Chronicles of Bokomon
by LongLiveTheSovereign
Summary: a continuation of my favorite season, the digital world is now in worse danger than it has ever been before.
1. The Message

_Hey, all, this is the second fanfiction I've ever written, so there's probably going to be a few mistakes. Just let me know, and I'll fix them. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story! Also, don't let the title confuse you about perspectives or anything, I just couldn't think of anything cooler to name it._

* * *

><p><em>It has been almost four years since the defeat of Lucemon in the digital world, and much about my beloved digital world has changed. All of the brave digimon that died fighting alongside me and my human friends have had their lives restored, as all digimon eventually do. The digital world itself has been completely restored to normal, as well as its three moons. All twenty spirits of the legendary warriors, human and beast, have been sealed away somewhere safe, until the next time they might be needed to protect the digital world. And finally, perhaps the most wonderful news of all, I, Bokomon, have been declared the next advisor to the great Seraphimon after Sorcermon retired! Although, to this day, I will never understand why he hired Neemon, that useless idiot…speaking of, here he comes now…I'd better look busy so he won't bother me.<em>

"Hey! Hey, Bokomon! I have big news for you!" Neemon, a tall, yellow rabbit in red pants, suddenly ran down the castle hall up to Bokomon.

"Yes, Neemon, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" The small white digimon quickly got his green book from his pink belt.

"Oh…sorry! I'll come back later," Neemon said as he turned and walked away.

"Wait! Neemon, what is it? What did you want?" Bokomon said after a moment.

"Seraphimon told me to come get you. He said it was urgent!"

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, you useless idiot!"

"Okay!" Neemon said happily as Bokomon grabbed the front of his rubber pants and dragged him down the hall and into the large room Seraphimon was in, where he let go of his friend's pants, causing them to snap back quickly. Neemon fell over.

"Lord Seraphimon, you wished to speak with me?" Bokomon asked.

"Yes, Bokomon, you and Neemon both. Please, both of you sit down. I have troubling news for the both of you." The tall digimon, covered in blue and silver armor and ten golden wings, slowly sat down.

"Lord Seraphimon, are you all right?" Bokomon asked worriedly.

"No, I am not all right. I'm sorry to have kept it a secret from the two of you, but I have been…sick…for the past few days, but I'll tell you more about that in a moment, as we have more troubling news."

"Oh, no! Did the cook sneeze in my meal? Am I going to get sick? Am I going to die?" Neemon asked rather quickly.

"Neemon, shut up so he can tell us!" Bokomon once again pulled on his friends pants and let go, increasing the amount of Neemon's pain and Bokomon's enjoyment.

"No, Neemon, the cook did not sneeze in any of the food. The news is…" Seraphimon paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and said, "…our digital world is being threatened by evil once again." Bokomon's eyes grew wide, and Neemon fell over.

"Wh…what kind of evil?" Bokomon finally managed to ask.

"I do not know, but, I have talked it over with Cherubimon and Ophanimon, and we have decided that it would be best for all of us to enlist in some…outside help?"

"Wait…what? Do you mean…humans?" Seraphimon nodded. "Does that mean you'll be calling Takuya and the others for help?" Bokomon was jumping up and down with excitement…on top of Neemon's head.

"That is precisely what I mean. With the help of a digimon named Datamon, a friend of Tommy's, I believe, I have modified a telephone so that it can contact the human world."

"Oh, wow! I never thought I'd see any of them again!"

"Me too, but…I'm afraid I may not be able to see them with you," Seraphimon said sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"Is it about your illness?" Neemon asked as he finally managed to free himself from under Bokomon.

"Yes, it has everything to do with my…illness."

"No! Seraphimon, you can't be dying again!" Bokomon said sadly.

"You are correct, Bokomon, I am not. Well, probably not, at any rate. Now, Bokomon, and you too, Neemon, I am going to give you some instructions, and I do not want you to disobey them in the slightest. I want the both of you, as well as Datamon, to take the modified telephone to the Flame Terminal. This letter," Seraphimon handed Bokomon a letter, "has the phone number of one of the chosen children, though, I am unsure of which one, as that is all Datamon could get. Call the child, and tell him or her to get the other children and come to the digital world the same way they did last time. Do you understand?" Bokomon nodded. "Good. Now, after you have left, I do not want you to come back here. Do not even look back."

"But, why not?" Bokomon asked.

"It will be too dangerous for anyone to remain here. That's why I'm even sending Datamon with you." That was when Datamon walked into the room, carrying the phone.

"Have you told them yet?" The small robotic digimon asked.

"Yes, I just finished. Are all three of you ready to go?"

"We have to go right now?" Bokomon asked.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. Do you have everything you need?" Bokomon nodded sadly. "Good. I do not wish to do this, but it is the best way to keep you safe. And remember, don't look back."

"Uh…when can we come back?" Neemon asked.

"Don't worry, I have told Cherubimon, and he will tell you." Seraphimon bent down and whispered to Bokomon, "Do not worry, everything will turn out fine. I will miss you…Papamom…" Bokomon turned teary-eyed when Seraphimon called him by the name he used when he was Patamon. Seraphimon walked the three small digimon to the large doors of his castle, and when they were all outside, he quickly shut the door. None of them turned around when the castle started to glow a bright red, and not even Bokomon turned around when they heard the terrible screaming from Seraphimon back in the castle.

* * *

><p>Fifteen-year old Takuya Kanbara lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling and tossing a soccer ball up in the air.<p>

"Man…I am so bored…I don't know if I've ever been this bored in my whole life, except four years ago, right before I went…" before Takuya could finish his griping, his phone rang, and he slowly reached over to answer it. "Hello?" he asked lazily.

"Takuya? Oh, thank heavens! It worked!" Bokomon said.

"I…I don't believe it! Is that you, Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

"Yes…yes it is…"

"Wow, Bokomon! I didn't think anyone from the digital world had the power to contact a human unless…" the happy look on Takuya's face instantly died. "Is the digital world…in some sort of danger?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"Is that why you're calling me?"

"Yes. Oh, and I also need you to contact Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. for me, since I don't have their numbers. Are you able to do that?"

"Whoa, hold on, Bokomon! I didn't even say that I would help you yet!"

"But…but you're a…a…"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, buddy! Of course I'll help out! And I'm sure all the others would like to as well!"

"Whew…don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" Bokomon shouted.

"Haha, sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Oh, fine. Just make sure you tell the others to meet you in the same place you all went to the digital world at. There will be a Trailmon waiting for you, as Datamon has told me."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter, and I hope you'll look forward to following ones. Feel free to give me advice or constructive criticism, but no plot ideas. I already know everything that's going to happen.<p> 


	2. Seraphimon's Letter

Well, if any of you have ever read my previous story, (don't, by the way. it's total crap) you should know that most of my chapters will be filled mainly with action, and if you don't like that, I apologize. I'm trying to work on that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Aw, jeez, Tommy and Zoe are late!" Takuya whined. He was dressed in a black shirt with flame patterns going up the sides of them, blue jeans, and the same cap and goggles he wore on his first trip to the digital world.<p>

"Relax, Taky," J.P. Shibayama said, calling Takuya by his nickname. "I'm sure they'll get here." J.P. was now 16 years old. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and baize shorts.

"That is, if he remembered to call them," Koji Minamoto said with an annoyed tone of voice. He was dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He was still wearing his brown-striped blue bandana.

"Why would I do that?" Takuya asked angrily. "We can't save the digital world unless all of us are together."

"Wait, I think I see them!" Koichi Kimura, Koji's older twin, said. He was dressed in a black shirt, a dark grey jacket, and jeans.

"Sorry we're so late, guys," 12 year old Tommy Himi said. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and shorts.

"We were almost here, and then both of us realized we forgot our cell phones," Zoe Orimoto said. She was dressed in a magenta tank top that showed off her belly button and a magenta skirt that went down to her knees.

"Yeah, those are kind of important if we want to save the digital world. Don't forget they turned into our D-Tectors so we could carry the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors!" Takuya said impatiently.

"Like you'd ever let us forget," Koji sighed.

"All right, now that all of us are here, can we finally go to the digital world?" J.P. asked.

"Yeah, all right. Bokomon said that Datamon said that there would be a Trailmon waiting for us, but…" Takuya was saying, before he stopped in front of a large, red train.

"What is it? Don't tell me you've forgotten where we need to go," Koji said.

"No, it's not that…" Takuya turned around with a weird look on his face. "The Trailmon is right here!"

"Yep, that's right, old racing partner of mine!" the Trailmon was a worm model, and Takuya recognized it as the one he won that race with many years ago.

"Right here?" Zoe exclaimed.

"But what would happen if someone saw you?" Koichi asked.

"Which, considering your size, I'd say is pretty likely," J.P. added.

"Hey, you callin' me fat? 'Cause you're one to talk," Trailmon said angrily, as J.P. was the same size he was four years ago. "Besides, this is an abandoned rail; no train has ridden on it in years."

"But why are you here instead of where you were last time?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, about that…Datamon said it was still pretty damaged from you guys' fightin' Lucemon. Said it was still rather dangerous, But don't worry about that, I can still get you to the digital world safely. All aboard!" the rail car behind Trailmon suddenly opened up, allowing the six kids to board the train, and within the blink of an eye, they were back in the digital world again, in the Flame Terminal Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. all arrived at the first time they went to the digital world. They all took their cell phones from their pockets and watched them turn once again back into the D-Tectors.

"Takuya! Zoe! Everyone! You're all back!" Bokomon suddenly ran up to them and started hugging Takuya's leg, and was quickly followed by Neemon and Datamon.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Neemon said.

"Hey, Tommy, good seeing you again!" Datamon said.

"Hi, Datamon! Good to see you too!" Tommy said, shaking hands with him.

"Yeah, it's nice to see all of you again, but why are we here?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, yes. Seraphimon gave me this letter to give to you," Bokomon handed the letter to Takuya, who began reading it as the others crowded around him to see what the letter said.

_Brave Humans,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means you have arrived safely in the digital world, and, as I'm sure you may already know, the Digital World is in danger once again. I do not know the identities of the digimon doing this. First, I must ask you, no, order you, not to come to mine or Ophanimon's castles. It is simply too dangerous, and we can't risk losing any of you. Second, if you have not checked yet, your D-Tectors already have the two spirits of the Legendary Warriors you have previously turned into. With that being said, the spirits of the other four Warriors also need human partners. Returning to and from the Digital World is now much easier, and you can now come and go as you please, in order to search for the humans for the Spirits of Wood, Metal, Water, and Earth. Also, the fact that time in the Digital World is faster than in your world has not yet been fixed, but I believe this may help you more than hinder you. Anyway, the four Spirits are still sealed away. I have given you a compass with this letter that will be able to point you in the direction of the closest Spirit, as well as its human. I believe it would be better to locate the human before the Spirit. I wish you the best of luck on your journey._

_Seraphimon_

"Are you guys finished reading?" Takuya asked, and all the others nodded. "Well then, let's make a quick stop at our world before saving this one!"

* * *

><p>Hope that was enough of an attention grabber. Next chapter, I'll introduce one of the new chosen children, but I won't say which one yet. Please share your opinions in the reviews!<p> 


	3. The First Hero

Wow, two chapters in one day! Also, a big thanks to Firaga Productions for giving this story its first review, and I hope it will live up to your expectations. With that being said, enjoy! Oh yeah, and the other four children are going to be created by me.

* * *

><p>"Well then, let's make a quick stop at our world before saving this one!" Takuya said enthusiastically.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, wait just a minute! Do you honestly expect me to do all that work? Besides, we just got here!" Trailmon exclaimed.

"The Digital World depends on these brave humans going back and forth between the realms and finding the other brave humans to fight gallantly alongside them," Bokomon said.

"Yeah! Even though I might not be the most selfless 'mon around, even I can tell that's pretty selfish," Datamon said.

"Okay, okay! I'll take y'all back and forth between these damn worlds…" Trailmon muttered, opening the passenger car behind him. "You should all be thankful I'm not the Buffalo or Franken models, or I wouldn't be doing this for you." With all six humans on board, Trailmon slowly backed up, again toward the human world.

"We'll be waiting right here for you!" Bokomon shouted after them.

"Hey, give them my regards when they come back, all right? I gotta go back to work," Datamon said, walking away.

"Thank you for your help, Datamon," Bokomon said softly, but Datamon could not hear, as another Trailmon drove by.

* * *

><p>"All right, you're back in your world," Trailmon said, tossing the kids out of his car. "Just come back whenever you're done. Meanwhile, I'm gonna take a little snooze…" and surprisingly instantly, the Machine Digimon was asleep.<p>

"So where does the compass say the closest child is?" Koji asked.

Takuya pulled the compass from his pocket. "Uh…this way!" Takuya ran down the hallway of the train station, followed by the others, until they exited it. They ran for hours, but still no sign of the child.

"Jeez, how much longer do we need to run? Aren't we almost there yet?" J.P. whined.

"Actually, we are!" Takuya said, turning to see two rather thuggish looking kids around his age playing basketball. The compass was pointing to one specifically, the shorter of the two, and he had a rather large nose.

"Are you sure one of them is a Legendary Warrior?" Tommy asked.

"Yo', Gavin, you really think you can beat me?" the taller one taunted, causing Gavin, the one the compass was pointing at, to turn ball red in the face.

"You say one thing about me height, I stick ball where sun don't shine!" Gavin said angrily, and with a familiar voice, throwing the ball at his opponents face.

"Yep. He's the one. His voice sounds exactly like Grumblemon," Takuya said.

"And I don't think that other one is Arbormon or Mercurymon," Koji added, and suddenly the ball came rolling his way, which he picked up.

"Hey, you give ball back!" Gavin said, running after it. He, like Koji, also had a bandana on his head, except Gavin's went completely around his head, not showing a single hair, except for some extremely short, dark brown sideburns, and was rust-colored. He was dressed in a grey sleeveless shirt and pants the same color as his bandana.

"God, he even **looks** like Grumblemon," Takuya said with a mild disdain, remembering the digimon that had tried to take the Spirits of him and his friends all those years ago.

"And he smells like him, too," Tommy said quietly, covering his nose and mouth.

"Give ball back **now**," Gavin said louder, talking in the same unformed sentences Grumblemon did.

"You want it, then you'll have to come with us," Koji said, and quickly ran away, followed by the others.

"Koji, why didn't you just give it back?" J.P. asked

"I didn't think an illiterate simpleton like him would believe anything we had to say, and I doubt he would've come with us any other way," Koji replied.

"Well, the good news is that the other one isn't following us. I guess that means he won't accidentally be going to the Digital World with us," Zoe said.

"Man, I'm tired of running," J.P. said, practically out of breath.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Koji shouted.

"Almost there? But it took us at least two hours to find him!" Koichi said.

"We were pretty much just going in circles because of the compass, but we're actually close to the train station."

"Oh man, if I had known that, I wouldn't have run to find him in the first place!" J.P. wailed.

"Hey, I see the Trailmon!" Tommy said.

"Hey, Trailmon! Wake up! We're ready to go back to the Digital World!" Takuya shouted.

"Yeah…whatever…" Trailmon said, half asleep, and opened up the passenger car behind him, and they all jumped on, and it quickly shut behind them, but not before Gavin jumped on too.

"Give me damn ball-" Gavin was interrupted by Koji throwing the ball at his face, knocking him out. The ball, meanwhile, kept going and crashed through a window, never to be seen again.

"Koji, we need this guy to be an ally, remember?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I know…it's just hard to hold back, knowing what he'll turn into," Koji said, with a small smile on his face. Suddenly, the Trailmon came to a screeching halt, signaling the fact that they had returned to the Digital World. The sudden stop woke Gavin up.

"Why did that trip take longer than the last two?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, I'm tired, baby…having to pull all you kids back and forth between dimensions…it's exhausting…" Trailmon replied as he kicked them all out of his car again.

"Where are we?" Gavin asked.

"Welcome…to the Digital World!" Takuya said happily.

* * *

><p>Well, sorry I couldn't have made it more obvious that Gavin gets the Spirits of Earth, but it wouldn't have made very much sense with what the original season said. Also, I couldn't think of a better name for him. I'm sorry, but I'm not Japanese. I can't think of Japanese names. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	4. Evil Angel

So, my computer's been having trouble turning on lately, so I want to write and upload as many chapters as possible so I won't have to save them to a jump drive or something. That would complicate life. Anyway, this chapter is where the action begins, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It'll be nice to travel through the Digital World again!" Zoe said.<p>

"Where are we?" Gavin asked again.

"I already told you, we're in the Digital World," Takuya said.

"But…where is it?"

"It's in another dimension."

"Another what?" Gavin practically screamed just as Bokomon and Neemon ran up to them.

"Is this one of the kids chosen to wield a Spirit?" Bokomon asked.

"He looks like Grumblemon!" Neemon said.

"What is Grumblemon? And what are you?" Gavin asked.

"We're Digimon, short for Digital Monster, and we are the inhabitants of the Digital World," Bokomon replied.

"Me no like you. You use big words. Hurt me head," Gavin said, rubbing his head.

Bokomon was silent for a few seconds, before asking, "Are you sure he is one of the chosen ones? Seems a bit dense to me…"

"Well…he does talk, look, and smell like Grumblemon. Plus the compass was pointing right at him," Takuya said.

"Fine, fine, let's just hurry up and find his Spirits. Where does the compass say to go?" Bokomon asked.

"Uh…that way! To the West!" Takuya said.

"Takuya, you're pointing east…" Bokomon sighed. "Very well, that's in the direction of the Digital World's desert. Suppose that is rather fitting, seeing as how we're going after the Spirits of Earth…presumably…"

"Wait, I have to go all the way to the DESERT now? Aren't you ever going to give me a break?" Trailmon whined.

"Don't worry, you can rest now, we're taking a different Trailmon to the desert. Oh look, here he comes now!" Bokomon pointed in the direction of a newly arriving Trailmon, this time, a Buffalo model, which the Worm Trailmon considered his rival.

"Bwahahahaha! You don't need that slimy Worm model to take you to the desert! I can do it, no problem!" the Worm Trailmon gave Buffalo a dirty look, and drove off without saying a word. "You'll need plenty of water where we're going!"

"Aw, man, I wish we had found Ranamon's Spirit first," Takuya said.

"Don't worry guys; we can melt my ice attacks, so we'll never go thirsty!" Tommy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the desert!" Takuya said.

"Me not going," Gavin said.

"Yes, you are," Bokomon said.

"No, me not!" Gavin said louder.

"Look, you're going to the desert if I have to beat you up and carry you there!" Koji said.

"Me go to desert."

* * *

><p>After hours of riding on Buffalo, they finally reached the desert.<p>

"Thanks for the lift, Buffalo!" Takuya said.

"Haha, no problem! And, I did it faster than that stinking worm could have ever done! Hahaha!" Buffalo laughed as he drove away.

"All right, where does the compass say the Spirits are?" Zoe asked.

"Near where that Digimon is," Takuya said.

"Hey, who is that Digimon, anyway? He looks like Angemon!" Tommy said.

"That's Piddomon, a Champion level vaccine type. His special attack is Fire Feather," Bokomon said.

"Hey, what's he doing?" J.P. asked as he saw Piddomon raise is staff, and slammed it down hard on something, and a tired sounding scream echoed across the flat desert.

"Looks like he's attacking someone," Koichi said.

"Come on, let's go see who it is!" Zoe said, running toward Piddomon.

"Wait! Remember, he's a vaccine type, so it might be an evil Digimon," Bokomon said, running after her, followed by the others.

"Sure doesn't look like an evil Digimon!" Zoe hollered back at Bokomon.

"Well, what does it look like?" Bokomon asked.

"…Kokuwamon…" Zoe said sadly, remembering the Digimon from a factory where they found J.P.'s Spirits of Lightning.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at?" Piddomon asked sharply.

"Why are **you** attacking that Kokuwamon?" Zoe shot back.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am the ruler of this desert! This foolish digimon and his foolish tribe were stupid enough to trespass into **my** kingdom!" Piddomon said loudly.

"But, that doesn't mean you should brutally torture that poor Digimon," Zoe said.

"Oh, how little you understand about this world, little girl. Fire Feather!" the two wings on Piddomon's back glowed a fiery color as several shot out at Zoe, who adeptly dodged them all.

"Oh, please! I've seen more powerful attacks from a Rookie Digimon! No offence, Bokomon and Neemon," Zoe called out to the two digimon.

"None taken. Now just defeat that evil Digimon!" Bokomon hollered back. Neemon, of course, was asleep standing up, and didn't hear anything.

"Glad to! Execute, Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!" where Zoe was now stood a tall female Digimon with long purple hair, butterfly-like wings, and dressed in a revealing outfit.

"A human? Turning into a Digimon? Could it be that you're all…"

"How she do that?" Gavin asked.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon interrupted Piddomon by sending long, thin tornadoes from her fingertips at him. "Guys, a little help defeating him please?"

"Oh, right! Execute, Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Loewemon!"

"They all do it now!" Gavin said, surprised.

"Well, of course, they're the Legendary Warriors who saved this world from many evil Digimon four years ago," Bokomon said.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" Neemon asked.

"Neemon, you twit, has it crossed your mind that they may not have told him yet?" Bokomon once again pulled back on his friend's pants, making him fall over from the pain. "Anyway, we, or rather, they, have reason to believe you might be able to turn into a Digimon and help fight all the evil Digimon alongside them."

"Why they not tell me?"

"Well, I strongly believe that they thought you wouldn't believe them and not come with them."

"Me guess so…"

"Man, I haven't done this in a while! Pyro Punch!" Agunimon sent two fireballs directly into Kazemon's attack causing them to spiral down and hit Piddomon, causing an explosion of sand. When it cleared, Piddomon wasn't there. "All right, we got him!"

"Agunimon, you defeated him way too easily. I don't think he's…Agunimon, watch out!" Lobomon said, as he suddenly saw Piddomon fly down at Agunimon, his staff extended. "Howling Laser!" Lobomon fired a beam of light at Piddomon, which missed as he continued his attack on Agunimon.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spun in a circle, becoming enveloped in flames, and eventually sent a kick at Piddomon, which he blocked with his staff. He then flipped his staff, which sent Agunimon flying, and eventually into the desert sand.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loewemon sent a blast from his chest at Piddomon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon pulled out his gun and fired snowballs at Piddomon.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon sent a blast of electricity from his hand at Piddomon. Piddomon easily dodged all of these attacks.

"Fire Feather!" Piddomon fired multiple feathers at Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Loewemon, causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon grabbed his two glowing kendo sticks and charged at Piddomon, who easily blocked the attack.

"Fire Feather!" Piddomon shot many feathers at Lobomon, sending him flying backward. Piddomon rose into the air and spoke to all the Warriors. "See, I know all about you Legendary Warriors! Years ago, you combined forces and defeated Lucemon. Everyone knows of that beautiful legend with a happy ending! But what you didn't know, or expect, is that all that time you spent away from the Digital World, away from all the fighting has left you all weak…fat…"

"Excuse me?" Kazemon shrieked, and flew up toward Piddomon. "Tempest Twist!" Kazemon began to spin at high speed, but Piddomon once again easily countered by smacking Kazemon on the back with his staff, sending her down to the ground. He flew down after her and shoved the flat end of his staff into her stomach.

"As I was saying…time away from the Digital World has caused your muscles to atrophy. But you're still as beautiful as ever, my dear Kazemon," Piddomon now placed his foot on her stomach, and flipped his staff around, revealing the other end, which had a very sharp hook. He placed the hook under the strap between her breasts and began to pull up.

"Hey, get off of her! Proton Slam!" Beetlemon's horn surged with electricity as he tackled into Piddomon, getting him off of Kazemon.

"Beetlemon!" Kazemon said.

"What, what is it?"

"Nothing…I was just surprised you didn't let him do that," Kazemon said with a smug smile on her face, remembering all too well the older boy had a not-so-secret crush on her. Her smile was short lived as Beetlemon was sent sliding backward through the sand. In the trail he left behind, two small figures shined brightly in the sun.

"Are those…the Spirits?" Loewemon asked.

"Yes they are! And they're all mine!" Piddomon laughed like a maniac as he flew over to the two Spirits of Earth.

Out of nowhere, Gavin suddenly shouted, "No, they my Spirits!" suddenly, a D-Tector appeared before him in a ball of light. He slowly reached out for it, and when he grabbed it, it shot a beam of light out of it. Gavin aimed the beam of light at the two Spirits…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Oh, the suspense. Will Gavin be able to control the Spirits of Earth and defeat Piddomon, or will Piddomon win, destroying the only hope the Digital World has? Find out in the next chapter of <em>Chronicles of Bokomon. <em>


	5. The Spirits of Earth

And now, the epic conclusion of the previous chapter!...In case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. I don't have much confidence in myself. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gavin aimed the beam of light at the two Spirits, causing them to go to his new D-Tector. He looked blankly at it until Bokomon shouted, "Quick! Yell 'Execute! Spirit Evolution!"<p>

"Oh…uh, Execute! Spirit Evolution! Grumblemon!" where Gavin once stood was now a short but big-nosed Digimon. He had successfully Spirit Evolved into Grumblemon.

"You really think one more Digimon can defeat me?" Piddomon said mockingly. "Fire Feather!" Piddomon fired his feathers, but Grumblemon pulled a sledgehammer out from the sand and deflected all the feathers.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon jumped and slammed his hammer into Piddomon, making him fall to the ground. "Me Warrior of Earth! Lots of Earth here! Easy for me to defeat you! Seismic-"

"Treasure Pestle!" a small, rat-like Digimon suddenly collided into Grumblemon's side, preventing him from hitting Piddomon.

"Who the hell are you?" Piddomon asked.

"That's Kumbhiramon, an Ultimate level Vaccine type Digimon. His special attack is Deva Clone," Bokomon said.

"Are you with them?" Piddomon asked.

"Now, why would I, a superior Deva, align myself with the likes of **them**?" Kumbhiramon asked. "How dare you assume that I work alongside humans? Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon suddenly split into six, and started ramming into Piddomon with his pestle.

"Fire Feather!" the Kumbhiramon clones dodged all the feathers, and started to attack Piddomon some more.

_Hmm…only one has shadow…_Grumblemon thought. "Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon grabbed his hammer and slammed it into the Kumbhiramon that had the shadow. He screamed in pain, and a light blue band formed around him.

"Thank you for that. Fractal Code, Digitize!" the band went into Piddomon's hand, slowly disappearing, as did the lifeless form of Kumbhiramon. When Kumbhiramon was gone, there was an egg where he was, which quickly flew toward the sky.

"What happened?" Grumblemon asked.

"You killed that Digimon, and then I scanned his Fractal Code, making myself stronger! Fire Feather!" Grumblemon again tried to block the feathers with his hammer, but they were more powerful this time, and he got hit by a few, sending him flying backward. Piddomon walked up to him and put the hook on his staff right up against Grumblemon's neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "Ready to surrender your Spirits yet?"

"Not yet! Grumblemon, Slide Evolution, Gigasmon!"

_Hmm…somehow, this little dweeb managed to Slide Evolve…_ Piddomon thought._ But he still won't be powerful enough to defeat me!_ Piddomon lunged at Gigasmon with his staff, but Gigasmon caught it with his bare hands.

"What? How'd you catch that?" Piddomon wailed.

"Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon jumped up in the air, and, as he was about to land, he slammed Piddomon into the sand, sending sand flying everywhere. "Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon spun at top speed and collided into Piddomon, and this time he blocked an attack, but Gigasmon's attack was too powerful, and the staff broke in half, and dissolved into tiny pieces of data.

"What?...My staff…it broke…?" Piddomon struggled to say as his neck was in Gigasmon's hands.

"Are **you** ready to surrender yet?" Gigasmon asked.

Piddomon looked at where his staff had been, and then at the other Legendary Warriors, and then finally sighed, "Yes…I'll leave you all alone now…" Gigasmon let go of Piddomon's neck, and Piddomon flew away. With a sigh of relief, Gigasmon turned back into Gavin, as did the other Warriors.

"Hey Gavin, you did a pretty good job out there," Takuya said.

"**Pretty** good? This young man had absolute control over his Beast Spirit, which is better than any of you can say about yourselves! Well, except for Tommy, Koichi, and Zoe," Bokomon said.

"I do good?" Gavin asked.

"Of course you did! You were the only one who was able to stand up to Piddomon," Koichi said.

"Yes…thank you very much…" the Kokuwamon that Piddomon had been attacking suddenly got up. "I owe you my life, sir."

"Kokuwamon, I almost forgot about you! Are you all right?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I can't believe this is the second time I've gotten saved by the same group of humans!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it…I can't believe that bastard managed to defeat me…and he was able to control his Beast Spirit too…I will not allow him to go unpunished!" Piddomon was flying rather clumsily through a dimly lit area. He could not even tell if he was inside or outside.<p>

"**Really…and what do you plan to do about it?"**

Piddomon gasped._ That voice…no, it can't be…_ he thought.

"**Oh, but it can,"** a huge Digimon stepped out of the shadows.

"Barbamon, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Piddomon shouted. "You said they wouldn't be able to defeat me!"

"Hmmm…I did say something like that, didn't I, Leviamon?" another Digimon, this one more long than it was tall, exited the shadows.

"Yes, I believe you did," Leviamon said.

"Look, all we wanted you to do was to see how powerful they were. After you had accomplished that, you were to be of no more use to us, angel boy," Barbamon said.

"What? You look surprised. Did you really think an angel Digimon could ever be of extreme value to us?" Leviamon asked.

"Arrrgghh! You all don't think I'm powerful! You and the humans! Fire-"

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon sent a super heated surge of flames from his staff at Piddomon, instantly killing him. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" Barbamon scanned Piddomon's data, and the egg quickly flew toward the sky. "Well now, I suppose you were of better use to us than we thought. So Leviamon, what should our next plan be?"

* * *

><p>WEEEEEEE!<p> 


	6. Abandoned Town

Another child will be chosen. Who will it be?

* * *

><p>"We fight more bad Digimon?" Gavin asked.<p>

"Uh, not quite yet. We need to find more kids like you who have been chosen to use the three final Spirits," Zoe said.

"What if they not come with us like me?" Gavin asked.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Koji said. Suddenly, Buffalo the Trailmon came driving up to them.

"Hey, I heard you got the Spirits of Earth! Hahaha! Ready to go back to your world?" all the humans nodded, and they all climbed into Buffalo's passenger car and prepared to go back into the human world.

* * *

><p>"This way!" Takuya shouted, following the compass's direction.<p>

"I sure hope we don't have to run very far…" J.P. moaned.

"Don't worry, this one's actually close! Wait…we're here!" the compass was pointing at a young girl walking down the street. The girl had long, light-green hair that stopped halfway in between her breasts and her belly button, which was revealed by her light blue tank top, and a matching skirt that was up higher than her knees.

"Well, there's Ranamon…" Zoe said with mild disgust in her voice, remembering the Digimon that was her rival back when she used to be evil.

"So, how do we convince her to come with us?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we could actually try telling the truth…" Zoe suggested.

"Oh, great idea!" Takuya said sarcastically, but approached the girl anyway. "Uh, excuse me, miss?"

"The name's René. What do you want?" she had the same southern accent Ranamon did.

"Well, this is going to sound rather hard to believe, but me and my friends need your help by going to an alternate universe with lots of dangerous creatures that we need help to defeat, if we wish to save this world. Sounds silly, huh?"

"No, not at all."

"Wait, it doesn't?"

"No…IT SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" and with that, René walked away.

"Great idea you had there, Z!" Takuya shouted at his friend.

"Great…what do we do now?" J.P. asked. Suddenly, they all saw René walking back to Takuya.

"Did you say…an alternate universe?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Takuya said, expecting another outburst. But none came.

"If I were to go with you…would I not be going to school?"

"Uh…no?"

"…As crazy as you and your friends sound, I'll go with you. If only to get out of going to school."

"See, Takuya? Told you it would work!" Zoe shouted back triumphantly.

"So, where do we need to go?" René asked.

"The train station. There's a special train that will take us into the dimension," Takuya said.

"Well, does this little dimension of yours have a name, sugar?"

"Uh…the Digital World…" Takuya replied, blushing slightly. After a lot of conversation between Takuya and René that the others tried to ignore and that Gavin failed to understand, they eventually reached a Trailmon, this time, an Angler model.

"Ooh, ya, it be night time in the Digital World! You need me to see in zee' dark," Angler, speaking with his German accent, began twirling the lure on his head as they all climbed into his passenger car and went, once again, to the Digital World, eventually arriving at the Flame Terminal where Bokomon and Neemon were waiting for them.

"So, this is the next xhild chosen to wield one of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors?" Bokomon asked.

"Yeah, her name is René, she's been chosen to use the Spirits of Water," Takuya said.

"So, exactly where are the Spirits of Water?" Bokomon asked.

"That way, to the South!" Takuya pointed in the direction the compass was pointing.

"Well, that's good. At least he knows his North and his South," Koji said.

"Hey, lots of people have trouble with East and West!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go get that Spirit," Koji said. "So Bokomon, what is the southern area of the Digital World like?"

"Well, there used to be a large city that was a great tourist attraction, but I'm afraid it went out of business," Bokomon said.

"Why they go out of business?" Gavin asked.

"I'm not sure, but it may have had something to do with the two Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon."

"And just who are they?" René asked.

"They were two evil Digimon who worked for Lucemon, and they were destroying the Digital World to make Lucemon stronger. And the worst part was that they were stronger than Takuya and Koji!"

"Hey, we beat them eventually! Maybe on the last try, but still…" Takuya said.

"Wasn't it Lucemon that ended up killing them?" Neemon asked. After a few moments of silence, Takuya reached over and snapped Neemon's pants the way Bokomon does.

"So, are y'all going to stand around flappin' your lips all day, or are y'all going to take me to that town to get me one of them Spirit things?" René asked.

"Ooh, ya, best to go now before it gets too dark! Just thinking about all of the evil little critters that hind in the dark…ach nein! Better climb on fast, little kinder!" Bokomon and Neemon got in the passenger car, and rode toward the southern area of the Digital World.

* * *

><p>"Bokomon, I know you said this town was out of business, but…" Zoe began to say.<p>

"But this is absolutely horrible!" Tommy exclaimed. Suddenly, a small, blue dragon Digimon flew by, but suddenly stopped.

"Hey, are you tourists?" he asked Takuya excitedly.

"Uh…"

"Where are you from?"

"Well…"

"Need a meal?"

"Hold on…"

"A place to stay?" the Digimon turned around and shouted at a larger blue dragon. "Hey dad! We have some tourists!"

"Listen when people talk to you!" Takuya shouted, but the dragons ignored him.

"You say we got some tourists?" the larger dragon asked.

"Bokomon, who are these Digimon?" Koichi asked.

"The smaller one is Gumdramon, a rookie level. His special attack, ran-gum break, has him swing his tail like a hammer, and it hits just as hard, if not, harder. His father is Arresterdramon, a champion level. His special attack is spin caliper, which swings his tail and slices up the enemy."

"Why don't you come to my place? We've got enough food for all of you!" Arresterdramon said, leading them to a building that resembled a hotel.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but I heard this place was out of business?" Bokomon asked as they entered the building.

"Well, it pretty much is, but there are still lots of Digimon living here! My dad is the chief!" Gumdramon said.

"Hey, I haven't heard your names yet. Mind telling us?" Arresterdramon asked.

"I'm Takuya, and these are my friends, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Koichi, Gavin, René, Bokomon, and Neemon. With the exception of Bokomon and Neemon, we're all Legendary Warriors!"

"It's like we don't even exist, Neemon…" Bokomon said, but nobody heard him over the awkward silence.

"You mean like…**the** Legendary Warriors?" Gumdramon asked, his smile fading.

"Of course! What other kinds of Legendary Warriors are there?" Koji asked, but suddenly, all of them, except for Bokomon and Neemon, got, literally, kicked out of the hotel.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" J.P. asked.

"You Legendary Warriors aren't welcome here!" Arresterdramon yelled.

"Uh, I'm just a civilian! I'm not a Legendary anything!" René said.

"Oh, that's fine! You can come in!" Arresterdramon said, much to everyone's disapproval. After René, Bokomon, and Neemon walked back into the hotel, Arresterdramon slammed the door shut.

"Something tell me…you like me more than her…" Gavin said.

"DAMN IT! THAT DAMN RENE REMINDS ME ALL TOO MUCH OF RANAMON, AND I'M SO HUNGRY, I COULD JUST…" Zoe began to ramble, but her stomach growled quite loud, which shut her up.

"Why we not allowed in?" Gavin asked.

"I guess some Digimon…just don't like us…" Koji said.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter.<p>

Translations:

Ach nein – German for oh no

Kinder – German for children

y'all – southern for all of you


	7. Titanic Tempest

All right, in this chapter, we'll look into Gavin's past. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why don't any of you like the Legendary Warriors?" Bokomon asked.<p>

"No way! It's because of them that our town is like this!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Come again?"

"You know how this town used to be a great tourist spot, right? Well, four years ago, it was attacked by the Royal Knights. We thought the Legendary Warriors would come and defeat them, but they didn't even show up after our town was gone," Arresterdramon said.

"Well, is that really their fault?" Bokomon asked.

"Maybe not, but…they killed Gumdramon right in front of me. I just can't believe that anyone could still be called a 'hero' after not showing up to fight evil." Bokomon looked sad for a moment, and then looked over at René.

"René, do you think you could be a little helpful instead of stuffing your face with food?" Bokomon shouted.

"But I'm hungry," she said meekly.

"And it's good!" Neemon added.

"Am I the only sane Digimon left in the Digital World?" Bokomon asked.

* * *

><p>"So Gavin, as long as we're stuck here, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Zoe asked.<p>

"Not much to say…have no parents, never went to school, can't read…me not sure why me chosen to be hero…" Gavin said sadly, looking up at the night sky. "Me not special. That basically it."

"What do you think about when you're alone?"

"Think? What that?"

"That's what goes on inside your head."

"I have head? AAAAHHH!"

"No, Gavin, that's a good thing! Everyone has a head! This is your head!" Zoe pointed at Gavin's head.

"Oh…you have head too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm quite glad about it."

"We're back!" Bokomon said, exiting the hotel.

"Please tell me one of you brought us some food," Zoe said, placing her hand on her hungry tummy.

"No, I…kind of ate it all…" René said sheepishly, patting her full one.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"Don't worry, Zoe, I have done the honors of sneaking some food out for all of you," Bokomon said. "Of course, these two were of no help," he pointed at René and Neemon. "I also learned that they don't like you because they expected you to come rescue them when their town was being attacked by the Royal Knights, but we never came."

"…I see," Takuya said.

"And now there's this tyrant of a Digimon named Etemon who claims to be making the place better, but all he's doing is collecting taxes and making the town even worse," Bokomon continued.

"Hey, out of the way! A star's coming through!" an orange, monkey-like Digimon pushed itself through a crowd of Digimon, followed by another.

"That's him, that's Etemon! He's an Ultimate level virus type! His Dark Network attack consumes everything it touches, and his Concert Crush makes Digimon De-Digivolve," Bokomon said. "The Digimon behind him is Mermaimon, an Ultimate data type. She seduces her enemies with her good looks and charms, knocks them out with her Anchor Blitz attack, and steals everything of value from them!"

"I, uh, hear you're a little late on paying those taxes there, Arresterdramon," Etemon said.

"I apologize, sir, but we're barely getting by as it is," Arresterdramon replied.

"My Lord Etemon has already been generous enough with the amount of time he has given you to get the money," Mermaimon said.

"I see you still have enough to give food to tourists. Maybe I should lower your salaries a bit more, then?" Etemon asked.

"We didn't give those bastards any food!" Arresterdramon shouted.

"You expect me to believe that load of crap? Maybe I shouldn't pay you at all!"

"You better be joking! Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon's tail extended and he aimed it at Etemon, but he fired a Dark Network attack, firing a dark sphere from his hand that just barely missed Gumdramon, and he fell down to the ground, exhausted as if he had been hit.

"Mermaimon, teach a lesson to these simpletons," Etemon said.

"Of course, sir," Mermaimon slid over to Gumdramon and placed her anchor right at Gumdramon's neck.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! Pyro Tornado!" Takuya Spirit Evolved into Agunimon and kicked away Mermaimon's anchor. "Pyro punch!" Agunimon shot two fireballs at Mermaimon, sending her flying backward.

"Hey, what's this? A Legendary Warrior who thinks he's a superstar! Dark Network!"

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon flicked small bits of fire at the sphere Etemon threw at him, causing it to vaporize. "Hey guys, I could use a little help here!"

"Hey, no problem! Execute, Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Loewemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Grumblemon!"

Before they could all charge at Etemon, Arresterdramon stepped out of the hotel. "We don't need any help defeating the likes of him!" suddenly, a small, white ball appeared out of nowhere and hit Arresterdramon in the face. The sphere returned to its owner, a medium-height, monkey-like Digimon.

"Oh goody, it's Makuramon…an ultimate level data type. He has absolute control over his Primal Orb attack, and he can change his appearance to look like a human," Bokomon said.

"I have heard rumors that you were fighting the Legendary Warriors, Etemon, so I have been ordered by my superiors to lend you a hand, so to speak," Makuramon said.

"Lend me a hand? You must be joking! A star doesn't require help from nobody!" Etemon shouted.

"That may be, but orders are orders. Like it or not, I have to help you."

"Spin caliper!" Arresterdramon spun in a circle vertically, and sliced Makuramon in half, killing him as Etemon stole the fractal code.

"Dark Network!"

"Shadow Lance!" Loewemon stepped in front of Arresterdramon, and stabbed the sphere Etemon threw, vaporizing it.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why didn't my attack vaporize your spear?" Etemon asked.

"I am the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, so I have absolute control over it! Shadow Meteor!" Loewemon fired a blast from his chest, but Etemon raised a hand and blocked it completely.

"Howling Laser!"

"Pyro Punch!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Seismic Sledge!"

All the attacks were blocked by Etemon. "Concert Crush!" Etemon pulled a microphone out of nowhere and sang quite awfully, making the seven Warriors weak. With one kick, he sent them all flying into a building. The building collapsed, and they all turned back into their human forms. In the middle of the building, two small figures shone brightly. "Ah, so that's where the Spirits are!" Etemon began to run over to the two Spirits of Water, when suddenly, a blue D-Tector appeared before René in the same way it did for Gavin. The beam of light appeared, and she aimed it at the two Spirits.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution! Ranamon!" standing where René used to be was the Legendary Warrior of Water.

"You really think this one fish could defeat me? Now, if you were Mercurymon, it would be a different story, but this one I could defeat without my microphone! Dark Network!"

"Drainin' Rain!" Ranamon summoned a rain cloud that bombarded Etemon's attack with massive raindrops. Etemon fired more Dark Networks, but Ranamon dodged them all as if she were swimming.

"Hey, you're pretty decent," Etemon said.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, sugar. Ranamon, Slide Evolution, Calmaramon!" Ranamon slide evolved into perhaps the ugliest Legendary Warrior, resembling an almost completely naked woman on her to half, and below her waist was a giant squid-thing. She was so ugly, that even Etemon was scared. "Still think you can defeat me without a microphone, sugar?" Calmaramon used the thick tentacles attached the the squid portion of her body to constrict Etemon.

"Concert Crush!"

"Acid Ink!" Etemon barely managed to reach for his microphone, but Calmaramon's belly swelled as she spit out a glob of black acid at the microphone, dissolving it. "Had enough yet!"

"Yes! Yes I have! You can put me down now! I'm not going to attack you anymore!" Etemon wailed, and eventually, Calmaramon put him down.

"He might not be willing to attack you anymore…but I am! Northern Cross Bomber!" Mermaimon shot a replica of her anchor at Calmaramon, exploding on contact.

"Is that the best you got?" Calmaramon taunted, slamming her largest tentacles on the ground, and began to rise into the air slowly. "Titanic Tempest!"

"Oh no, this is very bad! I've never seen Calmaramon be able to control her Titanic Tempest attack!" Bokomon said.

"Well, I have…just once though. It was when I defeated her in one of Sakkakumon's spheres," Kazemon said.

"I guess we'll just have to pray that this works," Lobomon said. Calmaramon's human half descended into the squid half, and the botton part of her twisted around and began to spin like a drill, successfully hitting Mermaimon square in her chest.

"Well, bless my pink belt! She managed to pull it off!" Bokomon exclaimed. Just then, Calmaramon turned back into René.

"Why did you turn back?" Agunimon asked.

"Oh, she won't be attacking us no more," René said, and all the others turned back into their human forms.

"René, that was amazing! How were you able to use that attack so well?" Takuya asked.

"What are you talkin' about?" René asked.

"The Titanic Tempest! The old Calmaramon that used to try to steal our Spirits was never able to pull it off! Well, except for once," J.P. said.

"Well, I don't rightly know…I just sorta did it…" René said in a voice that Zoe that was most likely René's first, and unfortunately, last, show of modesty.

"Hey, where's Etemon?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, he ran away, sugar. Think he actually meant it when he said he wouldn't attack us no more," René said.

"Legendary Warriors," Arresterdramon said. "I have said horrible things about you, all of them I regret most sincerely. We are all most thankful for your assistance in eradicating that damn monkey from our town."

"Aw, shucks, hon', it was nothin'," René said most immodestly.

"I would be most honored if you would stay at my hotel and dine with us," he continued.

"And we would be most delighted to join y'all!" René exclaimed.

"Excuse me? You practically betrayed us, ate all the food and didn't leave us any! And it was up to poor Bokomon to bring us as much as he could with his small hands!" Zoe yelled as another large grumble came from her stomach.

"And furthermore, how could you still be hungry after all that? You ate more than Neemon, and that's definitely saying something," Bokomon said.

"Sorry, y'all, but I'm a southern gal! We worry more about the inside of our bellies than the outside of 'em," René said defensively, patting her belly for extra emphasis, and then poked Zoe's.

"Also," Arresterdramon interrupted. "Our little town lies close to the castle belonging to Cherubimon."

"Oh course, Cherubimon's Castle! How could I have forgotten?" Bokomon exclaimed.

"We should go there once we're done here. Maybe he could shed some light about Seraphimon's letter, since we can't go to his of Ophanimon's castles," Koji said.

"Now that I think about it," Bokomon added, "Seraphimon told me not to look back at his castle no matter what when we all left. There was a terrible scream."

"All right, we leave for Cherubimon's castle in the morning!" Takuya said.

* * *

><p>hope you liked that chapter<p> 


	8. Cherubimon's Castle

No introduction of the next Warrior in this chapter, I'm afraid, but I hope you'll still like it.

* * *

><p>As the first ray of light from the sun stretched across the horizon, Gumdramon used his hammer-like tail to wake up the eight heroes by slamming it against a pot. "Wake up, wake up! It's time for you to go to Cherubimon's Castle!" he shouted.<p>

"Five more minutes…" Takuya whined.

"Come on, guys! The Trailmon's here! He's all ready to take you!"

"All right, all right, I'm up! Sheesh…" all eight humans and two Digimon crawled out of their beds, down the stairs of their hotel, exited it, and climbed into the back of their Trailmon, the Worm model, this time. Once they were all on, Takuya and René started chatting once again, much to the annoyance of Zoe.

"So, René, you aren't from Japan, are you?" Takuya asked.

"No, silly, I'm from the state of Georgia in the United States. My daddy's just here on a business trip, that's all," René replied.

"So, how do you like it there?"

"It's quite lovely, but y'all simply must do something about the food! I like mine fried, not raw!"

"Uh, yeah…we'll get right on that, I guess…"

"Also, do you think all places in this Digital World place will have as **that** town?"

"No, I…don't think so…"

"Well, that's good, because, for some reason, no matter how much I eat, even if it's six meals, my belly starts roaring with hunger in about ten minutes. And small little appetizers like they had only made the poor thing angry."

"Wow…never met a girl who could outeat me!" J.P. said.

"Six meals? J.P., she could eat **you** and still be hungry," Zoe said testily.

"Hey, we're here! Cherubimon's Castle!" Bokomon exclaimed with joy.

"Yay, look at all those floaty glowy thingies!" Neemon said.

"Neemon! For the last time! They are not thingies!" Bokomon once again snapped his friends' pants. The Trailmon once again threw all of his passengers out of his car.

"Come back whenever you're done so I can take you home again," the Trailmon said before falling asleep. Unlike the last time they were at Cherubimon's Castle, there was a long staircase leading to the floating castle.

"Oh, great, more walking," J.P. complained.

"Oh, relax, it's not like you have to run this time," Koji said. When they were all halfway up the stairs, Datamon was there to greet them.

"Hey, guys! Heard a Trailmon coming, and I thought it might be you guys," Datamon said.

"Hi, Datamon. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I work for Lord Cherubimon now. Didn't I mention that?" all of them shook their heads. "Oh…well, ok then…anyway, come on up! Lord Cherubimon is expecting you." Datamon led them the rest of the way up the stairs and through the doors, and into a room with three other Digimon, one of which they recognized as Oryxmon, the Digimon that lead them through Ophanimon's Castle four years ago.

"Digidestined, I must thank you for defending the Digital World from Lucemon," she said.

"Hey, Oryxmon, I need your help with something. Could you come with me?" Datamon asked.

"Certainly," Oryxmon said, and then turned back to the Digidestined. "I'm sorry we must say goodbye so soon after meeting once again, but this time I won't be dying." Oryxmon and Datamon left the room.

"So Bokomon, who are these other two Digimon?" Takuya asked, pointing to a large white Digimon with a horn and a grey dog-like Digimon.

"The big one is Ikkakumon, a champion level vaccine type. His special attack is Harpoon Torpedo. The other one is Dobermon, a champion level vaccine type. His special attack is Black Beam," Bokomon said.

"Hey, Zoe!" Ikkakumon said, running over to her.

"Uh…do I know you?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Oh, I guess you don't recognize me. I was one of the Gomamon you helped get back to Goma Island when I was separated from my friends! I Digivolved into Ikkakumon!"

"Wow, good for you!"

"I was the one you hugged," Ikkakumon said shyly.

"Okay, why don't you introduce me to your other friend?" Zoe asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I am Dobermon, and, although Takuya might not remember me either, I sure remember him," Dobermon said in a low growl.

"Yeah, who are you?" Takuya asked.

"I was the Cerberumon Takuya killed on his first day here, back when Cherubimon and I used to be evil."

"Oh…you still sound kind of mad about it…"

"No, I always growl when I talk. I'm actually really glad you saved us from the side of evil," Dobermon said, bowing down to Takuya. Just then, Cherubimon entered the room.

"Ah, I am glad to see all of you Digidestined here. Come, I would like to speak with you," Cherubimon said, floating back to the room he was in, followed by the Digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Bokomon asked.

"It has to do with Seraphimon and Ophanimon."

"Yes, what is wrong with the two of them? And how come you're not affected?"

"I am not sure. However, since they both got…sick…at about the same time, I have high doubts that I will be affected in any way. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that you are not to go to Seraphimon's Castle until I say it is all right."

"Yes, Lord Cherubimon, we know," Bokomon said sadly.

"Wait, what about Ophanimon's Castle?" Takuya asked.

"That's right, you didn't say anything about not going there," Koichi said.

Cherubimon sighed. "Yes, you are correct. I didn't…" After a long moment of silence, Cherubimon finally said, "A few days ago, we've received word from Nefertimon, saying that although Ophanimon isn't doing too well, she's doing better than Seraphimon. I'm fairly sure it might be alright to send you to her castle."

"All right, then that's where we're going! Come on, everyone!" Bokomon said, leading everyone to the front doors of the castle.

"One more thing, Bokomon," Cherubimon said, and Bokomon turned around. "Just so you wouldn't be tempted to go to his castle, Seraphimon put you and Neemon under my command. OK?"

"…Fine." Bokomon said testily, and turned away from everyone before they could see the tears forming in his eyes, and led everyone the rest of the way to Worm.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it about time you told me?" Cherubimon asked. "You aren't here to learn from me, SlashAngemon."<p>

"I apologize for lying to you like that, my good friend, but I wanted to wait until after the Digidestined had visited you, so you wouldn't be torn between telling them and not telling them," SlashAngemon replied. "Out of all the Digimon those kids have befriended, aligned, or otherwise were helped out by, there are already five different species that have been killed."

Cherubimon was stunned silent for a few moments. "Wha…five? Already? Which ones?"

"I believe it was Sepikmon, several KaratsukiNumemon, several Kokuwamon, Togemon, and Swanmon."

"Why is he only targeting friends and allies of those children? Who is this bastard?" Cherubimon roared.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he attacks with fire…" SlashAngemon turned to his friend. "Cherubimon…I hope you do not mind, but I have sent a powerful and capable Digimon to watch after those kids. If this monster is doing this to their friends, then imagine what he would do once he manages to find **them**?"

* * *

><p>Who is this asshole who's going around killing innocent Digimon? I know, of course, but you all don't. Keep reading to find out which Digimon it is, if it is even a Digimon, and what his or her motives are.<p> 


	9. The Other Legendary Warriors

And now, the arduous journey to Ophanimon's Castle! At least, for Trailmon, it will be. For his passengers, of course, they'll have soft, cushioned seats and air conditioning. Hmm. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I am going to find another Trailmon to carry all you kids, all right?" Worm said as he drove off after dumping the kids in front of Ophanimon's Castle. "The next Trailmon you see will be the one that takes you home!"<p>

"Don't worry, Lady Ophanimon! We're coming!" Bokomon cried heroically, running toward the large castle and entering it. "Lady Ophanimon, are you all right?" Bokomon asked, once he saw her, all alone in the throne room.

"Oh…Bokomon…yes, considering my condition, I suppose I am doing all right…" Ophanimon said weakly.

"What is wrong with you and Seraphimon?"

"I…do not know…" was what she answered, but Bokomon did not believe she was telling the truth. However, he did not press on that issue.

"Who is the enemy this time?"

"I do not know that either. I am very sorry…" this time, Bokomon thought she might be telling the truth. "All of you are…so very kind to be visiting me…"

"What do you mean, Ophanimon? Of course we'd come visit you," Zoe said.

"Where do we need to go once we find the last two Spirits?" Koji asked.

"I do not know, but the holder of the final Spirit may know something….is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well, I'm awful hungry," René said.

"Oh, yes, my servant has packed enough food to last you several months…Nefertimon!" a white cat-like Digimon with wings flew into a room, carrying a large basket of food with her.

"Careful now, it's very heavy. Almost 100 pounds," Nefertimon said exhaustedly.

"I hear the Trailmon coming…better not keep him waiting…" Ophanimon said, but Bokomon knew what was going to happen to her. It happened to his master, Seraphimon, a few days ago, and he knew she did not want them to see what would happen to her, and he knew that, as soon as they all had left, she would order Nefertimon to leave and never come back. Meanwhile, J.P. had Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon, as he was charged with carrying around the food, seeing as how he was the strongest, physically.

* * *

><p>"All right, this third one is close as well," Takuya said, jumping off the Mole model of Trailmon that had brought them home. It was now late in the afternoon, and the sky was orange from the sunset. After running around the city for a while, they eventually found him at a gym, punching a punching bag.<p>

"Try telling the truth again, Takuya," Zoe whispered. "It eventually worked with René."

"Uh…I don't really want to…" Takuya hesitated. The young man in question was tall, even taller than J.P., and had black skin and short black hair. He was wearing a light brown shirt and light brown jeans. But the reason Takuya hesitated to approach him was the fact that his arms were enormously muscular. "Koji, why don't you go and ask him?"

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because, out of all of us here, you're the only one who knows how to fight back while still a human! Remember those Pagumon?"

"Yeah…because fighting small heads is the exact same thing as fighting a man who can punch through freaking concrete!"

"Yo'…what you guys talkin' about?" the man said in a voice reminiscent of Arbormon. Oh, how they all wished they were talking to Arbormon instead of him.

"AAHHH! Nothing! Nothing! Sorry to disturb you, sir!" Takuya yelled.

"Yo', I ain't mad or nothin', right? I just wanna know what you guys's talking about, right?"

"Friends from other world in trouble," Gavin suddenly spoke up. "You help us?"

"Another world? 's a little hard to believe, right? But I never turn down a request. And this one sounds quite noble! And like a good chance t' show off my strength, right? By th' way, th' name's Adrian."

"Me Gavin. These Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Koichi, and René."

"So, where's this other world?"

"At train station."

"Uh, maybe your friends should tell me 'bout it, right?"

"OK! You know you have head?"

"Yeah…kinda did know that."

* * *

><p>After Takuya and the others explained the situation in the Digital World, Adrian happily agreed, saying he loves a chance to show off his strength for a noble cause, and they eventually reached the Trailmon.<p>

"Are you all ready to go back to the Digital World?" Mole asked. "I hope so; all this food sure is heavy."

"Don't worry, we're all ready," Zoe said.

"Which part of the Digital World should I take you to?" Trailmon said after they had all climbed on and had returned to the Digital World.

"The North," Takuya said.

"Oh, that's where there are a lot of suspicious Digimon. Are you sure we have to go there?"

"Yeah, that's where the next Spirit is!"

"Well, all right, if I must…"

"Whoa, this's one pimped out world, right?" Adrian said, after watching a group of flying Digimon, Flymon, as Bokomon called them, flew by.

"Oh, don't worry, sugar, you get used to it," René said. "Even after you get turned into a Digimon."

"Right, I forgot I could do that! When will that happen?" Adrian asked.

"We're going to the area of the Digital World that has your Spirits right now," Takuya said.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay with you, but I'll send another Trailmon to come get you," Mole said after they had picked up Bokomon and Neemon and dropped them all off at the town.<p>

"Whoa, humans! I've never seen those before!" a big brown Digimon behind them said.

"That's Chuchidarumon, more commonly known as MudFrigimon. They have a tendency to stare and their special attack is Heavy Punch," Bokomon said.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Chuchidarumon asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for the Spirits of Wood. I think they're in this town somewhere," Takuya said.

"…the Spirits?"

"Yeah! We're Legendary Warriors, and we need the Spirits to fight all the evil Digimon in the Digital World!"

"Legendary Warriors? The ones who defeated Lucemon?"

"Yep!"

"Heavy Punch!"

"Thunder Fist!" Chuchidarumon aimed a punch at the Digidestined, but Beetlemon, who was still in this form because he was in charge of carrying the food, blocked the punch.

"Mad rocker!" Chuchidarumon punched the ground, sending pillars of earth crashing onto Beetlemon, sending him flying backward, but not causing him to De-Digivolve.

"What was that for?" Beetlemon asked angrily.

"Shut the hell up! The real Legendary Warriors are already here protecting our town over there!" Chuchidarumon pointed at the largest building in the town. "Come back when you're ready to tell me who you really are!" Chuchidarumon walked away, muttering something under his breath that sounded like "Damn humans, knew I couldn't trust 'em."

"Real Legendary Warriors?" Zoe asked.

"Guess we'll have to go check this out," Takuya said.

* * *

><p>Ooh, imposters! Who do you think they'll be? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and, by the way, I won't be able to write any chapters until after Christmas break ends, because I'll be at my dad's house, and his computer's Word is just…weird…<p> 


	10. Snot Cyclone

Alas, the imposters will be revealed!

* * *

><p>"Why would someone go around saying they're the real Legendary Warriors?" Tommy asked.<p>

"So, we're really just going to…break in there?" Zoe asked, as they were all now at the building.

"Of course! We have to confront these imposters and make them tell us why they're claiming to be us! Execute, Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!" the light from Takuya's Spirit Evolution attracted two Digimon to a window.

"Was that…" one of them began to say.

"Digivolution…" the other one said, and they both left the window.

"Pyro Tornado!" Takuya's attack made a rather large hole in the wall, big enough for everyone to climb through.

"What if one of the guards saw us?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, buddy! We'll be fine," Agunimon said as he led the others around the building.

"In case the guards weren't a clue," a voice behind them said. "This place is off limits."

"By any chance, are you guys the once pretending to be us?" Koji asked.

"I take it that means all you humans are the **real** Legendary Warriors," the voice said smugly.

"You're damn right we are!" Agunimon shouted.

"Try to tone it down a notch," the voice said. "Or the Knightmon guards will realize you're here."

"Why don't you tell us who you really are?" Koichi asked quietly.

"I'm Dorulumon," the voice said. "And this is my friend, Ballistamon."

"I always thought it was weird that mere humans like you could turn into Digimon," Ballistamon said.

"You two want to start something with us?" Agunimon asked.

"No, I don't want to fight with you, Agunimon, so why don't you turn around and go back to your own world, and leave it to us to protect the Digital World?" Dorulumon asked.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon hurled multiple fireballs from his fists at Dorulumon, but they all missed.

"I see the real Warriors have some skill after all," Dorulumon said.

"And I'm glad to see you've got some skills! I'd hate for you to be damaging our names! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon executed a kick that Dorulumon just barely dodged.

"You know, I've always wanted to find out what the real Legendary Warriors are made of!"

"And I think you're going to be sorry you asked! Pyro Darts!"

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon fired the drill on his head at Agunimon, which just barely missed.

"Agunimon, Slide-" Agunimon was about to perform a slide evolution, but a loud crash was heard, and two more Digimon were now in the room. "Who are they? More allies of yours?"

"Nope. Never seen them before," Ballistamon said.

"The one on the left is Mihiramon, an ultimate level data type whose special attack is Samurai Tiger Tail. The other one is Sandiramon, an ultimate level virus type whose special attack is Venom Axe," Bokomon said.

"What are two of the Devas doing here?" Dorulumon said with obvious hatred in his voice.

"Devas?" Bokomon almost shrieked.

"Bite your tongue, we're here to eliminate the Legendary Warriors," Sandiramon said.

"We heard rumors that two of them were here!" Mihiramon said. "Is it you two?" he asked, looking at Dorulumon and Ballistamon.

"No, uh, actually, it's those kids over there," Dorulumon said.

"Don't lie to me! Tiger Wing Blades!"

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon spun the drill on his tail, creating a tornado, but it was ultimately dissipated by the shockwave created by Mihiramon's tail, which then hit Dorulumon.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Venom Axe!" Ballistamon created his own shockwave, but Sandiramon spit out an axe that went right through it and knocked Ballistamon over. Just then, another group of Digimon broke in, this time, the Knightmon guards Dorulumon talked about.

"Everyone, Digivolve!" Agunimon commanded, and everyone got out their D-Tectors and Digivolved, except for J.P., who was already in Digimon from.

"Wait!" Dorulumon said. "Some of you need to go find the Spirits of Wood! They're in this building somewhere. Everyone else, these Knightmon have always been evil Digimon, so they'll stop at nothing to kill you!" Agunimon, Adrian, Bokomon, and Neemon all left to locate the Spirits of Wood.

"Oh great, a bunch of angry evil knights, a tiger, and a poisonous snake! How could this get any worse?" Beetlemon asked.

"I don't think Ballistamon and Dorulumon are enough to defeat those Devas," Kazemon said.

"Well then, why don't we lend them a hand?" Lobomon asked. "Lobomon, Slide Evolution, KendoGarurumon!"

"I like the way you think! Kazemon, Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon!"

"Which one do you want?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"I'll take the kitty," Zephyrmon said, looking at Mihiramon.

"Suit yourself. Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon drove over to Sandiramon with the wheels behind each of his legs, and slashed his neck with the blades on his back. The other Warriors went to fight the Knightmon.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon created a tornado that struck Mihiramon in the face.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon's tail separated into three sections, and he swung it at Zephyrmon, who easily dodged it, and hit him in the face with another Hurricane Gale. "Armored Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon's tail grew spikes and he jabbed with it, just barely hitting Zephyrmon in the hip, tearing a bit of skin off, making her bleed, and catching her off guard. "Samurai Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon struck the bleeding area of Zephyrmon's hip with his tail, sending her crashing against a wall. He then walked over to her and bit her, all of his teeth going across the small circumference of her waist, his two sharpest teeth going into the wound.

"You made a big mistake, kitty! Plasma Paws!" All of Zephyrmon's hands and feet were surrounded with red orbs as she struck all four of them on Mihiramon's head, loosening the grip he had on her, enabling her to escape. She then touched all the areas across her belly and hips that were bleeding with the Plasma Paws, sealing up the wounds, which was when Mihiramon regained consciousness and charged at Zephyrmon.

"Drill Blader!" Dorulumon had apparently climbed up on the ceiling, and dropped drill-tail first onto Mihiramon, which had pierced him right through his chest.

"No…Master, I've…failed…you…" Mihiramon spit out a bunch of blood, and then his fractal code showed.

"Zephyrmon, Slide Evolution, Kazemon! Fractal Code, Digitize!" Kazemon turned to Dorulumon. "Thank you for your help, Dorulumon! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Uh…yeah, whatever…" Dorulumon looked away and blushed.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Heavy Speaker!" KendoGarurumon and Ballistamon had absolutely no trouble dealing with Sandiramon, and their combined attacks managed to defeat him.

"KendoGarurumon, Slide Evolution, Lobomon! Fractal Code, Digitize!" Lobomon turned around and was about to thank his partner when Beetlemon bumped into him, trying to defeat one of the Knightmon.

"Sorry, Lobomon, but there's too many of them, and we're all starting to get tired…" Beetlemon said, with one of the Knightmon's sword blades between his hands.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon drew out one of his kendo sticks, jumped up, and stabbed the Knightmon in the face, killing it. But it seemed as if for each one they killed, three more entered the building, and all the other Warriors were looking tired, too.

"Roundhouse Punt!" a leg attached to a string come out of nowhere and kicked all the Knightmon in the room, killing all of them. "Power Pummel!" the Digimon fired a massive seed from its mouth at the wall, making a huge hole.

"Who is that?" Ranamon asked.

"That's Arbormon!" Kazemon exclaimed.

"I guess Adrian found his Spirits!" Kumamon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did! Now lemme show you somethin' real cool! Arbormon, Slide Evolution, Petaldramon!" the large Digimon exited the building through the hole he just created. "Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon stabbed his tail into the ground, causing large thorny vines to come out and ensnare every last Knightmon. "Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon released columns of wind and leaves from his nostrils at the Knightmon, killing every last one of them. "So, how'd I do, right?"

"Fantastic, sugar, you defeated them with boogers," Ranamon said, turning back into René, as did the other Warriors.

"Hey, we're sorry we attacked you guys and stole your names. We just wanted to protect our town," Dorulumon said.

"We also kind of thought you might also be impostors," Ballistamon said.

"That's ok, just so long as you were pretending to be Legendary Warriors to do good," Takuya said.

"And now that all of this is sorted out, we just have one more Spirit to look for," Koji said.

"Mercurymon," Takuya said, nodding.

* * *

><p>so, I ordered a 3ds and Ocarina of Time:3d off of Amazon, but the game got to my house first DX<p> 


	11. Flaming Dragon

so, this chapter will begin with the kids almost at the train station to find Mercurymon's human.

* * *

><p>"Huh, that's weird," Takuya said, looking down at the compass.<p>

"What's wrong?" Koji asked.

"The final kid we have to find is real close, closer than René, Gavin, or Adrian. I think he might actually be at the train station," Takuya said, as they arrived at the train station, and the passenger car opened up.

"Thou art correct, Takuya Kanbara," a mysterious man said. He was dressed in green robes, which had red wristbands, and were covered in a mysterious design. He had short dark hair, and most importantly, his voice sounded like Mercurymon's.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Takuya asked.

"My name is Marcel. I know all the events that transpired within the Digital World. I also know that thou were the one to save it. Now, let us make haste to the Digital World, so that I may find my Spirits of Metal," Marcel said, climbing into the Trailmon.

"Wait, how do you know all of this stuff?" Tommy asked.

"How? Why, I do nothing more than stare at the sun all day. Doing so allows me to see into the future, and enables me to see all the world's events. Both worlds, actually."

"Doesn't that make you go blind?" Koji asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Is this guy really the final Warrior?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Well, the compass says it's him, plus he talks and sounds like Mercurymon," Takuya said.

"Thou dost not require the compass anymore," Marcel said. "For I know exactly where to find my Spirits. Trailmon! Take us to the Northern Section of the Digital World!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Trailmon, who was the Franken model, said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Marcel, since you can see into the future, could you tell us what's wrong with Ophanimon and Seraphimon?" Tommy asked as they were walking down a dirt road of the small village they were in.<p>

"I am afraid I cannot. Yes, it be true, I can see into the future, but only within the human world. I am able to see all the events that happen in both, but, the Digital World's future, I cannot predict. Anyway, we have arrived at the house that houses my Spirits."

"Hello, anybody home?" Takuya yelled as he knocked on the door of the rather small house. The door eventually opened, but Takuya saw nobody. However, a few seconds later, a beam of light came out from the door, but luckily, missed everyone. When they turned to see who had fired the attack, they saw it was none other than…

"Angemon? Why did you attack us?" Takuya asked.

"You're…the same kids I helped before…" Angemon said, his voice quavering. "I couldn't bear fighting again…no more…you've come to ask for help, haven't you?"

"That's not it! Listen, put your staff down," Koji said. "We're just here to get the Spirits of Steel. Isn't that obvious?"

"…Fine. Come on in," Angemon said, leading them inside. "Death…was terrifyingly agonizing…it felt like every inch of me was being torn in half…"

"But you're an angel Digimon, you shouldn't have had to suffer," Zoe said.

"No…I did deserve to suffer. I was foolish, arrogant enough to challenge Dynasmon. And arrogant pride…is the worst possible sin for an angel such as myself to commit."

"But, you were just trying to protect everyone," Tommy said.

"Yes, I was…but I wasn't thinking, 'I must protect them!' No, I was thinking, 'I can defeat this guy!' That arrogance is what got me killed, and it's what earned me my punishment before being reborn. Now please…just take your Spirits and go! It was dangerous enough for me to even agree to hide them, but now that all ten Legendary Warriors are here, it can only get worse…"

"Very well then," Marcel said. "I shall take my Spirits and leave you be." Marcel took a D-Tector out from a pocket in his robe, and Angemon brought the Spirits out and placed them in the beam of light emitted from Marcel's D-Tector, and just when the two Spirits where in, there was another knock on the door, and Adrian opened it to see a rather tall blue dragon looking Digimon.

"Is this the residence of the one called Angemon?" he asked.

"Yo', who wants to know, right?" Adrian asked.

"Just let me through," the Digimon shoved his way past Adrian, but Angemon flew quickly out before the dragon could attack him, followed by all ten humans, Bokomon and Neemon. The Digimon ran after him two and shot some fireballs out of his fist at Angemon, all of which missed.

"Bokomon, who is that Digimon?" Zoe asked.

"I…I don't know! I have never seen it before in my life!" Bokomon wailed as the Digimon shot more fireballs out of its hand, one of them hitting Angemon's wings, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Angemon…I had heard you were dead. I'll have to take special care…to burn you out of this world." the Digimon's fist once again began glowing with flames.

"No…no, please! I don't want to die again!"

"Fall before my wrath. Flame-" before the Digimon could finish his sentence, Takuya grabbed Angemon by the arm and ran, followed by the others. "Is it possible those humans are…the Legendary Warriors…none of you will escape my wrath either!" the Digimon became enveloped in flames, and flew after them.

"Hey, guys? If this Digimon uses fire attacks, maybe I should battle him," René suggested.

"No way! We don't know how powerful this Digimon is!" Takuya said.

"Hey, up ahead is an alley! I'm going to try something," Tommy said, running slower so that he would be behind everyone. "Execute, Spirit Evolution! Kumamon! Frozen Tundra!" once they had all disappeared behind the alley, Kumamon turned his body into an ice wall, making it look like nobody had run down the alley.

"Hey, that was a good idea, Tommy. Thanks," Koji said. Unfortunately, everyone's joy was cut short, as the Digimon burned a hole through a wall with fire, making Kumamon turn back into his human form. The Digimon slowly walked over to them as they all ran away again. He fired more flames from his fist at a building, making it collapse, blocking their exit. The Digimon quickly caught up to them, cornering them.

"You can't understand what little chance you have of winning," the Digimon said as his fist glowed with another flame.

"There art more Digimon coming," Marcel said worriedly.

"What are you talking about? I fight alone…"

"They be coming…weather you wish for them to or not," and just as Marcel said, a big, round flying Digimon descended from the sky and landed between the dragon and the humans, facing the humans. Another Digimon came, but was behind the dragon.

"Do you at least know who **they** are?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I do! The flying one is called Sinduramon, an ultimate level data type, whose special attack it Positron Pulse. The other one is Vajramon, an ultimate level vaccine type whose special attack it Terra Blade."

"Everyone else, deal with the Devas. I shall deal with this one," Marcel nodded at the dragon.

"But we don't know how powerful he really is!" Koji said.

"True, but I hath the greatest chance of emerging victorious. Remember who I doth turn into? Not even a Beast Spirit could defeat me! Execute, Spirit Evolution, Mercurymon!"

"Fine. Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Grumblemon!" before the others could Spirit Evolve, Sinduramon, Vajramon, and the dragon charged at them. "Seismic Sledge!"

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon and Grumblemon hit and destroyed Sinduramon, and Grumblemon scanned his Fractal Code.

"Now don't you think for a minute that I'm as weak as my ally," Vajramon said, drawing his swords.

"Good, I didn't expect you to. Lobo Kendo!"

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon swung his swords, creating an x-shaped energy beam that struck Lobomon in the chest and sent him flying backward. Vajramon walked over to Lobomon and placed a hoof over his torso and placed his sword near his neck.

"Dark Reflection!" the dragon's fire attacks went into one of Mercurymon's mirror shields, and he deflected them all in random directions.

"Hey, Mercurymon, I thought you had control of where those reflected attacks went," Agunimon said.

"I thought I did, too, but it seems that I don't," Mercurymon said. "Don't help me. This Digimon art capable enough of destroying thou in a single attack!" the Digimon became enveloped in flames and tackled Mercurymon around his shield, knocking him down. "Thy power…is not natural for a Digimon such as thee, is it?"

"Why are you fighting us? What did we ever do to you?" Takuya asked.

"You Legendary Warriors claim to be heroes of the Digital World, but I know that to be nothing but lies," he replied. The Digimon unleashed a huge flame, and carefully swerving it to surround each one of the kids and Digimon. "I am an agent of judgment. And also…just because my power is unnatural for a Digimon of my level doesn't mean I can't control it!" just as the Digimon was about to increase the intensity of the flames, something behind Vajramon destroyed him and took his Fractal Code, and when he was gone, it was revealed that a small man without a body had done it.

"And who art thou?" Mercurymon asked.

"I am Nanimon, a champion level virus type, and my special attack is Power Punch. Don't worry, Legendary Warriors, I am on your side. A friend of Cherubimon's asked me to follow you because this monster is on the loose," Nanimon pointed at the dragon. "He's targeting, specifically, any Digimon you have aligned yourself with four years ago, and has killed five Digimon already. I heard you on my way in, saying you were an agent of judgment. Well, then why don't you try passing judgment on me?"

"What a righteous day this is turning into. So that you would find me and save me the trouble of finding you…you're quite the considerate enemy, aren't you!"

"Power Punch!" Nanimon lunged at the dragon with his fist extended, but the dragon easily dodged. "Power Punch!" Nanimon punched part of the debris that the dragon had created at him, making an exit, but the dragon's flames melted it before it hit him. "Legendary Warriors, take Angemon and run! I know how to fight this Digimon, so I'll be fine!" Nanimon ordered, and Agunimon, Grumblemon, Lobomon, and Mercurymon turned back into their human forms and they all ran through the exit Nanimon had created for them.

* * *

><p>"Legendary Warriors…thank you so much for your help…" Angemon said, out of breath, after running for about 10 minutes.<p>

"No problem…Angemon…so, where are you going to go now?" Takuya asked.

"I just want to go home…please try to understand…I just don't want to die anymore…" Angemon said sadly as he flew off, presumable to his home.

* * *

><p>Wow, that actually took a while to complete. And it is so hard to write like how Mercurymon talks. The identity of the dragon will be revealed next chapter, I just didn't do it in this one for the suspense.<p> 


	12. The Hostage

Yay, the mysterious dragon gets revealed! But, most of you probably already knew who it was, I'll bet.

Also, to reply to Darkiceflame, they are going to appear, and, for the other ones, I made up some forms for them, and I'm glad you like Marcel and my story (I'm doing it here because I don't know how to/if you can reply to review. I'm still a noob on the sight.)

* * *

><p>"Power Punch!" Nanimon aimed a punch at the dragon's face, but just barely grazed it. The dragon jabbed his claw, but Nanimon quickly jumped out of the way.<p>

"A unique combination of incredible physical strength and high speed that doesn't match his size…" the dragon became enveloped in flames and charged at Nanimon, who barely dodged it, but turned and tried again, missing again and smacking into a building.

"Power Punch!" the dragon turned around and tried the attack a third time, and Nanimon tried to instead attack him while he was attacking. His fist connected, and there was a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cherubimon, we found him!" Ikkakumon said, holding up a large piece of debris with his horn as Datamon dragged the unconscious Nanimon out from under it.<p>

"Come on, talk to me, Nanimon. What happened?" Cherubimon asked as Nanimon was trying to regain consciousness, but turned around when he heard a Digimon walking up to him.

"This is turning into a real mess," SlashAngemon said.

"That's a hell of an understatement," Dobermon said.

"That dragon…his flames are unusually powerful…dangerously so…" Nanimon said.

"Just stay down, Nanimon, your injured," SlashAngemon said.

"I'm sorry, SlashAngemon, you sent me with direct orders, and I've failed. I hope those kids are ok."

"Yes, that's right, he might be going after them right now! We must hurry!"

* * *

><p>"I told thou, I don't thy assistance whilst fighting this cretin!" Mercurymon said.<p>

"That's not how we do things in the Digital World! We do everything as a team!" Agunimon said.

"We're the Ten Legendary Warriors, so I'm sure we can take this one Digimon down," Lobomon said.

"Don't say I didn't warn thee," Mercurymon said. The Dragon began the fight by firing balls of fire from his fist, but Agunimon jumped in the way of them, and used them to power up his Pyro Punch attack, which the dragon easily dodged, and struck him with a flaming tackle, making him turn back into Takuya.

"Execute, Slide Evolution, Korikkakumon! Avalanche Axes!"

"JagerLoewemon! Dark Master!"

"MetalKabuterimon! Electron Cannon!" Tommy, Koichi, and J.P. all Slide Digivolved and attacked the dragon all at once, but, of course, he dodged all of them, but he grabbed Korikkakumon's axes, made them become enveloped in flames, and slashed at the three Digimon, turning them back into human form.

"Hey, that's not fair…he stole my axes…" Tommy said weakly.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon ran and, with his swords, sliced up Korikkakumon's axes, disintegrating them into data. "Sorry, Tommy, but they'll return next time you-" Lobomon was interrupted by the dragon's intense fire, which had made him turn back into his human form.

"Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon! Hurricane Gale!"

"Calmaramon!" Acid Ink!"

"Gigasmon! Tectonic Slam!"

"Petaldramon! Leaf Cyclone!" once more, the dragon dodged all the attacks, and burned all four Digimon with an intense flame, making them all turn human again, but before he could increase the temperature, all the fire disappeared into Mercurymon's shield, and shot out straight at the dragon, who absorbed the flames with his flaming tackle, making it stronger, and he struck Mercurymon's legs, making him fall over again, but this time he turned back into his human form.

"You are the most formidable enemy here, so you are also the most bothersome. You shall be eliminated first," the dragon said, walking over to Marcel.

"Why art thou so merciless in killing us?" Marcel asked.

"My friends…were murdered by Legendary Warriors. Every last one of them. They died protecting me."

"Well…if thou kill me now, will thou let my friends go? Just take my life and go. Quite the equivilant exchange, is it not? Will thou let them go if I die protecting them?"

"No! What are you talking about, Marcel? We need you to protect the Digital World!" Takuya shouted.

"Stay out of this, Legendary Warrior of Flame! I only be doing what is fair…"

The dragon was stunned silent for a moment before saying, "That is not even close. You all die, right here, right now! There is nothing that can equal the loss of my friends! Nothing will make it easier to bear!"

"Really…then why art thou murdering innocent Digimon?" the dragon said nothing, and raised his claw, now completely enveloped in flame. Just as the dragon was within striking distance of Marcel, a huge lightning bolt struck the ground between them.

"That's enough," Cherubimon said, with his four Digimon assistants behind him, along with Nanimon and another one they didn't recognize. "That was a close one, Legendary Warrior of Steel."

"Cherubimon, who is this Digimon?" Takuya asked.

"This Digimon…his name is Flamedramon. His species was thought to be extinct, but, two years ago, they were re-discovered, along with other Digimon of his level. He is an armor level vaccine type, and his attacks are Flame Fist and Fire Rocket. Give up, Flamedramon; my sniper, Commandramon," Cherubimon nodded to the little Digimon in front of him, "can hit any target, no matter how fast they are."

"It appears I am outnumbered. Fire Rocket!" all the Digimon were prepared to block an attack, but instead, Flamedramon attacked the ground, creating a hole into the sewers for an escape.

"Is the fight over?" SlashAngemon asked, walking out from behind Cherubimon.

"You know, SlashAngemon, you could try to make yourself useful the next time there's a fight," Cherubimon said.

"Well, what could I have done? You heard Nanimon; that Flamedramon is unusually powerful, and he might even be strong enough to take out a mega such as myself!" but Cherubimon ignored him, and instead, walked over to where the children where.

"Are you all ok?" Cherubimon asked, but from what he could tell, they were not. All of their clothes had been torn up and practically every inch of their bodies was covered in cuts, scrapes, and minor burns. The wounds on Zoe and René were slightly worse, since they were showing more skin. Both of their knees were scrapped up, Zoe had a scar on her right shoulder, and René had one across her left shin. Still, none of the wounds looked remotely serious, so Cherubimon knew that they would all live.

"Cutemon," Cherubimon called out, and a small rabbit-looking Digimon came out from behind his leg.

"Yes, Uncle Cherry?" Cutemon asked timidly.

"Use the attack I told you about to heal these humans' wounds, please."

"Oh…ok…" Cutemon slowly stepped out from behind her uncle's leg, and walked over to the Legendary Warriors. "Immediate Healing!" Cutemon spread her arms apart, and fired light green rings at all ten of them, healing all of their scratches and burns.

"Are you all ok?" Cherubimon asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Koji said.

"MARCEL, YOU IDIOT!" Takuya shouted. "Why did you let him almost kill you?"

"I…I could not have let thou deal with Flamedramon again…" Marcel said, stunned.

"Don't ever do that again! We're the Ten Legendary Warriors! We can't just let one of us die, you idiot!"

"I…don't speak that way to thy elders!"

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want! We're all equals! We all need to live, to protect the Digital World! I won't let you throw this all away! The Digital World…is counting on the ten of us…" just then, Takuya's goggles fell off his head, landed on the ground, and broke. "Oh, great, now my goggles are broken! This is your fault, Marcel, you idiot! Ha…we're all a real mess, aren't we…?"

"I knew everything that had happened in this world, and I knew I would become Mercurymon…I suppose I just did not expect this," Marcel said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah…but, we're alive."

* * *

><p>Finally, after several minutes of flying, Angemon reached his house, and quickly shut the door behind him.<p>

"It's been a while, Angemon," a woman's voice behind him said. Angemon quickly turned around, and when he saw who it was, he tried to escape, but she jumped up and stabbed him in the right shoulder with her right index finger.

"What do you want?" Angemon struggled to ask.

"What do I want? Why, I want you, of course, angel boy," the woman said, stroking his face.

"What do you want me for?"

"It's quite simple, really; it doesn't do you any good to have a hostage if they don't come with you."

"That's not going to happen…because you're going to die right here, Lilithmon! Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot a blast of light that went right through Lilithmon's chest.

"Oh, that tickled…sorry, were you expecting me to die? I think you'll find I don't die so easily. If you prefer, me and my friends can go and destroy the Primary Village. Would you prefer that to being taken hostage?"

"…No. I'll go with you…"

"Good boy! Glad that was done quicker than I thought; I'm on a rather tight schedule this evening."

* * *

><p>Hmm, I wonder what Lilithmon's doing. Or, knowing Lilithmon, it's probably a who, not a what.<p> 


	13. The Wind Factory

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, and I hope you all had a good holiday break, and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"So, Lilithmon, why were you ordered to hunt down Flamedramon?" Barbamon asked.<p>

"That bastard almost killed all Ten Warriors. We need them…alive."

"Are you sure he'd be in a place like this?" Barbamon asked, as they were both in the sewers.

"One of my LadyDevimon minions watched the fight from the sky, and saw Flamedramon break the ground and went into the sewers. And I don't think he'd come out so soon after he made an attempt to kill the Legendary Warriors. Practically every Digimon in the Digital World is going to be looking for him…what is it, Barbamon?" Lilithmon asked, as the crystal on Barbamon's staff was flashing between light and dark.

"Someone's coming…"

"Not just someone…Flamedramon! I'll let you make the first attack, Barbamon!"

"Oh, goody!" Barbamon ran at the shadowy figure of Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon became cloaked in flames and fired himself at Barbamon's face, claws extended. The attack stunned Barbamon for a moment, but instantly swung his staff and struck Flamedramon, but Flamedramon quickly turned around midair and made Barbamon's staff become enveloped in flames, making him drop it. Flamedramon landed on his feet, and leaned his back against a wall to catch his breath, but he didn't have time to do that, as Lilithmon's right hand slashed and destroyed it, and he barely dodged the attack. Lilithmon ran at him again, and Flamedramon destroyed another wall, revealing a lower level. Flamedramon jumped down, but was soon followed by Lilithmon and Barbamon.

"Nazar Nail!" Flamedramon landed, and quickly dodged Lilithmon's attack, as well as another swing of Barbamon's staff.

"You…are the Seven Great Demon Lords, aren't you?" Flamedramon asked.

"My, my, there are still Digimon who believe we weren't a myth. Who would've thought?" Lilithmon asked.

"Death Lure!"

"Fire Rocket!" Barbamon's entire staff glowed red, and a transparent red beam shot slowly out of Flamedramon and into the crystal of the staff, but Flamedramon broke through another wall, and dived into the "water" of the sewers and escaped.

"That's disgusting…I can't believe he'd go down their…" Lilithmon said.

"What a pity…I wasn't able to steal his soul," Barbamon said.

"Yes, yes, that's sad. Now let's get out of here; the smell is making me nauseous."

* * *

><p>"So, Digidestined, where are you going to go now?" Cherubimon asked.<p>

"Gee, I'm not real sure, Cherubimon. We don't have any idea what we're facing, and we have less direction then the last time we were here! At least then, we knew we had to go to the Forest Terminal of the Rose Morning Star, thanks to Ophanimon! But she's not around anymore, is she? She gave us the most direction, and now she's gone, and you're the only one who can help us, and you're not telling us what we need to do!" Takuya shouted.

"I apologize, Takuya, but I don't really know what's going on."

"You know god damn well what we're up against, so why don't you just tell us?" Koji asked.

"…I cannot tell you."

"Of course not. Fine; we'll just wander around aimlessly. We'll probably get a better idea of what to do that way," J.P. said.

"…I cannot tell you what you are up against, but I can at least point you in the right direction."

"Yeah, and where's that?" Koji asked.

"The Wind Factory, where J.P. acquired his Spirit of Beetlemon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon went there a few days before they got sick."

"You mean the place with all those Goblimon and Kokuwamon?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but when they got back, they said the entire place looked like it had been abandoned for years, which, of course, it had."

"Why did they go there in the first place?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know; they just said they were going there to check on a few things, which, of course, they didn't specify. If you go there, you might find out why they got sick. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help to you."

* * *

><p>"That's odd; why is there a Digimon at this building if it's abandoned?" Zoe asked quietly, so as not to alert the Digimon standing outside the Wind Factory.<p>

"I'm not sure, but it is quite suspicious, isn't it? Then again, it is an Ogremon, a champion level Digimon that Digivolves from Goblimon, so that may have something to do with it," Bokomon said.

"We're still sneaking in, aren't we?" Koichi asked.

"Of course we are! We can't miss this opportunity to find out what's wrong with Ophanimon and Seraphimon!" Takuya said.

"Uh, guys? Do any of you remember this place being so big?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you're right! There's definitely something going on here!"

"Which way should we go?" J.P. asked.

"Well, it's a pretty big place, so how about we all split up into groups of two to look around?" Takuya suggested, to which everyone agreed. Zoe and René went one way, Koji and Koichi went another, Takuya and Marcel went another, and Gavin and Adrian went the last way with Bokomon and Neemon. Tommy and J.P. both stayed behind to watch for any Digimon that might come in.

* * *

><p>"You don't like me very much, do you sugar?" René asked Zoe as they walked past endless rows of fans that were completely covered in dust.<p>

"Not really," Zoe said dismissively. "The Digimon you turn into used to be, when she was evil, a big rival of mine, and you act kind of similar to her."

"Oh…well, I'm sorry to hear that. I was quite lookin' forward to bein' friends with you, hon, since we're the only gals here."

"Oh, I'm sorry René! I've been trying to work on being a nicer person so I could have more friends and so people would like me. I guess I'm not doing so well, am I?"

"Oh, no, I completely understand, sugar. I know the Digimon I turn into was a total bitch to you. I just wish you and I could be friends…"

"Of course we can be friends, René! I'm sorry about what I said earlier!"

"Don't you worry about that one little bit, sugar! I'm sure you and I will be great friends!"

"Oh, gag me with a knife…" an unknown voice said down the hallway Zoe and René were in.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zoe said.

"Why, of course! One as beautiful as myself should never remain in the shadows," the Digimon stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be a tall woman in black clothes, "such modesty would be depriving this Digital World of a great thing!"

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"I am LadyDevimon, an Ultimate level Virus type. My Darkness Wave attack will destroy you from the inside!"

"Are you challenging us?" René asked.

"Why shouldn't I? The two of you are really quite beautiful; it's a shame I must kill such beauty, but, it's no loss compared to what the Digital World would go through without me!"

* * *

><p>"So, Tommy, what made you decide to stay behind with me?" J.P. asked. "I mean, I couldn't really go in there with the food; if I dropped it, it might alert that Ogremon."<p>

"You wish it was Zoe here instead of me, don't you?" Tommy asked.

"No, no! Well…actually, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want you here, little buddy!"

"I know; I just felt like keeping you company and helping you out in case a bad Digimon came to fight us, especially since we can do that combination attack!"

"Evil Digimon you say…you mean like me?" an unknown Digimon leaped from the top of the factory and landed in front of J.P. and Tommy. "Poison Pierce!" the Digimon, which resembled a skeletal insect, stabbed its tail at the two boys, who just barely dodged, causing the Digimon to hit the wall behind them. "Not bad. You both move pretty fast; faster than I remember. That's good, because I told my master I take only the fun jobs!"

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Who am I? I am SkullScorpiomon, an Ultimate level Virus type. The Poison Pierce attack you just witnessed has enough poison to kill a gigantic Whamon!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Koji," Koichi began to say.<p>

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how great it is to be physically here; at least, I think it's physical, I'm not too sure with this place. And, now that I'm really here, all of you are making me become a criminal, breaking into this place!"

Koji smiled. "Well, haven't you heard? You can't be a hero without breaking a few laws."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice that seemed to come from all around the room they were in said. "I don't know who you are, but if you're here, you must be trying to find out what happened to the two angles."

"Who's there?" Koji asked.

"I'm Orochimon, an Ultimate level Virus type. My Inferno Blast is hotter than magma. I'm sorry I have to do this to a couple of kids like you, but a job is a job."

* * *

><p>"Takuya, I apologize for not being able to be of more assistance to thou in these most troubling of times I'm supposed to be able to see into the future, but my powers mean nothing in this world," Marcel said.<p>

"Hey, don't worry about it, buddy! Knowing what would happen next would take all the fun and surprise out of it," Takuya said.

"I know, but I wish I could still see a little something, at least to find out where we're supposed to go."

"Well, in a few minutes, you won't have to worry about that, because very soon, you won't exist," a tall purple Digimon stepped from the shadows said. "Pardon me for the late introduction. I am Indramon, an Ultimate level Virus type. My Horn of Desolation can reflect even the most powerful attacks, so don't even try."

"Well, well…it looks as though it is to be reflector versus reflector tonight," Marcel said.

* * *

><p>"It look like there no one here," Gavin said.<p>

"That's how it always seems in the movies. First, there's nobody in the dark room, then, the Boogeyman comes out and eats your kidneys, right?" Adrian said.

"Me not know what you talking about, but sound bad."

"Of course! Kidneys are important!"

"Well, now…maybe that should be the first thing I rip out of you," a woman's voice said.

"Boogeyman!" Gavin shouted.

"No, not Boogeyman…more like, Boogey-woman. I am Lilithmon, a Mega level Virus type. My Nazar Nail corrodes anything it touches."

"It sure makes it a hell of a lot easier when they find us, doesn't it, oh great Demon Lord of Lust?" a giant red Digimon beside her asked.

"Yes, it certainly is, oh great Demon Lord of Envy. Boys, meet Leviamon, a Mega level Virus type. His Rostrum attack destroys everything in its path."

"You can't have me kidneys!" Gavin said, clutching his head.

"Yo', Gav, that's your head, right?" Adrian said.

"Oh, it will be utterly delightful destroying a human as pathetically stupid as you!" Leviamon said.

* * *

><p>Lots of fights coming up Hope you're prepared!<p> 


	14. Royal Rumble

Let the fighting begin!

* * *

><p>"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, Gigasmon!"<p>

"Petaldramon!"

"Well, would you look at that, Lilithmon; those two kind boys are even offering their Spirits to us!" Leviamon said.

"They're quite the gentlemen, aren't they? Maybe we should go easy on them; after all, we need them alive," Lilithmon said.

"You go easy on us, we go hard on you!" Gigasmon shouted.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!"

"You know, Gigasmon, we really need to work on your vocabulary, right?" Petaldramon said. "Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon stabbed the ground with his tail, causing thorny vines to sprout up around Lilithmon and Leviamon.

"No, you two can't fight them!" Bokomon hollered.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon's right hand began to glow as she slashed at the vines surrounding herself, causing them to decay.

"Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon slammed his fists on the ground, sending a shockwave toward the trapped Leviamon, but when the attack hit him, it seemed as if he barely noticed.

"You two don't have any idea what kind of Digimon you're dealing with, do you?" Leviamon said, and with what seemed to be no effort, he stood up on his hind legs, snapping all the vines Petaldramon created. "Rostrum!" Leviamon began to fly through the air, his enormous jaws open, and flew toward the two Legendary Warriors, who ran the way they had come from.

* * *

><p>"Let me tell you two a little story," SkullScorpiomon said to Beetlemon and Korikkakumon. "Once upon a time, there was a Snimon. This Snimon used to love slicing things up with his Twin Sickles attack. One day, he got bored slicing up random Digimon, so he took over this Wind Factory you see right here! He enslaved countless Kokuwamon, and had an army of Goblimon and Minomon. Anyone who displeased him, which was quite often, got sliced to shreds! Then one day, a group of humans came in with the intent of spoiling his fun. One of them turned into a Beetlemon and killed poor Snimon, thus ending his reign of terror. But you two know all about that story, don't you?" SkullScorpiomon asked.<p>

"Of course; I'm that Beetlemon that killed that evil Snimon," Beetlemon said.

"How do you know so much?" Korikkakumon asked.

"How do I know so much, you ask. I know as much as I do because I am that Snimon! I, like every Digimon, have been reborn, and have Digivolve to the Ultimate level!"

"Well, I guess that's one more evil Digimon we have to fight," Beetlemon said.

"Hey, all of you need to leave immediately!" the Ogremon that was guarding the Wind Factory said. "This place is off limits!"

"Shut up! Poison Pierce!" SkullScorpiomon stabbed his tail right in between Ogremon's eyes, killing him instantly, his Fractal Code absorbed by his killer. "Well, that was rude as hell. Now where was I?"

"We were about to kick your ass, right Tom?" Beetlemon asked.

"Right. Avalanche Axes!"

"Proton Slam!" Korikkakumon threw his axes up toward Beetlemon, who caught and threw them at SkullScorpiomon after charging them with electricity. SkullScorpiomon, however, caught them in his claws and threw them back at the two Warriors.

"Poison Pierce!"

"Black Beam!" SkullScorpiomon ran at the two Warriors, but a dark energy blast hit him and slammed him against a wall. The attack came from Dobermon, who was accompanied by Ikkakumon. "Are you two all right?" Dobermon growled.

"Yeah, we're fine…but what are you doing here?" Korikkakumon asked.

"Cherubimon asked us to follow you in case things started to get a little bad," Ikkakumon said.

"Aw, crap, freaking bodyguards. Just when I was about to have some more fun, too…shouldn't that security doofus have kept you guys out? Oh, right…I guess I kinda stabbed him, didn't I? My bad…this is starting to be a real pain, so I guess it's time to…run like hell! See you guys later!" SkullScorpiomon ran and jumped over Dobermon and Ikkakumon, who fired their attacks, but unfortunately missed, enabling SkullScorpiomon to escape.

"Where are the others?" Dobermon asked.

"They split up and went inside," Beetlemon said.

"Then we have to find them as soon as possible!" Ikkakumon said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Korikkakumon asked.

"Cherubimon has an idea of what we're up against. It is a group of the seven most evil Digimon in the Digital World. They call themselves the Seven Great Demon Lords."

* * *

><p>"So what's it like Beast Spirit Evolving, Koichi?" Lobomon asked. "I noticed you never did that four years ago."<p>

"It felt…good. It made me feel powerful, like I could defeat Lucemon in one attack," JagerLoewemon said.

"How dare you speak so lightly of Lucemon? Inferno Blast!" Each of Orochimon's eight heads shot out flames that the two Warriors easily dodged.

"Howling Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!" the two attacks hit two of Orochimon's heads, turning them into little bits of data.

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon's tail turned into a blade and countered Lobomon's. "Inferno Blast!"

"Dark Master!" JagerLoewemon leaped through the air, becoming enveloped in dark energy, and crashed into Orochimon, causing his flames to hit the ceiling.

"Inferno Blast!" Orochimon instantly turned around and hit JagerLoewemon with his flames, causing him to turn back into his human form.

"Lobomon, Slide Evolution, KendoGarurumon! Howling Star!"

"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon's pointed tail stabbed KendoGarurumon in the back, causing him to turn back into his human form. "What a shame…I hate to have to do this to a couple of kids like you, especially since our battle wasn't very exciting," Orochimon said as the two heads that were destroyed earlier suddenly grew back.

_Am…am I going to die here…?_ Koji thought as Orochimon's tail rose high in the air, causing him to have flashbacks of a previous fight he had four years ago with a Digimon called Duskmon. Duskmon had almost killed him, but he turned into a new Digimon that was about as powerful as him. _This better work, damn it…_ Koji slowly stood back up as Orochimon's tail slowly came down. "Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon! Beo Saber!" Koji turned into the powerful Fusion form of his Human and Beast Spirits of Light, and with his giant saber, he blocked the incoming attack from Orochimon.

"Hmm, so this is a Fusion Digimon, eh? I shouldn't take you lightly," Orochimon said.

"No, you shouldn't. Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon raised his saber, and fired a light blue wolf at Orochimon, destroying all of his heads except his main one. "Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon fired missiles and a laser from his left hand, but Orochimon burrowed underground and dodged the attack.

"Is he coming back?" Koichi asked.

"No, I doubt it," Beowulfmon said. "We should try to keep going in case the others need us. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you what I'll do; I'll make the two of you ugly so the world won't be so sad when you die!" LadyDevimon suggested.<p>

"No thanks. In fact, I think it's you who's going to die tonight! Hurricane Wave!"

"Drainin' Rain!" Ranamon and Kazemon combined their two attacks into one, which LadyDevimon easily dodged.

"You two really don't have to be so rude; I'm just trying to make your deaths as easy as possible! Evil Wing!"

"Roseo Temporale!" LadyDevimon summoned multiple bats, but Kazemon rapidly kicked all of them and turned them all back into data.

"Whippin' Waves!"

"Darkness Wave!" Ranamon surrounded LadyDevimon with columns of water, but she blasted them all away with dark energy. "Black Wing!" LadyDevimon's left arm turned into a spear and thrust it at Ranamon.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon spun around and kicked LadyDevimon away from Ranamon. "Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon!"

"Dark Vapor!"

"Hurricane Gale!" Ranamon created an acidic cloud surrounding LadyDevimon, immobilizing her long enough for Zephyrmon's attack to slice her up and kill her, and Ranamon scanned her Fractal Code.

"That was pretty fun, sugar. We should do it again sometime," Ranamon said, smiling at Zephyrmon.

"Yeah, we work pretty well together."

* * *

><p>"Wildfire Tsunami!" Takuya, in his Beast Spirit form, BurningGreymon, shot a huge blast of fire at Indramon, who absorbed it in his shell and shot it back out.<p>

"Horn of Desolation!"

"Dark Reflection!" Indramon was about to use his shell like a club, but Mercurymon jumped up and deflected it with his shield. "Mercurymon, Slide Evolution, Sakkakumon!" Mercurymon turned into his Beast Spirit form, which was basically ten green spheres, which he used to surround Indramon.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon shot flaming bullets from the weapons on his arms at Indramon, who once again absorbed it into his shell and shot it back out, but this time, Sakkakumon absorbed it.

"Horn of Desolation Reflection!" one of the eyes on one of Sakkakumon's spheres absorbed the attack, and fired it right back at Indramon, creating a huge explosion.

"Did you get him?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I doubt it…" and sure enough, Indramon came charging out of the smoke and slammed his hoof into Sakkakumon's central sphere, making him turn back into his human form.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Horn of Desolation!" Indramon absorbed BurningGreymon's attack and shot it back at him, making him turn back into his human form. "This is what you get for having the arrogance to think you could defeat me in a fight!"

"Takuya…what will thou do now?" Marcel asked quietly.

"Well…I have another Digimon form I can turn into, but I'm not sure if it will work…"

"Why not?"

"Seraphimon gave me the power to turn into this form, but…I think he might be dead…"

"Ophanimon was dead when thou were able to turn into EmperorGreymon."

"I know…I guess I'll give it a try…" Takuya stood up as Indramon raised his hoof and prepared to slam it down on the two humans. "Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon!" the evolution was successful, and Takuya stood tall in the fusioned form of his Human and Beast Spirits of Fire.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon unleashed an attack similar to that of BurningGreymon's Pyro Barrage, which was again absorbed by Indramon.

"Takuya, thou cannot face this beast alone," Marcel said, standing up.

"Well, what do you suggest I do? Even your Beast Spirit couldn't stand up to him, and he's probably the strongest of the twenty Spirits!" Aldamon said.

"All right, so I will not turn into either one."

"What do you mean?"

"I shall combine my two Spirits, just as thou did."

"Wait, you mean Fusion Evolve? You can do that?"

"Actually, all ten of us can. We just have to believe it will work, and it shall."

"Fine. Give it a shot, buddy!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, ShadowSeraphimon!"

* * *

><p>Ok, so, ShadowSeraphimon isn't actually Mercurymon's fusion form, I just couldn't think of a better one.<p> 


	15. Lore of Lords

Yay, 15th chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry if I don't reply to every review I get. I appreciate all of you liking my story and sharing your thoughts, and I do read all the reviews I get, I'm just too lazy to reply to all of them.

* * *

><p>"ShadowSeraphimon…" Aldamon said quietly.<p>

"I apologize for having to do this, but this is probably the only way to defeat him," ShadowSeraphimon said.

"I know…let's just get this over with. Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon fired a huge flaming ball from his hands at Indramon, but when he tried to absorb it all, the shell shattered into little pieces of data.

"How…how can this be?" Indramon shouted. "My shell is supposed to be able to absorb every attack!"

"Our strength is equivilant to that of a Mega level Digimon. Thou could not have honestly expected to beat the two of us, could thee? Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" ShadowSeraphimon fired seven spheres of pure dark energy at Indramon, instantly killing him, and ShadowSeraphimon scanned his Fractal Code.

"Takuya! Takuya!" Bokomon's voice suddenly echoed through the hallway, soon followed by Bokomon, Neemon, Gigasmon, and Petaldramon. "The Demon Lords are here!" Bokomon stopped running to catch his breath, and looked up at ShadowSeraphimon and gasped.

"Don't worry, Bokomon, it's just Marcel; he Fusion Digivolved," Aldamon said. "Now, what are the Demon Lords?"

"They are the group of the seven most evil Digimon the Digital World has ever seen! And two of them are here right now!"

"They're really powerful, right? The big red one easily broke free from my Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon said.

"They come right now!" Gigasmon shouted, and sure enough, Leviamon came flying into the room, with Lilithmon riding on his head.

"Oh my god…that's bigger than me…" Aldamon said in a barely audible voice.

"Ooh, two more humans for me to play with!" Lilithmon said.

"Shadow Starburst!" ShadowSeraphimon jumped up and, while surging with electricity, hugged her.

"Aw, that's very nice of you, dear, but I just don't feel that at all…" ShadowSeraphimon jumped out of the way to dodge Lilithmon's Nazar Nail attack just in time.

"Red Tide!"

"Shadow Shockwave!" Leviamon shot a blast of red water from his claw at ShadowSeraphimon, but he turned around midair and fired an invisible shockwave that blocked the attack.

"Shadow Stiletto!" Lilithmon instantly created a knife that was made completely out of shadows in her hand and threw it at ShadowSeraphimon, hitting one of his wings and pinning him to the floor.

"Hey, wait a minute; those aren't attacks Leviamon and Lilithmon can learn!" Bokomon said.

"That's true; but we are unique to our species in that our master created us, therefore making us stronger and giving us a few new attacks. Doesn't that make you jealous to the point of wanting to throw up?" Leviamon asked maniacally.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" ShadowSeraphimon fired seven black spheres, but with a small flick of his tail, Leviamon dissipated the attack.

"Red Tide!" Leviamon shot another stream of red water at ShadowSeraphimon, this time hitting him and making him turn back into his human form.

"Don't kill them, Leviamon; we still need them alive," Lilithmon said.

"I'm not going to forget that; I'm not Belphemon!" Leviamon said.

"Well, just in case, let me remind you that my stiletto can slice anything off of you that I so desire, and you'll only have a lot more to be envious of."

"Leaf Cyclone!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Quagmire Twister!" Aldamon and Petaldramon combined their two attacks with Gigasmon's cyclone, making it stronger as he slammed it against Leviamon, making him fall to the ground.

"Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon sent his thorny vines to constrict Lilithmon's right arm, preventing her from moving or freeing herself.

"Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon came crashing down on Leviamon's back, making a loud cracking sound.

"Ah, thanks, doofus, I've been meaning to crack my back for several hundred years, but I just never got around to it!" Leviamon flicked his tail and sent Gigasmon flying into a wall. "Red Tide!" Leviamon's attack made Gigasmon turn back into a human.

"We can't fight them; there's no chance of winning!" Bokomon wailed.

"Good to see you understand that!" Leviamon said, preparing another Red Tide, but just as he was about to unleash it, a light blue wolf collided into him.

"Well, Aldamon, I see you had the same idea I did," Beowulfmon said. Meanwhile, Leviamon's attack instead hit Petaldramon, making him turn back into his human form. "Frozen Hunter!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Leviamon again flicked his tail, this time sending the attacks toward the vines constricting Lilithmon's arm, freeing her.

"Glad you freed me; I think I hear a few more Digimon coming. Shadow Stiletto!" Lilithmon threw two shadowy knives down the hallway, hitting Zephyrmon's wing and Ranamon's shin just as they entered the room, making the two ladies return to their human forms.

"It's hopeless, Aldamon; there's no way we can defeat these Digimon unless we can somehow Digivolve into MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon, which we can't do without J.P. and Tommy," Beowulfmon said.

"Just give up. You've done all you can do to stop us. Just come with us; we promise we won't kill you," Leviamon said.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" a missile came out of nowhere and exploded in one of Leviamon's eyes.

"Portals of Darkness!" the floor beneath Lilithmon opened up, sending her falling into a dark abyss, trapping her.

"Quick, everyone; we have to get out of here!" Kumamon shouted.

"Cherubimon knows something about these Digimon!" Beetlemon said.

"All right, fine…" Aldamon said regrettingly, flying out of the room, followed by the others.

"Don't ever forget that **we let you live**!" Leviamon shouted after them.

* * *

><p>All ten humans sat up in hospital beds, wondering when Cherubimon would come and explain things to them. The door opened, but it wasn't Cherubimon, it was his friend, SlashAngemon, followed by Dobermon, who had Digivolved into Cerberamon and used the Portals of Darkness attack, Ikkakumon, and Nanimon.<p>

After seeing all ten children in hospital beds, Nanimon sniffled and said, "Oh, Takuya Kanbara! I was so worried about you when I heard you had left to go to the Wind Factory!" Nanimon cried, hugging him.

"Ok, that's great, but…I can't breathe!" Takuya gasped, and Nanimon let go. "Man, after that, I'm going to need to stay here longer!"

"Never fear, my friend! I shall make sure you are not lonely!" Nanimon said, and went to hug the other nine Warriors.

"Takuya…what the hell happened?" SlashAngemon asked softly. Complete silence. "Takuya," SlashAngemon said a little louder.

"How should I know? I passed out."

"Don't give me that, just because I'm Cherubimon's friend and he hasn't told you everything. Just tell me what happened."

There was an even longer silence before Takuya said, "The Seven Great Demon Lords." Ikkakumon gasped so loud, he made himself hiccup and then burp, and Dobermon closed his eyes and said nothing.

"So…it looks as though Cherubimon's suspicions were correct," SlashAngemon said.

"Would you mind telling us what those are, please?" Takuya asked.

"Look, just because Cherubimon hasn't told you everything doesn't mean he doesn't mean he'll never do it."

"Well, why hasn't he yet? We're the ones doing all the work protecting the Digital World, and he just sits on his lazy ass and doesn't even bother telling us what's going on!"

"He's only doing that to protect you."

"We can protect ourselves just fine!"

"Yes, and it shows. You did a damn fine job fighting Lilithmon and Leviamon!"

"…Is this all you have to say to us?"

"I was going to tell you about the Demon Lords, but Cherubimon is almost here, and I'm going to tell him to tell you about the Demon Lords."

"About time he does something to help us."

* * *

><p>"So, you did in fact see two of the Seven Great Demon Lords," Cherubimon said.<p>

"Are they the ones we have to fight?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. As you know, there are seven of them, and each one of them represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins from your world. Lilithmon represents lust, Beelzemon represents gluttony, Leviamon represents envy, Barbamon represents greed, Daemon represents wrath, Belphemon represents sloth, and finally, there's Lucemon, who represents the sin of pride."

"Wait, Lucemon is a Demon Lord?" Koji asked.

"Yes, he is, but he has been defeated and purified, so you have nothing to worry about."

"How do we defeat them?" Takuya asked.

"All of you need to have the power to Fusion Evolve, as well as the ability to become your Transcend forms, like EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon."

"But we all need to borrow the others' Spirits to do that; there's no way all ten of us could do that at the same time!" Koji said.

"All you need to do is send a small fraction of your Spirits' power to whoever needs it. They'll be slightly weaker than normal, but way more powerful than any normal Digimon, and with all ten of you, you should be able to win."

"Are you sure it will work? It sounds kind of risky," Zoe said.

"You don't have to worry, it's perfectly safe. And to Fusion Evolve, all you need to do is believe it will work, like Marcel did."

"All right, so when can we go fight them?" Takuya asked, excited.

"Well, all of your wounds are better, so I guess you could start tonight. I'll send you to a Digimon who'll be able to train you and make you strong enough to fight the Demon Lords. Meanwhile, SlashAngemon and I will be looking through some ancient documents about the Demon Lords to get you better prepared for fighting them."

"Thank you for all your help, Cherubimon," Koichi said.

"It's not a problem at all. I only wish I could've been more of a help earlier."

"Oh, and this Digimon we're sending you to…he might…surprise you a little bit, but don't let that bother you. Oh, and he's a Virus type, but he is about as evil as all of you," SlashAngemon said.

* * *

><p>"There they go," Cherubimon said with a little sadness in his voice as he watched the Trailmon take them away.<p>

"You forgot to tell them something important again," SlashAngemon said.

"What might that be?"

"You know what I mean; how some of them were formed."

"I don't like to think about it. Just go to Ophanimon's castle and see what you can find about the Demon Lords, and I'll go to Seraphimon's castle."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, SlashAngemon. How may I help you?" Nefertimon asked.<p>

"I'm here to read any book you might have about the Seven Great Demon Lords on orders of Lord Cherubimon."

Nefertimon winced at the mention of the group name, but eventually said, "The books are straight down that hallway. There are some others scattered across this place, so I'll go find them for you."

* * *

><p>"Have you found what you need yet?" Nefertimon asked. It was apparent she didn't like being near the books SlashAngemon was reading.<p>

"No, not yet. You don't have to be in the same room as these books if they bother you so much…" SlashAngemon said rather absently. Nefertimon quickly flew out of the room without SlashAngemon's notice. "Wait a minute…what the hell?" SlashAngemon yelled after about half an hour, causing Nefertimon to come flying back into the room.

"Is everything all right, sir?"

"Nefertimon! Put all these books back where you found them!"

"What? Right now?"

"Once that's done, go to Cherubimon's castle! Also, you're discharged from Lady Ophanimon's service! Don't ever come to this castle again!"

"Discharged?" Nefertimon shouted, but SlashAngemon had already flown away. "Aw, shit…"

* * *

><p>"This can't be right…this means the Demon Lords are trying to revive…" SlashAngemon was talking to himself in the air, but suddenly stopped and landed on the ground in front of a woman.<p>

"Please to meet you, SlashAngemon…or should I say goodbye?"

"Lilithmon! Why are you planning on reviving-"

"You have learned too much. We can't allow you to stay alive. Nazar Nail!"

"Holy Espada!" SlashAngemon swung his two blade-like arms, creating a cross-shapped energy blast that slammed into Lilithmon, but not before she threw a Shadow Stiletto into his left shoulder. "Damn it!" SlashAngemon said weakly, taking off into flight again…over an ocean. "I have to warn…Cherubimon…" SlashAngemon said as he flew rather clumsily from the pain and the blood loss.

"You know, angel boy," a demonic voice from under the water said, which made SlashAngemon stop flying, "you really should watch where you fly!" suddenly, a gigantic pair of red jaws came out from under the water and prepared to bite down on SlashAngemon.

"Heaven's Ripper!" SlashAngemon spun at high speed, knocking back the jaws of Leviamon. "Holy Espada!" SlashAngemon fired multiple shockwaves at Leviamon while spinning, increasing the damage done.

"Empress Emblaze!" a shadowy figure flew across the night sky and tackled SlashAngemon to the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Lilithmon!" Leviamon said.

"Not a problem at all," Lilithmon said, and then suddenly gasped as she saw SlashAngemon destroy the being she had summoned.

"Rostrum!" Leviamon suddenly snapped his enormous jaws around SlashAngemon's waist and bit as hard as he could, eventually slicing his body in half.

"Cherubimon…I've…failed you…" SlashAngemon said as his Fractal Code was absorbed by Leviamon, leaving only a Digi-Egg behind.

"Well, what should we do with this?" Lilithmon asked, picking up the egg.

"That Digimon was quite a bother," Leviamon said. "Let me…take care of it."

"Very well, but make it fast." Lilithmon place the egg near Leviamon, who stepped on it, squashing it and completely ending SlashAngemon's existence.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you expect? They're freaking Demon Lords! The most evil Digimon in the Digital World!<p> 


	16. Friend or Foe?

Oozy rat in a sanitary zoo

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of Digimon our trainer is going to be," Takuya said.<p>

"I'm sure it'll be a really powerful one!" Tommy said.

"You know, Takuya, you were pretty rude to both SlashAngemon and Cherubimon," Zoe said.

"Yeah, I know…I was saying how useless they were about not being able to help us, and then they gave us that information about the Demon Lords and a trainer…I should apologize to them when we meet again…"

* * *

><p>"After he had fired me, he flew out in that direction," Nefertimon pointed with her paw. "Based on the sounds of his wing beats, I'd say he flew a relatively straight path."<p>

"I see…could you come with me, Nefertimon?" Cherubimon asked, and she nodded. They flew in the direction she pointed, eventually coming to the ocean SlashAngemon had flown across.

"What's that smell?" Nefertimon asked. "Smells kind of like…a raw egg…"

"Nefertimon…" Cherubimon said with a shaky voice, and she flew over to him.

"A broken eggshell? Well, I suppose that explains the smell…"

"Not just any egg…a Digi-Egg…"

"A Digi-Egg? But aren't the shells supposed to turn into a cradle?"

"Not if it's been smashed…" Cherubimon replied with anger growing in his voice.

"Sir, you really don't think this could be-"

"I know it is. He found something out, fired you to protect you, and was killed for knowing too much. Then, for extra measure, they smashed his egg to make sure he would never come back!"

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"I can only hope…" Cherubimon said, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, whatever, here's your stop," Franken the Trailmon said, dropping them off at a Trailmon station.<p>

"This can't be right; there's nobody here! It's just a desert!" Zoe said.

"Look, Cherubimon said this is where you're supposed to go. Any complaints talk to him. See you later and stuff…" Franken said, driving off.

"Well, I suppose we should just keep walking; we're bound to find something if we do," Koichi said.

"Yeah, like the edge of the world," Takuya said, and suddenly, a giant fireball came out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of everyone. They all turned to look to see who had thrown it, and it came from a tall, black dragon.

"Oh, no; it's BlackWarGreymon!" Bokomon shouted.

"How bad is our situation?" Koji asked.

"Oh, this is not good! He's a Mega level Virus type. His special attack is Terra Destroyer!" Bokomon sounded as if he was about to faint.

"Well, we'll just have to take care of things the way we usually do! Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, Korikkakumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLoewemon!"

"Gigasmon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Calmaramon!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"ShadowSeraphimon!"

"All right, everyone, we can handle this guy! Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Tectonic Slam!"

"Acid Ink!"

"Leaf Cyclone!"

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"

Amazingly, BlackWarGreymon dodged all ten attacks in a matter of seconds. "Dramon Destroyer!" the demon dragon lashed out with his claws and sliced up all ten Digimon, instantly making them all revert to their human forms. "Is this the best all Ten Warriors are capable of? My master will be displeased."

"Are you…working with the Demon Lords?" Takuya asked, but BlackWarGreymon ignored him. He picked up Zoe, who was closest to him, by the neck, and with his other arm he put one of his claws on her throat.

"Hey, put her down!" J.P. shouted, running over to the dragon, but he simply knocked him away with his claw.

"And now, you shall die," BlackWarGreymon raised his claw, prepared to strike, when suddenly, somebody's D-Tector began to glow. Everyone looked over sand saw that it was Tommy's.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Daipenmon!" Tommy was now in his new Fusion form, which resembled a penguin holding a red and a blue popsicle. "Strawberry Death!" Daipenmon swung his red popsicle like a sword at BlackWarGreymon's arm, making him let go of Zoe. "Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon shot a blast of blue ice from his blue popsicle, but, unfortunately, none of them hit BlackWarGreymon; not because he dodged them. He didn't need to; Daipenmon was firing the attack in random directions.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon threw another fireball, right at the ground in front of Daipenmon, sending him flying backward, and he landed on his back. BlackWarGreymon walked over to him and placed his giant foot on him. "You are quite powerful, Legendary Warrior of Ice. However, you are unable to control your powers. Come train with me, and I shall help you."

* * *

><p>Whoa, short chapter.<p> 


	17. Captured

How many of you thought their trainer would've been a Piximon?

* * *

><p><em>How many days have I been wandering around in this desert?<em> Flamedramon wondered as the sun's rays intensified. _Why is the sun so hot? I'm a fire Digimon, this should be heaven…for…me…_ Flamedramon collapsed into the sand. "So, why is it like hell for me?"

"Because God is punishing you for your sins," a voice behind him said, and suddenly, Flamedramon was back on his feet, staring into the face of another Digimon.

"Master Shakkoumon!" Flamedramon said with awe. "I didn't know you were still alive!"

"And I'm happy to see you're still alive," Shakkoumon said. "They say you've been killing allies of the Legendary Warriors." Flamedramon looked down at the sand with sadness. "I know the Legendary Warriors are responsible for slaying all of our friends, and I understand that you hate them and why. However, what you are doing is pointless revenge. Revenge allows more revenge to be born, and revenge is only an excuse for violence. You have to stop."

"You must be the one they call Flamedramon," a voice behind Flamedramon said, and he turned around to see an orange monkey. "There's a bounty on your head. If I bring you in, I can stop living like a homeless 'Mon and rise back to the top again!" Etemon said.

"You're also an outcast?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to those damn Legendary Warriors! They kicked me out of the town I was in charge in! Now it seems as though I can't get a job anywhere! But with the money I get from bringing you in, I won't need one!" Etemon began laughing maniacally.

"And how do you propose on doing that? You know you can't defeat me."

"Oh, I know I can't. **They** can, however," Etemon snapped his fingers, and two enormous Digimon rose from the sand.

"So, you've hired some Okuwamon, Digimon with a higher level than me, to do all the dirty work for you…"

"That's right, and all three of us are splitting the reward 50-50," one of the Okuwamon said.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon became enveloped in flames and charged into one of the Okuwamon, instantly killing him and scanning his Fractal Code.

"You bastard! Double Scissor Claw!" the large Okuwamon caught Flamedramon in one of his claws.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon fired lasers from his eyes at the Okuwamon, slicing his arm off and allowing Flamedramon to escape.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon finished off the other Okuwamon with fireballs, and then scanned his Fractal Code. Flamedramon then walked over to Etemon.

"Please! Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! I only wanted some money!" Etemon was on his knees begging for mercy.

"Come with me," Flamedramon said quietly.

"You're leaving already?" Shakkoumon asked.

"If I stay with you, I'll only bring you more unnecessary trouble," Flamedramon said, walking away, followed by Etemon.

* * *

><p>"Though I have only trained all of you for three days," BlackWarGreymon said, "I can see great improvement in all of your skills."<p>

"My muscles can certainly believe it," Agunimon said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, you've made us do every kind of warm-up exercise in the book for an hour," Lobomon said, out of breath.

"I had no idea I was capable of rope climbing," Kumamon said.

"I can't believe I wasn't allowed to fly for that one," Beetlemon said.

"And don't even get me started on those sit ups," Kazemon said, on her back and rubbing her stomach.

"The fact that it hurts means you're doing it correctly," BlackWarGreymon said. "Tommy, I have seen a great increase in your ability to control your Daipenmon form. However, I'm afraid you still need a little work on that. Go outside and do target practice." Kumamon turned back into Tommy, who then turned into Daipenmon, and slowly walked outside. "The rest of you, meanwhile, will have to continue our battle training. Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

><p>"Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon fired more ice blasts from his popsicle, and was able to hit 2 out of the 10 targets. "Well, I suppose it's good that I've improved," Daipenmon said. "Man, I'm working so hard, I'm seeing spots!" for indeed, two large, orange circles had appeared in front of him. "I think I should take a…break…" Daipenmon fell over, asleep, and turned back into his human form.<p>

"Nice work, Chamelemon," a bull-like Digimon said.

"Thank you, Bullmon," Chamelemon said modestly.

"I suppose it should be me that carries him," a blue, snake-like Digimon said.

"Sure, he's all yours, Seadramon, seeing as how we have no arms," a dog-like Digimon said.

"You could carry him in your mouth, Seasermon," Chamelemon suggested.

"I could, but what would happen if I bit down too hard? Master wants him alive; this is the safest way to carry him," Seasermon said.

"We should hurry before they notice us," Bullmon said. Seadramon wrapped his tail around Tommy, and silently flew away…

* * *

><p>May a moody baby doom a yam?<p> 


	18. The Deal

Antidisestablishmentarianism.

* * *

><p>"Hey, great job on bringing one of them here, guys!"<p>

"Thank you, Boss," Bullmon said.

"And you couldn't have gotten a better one! Now, we can actually do a fair trade! Someone, wake him up. You there, Gatomon, see if you can wake him up."

"Yes, Boss," the small white cat Digimon said, and walked over to Tommy, who was tied up in a corner, and placed her tail under his nose, causing him to sneeze and wake up.

"Whoa, where am I?" Tommy asked. "And who are you guys?"

"The name's Beelzemon. Let's be friends," the Digimon the others called 'Boss' said.

"Be…Beelzemon? That makes you…a Demon Lord!" Tommy asked, remembering the name Cherubimon said a few days ago.

"Oh, so you know about us?"

"That makes you a friend of Lilithmon, Leviamon, and the others!"

"Not exactly friends…more like…sworn enemies!"

"What? I don't understand. Are you still a bad Digimon?"

"We're not bad…but we're not so good, either. Look, all of us down here, Chamelemon who hypnotized you, Bullmon, Seadramon, Gatomon, Seasermon, that Scorpiomon over there, even me," Beelzemon bent down to look Tommy straight in the eyes, "have a reason why we can't live normally with the other Digimon! So, when a Digimon like that stumbles by, I accept him or her with open arms."

"What do you want from me?"

"Right to the point, eh? Don't you want to hear our reasons?"

"Not really, because that would take too long. I just want to know what you want with me so I can get out of here."

"You know what, kid? I like you, so I'll get right to the point, too. A long time ago, there was a Digimon named Murmuxmon who had the knowledge to release a powerful Digimon named Ornismon. You and your friends fought that Digimon and both were defeated. I want one of two things; one, you can tell me how to revive Ornismon, or two, you can tell me where the Lost Island is."

"Why do you want to know either of those things?"

"I want to add the powers of Ornismon and Murmuxmon to my…collection of Digimon fighters. With their strength, I should be able to defeat the other Demon Lords!"

"What do I get in return?"

"What do you think? He'll set you free," Gatomon said.

"No, no, I'm more grateful than that. I'll help you control Daipenmon! What do you say?"

* * *

><p>"Where could Tommy have gone?" Zoe asked.<p>

"Maybe he just got tired of all this training," J.P. suggested.

"Me can't blame him for that," Gavin said.

"No, he didn't run away," BlackWarGreymon said. "Look at the ground…he must have been dragged off by something…and to make it worse, the clever bastards have left tracks going in each direction. Everyone split up and go a different direction to find him. And go alone. Is that clear?" everyone nodded and left, except for Bokomon and Neemon, who were under BlackWarGreymon's orders to do some special training.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of flying, BlackWarGreymon eventually came across a group of small Digimon in front of a building. Seeing them, he landed quite loudly in front of them.<p>

"Hey, have any of you Vilemon seen a young human child?" BlackWarGreymon asked one of the three Vilemon.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do, isn't that obvious you mosquito brained idiots?"

"Demon Darts!" one of the Vilemon threw white darts from his hands at BlackWarGreymon's head, all of which shattered upon impact.

"That was about as effective as a cat flap in an elephant house," BlackWarGreymon snorted, slicing all the Vilemon with his claws. "Now are you ready to tell me what I wish to know, you snaggle-toothed vultures?"

"No way! We'd never rat out our friends!"

"What's the matter?" an orange dinosaur-like Digimon said. "Can't you three take out one intruder?"

"All right, it's Greymon! Even though he's a Champion level, even you'll have trouble taking him out!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon unleashed a giant fireball from his mouth, which also dissipated once it hit BlackWarGreymon.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon unleashed his own fireball that knocked Greymon and the three Vilemon unconscious. "Well, it looks like I'll just have to let myself in."

* * *

><p>"So, what will it be, kid? You gonna help me?"<p>

"…I'm still not sure…"

"Just tell him, kid. He's obviously not going to kill you, which means he can do just about everything else to you," Gatomon said.

"Hey, I heard something from outside," Seasermon said.

"What was it?" Bullmon asked.

"It sounded kinda like…" there was a loud explosion that created a hole in the wall as BlackWarGreymon let himself in. "An explosion! That was it!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to request that you let him go," BlackWarGreymon said.

"Or what'll you do old man?" Beelzemon asked.

"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon spun around and created a tornado, which sucked up Bullmon, Seasermon, Seadramon, and Scorpiomon, and, when it ended, they were all sprawled out across the floor unconscious.

"Hey, not bad, old man. But let's not forget that I am Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon jumped and dodged the fireball and slashed BlackWarGreymon with his own claws, slicing off bits and pieces of his armor.

"BlackWarGreymon, I'm sorry I have to ask this of you, but could you get one of the other Warriors? Preferably, someone like Koji or Marcel who's real smart."

"Why?"

"Beelzemon is making a deal with me. I just need the opinions of someone else before I decide."

"Beelzemon, is this acceptable?"

"Fine with me. Just don't take too long, right?"

"Oh, and Beelzemon…if you harm a single hair on that child, I will not hesitate to kill you and all of your henchmon."

* * *

><p>"Zoe, you're the only one back?" BlackWarGreymon asked.<p>

"Yeah. Why, disappointed?" she asked.

"No, I need your help with something. You see, Tommy was kidnapped by Beelzemon, one of the Demon Lords, who is now making a deal with him, and he needs the opinions of an older Warrior before he decides. That's all I know."

"Where is he keeping him?"

"In a building about five minutes that way," BlackWarGreymon pointed. "I want you to go alone. See this as a training mission."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, a girl this time!" one of the Vilemon said, and they all flew up toward Kazemon.<p>

"Hey, hold on a sec," Greymon shouted. "If anyone is getting the girl, it's me! Nova Blast!"

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon's tornadoes ripped through the fireball and knocked Greymon onto his back. "Still confident enough you can beat me?"

"Wait; are you one of those Legendary Warriors?" Greymon asked.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of being one?"

"No; my master is waiting for you," Greymon got up and opened the door to the building, and Kazemon flew in. "Tommy!" Kazemon shouted when she saw him tied up.

"I'm ok, Kazemon, but listen; they want to know how to revive Ornismon or where the Lost Island is so they can revive him and Murmuxmon!"

"Why would you want to know that?" she asked Beelzemon.

"I want as many powerful Digimon as I can get to join me in my fight against the other Demon Lords," Beelzemon said.

"But aren't you also a Demon Lord?"

"I am, but we aren't exactly the best of friends. I just want Ornismon and maybe Murmuxmon to join me, all right? So, just point your pretty little finger in the direction of the Lost Island if you don't know how to revive Ornismon!"

"Hey, Beelzemon!" a giant chicken-like Digimon suddenly came into the room, followed by a blue fox-like Digimon.

"Akatorimon and Gururumon, how'd it go?"

"We found the Lost Island!" Akatorimon said. "And get this – it was floating in the air! I guess that's why it's called a lost island!"

"Since Akatorimon is incapable of flight, I had to hit the island with my Chaos Blaster attack to make it fall to the ground. We told everyone on the island we were a minion of the great Beelzemon, and eventually, Murmuxmon showed himself," Gururumon said.

"So, is he willing to help me?" Beelzemon asked.

"Well, that's the problem," Akatorimon said.

"He apparently isn't willing to work with you. After learning you were against the other Great Demon Lords, he went to join them," Gururumon said.

"What? Well, why the hell did you tell the whole freaking island I was against the other Demon Lords?"

"We thought he should know," Akatorimon said.

"You idiots! Double Impact!" Beelzemon took out two shotguns, one on his back and one on his leg, and shot Akatorimon and Gururumon, killing them and scanning their Fractal Code. "Go to the Primary Village so you can think about your mistakes." Beelzemon turned to look at Tommy and Kazemon, who were speechless upon seeing Beelzemon's actions. "Well, I guess there's no point in keeping them now, is their? What should we do with them?"

* * *

><p>"Seraphimon, I sure am glad you're back and feeling better and all, but are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Nanimon asked.<p>

"Yes; I have reason to believe that a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords lurks in this building. They are the enemy, and they must be defeated to bring peace to this world," Seraphimon said.

"What do we do about the rest?"

"Eliminate them. Leave the Demon Lord to me, and protect the Legendary Warriors. Are you ready, Nanimon?" Nanimon nodded. "Attack!"

* * *

><p>OMG, Seraphimon's back! Or is he? Find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	19. Seraphimon's Secret

Go hang a salami, I'm a lasagna hog.

* * *

><p>"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon spun at a high speed on her hands, creating a powerful shockwave that sent Seadramon, Seasermon, Bullmon, Chamelemon, and Scorpiomon crashing into the walls.<p>

"I see that training with BlackWarGreymon has paid off, after all," Beelzemon said.

"You have no idea how much it's helped. Kazemon, Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon! Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon created a hurricane that temporarily blinded Beelzemon, and then cut him up with a Plasma Paws attack, which he just barely dodged. However, she did manage to hit his hip, and in a few seconds, blood came bursting out of the wound she had created. "Not bad; you got off with just a scratch."

"And it looks like we both hit each other in the same place," Beelzemon said, clutching his wound.

"What are your-" Zephyrmon was interrupted by the sound of ripping cloth. She looked down and saw that Beelzemon had in fact hit her in the same place, making her bleed as well. Beelzemon used her momentary distraction to use his Darkness Claw attack on her, jabbing with his sharp claws, some of which Zephyrmon blocked with her own, but the majority of them had hit her stomach, face, and wings. With a final kick to her chest, Zephyrmon was on the ground, bleeding, and missing quite a few feathers.

"Are you dead yet?" Zephyrmon struggled to get back up, but this opened a bigger wound on her left shoulder, and the blood spilled all over her, but she still got up. "Good, I hate it when they stay down; kids should be full of energy!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Try all you want, but you won't hurt me!" Zephyrmon collapsed back down onto one knee, exhausted and dizzy from the blood loss. "I tried to take it easy on you, because I just hate it when a fight prematurely ends because of my opponent's weakness!" Zephyrmon was now on both hands and knees, gasping for air, and Beelzemon walked over to her and kicked her side, the sharp spikes on his boots creating three more bleeding wounds across her belly. The kick sent her crashing into a wall, and she finally turned back into her human form. "Well, now that you're both in human form, I guess now there's no shame in killing you!" Beelzemon took out his two shotguns and aimed them at the half-dead Zoe and Tommy, who was still tied up.

"Execute…" Zoe said weakly.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, JetSilphymon!" Zoe stood tall in her Fusion form, sparkling in the light and completely wound free.

"Hey, hey, not bad; you managed to pull it off! Now let's see if you can control your power!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" the propeller JetSilphymon was holding began to rotate, creating a powerful wind, making even Beelzemon move backward due to its strength. "Jet Winter!" the wings on JetSilphymon's began to function like a jet pack, allowing her to fly, and her propeller turned into a bright and shining sword, which she used to stab Beelzemon in the leg, an attack which he tried to dodge and failed. "Are you dead yet?" JetSilphymon asked mockingly.

"Someone's coming," Seasermon suddenly said. "Someone…powerful…I think we should leave!"

"All right, fine; Seadramon, grab the boy and run!" Seadramon had just managed to wrap his tail around Tommy when seven balls of light came out of the hole BlackWarGreymon created and hit Scorpiomon, instantly killing him, his Fractal Code going toward the direction of his killer.

"Your minions…the Vilemon, Greymon, Boarmon, Mummymon, Youkomon, and Gorillamon," a tall Digimon covered in blue and silver armor stepped through the hole. "Have proved themselves to be most weak, Beelzemon of Gluttony."

"Seraphimon?" Tommy and JetSilphymon shouted. Behind him were Nanimon, and another Digimon they didn't recognize.

"Warriors of Ice and Wind, I would like you to meet my friend, Growlmon," Seraphimon motioned to the previously unidentified Digimon.

"Everyone, get out of here, right now!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Matador Dash!" Bullmon ran into a wall, creating an exit for him and his friends.

"Wait, Tommy!" JetSilphymon shouted, and proceeded to run after them, but was stopped by Growlmon.

"There's no need to be so hasty, my dear," Growlmon said with what looked like a rather evil smirk on his face.

"Hasty? Those bastards just ran off with my friend!" JetSilphymon practically screamed.

"He'll be fine. Nanimon and Seraphimon went in there, didn't they?" Growlmon asked.

* * *

><p>"Power Punch!" Nanimon punched Bullmon in the skull while he was using Matador Dash, completely stopping him in his tracks. "Please…don't waste your lives here. Escape while you can!"<p>

"I'm afraid I can't oblige, Nanimon, though I do appreciate the show of mercy," Bullmon said. The wall beside Bullmon suddenly crumbled down, and a crimson sword came and pierced Bullmon's skull, killing him, his Fractal Code going to his killer.

"You? It…can't be…" Nanimon fell over in his shock when he saw Bullmon's killer, clad in black armor.

"Don't worry; Seraphimon asked me to be here to help out." the Digimon walked away to find the other Digimon that had escaped.

* * *

><p>"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon had just attacked and killed Seadramon and Seasermon, scanning their Fractal Codes in the process.<p>

"Nice job, as always," the black-armored Digimon said.

"I'm going after Beelzemon, now; find and kill any other Digimon you see, unless they're with us." Seraphimon quietly walked down the hall in search of Beelzemon. The black-armored Digimon walked over to where Seadramon had left Tommy, and he untied him, and Tommy gasped when he saw who it was.

"Duskmon?" Tommy shouted in sheer terror.

"Don't worry, Legendary Warrior of Ice; I am on your side. Have you been injured? Do you have need of my assistance?"

"No…no, I'm fine…"

"Have you seen any Digimon that have kidnapped you? It is very important that we leave none of them alive."

"No, I don't know where any of them are…" but it was too late; the eyes on Duskmon's armor were all looking at Tommy, or rather, behind him.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon jumped in the air, and fired lasers from all of them at the small Gatomon that was behind him instantly, and he scanned her Fractal Code. "Thank you for your assistance on trapping that wanted criminal. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble. I still believe there is one other, besides Beelzemon. Are you all right to go back to your master's place on your own?" Tommy nodded. "Good; I hope we meet again soon."

* * *

><p>"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon had continued to hit Beelzemon with every attack he threw at him while dodging every one Beelzemon threw at him. "That's seven times I've hit you, now. How many times do I have to hit you before you stay down?"<p>

"Seraphimon…you gotta understand…I'm not with the other Demon Lords…"

"I know."

"What?" Beelzemon just barely managed to ask before Seraphimon ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. "We…could be…allies…I could…help you…"

"We don't need help from the likes of you, you god damn traitor!" Seraphimon proceeded to strangle Beelzemon.

"Traitor…?"

"Now are you finally beginning to realize? Why would one of the Three Great Angels such as myself be so merciless in eradicating such neutral Digimon?" Seraphimon became completely enveloped in flames, and where he once stood, a Digimon in red robes now did. "It is because I am not Seraphimon anymore; I am Daemon!"

* * *

><p>*cue dramatic music*<p> 


	20. Voracity

"Do nine men interpret?" "Nine men," I nod.

* * *

><p>"I am not Seraphimon anymore; I am Daemon!"<p>

"Of course it's you, you miserable little suck up. You're always bitching about Master's attention," Beelzemon said.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon, with Beelzemon still being strangled by him, unleashed a powerful flame that completely burned up Beelzemon's upper body. Daemon's attack ended and he dropped Beelzemon, who had horrible burn marks all over his face and smoke coming out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. Still, he was alive, and he drew out his two shotguns. "Shadow-Flare Claw!" Daemon's arms became enveloped in a shadowy flame shaped like a three-clawed arm, and he slashed Beelzemon's guns, shattering them into hundreds of pieces. Beelzemon fell to his knees, completely unable to battle anymore. "How does it feel to have all the fluids in your eyes boil? I would imagine the pain must be unendurable. Doesn't that make you mad as hell?" Daemon unleashed another Evil Inferno, this time burning up Beelzemon's entire body. "You can just imagine my wrath when you betrayed us!" Daemon attacked again, this time making Beelzemon fall completely over. "I'd love to finish you off, traitor, but I have to bring you back, as much as I loathe the idea." Daemon grabbed Beelzemon by the tail, making sure to dig his nails extra deep into it, and dragged him off. "Duskmon," Daemon called, and Duskmon was suddenly there. "Did you find everyone?"

"No, sir; I managed to find everyone except for the Chamelemon; I imagine he's invisible at the moment," Duskmon said.

"Well, he's not important. Besides, we have to go now. We got what we came for."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tommy, I was so worried about you when I saw Duskmon approach you!" Nanimon exclaimed, hugging him.<p>

"Ok, that's great, but I can't breathe!" Nanimon let go. "What was Duskmon doing here, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but if he's here, there must be something evil going on," Nanimon said.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to get me."

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"What did Growlmon want with you?" Nanimon asked.

"I don't know if he wanted anything in particular, he just asked me a bunch of random questions about the Spirits."

"I don't…particularly trust Growlmon right now, so try not to tell him much else unless you have to. Anyway, he isn't our main problem."

"All right, then who is?"

"Duskmon."

"Duskmon? He's back?"

"Yes, and although he acts nice, I'm sure it's just an act," Tommy said.

"Duskmon and Seraphimon working together is what I really don't understand," Zoe said.

"Well, I'm going to go report this to Cherubimon. Are the both of you fine to go back to BlackWarGreymon's house?" Nanimon asked, and they both shook their heads. "Well, I'll see you all later!" Nanimon said as he gave them bone-cracking hugs and then left.

"Tommy! Zoe!" Koji suddenly ran up to them as soon as Nanimon had left. "You two fought a Demon Lord?"

"Yes, but he was trying to get information on Ornismon from that Lost Island, and then Seraphimon and Nanimon showed up and-" Tommy began.

"Wait a minute, Seraphimon?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what he was doing there, either, but he fought Beelzemon, and he just…disappeared," Tommy said.

"And it gets worse; there was a Duskmon with him!" Koji went completely pale in the face, which was hard to tell, since it was late evening.

"I'm afraid I don't have any good news, either," Koji said, walking back to the house with Zoe and Tommy. He opened the door, allowing the two of them to enter first. "The food is all gone."

"What? All of it?" Zoe shouted.

"There must have been sixty-nine pounds of it left! What happened to it?" Tommy asked.

"What do you think?" Koji asked with an annoyed tone of voice, and stopped in front of the empty box that Beetlemon usually carried around. In front the box sat none other than René.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean to say…that René ate all that food?" Tommy asked.

"I have no doubt about it at all. Isn't she the one that's always hungry?"

"Great; now what are we going to do?" Zoe asked.

"BlackWarGreymon and the others are searching for food right now, and I was supposed to wait here until you came back and ask you if you felt up to going with me."

"I feel like I can go. What about you, Zoe?" Tommy asked.

"I think I need to sit this one out; you saw the battle I had with Beelzemon, right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're still feeling a little sore from all that."

"That's ok, I think we have enough people and Digimon looking for food, anyway," Koji said, then turned to face René, and aimed his D-Tector at hers. "Water into Light." the Spirits of Ranamon and Calmaramon left René's D-Tector and entered Koji's.

"Koji, what'd you do that for?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not in a particularly trusting mood right now. When I feel like I can trust you again, I'll give them back." Koji exited BlackWarGreymon's house, followed by Tommy.

"I hope they get back soon; I'm still a bit hungry," René said.

"You can't honestly sill be hungry after eating sixty-nine pounds of food!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I can't help it; I'm always hungry no matter how much I eat."

"You know, René," Zoe said, sitting down next to her. "I actually envy you a little bit."

"What would you have to envy about little ol' me?"

"Well, let me put it this way; if I ate one fourth of what you ate per meal and stretched it out into three meals for the rest of my life, I wouldn't ever see my feet again."

"Oh…well, trust me, sugar, it isn't that great. I'm hungry pretty much every second of the day and I don't know why. It's like there's a black hole in my belly that absorbs all the food I eat. I've been like this practically my whole life. Oh, I get all the nutrients I need to stay alive, but I'm still ravenously hungry…" René placed her hands on her stomach. "You know, this may sound a bit odd, but, sometimes, I wish I would get just a little bit fat; maybe that would prevent me from being so hungry all the damn time. Man, I can't even feel any of the food in here I just ate thirty minutes ago; it's completely empty. And you can practically see it quake when it rumbles with hunger." René began to get teary eyed. "I'm tired of seeing my ribs through my skin all the time. I want a sexy, curvaceous figure like you!" Zoe began to wish she hadn't said anything at all.

* * *

><p>Daemon dragged the half-dead body of Beelzemon miles through the sand. Eventually, he had arrived at his desired destination; the abandoned Wind Factory. He dragged Beelzemon in through the front doors, passing by the spot where Tommy and J.P. had battled SkullScorpiomon and looking on with some wonder why an Ogremon's club was in the middle of nowhere. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, for it had been a while since he had been here, he found the secret hallway that lead underground, where the other Demon Lords lurked.<p>

"Welcome back, Daemon. How was the trip?" Lilithmon asked.

"It was fine. The Warriors of Wind and Ice both have the ability to Fusion Digivolve now, which could be a problem. My minions haven't learned anything new. How about yours?"

"No, unfortunately; my LadyDevimon was killed here not too long ago, and, though my Mermaimon managed to escape, she wasn't able to give me any good info, so I killed her. However, my Persiamon did manage to learn something…interesting about the little Wind girl that should prove to be helpful in the future."

"What about Barbamon's Deva minions?"

"Almost all of them have been eradicated; he only has five left. Do you have anything else?" Lilithmon asked.

"Well, there is one more thing…" Daemon threw the half-dead body of Beelzemon in front of him. "I made an unexpected capture."

"Well, well, if it isn't Beelzemon of Gluttony. Wake up, you traitorous scum!" Lilithmon kicked him in the head with her high heel, which woke him up.

"Well, it looks as though everyone's here," Beelzemon said, looking up to see Lilithmon, Leviamon, Barbamon, and Daemon. "Where are Belphemon and Lucemon?"

"Well, you know how they are…Belphemon is constantly falling asleep, so we have to keep him working, and Lucemon is still recovering."

"You should've seen the look on this fool's face when he saw me as Seraphimon tuning into Daemon! His eyes were bigger than Leviamon." the four Demon Lords began to laugh at this.

"STOP MOCKING ME YOU STUPID FU-"

"Stop all of this fighting immediately." an eerie child-like voice said, and suddenly, the four Demons were bowing down as a pair of large doors opened, bringing some light to the dark, underground room, and a rather small child-like Digimon walked in.

"Lucemon!" Beelzemon gasped. "I heard you were still healing."

"I am, Beelzemon; why do you think I am in this form?" for, indeed, Lucemon was at his shorter Rookie level instead of his larger Ultimate and Mega levels. "Why did you betray me, your loving creator?"

"You know why better than anyone else; I am the Demon Lord of Gluttony, and I hunger for more than food! I hunger for everything! I don't want individual things, like Barbamon of Greed; I just want it all to be mine! I'd have never gotten anything I wanted if I had just stayed with you!"

"You are indeed a fool, Beelzemon. But you are a powerful fool. Is there any way I could talk you into rejoining me?" Lucemon asked.

"NEVER!"

"It seems that you are glutton for not only physical material, but also for punishment…Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten orbs of light of Beelzemon, which all shrunk down and struck him in the heart, creating an x-shaped hole in his chest. His Fractal Code appeared around him, which was scanned by Lucemon.

"I regret nothing…because I…did it…my…way…" Beelzemon said as he died, with a smile on his face.

"My dear sibling…I propose a toast…to your undying loyalty to me, your eldest brother, and to the day…when he…will be revived!"

* * *

><p>What do you think they're trying to revive?<p> 


	21. A Rare Find

potato

* * *

><p>"Duskmon? Are you sure about this, Nanimon?" Cherubimon asked.<p>

"There's no mistaking it; crimson sword, black armor covered in eyes," Nanimon said. "But it gets even weirder; Seraphimon was there!"

Cherubimon turned around and looked at Nanimon with a blank look on his face. "You…must be mistaken…"

"I'm only telling you what I saw, and I saw Seraphimon and Duskmon!"

"I know, I know; it's just that…it's very difficult to believe…"

"Sir, isn't it possible that it wasn't Seraphimon that he saw?" Commandramon asked.

"Why won't any of you believe me? I saw Seraphimon and Duskmon, go damn it!"

"I didn't say that you didn't see them. Didn't Tommy say that Beelzemon had captured him in hopes of reviving Ornismon and Murmuxmon? And then two of his minions came and told them they had found Murmuxmon, but he had escaped. Maybe he shifted into either one…or both."

"It may have been Murmuxmon morphed into the shape of Duskmon, but definitely not Seraphimon; it would take too much power; power that he doesn't have," Cherubimon said.

"Sir, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Commandramon asked.

"Yes. Commandramon, my most loyal subordinate; Nanimon, my dear friend; and Nefertimon, I also believe you deserve to hear this," Cherubimon spoke to the Digimon who remained silent throughout the conversation. "What I'm about to tell you is of utmost importance, and it could very well change the outcome of this war, so I do not want this to be heard by anyone else, except for the Legendary Warriors, in case an evil Digimon is nearby; they could easily use this information to their own advantage. It is said that the two Demon Lords, Daemon and Lilithmon, are born when either a Seraphimon or an Ophanimon have fallen from the path of light. The other Demon Lords obviously knew this, and so they have captured the Seraphimon and Ophanimon belonging to the group of the Three Great Angels, each of them being the strongest of their species. I doubt the enemy knows that we know this, and I'm sure this is what SlashAngemon learned before he was…anyway, if the enemy knew they knew this, they would go to all costs to protect the lives of Daemon and Lilithmon. Since they don't know that we know yet, we can track down either one and defeat them. Once the Daemon or Lilithmon are defeated, they will go back to being Seraphimon or Ophanimon, therefore saving their lives and increasing the number of allies we have. However, once we free one of them, the other will be more difficult to free."

"So, in other words, we'll just have to pick whichever one we find first and free either one, because I'm sure both of them would say to free the other one, first," Commandramon said.

"Commandramon, do you think you could go to BlackWarGreymon's house and tell the Legendary Warriors what I just told you? I need…to go do something while you're away," Cherubimon said.

"It won't be a problem at all, sir."

"Nanimon…did you tell any of them…about SlashAngemon's murder?"

"No sir, I didn't. I didn't have the courage to do so."

"I see…they'll find out one way or another; I just hope it's not from one of those Demon Lords…"

* * *

><p>Cherubimon and Nefertimon watched as the Trailmon drove Commandramon farther and farther away from them and closer to the Legendary Warriors.<p>

"Nefertimon…there's something I need your help with," Cherubimon said slowly.

"What do you need?"

"I'm going to Ophanimon's castle to research whatever it was that SlashAngemon was researching, and-"

"And you need my help to locate the books," Nefertimon finished.

"I know this is asking a lot of you; nobody likes being in the same room as those damn books. They seem to suck out everyone's happiness and emotions, even if they aren't reading them. But SlashAngemon learned something from those books, and that's what got him killed. If I can learn what he learned, then we just might be one step closer to defeating the Demon Lords."

"…Very well, I'll help you."

* * *

><p>It was now night as Commandramon walked past building after building to get to the next train station.<p>

_Hmm…fresh meat…_ A large shadow in an alleyway thought as he saw Commandramon pass by. It jumped out of the alley without making a sound. "You know, it's really not safe for a low level Digimon like you to be wandering around here at this time of night."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Commandramon said dismissively.

"You never know what kind of deranged Digimon might be wandering around…the most dangerous of which, I'd have to say…is SkullScorpiomon!" SkullScorpiomon lunged at the little Rookie, his poison-tipped tail extended.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon, hearing his attacker leap at him, swiftly turned around and shot him with his sniper rifle, all of his bullets hitting where he intended them to.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" SkullScorpiomon struggled to say.

"DCD Bomb!" Commandramon threw a bomb at SkullScorpiomon, which exploded in his crotch upon impact. "Strike Claw!" Commandramon fired a beam from his claw, which pinned SkullScorpiomon against a wall.

"Jeez…you attacked with absolutely no hesitation…and you're about as strong as those damn humans, too…"

"You know the Legendary Warriors?" Commandramon asked.

"Yes! Twice, they broke into my factory, the Wind Factory! The nerve of those brats!"

"The Wind Factory…" Commandramon said absently, and his Strike Claw attack ended, dropping SkullScorpiomon on the ground. "That's where the Demon Lords Lilithmon and Leviamon attacked them…" Commandramon turned to face SkullScorpiomon. "Do you know if the Wind Factory has any sort of connection to the Seven Great Demon Lords?"

"_Some_thing to do with the Demon Lords?" SkullScorpiomon repeated, laughing. "The Demon Lords have everything to do with it! After I was reborn and at my Champion level, they sought me out, having heard of my brutality. They gave me the power to Digivolve to the Ultimate level, and in exchange, they use my factory as a base!"

"So, what are you doing out here? It's so far away from the Wind Factory," Commandramon said.

"Well, you see…I kind of failed to eliminate several intruders, which I'm sure pissed them off. I'm sure if I go back, they'd only have me killed…or worse…"

Commandramon was silent for a moment. "Strike Claw!" Commandramon fired another beam from his claw, except this time, it acted as a rope, which he used to tie up SkullScorpiomon.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" SkullScorpiomon asked.

"I am a servant to the great Cherubimon. I have many questions that I must ask you, but first I must find my Lord."

"Well, why the hell did you tie me up?"

Commandramon turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "I can't let such a rare find get away from me, now can I?"

* * *

><p>Do you think SkullScorpiomon will tell the truth, lies, or nothing at all?<p> 


	22. Making Plans

Have a happy new year!

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of information are you hoping to get out of me?" SkullScorpiomon asked Commandramon.<p>

"The Legendary Warriors are currently fighting the Seven Great Demon Lords. We need all the information we can get," Commandramon said, approaching Cherubimon's castle.

"Commandramon, what are you doing back here?" Cherubimon asked, walking up to the little Rookie with Nefertimon.

"Cherubimon, were you able to find anything out?" Commandramon asked.

"No, but that isn't what I'm asking. What are you doing here?"

"Sir, this is SkullScorpiomon, who used to work at the Wind Factory with the Demon Lords. I have brought him here to see if we can get any information out of him."

"No way; I'm not going to say anything!" SkullScorpiomon yelled. "If they found out I said anything, they'd all kill me!"

"SkullScorpiomon, you yourself said that if you went back, they'd kill you anyway, so why not just tell us everything you could?"

"NO! I REFUSE TO SAY ANYTHING!"

"What's all that yelling?" Nanimon asked from the entrance to the castle.

"Nanimon, did you tell Dobermon, Datamon, Oryxmon, and Ikkakumon everything I told you?" Cherubimon asked.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Great, could you go get Oryxmon real fast? We need to calm this Digimon down," Cherubimon said, looking down at the small Ultimate level Digimon. A moment later, the Mammal Digimon was running down the stairs of the castle.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Oryxmon, we need you to calm this SkullScorpiomon down for us."

"Sure, no problem; Mystic Bell!" the bell on Oryxmon's neck shook, making a soothing sound, calming down SkullScorpiomon.

"SkullScorpiomon, if you tell us what we need to know about the Demon Lords, then we can protect you," Nefertimon said.

"Oh…well, I guess so…" SkullScorpiomon's voice sounded like a cross between sleepy and stoned. "The Demon Lords now use my Wind Factory as their secret base. Well, actually, it's not the factory itself, but there's a secret passageway that leads underground, and they use that. After I was reborn, they sought me out, and asked if they could use my factory, and if I let them, then they gave me the power to Digivolve to Ultimate, and if I refused, then they would kill me and smash my Digi-Egg, therefore ending my existence."

"SkullScorpiomon, do you know if Lucemon has been revived?" Cherubimon asked gravely.

"I'm not sure…the only ones I ever saw were Leviamon and Barbamon."

"Do you know what they're planning?"

"No, they never let me go down with them, and they ordered me to stay outside on guard duty."

"This isn't really helping us too much," Nefertimon said.

"No, it isn't, but it was still worth a try bringing him in. Good job, Commandramon," Cherubimon nodded at the Cyborg Digimon, who bowed. "Now, that leaves me with the question of who I should send to the Legendary Warriors."

"I could go, sir," Commandramon offered.

"No, you just got back, and I'm sure you must be exhausted, same with you, Nanimon."

"I could go, sir," Nefertimon suggested.

"I suppose if you're feeling up to it. Why don't you take my niece with you? She's so shy around here with everyone else except for me, but I think she's taken a liking to you. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Cutemon came out from behind Cherubimon, looking rather nervous, due to the abundance (for her) of Digimon in the room. After looking around the room, she ran up to Nefertimon and jumped on her back, burying her face in her neck.

* * *

><p>Nefertimon arrived at BlackWarGreymon's house at about the same time he did from looking for food.<p>

"Nefertimon…what are you doing here?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Has something happened to Cherubimon?" Tommy asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with him, there's just something I need to tell all of you." the Animal Digimon landed in front of the Demon Dragon.

"Does it have to do with the Demon Lords?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you may already know it. Is everyone here?"

"Everyone is here. What is it that you want to say?" BlackWarGreymon walked into his house, followed by Nefertimon and the Warriors that had gone with him to gather food.

"Everyone, I am here to tell you about the conditions of Seraphimon and Ophanimon, among other things. Seraphimon and Ophanimon…are not sick; they are worse than that. It seems that the Demon Lords have gotten hold of the two angels and have turned them into Lilithmon and Daemon, as it is said that a Lilithmon and a Daemon are born when an Ophanimon and a Seraphimon have fallen from heaven and have become evil."

"But, I saw Seraphimon, and he was fine," Tommy said.

"The Demon Lords have special abilities beyond most Digimon of their species. Haven't you battled them yet? They have different attacks, and they're much more durable than their normal counterparts. Among these unique abilities, I have no doubt that they would be able to shape shift to their good forms while still remaining evil."

"But, if Lilithmon is Ophanimon and Daemon is Seraphimon, then how are we supposed to fight them?" Takuya asked. "They're strong enough as it is, and now we'll just be fighting our friends!"

"Fear not, for when you have defeated the two Demon Lords, they will once again be the angels you once knew. That still leaves us with the problem of which one to go after first…"

"Wait, what do you mean 'which one?' Shouldn't we focus on how to defeat them?" Koji asked.

"You defeated Cherubimon in the past, so I'm sure you'll be able to defeat Daemon and Lilithmon, along with all the other Demon Lords, especially since now all of you will have the ability to Unify Spirit Digivolve and Fusion Digivolve."

"You said _all_ the Demon Lords…this means Lucemon is back isn't he," Zoe said.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. But you defeated him, too, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Is that all you had to say?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"You really don't like me being here, do you?" Nefertimon asked mockingly. "No, there are still other issues I need to address, all of them concerning Digimon Tommy saw at Beelzemon's hideout, Growlmon, Duskmon, and the mentioned Murmuxmon. As you may or may not know, the Lost Island has crashed down to the Digital World, and Murmuxmon has been revived. Also, Tommy saw a Duskmon working with 'Seraphimon.' I do not believe this to be Murmuxmon, as it was mentioned by Nanimon, who had also been there, that Murmuxmon had absolutely no intention of helping Beelzemon, and therefore, this Duskmon was almost certainly real. The Growlmon that Zoe spoke with…he is absolutely **not** to be trusted in any way; he is power hungry, but by no means a fool, and is quite intelligent, making him highly dangerous."

"Did Cherubimon want us to do anything in particular?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, he wants you to do several things. The first thing he wants you to do is to track down Murmuxmon and defeat him. He doesn't want all of you to go for this; only about half of you. The others are to remain here, out of sight, and I am to remain here as well, until you have done everything he wants."

"Oh, joy…" BlackWarGreymon muttered at the thought of Nefertimon staying in his house for quite a while.

"Why don't you like me, BlackWarGreymon?" Nefertimon asked, again mockingly.

"It's not that I dislike you, it's that you're a Vaccine type, and I'm a Virus type. We're just naturally incompatible."

* * *

><p>actiony stuff happens soon!<p> 


	23. Two Assaults

The world is not going to end this year.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to be able to find Murmuxmon?" Takuya asked.<p>

"You still have the compass, don't you?" Nefertimon asked, and Takuya pulled it out of his pocket. "The compass doesn't just show you where to find the Spirits and Legendary Warriors, though it can still do that if you ever become separated; the compass also shows you where you need to go. I also have reason to believe that Murmuxmon may be nearby, since the Demon Lords have undoubtedly told him you were all here, and I'm sure he'd like a little revenge. Who was it that killed him?"

"It was me, when I was Agunimon," Takuya said.

"Yes, you'll have to be the most careful. On the other hand, it might be a good idea for you to go, since you've already defeated him."

"All right, so when do I go?"

"Here we go again. It's like we don't even exist," Koji said.

"Takuya, she said about half of us were to go," Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah…why is that?" Takuya asked.

"Because if all ten of you were to go, it would arouse too much suspicion, but if not enough of you go, you may not be able to win. It would be best to perform a little sneak attack on the enemy, wouldn't it? It also may be beneficial to go now, at night, since Murmuxmon has difficulty changing forms without light for unknown reasons." It was decided that Takuya would once again lead the way, and that Tommy, Zoe, Gavin, and Adrian would go with him, in case he needed to become EmperorGreymon. "The rest of us are going to stay here. Any questions?"

"Where are you going to stay?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Well, if you'd prefer, we could hide in your basement, if you have one."

"It seems like we walk seemingly aimlessly a lot lately," Zoe said.

"Relax, we're almost there," Takuya said.

"That what you say little while ago," Gavin mumbled.

"Yeah, well, this time I'm telling the truth!"

"How do we know that?" Adrian asked.

"Will you guys just trust me? I'm always right about this stuff!"

"But you just admitted that you lied," Tommy said.

"Hey, we're here! I guess arguing really does make time go by faster!" Takuya exclaimed, standing in front of what looked like a church that had been abandoned for ages. Walking inside, they all instantly noticed that there were stairs that led underground where the priest would normally be.

"I hope you're wrong this time; this place is really creepy," Zoe said.

"Murmuxmon is definitely down those stairs, so at least we don't have to be here anymore," Takuya said, walking toward the stairs, soon followed by the others. It seemed like they had been walking for hours down the dusty stairs filled with spider webs, longer than it had taken to find the church in the first place, but finally, they reached the end of them. There was a small river to the right of them.

"Oh, I hope this isn't the sewers of this town," Zoe said.

"Nah, it doesn't smell bad, so it's probably just a river where the Digimon around here get their water." Walking further down the barely lit tunnel, Takuya began to see two shadowy figures, and the compass needle began to quiver. "Guys, I think Murmuxmon is up ahead, so be careful," Takuya whispered.

"Correct you are, Legendary Warrior of Fire," Murmuxmon's voice boomed and echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Everyone, Spirit Evolve!" Takuya ordered, and all five of them got out their D-Tectors.

"Gehenna Flame!" Murmuxmon shot a fireball out of his mouth, which landed behind the Warriors and spread out, blocking their exit, and increasing the amount of light in the tunnel.

"Don't forget, Murmuxmon, I defeated you before, and with my least powerful of forms, and this time, I have help!" Takuya said.

"Well, don't forget, Takuya, that I have been powered up by the Demon Lords, and I also have help! Persiamon!" Murmuxmon stepped back and allowed the other Digimon behind him, which resembled a cross between a cat and a woman, to step forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please, transfix these humans with that charming belly dance of yours."

"Certainly; Helter Skelter!" Persiamon began her dance, putting all five humans into a sort of trance. Zoe, too, was looking, but instead of a look of wonder on her face, it was a look of terror.

* * *

><p>"So, you still don't know what these Demon Lords are trying to do?" Koji asked Nefertimon.<p>

"No, unfortunately; SlashAngemon apparently learned something, but it only got him killed," Nefertimon said casually.

"What? SlashAngemon is dead?" Koichi shouted.

"Yes…didn't Nanimon tell you that?"

"No, he didn't tell us anything when he was down here!" Koji shouted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," BlackWarGreymon said. "But the Growlmon you were talking about earlier is here."

"Pyro Blaster!" an enormous fireball blasted through one of the walls in BlackWarGreymon's basement as Growlmon let himself in.

"Terra-"

"Lunar Plasma!" an attack hit BlackWarGreymon from behind, knocking him out. Koichi's eyes widened in terror as he saw Duskmon approach them. "Hello, Koichi; it certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" the two evil Digimon had them cornered, making the only option be to fight their way out.

* * *

><p>be careful; school starts soon.<p> 


	24. Underground Battle

Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school, which makes me so tired I don't really feel like writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, this chapter is going to be the first one to include a Digimon that I made up, so tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"Gehenna Flame!" Murmuxmon shot another fireball from his mouth at the humans, but Zoe snapped out of her transfixed state and pushed everyone to the floor, making the fire miss.<p>

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, JetSilphymon! Ultra Turbulence!"

"Vampire Wave!" JetSilphymon's propeller turned into a sword as she flew toward the Persiamon as Persiamon ran toward her. Looking uncertain about attacking, JetSilphymon thrust her sword at Persiamon, who didn't even have to move out of the way to dodge it, as JetSilphymon was now looking at the ground. The miss allowed Persiamon enough time to bite her on the arm, and began draining blood.

"Zoe, what the hell are you doing?" Takuya shouted. "Get away from her!"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do it…" Takuya wasn't sure if JetSilphymon's voice was weak from distraught or blood loss.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon! Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon kicked Persiamon away from JetSilphymon, and the four Human-Class Hybrids ran up to the Fusion, who would've fallen over if Agunimon hadn't caught her.

"JetSilphymon, what is the matter with you? Why didn't you run away? And why didn't you even attack her?" Agunimon asked.

"I just couldn't do it…I'm sorry…"

"Why not?" Agunimon asked as JetSilphymon turned back into Zoe, who had passed out from the massive blood loss.

"She'll be all right, Agunimon," Arbormon said, but Agunimon was sure she wouldn't for a while. He was sure there was something wrong with Persiamon that was making Zoe act this way, and whatever it was wouldn't go away until Persiamon was killed.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Seismic Sledge!" Kumamon and Grumblemon, meanwhile, were busy trying to fight off Murmuxmon, who had the upper hand.

"Gehenna Flame!" Murmuxmon shot another large fireball, which knocked the two Digimon to the ground. He walked over to them and picked them up by their heads. "Their lives are in my hands, Agunimon; just give me what I want, and I might spare them."

"What do you want?"

"Why, what everyone else wants from you – I want your Spirits!" Agunimon hesitated for a moment, then began to slowly walk over to Murmuxmon.

"Don't do it, Agunimon!" Arbormon shouted.

"Frozen Tundra! Seismic Sledge!" Kumamon and Grumblemon combined their two attacks into one, with Kumamon turning into the shape of one of Grumblemon's hammers, and Grumblemon slammed it into Murmuxmon's stomach, knocking him over and releasing his grip on Grumblemon. Kumamon turned back into his Digimon form, and he and Grumblemon smiled at each other, congratulating each other on a job well done. As soon as they landed, two sharp claws protruded from their chests, stunning them, and they turned black and their Fractal Codes appeared around them.

"Don't worry, they won't die," Persiamon said from behind them. "The fact that they're humans that turn into Digimon gives them another chance at life."

"Pyro Punch!"

"Power Pummel!" Agunimon and Arbormon attacked Persiamon, who quickly jumped backward and dodged the attacks. The Fractal Codes around Kumamon and Grumblemon disappeared, and they have both turned back into their human forms, and so did Takuya.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Atomic Inferno!"

"Slide Evolution, Petaldramon! Leaf Cyclone!" the two evil Digimon easily dodged the two attacks.

"Gehenna Flame!" Murmuxmon unleashed a flame that knocked Petaldramon down.

"Helter Skelter!" Persiamon began her belly dance, and Aldamon struggled to not become mesmerized again, attempting to raise the weapons on his arms.

"Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon sent vines from the ground to constrict Persiamon.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon created a huge ball of flame, incinerating the vines and almost killing Persiamon, but it was mostly blocked by Murmuxmon, who collapsed to one knee. Aldamon walked over and put his weapon in front of his face, prepared to fire, when Murmuxmon opened up his right hand, revealing that he had captured Aldamon's flames, and, combining it with his own, shot it back at Aldamon, sending him flying backward into Petaldramon, causing both to turn back into their human forms.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it, Persiamon?" Murmuxmon asked, struggling to stand up.

"Of course; we've been doing nothing but fighting for four years. Still, I must admit that I was a little worried when I learned that they were going to be trained by BlackWarGreymon. I hope Duskmon and Growlmon will be all right," Persiamon said.

"Knowing that Duskmon's there, I'm sure they will," Murmuxmon turned to the five humans. "What should we do with them?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten? We're supposed to leave them alive! Our masters were quite adamant about it."

"Why do they want us alive?" Adrian asked, standing up.

"It is not important that you know the details, human; it is only important that you keep yourself alive for the time being," Persiamon said.

"What if we did die? If even just one of us dies, then your entire plant would be ruined, right?"

"Well, yes, but we will make sure that never happens. For example, say you were all in a big battle with that Flamedramon. If any of you were close to dying, we would step in and kill Flamedramon," Persiamon said.

"Just think of us as guardian angels," Murmuxmon said.

"And don't even think of killing yourself. We can't kill you, but we can still beat you half to death."

"If we had beaten you here, would your plans have been slowed down at all?"

"If that were to hypothetically happen, no. Our deaths mean nothing in the eyes of our master."

"Your death means nothing? Why are you even helping someone like that?"

"Dead is dead; it won't matter what we've done once we die, especially since we, as Digimon, will just come back to life."

"Murmuxmon, you've died before, so I've heard. Wouldn't you like to be recognized even in death?" Adrian asked, and Murmuxmon was silent for a few seconds.

"It's true…I do want glory…but Persiamon's right; dead is dead."

"That's how it is for every Digimon?"

"Well, maybe not, but for the two of us, it definitely is. We don't particularly care who we serve, just so long as we get paid," Persiamon said.

"Is there any way I could talk you into coming over to our side?"

"No. You're stuck with us trying to kill you."

"And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Murmuxmon added, laughing.

"And I doubt you regret any of the evil things you've done in the past…" Adrian turned away from the two Digimon.

"Of course not; we're evil! And what's with all the damn questions?" Persiamon asked.

"I don't have as much experience here as almost everyone else, so I want to learn everything I can about you guys. Like how to defeat you."

"Weren't you listening earlier, dumbass? There's no way you could defeat us!" Persiamon shouted.

"Yeah, I learned that from you guys. But I learned more from Takuya and the others," Adrian turned back to look at them. "Like there are more than two ways to Spirit Digivolve!"

"Stop him, Persiamon! He's going to-"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Angiomon!" Angiomon vaguely resembled Arbormon, except he's taller, though not as tall as Aldamon, he's a slightly darker shade of brown, he's wearing a cape, and he's holding a large sword.

"I've never seen that Digimon before," Murmuxmon said worriedly.

"Relax; just because nobody's ever even heard of him before doesn't mean we'll lose! Helter Skelter!"

"Gymno Sword!" Angiomon rushed over to Persiamon and swung his sword through the air before Persiamon's dance began, but he missed.

"Gehenna Flame!"

"Thorn Shield!" Angiomon created a shield, which resembled Petaldramon's face, from thin air, and blocked the oncoming fire attack.

"How did you block that? You're the Legendary Warrior of Wood! That attack should've burned you to a crisp!" Murmuxmon roared.

"You answered your own question; it is because I'm a Legendary Warrior that that attack didn't kill me. Gymno Sword!"

"Necro Interrogation!" Murmuxmon's attack surrounded him in darkness as he transformed into the shape of a white, flying Digimon. "I am now HippoGryphomon! Heat Wave!"

"Thorn Shield!" Angiomon once again easily blocked the attack.

"Necro Interrogation, Darcmon! Dancing Sword!" Murmuxmon this time turned into a female Digimon, and used his swords to slice up Angiomon's shield. Darcmon attacked again, but Angiomon blocked it with his sword.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon jumped at Angiomon in an attempt to suck his blood, but he swung his sword, slamming her against a wall.

"Gymno Sword!" Angiomon slashed Darcmon, making him turn back into Murmuxmon.

"I must admit…you fight quite well…but I'm afraid you aren't going to win today!" Murmuxmon said.

"You haven't hit me with a single attack since I became Angiomon, right? What makes you think you're going to win?" Angiomon asked.

"I never said anything about us winning." Murmuxmon used another Necro Interrogation, this time turning into Grumblemon, and dug his way out and escaped. Angiomon prepared to follow him, but Persiamon distracted him with a belly dance before making her escape.

"Damn it," Angiomon muttered, turning back into Adrian.

"Well, you did a good job, at least," Takuya said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you Fusion Evolved into Angiomon. You did great for your first time."

"Thanks," Adrian said quietly, then turned to the others, who were still unconscious. "What should we do? We failed to take them out, and we don't know where they are now."

"Well, let's just go back to BlackWarGreymon's house for now. Nefertimon will know what to do."

* * *

><p>Probably needless to say, but updates will be a lot less frequent because of school and laziness. Don't kill yourselves, now. Try to live with it the best you can.<p> 


	25. Darkness Scanner

Yay! The other fight!

* * *

><p>"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Lobomon!"<p>

"JagerLoewemon!"

"Pyro Blaster!" before the others could Spirit Evolve, Growlmon spit an enormous blaze from his mouth, surrounding them with fire and preventing their escape even as Digimon.

"Lobomon, give me back my Spirits!" René shouted at Koji, and as he got out is D-Tector, Growlmon reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out what looked like a completely black D-Tector surrounded by a shadowy aura. Growlmon aimed his D-Tector at Lobomon's, creating a beam of light that disappeared after a few seconds.

"What did you do?" Lobomon shouted. "And what is that?"

"This is similar to your D-Tector, except it's called a Darkness Scanner. It functions pretty much the same, but it has the power to corrupt Spirits. And right now, I just stole the Spirits of Water and your Beast Spirit."

"You two are all alone in this fight…" Duskmon said quietly.

"You aren't giving us any other option, are you," Lobomon said.

"No. I like to play with my food before I eat it," Growlmon said with a demonic gleam in his eye. "That's why I didn't take all of your Spirits," Growlmon bent down to look Lobomon directly in the eyes.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon fired a laser, which Growlmon easily dodged.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Growlmon's attack was blocked by Lobomon's, which he then used in an attempt to stab Growlmon in the face, which Growlmon dodged.

"Dragon Slash!" the blades on Growlmon's elbows glowed white and extended as he used then to block another attack from Lobomon. "Lobomon, I've paid close attention to the way you fight, while you have no idea how I fight. You have absolutely no hope of winning."

"That doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" Lobomon shouted.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon's attack slammed Lobomon against a wall. Growlmon walked over to him and placed his giant foot over his body. "You're nothing without both of your Spirits, Legendary Warrior of Light. That can be easily changed, though."

"You're not…giving me back my Beast Spirit, are you?" Lobomon asked.

"My God, no; I was just saying that if you surrender and come over to our side, we could give you all the power you could ever want; more power than you have ever dreamed of."

"That's all you think about, Growlmon…power. It takes more than power to win a battle…to be happy…"

"Oh, God, not another damn friendship speech," Growlmon muttered. "I hear this crap from guys like you all the freaking time! It's all the same shit! I don't need friends! I'm not greedy like you guys; all I need from life is power! Power that I rightfully deserve! Just enough power to take down all you bastards!" Lobomon attempted to raise his arm, but Growlmon's foot was too big. Growlmon stepped down harder on the Warrior, making breathing increasingly difficult for him, just as JagerLoewemon crashed into him, knocking him off of his brother, and jumping out of the way just in time to dodge an attack from Duskmon. Just as Lobomon had barely stood up, Growlmon grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "There's no way your brother can beat Duskmon! Duskmon was originally a part of him, so he basically knows his every thought."

"Dark Master!"

"Lunar Plasma!" the two powerful attacks collided, creating a large explosion of darkness. Duskmon was still standing, with his swords extended toward the fallen JagerLoewemon.

"Koichi…try Fusion Digivolving…" Lobomon said weakly.

"I'm afraid he can't; when you weren't looking, I stole his Human Spirit of Darkness," Duskmon said, then turned to look at JagerLoewemon. "Deadly Gaze!" all of Duskmon's eyes fired red energy beams at JagerLoewemon, making him turn back into Koichi.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon took his foot off of Lobomon and attacked him, making him turn back into Koji.

"There's nothing you or any of your friends can do now. Growlmon's flames prevent your friends from moving, even in Digimon form, and they're too high to fly over. The only two available to fight are about to die…" Duskmon said solemnly as he placed the tip of his sword against Koichi's neck. "I'm sorry I must do this to you, old friend, but the memories are too painful. They won't end until you die."

"They may not be able to stand up to you," said none other than Bokomon. "But we can still fight you!"

"Now that's funny! What are you going to do; throw your book at us?" Growlmon asked. "You and your idiot friend can't even Digivolve!"

"At last, something we can agree on; Neemon is an idiot."

"Hey!" Neemon said, sounding insulted, but Bokomon ignored him.

"But you're wrong about one thing," Bokomon said, approaching the flames.

"And just what might I be wrong about, Rookie? My power speech?"

"We do have the power to Digivolve, given to us by Seraphimon! Bokomon Digivolve To, Sorcermon!"

"Neemon Digivolve To, Opossumon!"

"Well, it looks like I was wrong. But you're still trapped in my fire!" Growlmon roared.

"Drowning Aquarius!" Sorcermon shot a stream of water from his wand at the flames, extinguishing them. "Now, everyone; Spirit Evolve!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, ShadowSeraphimon!"

"We aren't going to win this fight, Growlmon. We should retreat," Duskmon said.

"Hell no; we can still beat them! Pyro Blaster!"

"Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon fired a powerful electric blast from his cannon, which tore apart Growlmon's attack and hit his upper body, making him collapse, exhausted, onto the floor. MetalKabuterimon's attack kept going and almost hit Duskmon, but he raised his sword and blocked the attack.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" ShadowSeraphimon fired dark orbs at Duskmon, all seven of which were cut up by Duskmon's swords.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon and BlackWarGreymon, who was no longer unconscious, both attacked Duskmon, but both attacks missed.

"I no longer have any interest in fighting any of you. I shall now make my escape, but not before leaving you these," Duskmon tossed his Darkness Scanner to the floor in front of Koichi, then found Growlmon's and tossed it in front of Koji.

"Mad Balloon Bomb!" Opossumon threw some of his balloons at Duskmon, which exploded upon impact, in attempt to stop him from escaping, but the explosions only made it easier for him to escape, creating and sending dust everywhere.

"Opossumon, you idiot! You let them escape!" Sorcermon said, smacking Opossumon on the head with his wand.

"But…I was trying to prevent them from escaping," Opossumon said, De-Digivolving back into Neemon with Bokomon. Koichi returned his Human Spirit from Duskmon's Darkness Scanner, and Koichi got his Beast Spirit and the Spirits of Water back.

"Koji, can I have my Spirits back now?" René asked.

"No."

"Half of my house is destroyed," BlackWarGreymon said quietly. "I'm afraid if they were to return, my house would not be a safe place for you anymore."

"You're just saying that to get rid of me, aren't you," Nefertimon said.

"No, I'm not; they could easily destroy the rest of this house and make it collapse down on you."

"But, they said they want us alive!" J.P. said.

"Regardless, it isn't safe for anyone to be here; even me. We're going to have to part ways here once your friends return."

"Hey, I think I see them now!" Koichi said, and sure enough, the five that had fought with Murmuxmon and Persiamon were returning.

"Let's hope they were more successful than we were," Koji said.

* * *

><p>Bet none of you saw Bokomon and Neemon Digivolving, right?<p> 


	26. Tommy's Quest

Bhb; iviuv u uk8ouibvlvyu. According to spell check, they're all words. Oh yeah, and sign this multiple times: .com/landing/takeaction/ thank you. It lets you sign it multiple times.

* * *

><p>"Wow, what happened here?" Takuya asked, approaching the broken down house of BlackWarGreymon.<p>

"We were attacked by Duskmon and Growlmon, and almost got killed until Bokomon and Neemon Digivolved to save us," Koji said.

"I didn't know you two could Digivolve!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Neither did we," J.P. said.

"Seraphimon gave us the power to Digivolve after we became his new assistants, and he didn't want us to tell you because it would have spoiled the surprise," Bokomon said rather happily. "I Digivolve into my predecessor, Sorcermon, while the Amazing Brainless Mon over there Digivolves into Opossumon. And of course, he goes and screws everything up by accidentally allowing them to escape!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Neemon said in protest, to which Bokomon snapped his pants.

"So, were you guys successful?" Koji asked.

"No, Murmuxmon had another Digimon with him called Persiamon, and they both almost beat us until Adrian Fusion Evolved into Angiomon," Takuya said.

"Was he able to control it?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I controlled it fine, right?" Adrian said.

"The fact that another one of you was able to Fusion Evolve is proof that you no longer need my training. Also, it isn't safe for anyone to be here anymore, so I'm afraid we must part ways for now."

"So, where should we go?" Koichi asked.

"For now, we'll just go back to Cherubimon's Castle; he'll think of somewhere for you to go," Nefertimon said. "We should go before what's left of BlackWarGreymon's house collapses on us." All ten children turned to face the dragon Digimon.

"Goodbye, BlackWarGreymon," Takuya said.

"Where are you going to go?" Zoe asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of somewhere. And you need not thank me; I only did my part in trying to protect the Digital World, however small it may have been."

* * *

><p>Zoe looked around at the others in the Trailmon car she was in; everyone else was asleep. Very slowly so as not to make a sound, she reached for the letter that was hidden at the waist of her skirt, and began to read it.<p>

_My Dearest Zoe,_

_I offer my sincerest apologies for the circumstances of which we met. The thought may have crossed your mind when you first saw me, and you may not have believed it, but I honestly am your mother, even though, while I was in the Human World, I have died. Just think of this Digital World as a sort of heaven. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I suppose since you're a Legendary Warrior, when I died, my soul became reincarnated as a Digimon. And I don't think I could've gotten a better Digimon! You remember how much I used to love cats…_

_Anyway, Zoe, if I'm your mother, (which I really am), I suppose you're wondering why I attacked you. It was just like that time when you were six, when we got mugged by that drunken man (what was his name…Minamoto?). Anyway, that evil Murmuxmon threatened me and said that if I didn't, he would kill you instead. I had to make it look like you had died so Murmuxmon wouldn't do anything to harm you. I hope you understand. Please come visit me soon; I'm staying at a friend's house at the Autumn Leaf Fair. It's a blue house that's relatively close to that rather large furnace at the center of the fair that makes all the heat; rather perfect for a cat Digimon like me. I will explain everything that I couldn't risk writing in this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Mother_

_Lyndis Cecilia Orimoto_

Zoe's hands were shaking so much, she almost dropped the letter. _My mother…is alive? That's not possible! Though, Persiamon did look exactly like her…_ She silently put down the letter and looked at the other Warriors, who were still asleep. _Wait a minute…Koji's dad mugged me?_ Zoe thought as she looked over at Koji. _That's so…weird!_ Suddenly, the Trailmon came to a stop, and Zoe realized they had arrived at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Thinking that the Trailmon would be taking a quick snooze, Zoe quickly got up and exited the Trailmon, and ran toward the house described in the letter while, without her knowledge, the Trailmon began to leave the train station, leaving her behind…

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of searching, Zoe eventually found what she believed to be the house described in the letter. She slowly turned the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Quietly, she entered the house.<p>

"Zoe, you came!" Persiamon said out of nowhere, hugging her daughter.

"Mom! Wait…are you really…my mother?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am! How could I write what I did in that letter if I wasn't?" Persiamon asked. "Besides, it's like this Digimon was created just for me; she looks exactly like me, she's a cat, and you know how much I love cats, and she's also a belly dancer, just like I used to be. Is all of this not true?"

"No, it's all true. But why didn't you show up four years ago?"

"I just didn't happen to be born yet. I was born two years ago." Looking at the expression on Zoe's face, Persiamon said, "You're still not convinced that I really am your mother are you?"

"Well, maybe just a little bit…"

"I died when you were only eight years old from lung cancer. I was so mad that I couldn't see how beautiful you would have become. Remember me telling you that?"

"Yes…those were your last words…" Zoe said, almost crying.

"Don't worry, Zoe; I'm here now," Persiamon said, hugging her. "You really are quite beautiful, you know. I'm glad I'm here in the Digital World…with you…"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" J.P. said.<p>

"I mean she isn't anywhere on the Trailmon. Maybe she walked off thinking the Trailmon would stay at the station for a few minutes," Takuya said.

"Hey, I found this where she was sitting," Koji said, holding up the letter. "A Digimon called Persiamon is claiming to be her dead mother. I guess she thought she was serious. She must be at the Autumn Leaf Fair."

"Let me see that!" Takuya said, grabbing the letter. "Your dad mugged her?"

"Damn it, just ignore that part!"

"So, what are we waiting for? We'll just make this Trailmon turn around at the next station and head back to the Autumn Leaf Fair!" J.P. exclaimed.

"No, I'll do it," Tommy said with a serious expression on his face. "Alone."

"Alone? Tommy, that Persiamon almost killed all of us last time, and you want to fight her alone?" Takuya asked.

"Well, last time I wasn't Daipenmon, and now, I know how she fights!"

"Why do you want to do it alone?" Koichi asked.

"When I was kidnapped by Beelzemon, Zoe was the one who saved me. I want to repay the favor and save her." Suddenly, Tommy's D-Tector began emitting a bright light that completely enveloped him that disappeared after a few seconds.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Takuya asked.

"I saw…my D-Tector…surrounded by four others…J.P.'s, Koji's, Marcel's, and René's, to be exact."

"You saw our D-Tectors? You mean just now?" J.P. asked, and Tommy nodded.

"Did they do anything?" Koji asked.

"Your D-Tectors aimed themselves at mine and shot out some Fractal Code. What does it mean?"

"It means thou should go alone," Marcel said.

"What do you mean?"

"That vision thou had…thou will become a Digimon as powerful as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon anon. You need our Spirits to do it."

"Do you really think I could do it?" Tommy asked.

"Thou must have faith in thyself! Thou art capable of doing this! Now, go on; prove thyself that thou art worthy to be the Legendary Warrior of Ice! Steel into Ice!"

"Light into Ice!"

"Thunder into Ice!"

"Water into Ice!" Koji's D-Tector still had the Spirits of Water, since he still doesn't really trust René yet.

"Thanks, everyone; I won't let you all down!"

* * *

><p>With apologies to Darkiceflame, who had given me suggestions on what Tommy and the others would become. If I hadn't already thought of something, I would have used your idea.<p> 


	27. A Mother's Love

Sorry for the lessening amount of chapters I have been forgetting to write. School keeps me busy and lazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Angler the Trailmon, having heard Marcel's inspirational speech to Tommy, began driving backward to the Autumn Leaf Fair.<p>

"Do not worry, thou shalt be victorious!" Marcel said as Tommy began to step off.

"Don't worry, I shall not drive off and leave you behind this time!" Angler said.

Walking slowly, Tommy came to a stop, turned around, and said, "If I don't come back in an hour, just forget about me."

"Tommy, why would we do that?" Koji asked.

"Because then you'll know if Persiamon is too powerful or not. If she does manage to defeat me again, get away from hear as fast as possible."

"He's really grown up," Koji said, remembering when Tommy was the baby of the group.

"Well, he's about our age when we came to the Digital World, isn't he?" Takuya asked.

_Is this the gateway to victory or the entrance to Hell?_ Tommy thought as he approached and entered the building described in the letter. "Zoe! Are you in here?"

"Tommy, is that you?" Zoe asked, running up to him. "I'm glad you're here! Where are the others?"

"They're waiting at the Trailmon waiting for you to come back."

"I'm sorry I walked off like that, I didn't think the Trailmon would rest a few seconds!"

"Why did you get off at all?"

"I had to find my mother," Zoe said, motioning to Persiamon.

"Zoe, that is not your mother," Tommy said seriously.

"Yeah, I know that…I mean, maybe I do…I don't know! She looks exactly like her, and she's a dancer, and she is a cat! She loved cats when she was alive! There are just too many coincidences! It has to mean something, right?"

"No, it doesn't mean anything! It is just a coincidence! And you just said your mom was dead! How could Persiamon be your mother?"

"You can just think of this Digital World as a sort of Heaven for the loved ones of the Legendary Warriors," Persiamon said kindly.

"Well then, why isn't my big brother also here?"

"Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough, dear."

"And what about Koichi's grandmother and Gavin's parents? Doesn't it seem a little odd that your mother is the only one that we've managed to find? Actually, she found you!"

"Stop it, Tommy!" Zoe shrieked. "I…I'm not going back with the rest of you! I'm staying here with my mother!"

"Zoe, dear, I wouldn't have a problem with traveling with your other friends! I know how important it is that the Digital World gets saved."

"You're not coming with us!" Tommy said.

"Tommy, why are you so quick to judge her?"

"Why are you so quick to protect her? You don't have any solid proof that she somehow is the reincarnated spirit of your mother!"

"But, Tommy-"

"Zoe, you didn't see what she had done to us! She nearly killed Gavin and me and laughed! And not the kind of laughter that can be faked!"

"That's only because Murmuxmon said he would've killed the both of us if she didn't attack us!"

"Zoe, are you listening to yourself right now? Do you have any idea how little sense this makes?"

"And how are you sure that it is not a lie?" Persiamon asked. "You know nothing about how the Digital World works."

"You're right, I don't know how your Digital World Works, but you don't know how our world works, either! Souls don't go from one dimension to the next!"

"She really does have memories of stuff that happened between the two of us," Zoe said. "How do you explain all that she knows?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean anything! Persiamon is not your mother incarnated! Now, we have to get out of here before the others leave us behind! I only gave them an hour!"

"I'm not going!"

"You have to! The fate of the entire Digital World rests on all ten of us! It can only be saved if all of us are together! If this world isn't saved, it will begin to have effects on our world! Don't you remember any of that? Don't you remember how Lucemon almost destroyed both worlds? Do you really want that to happen again?"

"I don't care this time."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care what happens to either world. I'm staying here with my mother!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Daipenmon!" the giant Daipenmon waddled over to Zoe and waved his red Popsicle in front of her. "You're coming with me if I have to knock you out to do so!"

"I don't think so! Execute, Fusion Evolution, JetSilphymon!" JetSilphymon swung her propeller and knocked Daipenmon's red Popsicle out of his wing. "Don't forget that I also have the power to Fusion Evolve! We're evenly matched! Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon's propeller spun at a high speed as she stabbed the Popsicle Daipenmon dropped, shattering it.

"Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon's blue Popsicle shot a powerful blue beam from it, but JetSilphymon blocked it with her spinning propeller.

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon's propeller turned into a sword as she dashed at Daipenmon, who barely had enough time to block the attack. JetSilphymon continued her barrage of sword strikes, backing Daipenmon into a corner.

"Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon attacked again, but JetSilphymon jumped up and dodged it, and as she fell back down, she prepared to strike Daipenmon once again, but he reverted back to his human form at the last second, allowing him to dodge the attack. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, Korikkakumon! Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikkakumon constricted JetSilphymon with his braids, preventing her from moving. "Zoe, I'm only doing this because I'm your friend! Persiamon is an evil Digimon, and I'm trying to save you from her!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon's propeller began to spin again, creating a powerful wind that blew Korikkakumon away, releasing her. "Jet Winter!"

"Execute, Slide Evolution, Kumamon! Frozen Tundra!" Tommy slide Digivolved into his weakest form, creating a layer of icicle spikes in an attempt to trap JetSilphymon, but her sword sliced through all the spikes, making him fall backward and land on his back. Looking up, he saw Persiamon. "What's wrong with you? I'm fighting your supposed daughter and you're just standing there!"

"She doesn't need my help to destroy you," Persiamon said with a slight snarl.

"Jet Winter!" Kumamon barely dodged the oncoming attack from JetSilphymon, whose attack struck the floor where he had been laying.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon quickly blew a cold wind from his mouth at JetSilphymon's feet, freezing her to the ground. "Execute, Slide Evolution, Korikkakumon!" Korikkakumon slowly walked over to the frozen JetSilphymon. "Here's a little something I learned from Persiamon; if a Digimon that's actually a human is hit with a lethal blow, the Digimon will turn back into the human and remain living! Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon swung one of his axes and slit JetSilphymon's neck, a small stream of blood gushing out of it. JetSilphymon immediately turned back into Zoe, whose neck wasn't bleeding, but she was unconscious. Still, she was alive. Kneeling down on one knee, Korikkakumon began to pant from the exhausting battle.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon's attack hit Korikkakumon from behind, leaving him no time to react, and he turned back into Tommy. "You did a good job, exhausting the both of you like that! Now I can take both you and your Spirits to my masters! Oh, they will be so pleased with me…" Persiamon walked over to Tommy, but before she could pick him or his D-Tector up, he himself stood up. "Oh, you're coming with me willingly? That will make things so much easier for me!"

"I'm not going with you, and neither is Zoe."

"And just what do you think you're going to do about it? Besides, what right do you have to take my daughter away from me?"

"First of all, you can cut the crap. Zoe is unconscious, so you don't need to keep saying you're her mother!"

"But…I really am her mother!"

"No you're not!" a voice from behind them said. They both turned around to see Murmuxmon.

"Oh, Murmuxmon, I'm glad you're here! Do you think you could carry my daughter for me? I don't believe I'm strong enough."

"That human is not your child," Murmuxmon said, slightly confused.

"What are you doing here? Don't hurt my daughter!"

"But, just a few seconds ago, you would've allowed me to pick her up…are you understanding any of this, kid?" Murmuxmon asked Tommy, who shook his head. "Look, Persiamon, Lilithmon asked me to come here and watch out for you, don't you remember?" Persiamon suddenly leaped up and slashed Murmuxmon with her claws.

"I don't remember any of that…I suppose Lilithmon just has no more use for you." Murmuxmon fell backward to the floor, blood gushing out of his neck. "Don't worry, Zoe," Persiamon was suddenly bent over Zoe, stroking her hair. "I won't let Murmuxmon, Tommy, or Lilithmon hurt you."

"What's going on? Why did you…attack him?" Tommy asked. No Fractal Code had appeared around Murmuxmon, so Tommy assumed he was still alive. "I thought you were allies!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met that Digimon in my life," Persiamon said, standing up.

_There's something seriously wrong with this Digimon…I don't think she's acting anymore…maybe she was never acting! Maybe she really does believe she is Zoe's mother, and just convinced Zoe the same thing!_ Tommy thought as he slowly backed away from the psychotic Digimon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Persiamon asked with a sudden rage. "You tried to kill my daughter and my ally, Murmuxmon, and you think you can just walk away slowly?"

"You attacked Murmuxmon! You did it about thirty seconds ago!"

"Enough of your lies! You must pay for what you have done!" Persiamon ran at a speed so fast, Tommy was unable to see her, and she slashed his arm with her claws, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Execute-" Tommy attempted to Spirit Evolve, but Persiamon ran at him again, making him drop his D-Tector. He tried to pick it up, but she ran up to him again and shoved him into a pile of empty boxes. Another dash sent him flying, and he landed between his D-Tector and Zoe on his back. Persiamon was suddenly standing above him now, and he saw that her eyes were no longer the blue they had been, but now red with yellow where the white would normally be. She thrusted her claw downward at Tommy, but he quickly dodged, grabbing his D-Tector in the process.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! GlacierKorikkakumon!" GlacierKorikkakumon, for the most part, resembled Korikkakumon, except now, he had a third horn in the middle of his forehead, and a large shell on his back, both of which made him resemble Zudomon. He also now had four arms. His bottom two arms held his Korikkakumon axes, but his top two arms now held giant hammers, both of which resembled Zudomon's.

"It is now clear to me that you really do believe that you are Zoe's mother," GlacierKorikkakumon said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time!" Persiamon snarled.

"I know, but before, I thought you were making it up. Now I know; you honestly believe her to be your daughter. Unfortunately, that does not make it so. Persiamon, you are not her mother, not matter how much you think it's true."

"No! I really am her mother!" Persiamon was practically crying now.

"I'm sorry, Persiamon, but you are not. You are suffering from an unknown evil, but I will eliminate it."

"You are not going to kill me! You can't you're not strong enough!"

"I am strong enough, and when you die, you shall be reborn as a new Digimon, with no more pain or suffering. Plasma Double Tomahawk!" GlacierKorikkakumon's axes surged with a frozen electricity as he threw them at her, both of which she dodged, but he did manage to back her into a wall. "You were originally a Digimon born with evil intentions, but now you are the most sincere Digimon I have met. That's why I need to kill you now, so that when you are reborn, you will be a pure Digimon. If I continue to let you live, you might go back to being evil; we can't have that."

"Helter Skelter!" Persiamon preformed a belly dance in an attempt to save herself, but it failed.

"That's not going to work, Persiamon. Tundra Arrow!" GlacierKorikkakumon swung his hammers together, creating an arrow created from the sparks that completely enveloped Persiamon in a cold beam of energy. The sound of the hammers colliding into each other woke up both Zoe and Murmuxmon, without his knowledge. "Let the frigidness of Ice consume your heart and cleanse your soul. Fractal Code, Digitize!"

"Maybe you're right…perhaps I am not…her mother…but it was nice to have a daughter…just for…a little while…" Persiamon said as she died, her Fractal Code going to Tommy's D-Tector, her Digi-Egg flying off to the Primary Village.

"Tommy…" Zoe's voice quietly said behind him. "I heard what the two of you said…she…wasn't really my mother, was she…"

GlacierKorikkakumon turned around and said, "No…she honestly believed she was, for some reason."

"I'm sorry I attacked you…I'm sorry I…almost…killed you…" Zoe now fell back down to the ground, crying.

"Zoe…" GlacierKorikkakumon turned back into Tommy. "I'm sorry I attacked you as well. But we're both ok…we're both alive…" Tommy said, pulling Zoe into a hug. "Come on…we should go before the Trailmon leaves."

"You weren't kidding about that?" Zoe asked, sort of laughing.

"No; I said that I wasn't back in an hour, then that would mean that Persiamon is too powerful, and that they should just abandon me."

"Come on, Tommy, do you really think they would do that?" Zoe asked, standing up. Still a little unsteady, she almost fell over, but Tommy caught her. Putting his arm around her waist, they left the building, watched, unbeknownst to them, by Murmuxmon.

_Why am I just letting them walk away?_ He thought. But really, he knew the answer; Persiamon's words to him earlier were still ringing in his ears. _"I suppose Lilithmon just has no more use for you…"_ For some reason, Murmuxmon felt that, although Persiamon was completely psychotic, there was some truth to her words. _But why do I think that? Persiamon was Lilithmon's most loyal minion, the one she told practically everything to…maybe…Lilithmon told her that she has no more use for me…or maybe I'm just being paranoid…still, I feel as though I shouldn't do anything she specifically asks for until I find out more._

* * *

><p>I like, just now remembered that Zoe speaks Italian, so that's why you haven't seen her say anything Italian…not because my lack of Italian words in my vocabulary (though I only know like, two, thanks to her…)<p> 


	28. Of Darkness and Regret

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Takuya said as Tommy and Zoe slowly walked up to the Trailmon.<p>

"I'm glad I wasn't late," Tommy said as he boarded the Machine Digimon.

"How did it go?" Koji asked.

"I beat her. Actually, Murmuxmon also showed up, but Persiamon attacked him for some reason. So, how long was I gone?"

"An hour and a half," Bokomon said with a smug grin.

"Why would we leave you guys behind like you asked us to? If it had been too long, we would have just gone in after you," Koichi said.

"Besides, J.P. would have complained about leaving Zoe behind," Koji said.

"Koji, did your dad really mug me and my mother?" Zoe asked, standing up straight.

"Oh, jeez…before my dad met m stepmom, he would often get depressed from being divorced from mom; of course, back then, I thought it was because she was dead. He used to drink a lot, and often left me by myself and go to a bar or something. Actually, I preferred that, because when he stayed home and drank, he'd often beat me. One night after he had left, he didn't come back for several days, and eventually, the police showed up and said he'd been arrested for theft and drunk driving. That's why I was really happy when he met my stepmom, because he quit drinking. Ironically, I didn't show her any appreciation until after my first trip to the Digital World. So, anyway, we should probably go back to Cherubimon's Castle now," Koji said in a voice that made it apparent he didn't want to talk about his father any more.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of Digimon did you become when you Unify Spirit Digivolved?" J.P. asked.<p>

"I turned into a Digimon called GlacierKorikkakumon. He has four arms, with two axes and two hammers and he has a spiked shell on his back, but other than that, he looked like Korikkakumon. And before I forget, here are your Spirits back," Tommy held up his green D-Tector and sent the Spirits of Steel, Light, Water, and Thunder back to their original owners, although the Spirits of Water went back to Koji. "Wait a minute…did you guys get your Spirits back?"

"According to my D-Tector, I've got mine," J.P. said, and Koji and Marcel agreed.

"That's weird…my D-Tector says I still have all of yours…do any of you mind attempting to Spirit Evolve?"

"Sure, I'll do it. Execute, Spirit Evolution, Lobomon! I have my Spirit, Tommy; I don't know what's wrong with your D-Tector."

"It must be like what Cherubimon said. He said that a fraction of the Spirits power will be sent to the others so everyone can still Digivolve," Takuya said as the Trailmon came to a stop at Cherubimon's Castle.

"We're here at Cherubimon's Schloss! Watch your step when getting off!" Angler the Trailmon said.

"Oh, great, more walking," J.P. said exhaustedly, looking up at all the steps

"Don't be such a vigliacco, J.P. Tough it out," Zoe said. After several minutes of walking, they eventually reached the top.

"What took so long?" Nefertimon asked as the giant doors to Cherubimon's Castle opened up.

"We just had a little run-in with that Persiamon, but Tommy managed to defeat her," Takuya said.

"Well, come on in; Cherubimon is expecting you." Nefertimon turned around and led the kids to where Cherubimon was.

"Digidestined, I understand that staying at BlackWarGreymon's house is no longer safe," Cherubimon said as they all entered, and they all nodded. "I apologize, but I don't have anything planned for where you could go next. You are more than welcome to stay here, but it might be surprisingly crowded." Suddenly, a giant blue dragon Digimon flew into the room that Takuya and Koji recognized as Airdramon. The Mythical Animal Digimon De-Digivolved and where he once was is now Commandramon.

"Lord Cherubimon, I have seen Duskmon nearby; I believe he's headed toward your castle," Commandramon said. "Also, Lilithmon is nearby, and I believe now would be a good time to go after her, because she is alone."

"I see…if we go after Lilithmon, then Duskmon takes the castle; if we stay here and deal with Duskmon, then we miss a perfect opportunity to take out one of the Demon Lords."

"They weren't expecting us to be here, though; we can go after Lilithmon for you," Takuya offered.

"It seems we have no other option. However, I don't want all of you to fight Lilithmon; you in particular, Gavin; I would like you to stay here. J.P. and Koji, I would like for you two to stand outside the castle, along with Oryxmon, Datamon, Ikkakumon, Dobermon, Nefertimon, and Commandramon in case Duskmon doesn't come in from the front. The rest of you shall go after Lilithmon."

"Sir, about Lilithmon," Commandramon said. "I believe she is in some sort of underground room right below this castle. The entrance is at the Trailmon station. Also, Duskmon should be arriving sometime in the evening, when his strength will be intensified."

"I see…we shall begin at the evening, then. Also, J.P. and Koji, there is another Digimon that will be joining you tonight," Cherubimon said, and a small blue Digimon stepped into the room.

"Hey, Gabumon!" J.P. exclaimed, remembering the Digimon who was once shunned for having the ability to Digivolve.

"Hey, J.P. and Zoe, good to see you two again!" the Beast Digimon exclaimed. "I can now Digivolve to the Champion Level, so I can help you out even more this evening!"

"That's great, but what are you doing here?" Zoe asked. Gabumon looked down sadly.

"Togemon…was killed by a fire Digimon."

"That's awful!" Zoe exclaimed.

"It must have been Flamedramon," J.P. said. "He says he goes and kills every ally we ever had."

"Was he the one who killed SlashAngemon?" Tommy asked.

"No, it wasn't him…I believe it was one of the Demon Lords."

* * *

><p>Evening soon came upon them, and Takuya led his group to the Trailmon station, eventually finding a secret passage that led underground.<p>

"Another underground passage," Zoe said with mild disdain. After walking for several minutes, they came across a large white room with a Digimon standing in the middle of it.

"SkullScorpiomon?" Tommy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not your enemy anymore," SkullScorpiomon said. "I'm working for Cherubimon now. In exchange for all the information I know about the Demon Lords, they're keeping me safe from them. I'm here on my own free will, though. There's supposed to be someone down here that I would love to kill…"

"SkullScorpiomon…that is absolutely no way to treat a lady," a familiar voice said from behind him. It was Lilithmon. "Why did you help Cherubimon?"

"Well, what can I say? I don't like being killed. Working with him…well, let's just say that's the safest thing to do in these times…the only way I can be truly free is if all seven of you are all dead! But above all…I want to inject my lethal poison into you specifically! Poison Pierce!"

"Nazar Nail!" SkullScorpiomon lunged at Lilithmon with his tail extended, but Lilithmon quickly used her right hand to cut him in half at his waist. SkullScorpiomon fell screaming in pain to the floor as what was left of his body began to corrode away into dust. Not even a Fractal Code or a Digi-Egg showed up. "All right, I'm going to need to control myself…the master needs all of you alive. But that doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your life. Who would like to go first?"

* * *

><p>"Gabumon, Digivolve To, Garurumon! Howling Blaster!" Duskmon began climbing up the stairs to Cherubimon's Castle, and as soon as he was spotted, Gabumon Digivolved and attacked him. However, the fire attack didn't seem to even faze him. Garurumon then tackled Duskmon, but he got knocked away by his swords.<p>

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute, Slide Evolution, Velgemon!" Duskmon Slide Digivolved into his Beast form, and flew past Beowulfmon and MetalKabuterimon, and crashed through the front doors of Cherubimon's Castle.

"Why am I not surprised you decided to face me alone?" Cherubimon asked from behind Duskmon.

"Well, for now, I am alone, but if I have trouble, I will not be alone anymore," Duskmon said.

"I never should have created you, Duskmon. Storm of-"

"Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon charged at Cherubimon with his swords extended, but Cherubimon avoided the attack, but just barely. "How unfortunate…I am faster than you…I can strike you faster than you can even charge your strongest attacks! How can you expect to even hit me if you can't do that? Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon charged again, this time managing to strike Cherubimon's arm, but just barely. "All of my eyes see the way you attack as well!" Duskmon thrusted, and again, Cherubimon barely dodged. "Even if you did pull off an attack, it wouldn't have any accuracy!" Duskmon said as he thrusted multiple times. He eventually manage to stab Cherubimon's right hand.

"Storm of Judgment!" Cherubimon created a massive storm cloud above his castle that sent hundreds of bolts of lightning crashing into it, causing it to burst into flames and creating a small explosion. The explosion sent Cherubimon down to his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. Duskmon, however, was unharmed, and extended his swords, preparing for another attack…

* * *

><p>cliffhanger!<p> 


	29. Extermination of the Lascivious

Epic conclusion of epicness

* * *

><p>"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Solar Wind Destroyer!"<p>

"ShadowSeraphimon! Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"

"Daipenmon! Blue Hawaii Death!"

"JetSilphymon! Ultra Turbulence!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, JagerLoewemon! Ebony Blast!"

"Petaldramon! Leaf Cyclone!"

"Bokomon Digivolve To, Sorcermon! Crystal Barrage!"

"Neemon Digivolve To, Opossumon! Mad Balloon Bomb!" All eight attacks managed to hit Lilithmon, creating an explosion that sent dust everywhere, but from the dust, Lilithmon emerged, completely unharmed.

"Well, that was quite fun. What do you wish to do next?" Lilithmon asked. "Or rather, who would like to be the first to go? It doesn't matter if I capture one of you or all of you; I just need to keep you alive!"

"Why does your master need us alive?" Aldamon asked.

"What we do is of no business of yours. Nazar Nail!"

* * *

><p>"Garurumon, are you ok?" Beowulfmon asked.<p>

"Yeah…I'll be fine…I'm just not used to fighting like all of you…" the Beast Digimon managed to get back up, but a huge explosion that just barely missed them and MetalKabuterimon made him fall down again. An enormous Digimon emerged from the smoke.

"Are you…Growlmon?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Not any more…my masters gave me a second chance at life and gave me the power to Digivolve! I am now WarGrowlmon! Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired two streams of fire from his chest, which the three Digimon managed to dodge. "Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon charged at the three Digimon, who once again dodged the attack, causing WarGrowlmon to crash into the stairs.

"Black Beam!"

"Plug Bomb!" two attacks came from beside the castle and struck WarGrowlmon in the face.

"Digidestined, are you all alright?" Dobermon asked with Datamon on his back.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Growlmon managed to Digivolve," MetalKabuterimon said.

"This isn't good; WarGrowlmon's armor is among the strongest in the Digital World. Even Beowulfmon's attacks won't scratch him," Datamon said.

"Dobermon Digivolve To, Cerberamon! All right, everyone; attack him together! Emerald Blaze!"

"Plug Bomb!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Bolo Thunder!" WarGrowlmon blocked all five attacks with the blades on his arms.

"Atomic Blaster!" this time, WarGrowlmon managed to hit all five Digimon.

* * *

><p>Cherubimon panted heavily as he looked at his burning castle, and waited for Duskmon's next strike. He had just managed a second attack, enveloping the rest of the castle in flames. Duskmon suddenly leapt from the flames and stabbed Cherubimon in the left shoulder with one of his swords, trapping him against a wall.<p>

"I can appreciate that you made in the first place, Cherubimon, but you should have expected something like this happening."

"I didn't know what I was doing…I was being possessed by Lucemon…"

"You made me have strength rivaling that of yours. You know that now; you know you have no chance of defeating me!"

"I couldn't just sit and do nothing…this is the only way I could atone for the friends and other innocent Digimon I couldn't save!"

"Well then, by all means, let me help you with that! Give my best regards to SlashAngemon!" Duskmon used his sword to make the hole in Cherubimon's shoulder larger, and Cherubimon roared in pain.

"Uncle Cherry?" Cutemon asked once she entered the room. Seeing Duskmon, she almost passed out from fear, but quickly regained her composure.

"Cutemon…get out of here!"

"Immediate Healing!" Cutemon used her powers to heal the wound on Cherubimon's shoulder, and Duskmon suddenly blasted away from Cherubimon. The evil warrior then looked at Cutemon.

"Don't…hurt her…you bastard!"

"I won't hurt her…my help, on the other hand, will. Get her, Caturamon!" a giant blue dog leapt from the flames and bit Cutemon around the neck as Duskmon stabbed Cherubimon in the same place he stabbed before.

"Cutemon!"

"Forget about her! She's a lost cause! Just think about your own death!" Cherubimon reached up and grabbed Duskmon's sword and pulled it out of his shoulder, and threw Duskmon into the fire.

"Terminal Judgment!" Cherubimon summoned another cloud, and two bolts of lightning came out and blasted Duskmon, who was already dying from the flames. The other one hit Caturamon, but not before he snapped Cutemon's neck and killed her, scanning her Fractal Code. The two Digimon died instantly. Cherubimon looked with intense sorrow at his niece's Digi-Egg, then picked it up and carried it out of the burning castle.

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear, did I go too far?" Lilithmon asked as she looked at the still, bleeding bodies of the eight Digimon. "Ohh…master will be furious with me!"<p>

"Don't worry…we can help you…" Aldamon said, struggling to stand up. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Lilithmon allowed the attack to hit her, but walked through the inferno and stabbed Aldamon in the arm, making fall over.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Angiomon! Gymno Sword!" Angiomon repeatedly swung his sword, but Lilithmon dodged every attack.

"Empress Emblaze!" the tip of Lilithmon's right index finger began to glow blue as she summoned what looked like a huge monster made completely out of shadows that tackled Angiomon and pinned him to the ground. The being dissipated into nothingness as Angiomon turned back into Adrian. "Now, all I need to do is figure out how to carry all of you to my master's place…" suddenly, Adrian's D-Tector began to glow with an immense, light that completely enveloped him for about two seconds.

"Which Spirits did thou see?" Marcel asked.

"Takuya's, Zoe's, Koichi's, and yours," Adrian said, standing up.

"Well, thou heard the man; give him your Spirits! Metal into Wood!"

"Fire into Wood!"

"Wind into Wood!"

"Darkness into Wood!"

"Thanks, everyone…I promise I won't let you down, right?"

* * *

><p>As Cherubimon was exiting his castle, he was instantly greeted by WarGrowlmon, who attacked him in the face with an Atomic Blaster, causing him to fall over backward.<p>

"Cherubimon!" Commandramon shouted as he and Gavin ran up to him from behind the castle. Ikkakumon and Oryxmon were tending to Cerberamon, Datamon, MetalKabuterimon, Beowulfmon, and Garurumon. "Commandramon Warp Digivolve To, Cyberdramon!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution, Gigasmon!"

WarGrowlmon turned around with an insane look in his eyes. "There's nothing you two can do for him now! It's too late!"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon fired a powerful blast from his hands, but WarGrowlmon deflected it with his armor.

"Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon scrunched up his fists and slammed them down on WarGrowlmon's blades.

"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon used his blades to swat Gigasmon away from him, and when he landed, he turned back into Gavin.

"Gavin, you must Fusion Evolve!" Cyberdramon shouted, and then was tackled by WarGrowlmon. "No!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Mogestarrmon!" Mogestarrmon resembled a star-nosed mole, and was about half the size of WarGrowlmon. "Proboscis Drill!" several drills extended from around Mogestarrmon's nose, which began to spin as he ran toward WarGrowlmon and stabbed him in the back with the drills, drilling a hole clear through his chest.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon fired another blast from his hands through the hole created by Mogestarrmon, finally killing WarGrowlmon.

"Cherubimon ok," Mogestarrmon said. "Digi-Egg also ok."

"Thank you for your help, Mogestarrmon. Could you burrow underground and help the other Warriors fight Lilithmon?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Sure! Tectonic Burrowing!" Mogestarrmon dug a hole with amazing speed, and soon he found himself in the room the other Warriors were in.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! BomberArbormon!" BomberArbormon was as tall as Aldamon. He resembled Arbormon, except he was a dark shade of brown. He still had his cape from when he was Angiomon, but not the sword or the shield. "Big Bang Blow!" multiple cannons appeared all over BomberArbormon's body, and each of them fired powerful explosives from them at Lilithmon, completely enveloping her in flames. Again, Lilithmon appeared unhurt. "Atomic Tackle!" BomberArbormon tackled and crashed into Lilithmon, creating an explosion.

"Are you quite through?" Lilithmon asked as she shoved BomberArbormon away.

"Proboscis Drill!"

"Get away from me!" Lilithmon slashed Mogestarrmon across his face with her Nazar Nail, causing him to turn back into Gavin. His D-Tector began to glow, enveloping him in a light that nobody noticed. "Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon slashed BomberArbormon across his chest, which made him turn back into Adrian. The Spirits he had borrowed returned to their proper D-Tectors.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't beat her," Tommy said.

"Yes, we can," Gavin said, standing up. "I need Spirits of Fire, Wind, Metal, and Ice!" the owners of the four Spirits nodded, and stood up.

"Fire into Earth!"

"Wind into Earth!"

"Metal into Earth!"

"Ice into Earth!"

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! WarGrumblemon!" WarGrumblemon was also as tall as Aldamon, and looked very much like Grumblemon, except he had armor that was reminiscent of a WarGreymon.

"Big deal, so you have one more Mega. I'm still not going to lose! Nazar Nail!"

"Seismic Slash!" WarGrumblemon used the claws on his gauntlets to cut off Lilithmon's right hand, which dissolved into dust immediately.

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon summoned another demon, but WarGrumblemon slashed it and killed it.

"Drill Rush!" WarGrumblemon put his arms together and began rotating like a drill. Rotating at a high speed, he charged himself at Lilithmon, tearing through her belly and chest. Lilithmon fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Well…looks like you finally beat me…I hate to lose, but if I must, I'm glad it's to such a competent Digimon like yourself. That look on your face…so serious…so determined…as if you're ready for more battles. I love it! I look forward for the day when my master succeeds…so I can see your face from Hell…that day will come…very…soon…" a shadowy monster seemed to envelop Lilithmon, and then disappeared, and where Lilithmon lay dying, Ophanimon lay breathing.

One Demon Lord down, six to go!


	30. Murmuxmon's Finishing Act

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

* * *

><p>"Lady Ophanimon, are you all right?" Sorcermon asked, running over to the collapsed body of the angel.<p>

"Sorcermon…yes, I'll be fine," Ophanimon said in a weak voice, struggling to get up.

"Why you no bleed?" WarGrumblemon asked.

"You only killed the evil within me; I myself shall live," Ophanimon said, standing up. "I want to thank all of you for fighting so valiantly against me when I was Lilithmon, even when you weren't sure I would live."

"It no problem," WarGrumblemon said.

"Ophanimon, do you remember anything about the rest of the Demon Lords?" Sorcermon asked.

"I'm afraid the only thing I remember is that Seraphimon is Daemon."

"Well, that's all right; we're just glad you're back," Aldamon said. "Come on; let's go to Cherubimon's Castle. It's close by; do you think you'll need any help?"

"Oh, yeah, Cherubimon Castle gone," WarGrumblemon said. "It get destroy by Growlmon and Duskmon."

"What's Cherubimon going to do?" JetSilphymon asked.

"For now, my assistant Digimon and I will escort Lady Ophanimon back to her Castle. I would like the rest of you to go to the Autumn Leaf Fair and wait for further instructions," Cherubimon said, entering the underground room.

"Cherubimon, are you ok?" Ophanimon said, noticing the blood coming out of his shoulder.

"This is nothing; only a little scratch from my fight with Duskmon. But don't worry; he's dead, and so is Growlmon."

"Are we going right now?" Ophanimon asked, and Cherubimon nodded slowly. "I see…DigiDestined, I'm afraid we must part ways here, but I am sure we shall meet again."

* * *

><p>The ten children, along with Bokomon and Neemon, watched as Cherubimon flew off into the sunrise toward Ophanimon's Castle, followed by Nefertimon, Datamon, Oryxmon, Dobermon, Ikkakumon, and Gabumon. A Worm Trailmon came up to them, prepared to take them to the Autumn Leaf Fair. However, they were not aware of the Digimon watching them from the direction of Cherubimon's Castle.<p>

"Fools…all of them are fools," Duskmon said as the Trailmon drove off. "Cherubimon should have checked to see if I was really dead. Now that he's gone, I'm in control of his Castle!" one of the eyes on his armor looked over and saw part of a Digi-Egg. Walking over to it, he saw it was just a shell, and the Digi-Egg belonged to his ally, Caturamon. "So…you've ceased to exist, my friend. That's too bad; you were the most loyal of Barbamon's minions. But that's fine; I don't need any help to get what I need from this Castle." the flames began to die, and soon Duskmon could see the charred remains of another egg. "So, Growlmon, you don't exist anymore, either? You've always been a pitiful waste of life, lusting for nothing more than power. What good is power without the wisdom to use it? You've always disgusted me."

* * *

><p><em>I suppose Lilithmon just has no more use for you…<em>Persiamon's final words to him still echoed clearly in his ears. _Why do I care? It's not like they've done anything for me,_ Murmuxmon thought as he approached the Wind Factory, walking past the spot where Daemon had passed not too long ago, and reached the same room, except it was completely empty. Soon, he noticed a large door, and decided to go through it, and after several minutes of walking, he came into a large room filled with pillars of rock with a strange marking in the middle of the floor. Surrounding the symbol were seven torches, but only two were lit; one with a green flame and one with a yellow flame.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up," Barbamon said from behind Murmuxmon as the giant door shut. "Do you like it? This is where we are going to revive…him."

"What do those flames mean?" Murmuxmon asked without turning around.

"It means that two of the Seven Demon Lords have fallen in battle; the green one represents Lilithmon's death, and the yellow one represents Beelzemon. If we want to revive the Ancient Digimon, we have to make sure all seven are not lit up."

"What do the humans have to do with this?" Murmuxmon asked.

"I admit that I don't know much about how all of this works, but it has something to do with their D-Tectors, and we need to keep them all alive for this to work. Everything else is beyond my understanding."

"So, Lilithmon's dead…" Murmuxmon sighed.

"Is she the reason you came here?" Barbamon asked.

"Yes…you know her minion, Persiamon, don't you? There was something a little…off about her."

"Yes, that was Lilithmon's doing. Once Persiamon had found out she resembled Zoe's mother, Lilithmon made her take a concoction to increase her strength to that of a Mega Level Digimon. However, the concoction began to screw up her mind until she really did believe she was that little girl's mother."

"She…told me Lilithmon had no more use for me."

"Yes, well, that is true, unfortunately."

"What?"

"You're usefulness had ended not too long ago, after failing to bring them back with you the first time you met with them and got defeated by Angiomon."

"Useless…" Murmuxmon said quietly as a giant fireball just barely grazed his face. Barbamon, grinning madly, ran up to Murmuxmon and smacked him with his staff, sending him flying across the giant room. Barbamon jumped after him and swung again, but this time, Murmuxmon managed to get out of the way in time.

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon shot a searing flame from his staff at Murmuxmon, sending him flying once again across the room and into a large rock pillar. Again, Barbamon leaped after him, and swatted him once again with his staff, creating a huge explosion of dust. Murmuxmon quickly flew through the dust and landed near the middle of the room, half conscious. Barbamon landed in a medium-sized body of water, sending water raining everywhere in the room. The flames were also hit by the rain, but weren't affected. Murmuxmon looked as Barbamon's staff lit up, preparing another attack. Murmuxmon quickly regained his senses and began running at Barbamon, and slid across the water in the room to increase his speed, and just as Barbamon launched his Pandæmonium Lost attack, Murmuxmon landed in the water, avoiding Barbamon's attack. Once in the water, Murmuxmon transformed into a Plesiomon.

"Shaking Pulse!" Plesiomon fired a blast of water from his mouth, which Barbamon easily dodged. Plesiomon transformed again, this time turning into Lucemon's Rookie Level.

"How dare you mock our eldest brother? Death Lure!"

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired the attack at Barbamon, nearly destroying his staff. Barbamon then smacked him with his staff twice, sending him into the air.

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon hit him with the intense flames, causing him to turn back into Murmuxmon. Murmuxmon fell down to the ground, his Fractal Code surrounding him. "This has been quite fun, Murmuxmon; much more fun than hunting Flamedramon. Any last words?"

"Why was I…so useless to you? I could have done so much more…"

"Be that as it may, that doesn't change the fact that you are hideously weak in battle. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Murmuxmon's Fractal Code went into Barbamon's staff; a Digi-Egg soon appeared where he had been, and began to float away, but not before Barbamon walked up to it and smashed it into pieces with his staff. Murmuxmon no longer exists.

* * *

><p>I've just finished watching Digimon Data Squad for the second time. The first time I watched it, I couldn't stand it. Now, I love it.<p> 


	31. Foreigners

I find it ironic that, while this is the only planet in the Milky Way to support life, so few people have one.

* * *

><p><em>Why is this Saberdramon attacking me? I didn't do anything wrong…<em> the small Digimon thought as she flew as quickly as she could through the morning sky.

"Black Saber!" the Saberdramon flapped his giant wings and sent black flames from them at the Digimon, all of which she dodged. "Nitro Arrow!" Saberdramon fired a green arrow from his chest that managed to hit the small Digimon's right wing, sending her crashing into the middle of a small town. Saberdramon then swooped down and prepared to finish her off with his talons when a small blue Digimon struck him in the chest with his tail, sending him flying into a nearby house. "Damn it…you're getting in my way **again**, Gumdramon! Mach Shadow!"

"Fire Vortex!" Saberdramon sent a shadow of himself flying at Gumdramon at a high speed, but the little dragon's tail became enveloped in flames as he swung it through the shadow, destroying it.

"Screw you! I'll deal with you later!" Saberdramon flew off as Gumdramon went over to the unconscious Digimon.

"Hey, are you all right?" Gumdramon asked as the little yellow Digimon managed to work herself into a sitting position.

"Thank you for saving me from that mean Digimon! I don't know what I did to make him so angry!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, that Saberdramon has been bothering this town a lot lately, killing innocent Digimon for their Fractal Codes. He probably just wanted yours. By the way, I haven't seen a Digimon like you before. What do you call yourself?" Gumdramon asked.

"Really? No Digimon like me is around here?" Gumdramon shook his head. "That's really weird. I'm Sparrowmon, and there are a lot of us where I'm from," Sparrowmon said confusedly.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I came from the northern-most part of the Digital World. That may explain why you've never seen a Sparrowmon, but I'd have thought everyone had heard of us…"

"Why did you come all the way out here? There isn't much to see."

"Oh, yes; I forgot! I'm looking for the Legendary Warriors!" Sparrowmon said happily, apparently forgetting that Gumdramon had never heard of Sparrowmon. Gumdramon was about to ask why she wanted to search for them when his father, Arresterdramon, flew right past them, followed closely by Saberdramon.

"Spin Caliper!"

"Black Saber!" Saberdramon showered Arresterdramon in his ebon flames, sending him crashing into a nearby house, which also caught on fire.

"Dad!" Gumdramon went running over to his father, and just barely managed to dodge a Nitro Arrow from Saberdramon.

"Gumdramon…stay back!" Arresterdramon stood up weakly, but Saberdramon shoved his talon into his chest, shoving him back down into the flaming house.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shot Saberdramon in the back, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Sparrowmon, what are you doing? This is what I rescued you from earlier!" Gumdramon whispered loudly.

"Last time, I wasn't facing him, and he was too fast for me to turn around. Now I've got him where I want!"

"Got me where you want? That's ridiculous! Nobody can defeat me! Mach Shadow!"

"Wind Edge!" Sparrowmon used the edges of her wings to slice through Saberdramon's attack, and then continued the attack, ramming into Saberdramon several times, slicing off his wings. "Random Laser!" Sparrowmon fired several more lasers into Saberdramon's chest, finally defeating him as she scanned his Fractal Code.

"That was amazing, Sparrowmon!" Gumdramon exclaimed, his eyes wide open.

"Yes…thank you for getting rid of that horrible Digimon," Arresterdramon said, now standing up.

"Dad, are you all right?" Gumdramon asked, running up to his father.

"Yeah, don't worry son; a Digimon like that could never kill me." Arresterdramon turned over to Sparrowmon, and then bent down to look into her eyes. "What's your name, lil' lady?"

"I'm Sparrowmon; I'm sure you've heard a lot about my species," Sparrowmon batted her eyes, attempting to look modest and failing miserably.

"Uh, actually, this is the first time I've heard the name," Arresterdramon said rather slowly, much to the shock of Sparrowmon.

"Well, nobody's perfect, I suppose," Sparrowmon said quietly.

"Did you say you were looking for the Legendary Warriors?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh, yes! Do either of you know where they might be?" Sparrowmon said, suddenly happy once again.

"Well, they visited our village not too long ago, and actually saved everyone here from a greedy Digimon named Etemon. When they left, they said they were headed for Cherubimon's Castle. They're probably not there anymore, but Cherubimon is sure to know where they are."

"Cherubimon's Castle! Ooh, I know where that is! Thanks, you two!" Sparrowmon said, and then flew off in the completely wrong direction, but was too far away before Gumdramon and Arresterdramon could correct her.

* * *

><p><em>Humans…could they be the ones I seek?<em> The small red Digimon thought as he approached the two of the Ten Legendary Warriors at the Autumn Leaf Fair. "Humans…might you be the Ten Legendary Warriors?"

"Yeah, that's us. Do you need something from us?" Takuya asked.

"Who are you?" Koji asked, eyeing the Digimon suspiciously.

"My name is Shoutmon, and I'm from the northern-most section of the Digital World. There's something you have…that I want." Shoutmon drew out a mic, wielding it as a lance.

"You want our Spirits, don't you," Koji said calmly.

"You work for the Demon Lords, don't you?" Takuya asked.

"I don't work for anyone, least of all the Demon Lords. And you're right, it is the Spirits I want, but I don't wish to use them for evil."

"Why do you want them?" Koji asked.

"It's a personal matter."

"If you can't think of a better reason than that, you're not getting them," Koji said, walking away.

"Not so fast," Shoutmon said, snapping his fingers. A small old man jumped and landed in front of Koji, holding up a stick with a claw on it. Another Digimon, this one resembling a girl with green wings landed behind Takuya, aiming a flower with a small cannon in the middle of it at him.

"Why do you want the Spirits?" Koji asked with a sigh.

Shoutmon grinned. "To become a Sovereign!"

* * *

><p>I kind of want to make sequels for Digimon seasons 3 and 5 all of a sudden. If I actually do, it won't be until after I'm done with this story. Do you think I should? I most likely will. I know hardly anything that's going to happen in them (I do know a little), so feel free to give me lots of suggestions, as well as for this story as well.<p> 


	32. The Sovereign's Desire

Yay, updates are now more frequent! (:D)-+-

* * *

><p>"What's a Sovereign?" Takuya whispered to Koji.<p>

"An important ruler," Koji whispered back.

"This is a load of crap! Why should we give you our Spirits for something as trite as becoming a Sovereign?"

"Jijimon; Lillymon; use force to take their Spirits," Shoutmon commanded.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Lobomon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon aimed a kick at Lillymon, but she flew out of the way, and kicked Agunimon in the face while falling to the ground.

"Claw of Doom!" Jijimon swung his claw at Lobomon while he was momentarily distracted by Lillymon attacking Agunimon, but he missed. Lobomon fired a Lobo Laser, but Jijimon dodged it surprisingly quickly and smacked Lobomon in the face with his claw, causing him to flip over backward.

"Lobomon…you ok?" Agunimon asked, staring up at the sky.

"Those two move pretty fast, but still…" Lobomon began to stand up.

"Yeah…they're not as strong as those Royal Knights," Agunimon said, also standing up, both Legendary Warriors now ready to fight Lillymon and Jijimon.

"Sheesh, look at them go. I knew I picked the right Digimon to come with me," Shoutmon said as the fighting continued.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon punched multiple fireballs at Lillymon, all of which she dodged.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon put her two hands together, creating a cannon that fired an energy blast from it that smacked Agunimon in the face again. Lillymon then glided over and punched him a few times in the face and chest. Agunimon aimed a punch at her, but she wrapped her arms around his and managed to toss him into the air. Somehow, Agunimon managed to land on both feet.

_She's moving around so quickly, I can't hit her…on the bright side, she doesn't seem to be trying to kill me…must be because they need my Spirits… _"Listen, we just wanted to walk away peacefully, but the red guy ordered this fight for the both of us! What's his problem, anyway? What is that idiot thinking?" before he knew it, Lillymon had dashed over and kicked him in the crotch. "Pyro Punch!" Agunimon shot some more fireballs at Lillymon, both of which managed to hit her in the head. "Looks like I've found your weakness…" Agunimon said in an abnormally high voice, as he was still recovering from Lillymon's previous attack. "Compared to fighting Lucemon, this will be easy!"

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that old Digimon's speed caught me off guard so easily…now I know how Takuya feels all the time… <em>

"Hey, Lobomon, what's going on?" J.P. asked, walking over to the Warrior, who was lying on his back.

"You're not going to believe this…" Lobomon stood up once again as Jijimon jumped off one of the buildings, his claw landing where Lobomon had been half a second ago.

"I think I understand now!" J.P. said, running away with Lobomon.

"Do you think you could help me out? He's surprisingly fast," Lobomon said.

"Sure, no problem! Execute, Spirit Evolution, Beetlemon!" Beetlemon and Lobomon turned around to face Jijimon.

"So, you thought one more Legendary Warrior would help you out, eh? You fools; I am a Mega Level Digimon!" Beetlemon's fist surged with electricity and Lobomon readied his laser, both ready to hit the small Mega…

* * *

><p>"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon landed another attack on Lillymon, this time kicking her stomach, making her collapse onto one knee. "If his servant is this bad, I suppose your Sovereign wanabee isn't too threatening either!"<p>

"Flower Cannon!"

"Pyro Punch!" the two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion…

* * *

><p>"Lightning Blitz!"<p>

"Lobo Laser!" Beetlemon sent a surge of electricity from his palm and Lobomon fired lasers from his eyes, both attacks managing to hit Jijimon, creating a huge explosion at the same time as the one Lillymon and Agunimon created. When the smoke cleared, they could see Jijimon lying unconscious on his back. "Thanks for the help, Beetlemon. Now I just wonder if Agunimon is doing all right…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Agunimon said, dragging the unconscious body of Lillymon behind him be her arm.

"I see my bodyguards were no match for you guys," Shoutmon said from behind Beetlemon and Lobomon.

"Who's this guy?" Beetlemon asked.

"This is the guy who wants our Spirits," Agunimon said.

"You say it as I want them for evil! I just need their power to become one of the Sovereigns!" Shoutmon said with a smile.

"You aren't taking our Spirits!" Beetlemon shouted.

"Suit yourself; Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon formed a ball of fire shaped like an eighth note in his hand, and threw it at Beetlemon, knocking him backward several feet, causing him to turn back into J.P. "Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon got out his mic and fired a blast from it at Lobomon, also sending him backward several feet and turning him back into Koji. "Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon smacked his mic into Agunimon's shin, and then the back of his head, making him turn back into Takuya. "Your Spirits, please."

"You sure have a strange way of asking," J.P. said, standing up.

"I don't care what others think. I just need the Spirits."

"Time to knock some sense into you! Execute, Fusion Evolution, RhinoKabuterimon!"

"You think that giant cockroach scares me? I also have another form to go to! Shoutmon Digivolve to, OmegaShoutmon!"

* * *

><p>ANOTHER cliffhanger? This must be pissing (some of) you guys off. Sorry about that.<p> 


	33. The Voice of Pride

"Sometimes I think the surest sign that intelligent life exists is that none of it has tried to contact us." – Calvin (Calvin & Hobbes)

* * *

><p>"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"<p>

"Thunder Laser!" OmegaShoutmon fired two beams from his chest as RhinoKabuterimon fired a surge of electricity from his horn, canceling out OmegaShoutmon's attack. "Thunder Laser!"

"Beat Slash!" RhinoKabuterimon attacked again, but OmegaShoutmon used the blades on his leg to deflect it. "Omega the Fusion!"

"Condenser Storm!" OmegaShoutmon became outlined in what looked like a knight Digimon, but he wasn't able to finish the attack, as RhinoKabuterimon summoned a huge black cloud resembling a hurricane that surrounded OmegaShoutmon. The cloud began firing multiple bolts of lightning at him, followed by a large one that ended the attack. Once the cloud cleared away, they could see that OmegaShoutmon had turned back into Shoutmon, so RhinoKabuterimon turned back into J.P.

"What have you done to Shoutmon?" Jijimon shouted, holding up his claw. Lillymon was standing behind him, prepared to use her Flower Cannon.

"Relax; I didn't kill him or anything. He'll be fine when he wakes up," J.P. said, walking away.

"If you guys hadn't decided to fight against us, nobody would have gotten hurt," Takuya said, also walking away, followed by Koji. Lillymon looked on in disgust.

"The fights have drawn a crown of Digimon," Jijimon said. "We should get Shoutmon out of here."

"Shoutmon, are you sure you're feeling well enough to walk?" Jijimon asked nervously as his boss walked unsteadily down one of the many alleys of the Autumn Leaf Fair.

"Don't worry; they didn't want to kill me, so I'm fine," Shoutmon said. "Still…I wonder if I could somehow convince them in some way to give their Spirits to me…Jijimon, I want you to follow them."

"Yes, sir." Jijimon easily jumped to the top of one of the houses, and began searching for the humans.

"How will you convince them to give you their Spirits?" Lillymon asked.

"If I absolutely have to, I'll beg for them."

"Sir, it would never do for a Digimon such as yourself to bow your head to a human," Lillymon said the last word with contempt.

"I don't exactly have the luxury of worrying about minor things like that."

"Spoken like a true Sovereign!" a Digimon blocking the entrance to the alley said.

"Who are you?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'm Dragomon, and I work for the great Demon Lord of Envy; Leviamon!" Dragomon raised a large trident up in the air, as if in triumph.

"We've been watching the three of you," another voice from behind them said. "We know you wish to take the Spirits from those humans. I'm sorry, but we can't have that. Master Leviamon would be most displeased."

"You should introduce yourself, my dear friend," Dragomon said.

"Oh, I apologize; that was very rude of me. I am WaruSeadramon," the large, snake-like Digimon said. "My Lord Leviamon is quite eager to get his claws on those Spirits. It seems that you two are as well. We are under orders to eliminate anyone who may happen to want the Spirits or who try to eliminate the humans."

"You have now been warned. If you two surrender now, we might just capture you, take you back with us, and allow you to keep your lives," Dragomon said.

"This sounds really rehearsed. You must give this speech a lot," Shoutmon said, dryly.

"Oh, well, we always try our best," Dragomon said modestly.

"Only the best for Leviamon," WaruSeadramon said. "Evil Icicle!"

"Rowdy Rocker!" WaruSeadramon shot a giant icicle from his horn which Shoutmon smacked with his mic, sending it back to WaruSeadramon, smacking him in the head and cracking his skull, killing him. "Sorry I gotta do this, but…I really need those Spirits," Shoutmon said as he scanned WaruSeadramon's Fractal Code.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired an energy blast that went clear through Dragomon's chest.

"You might kill us now, but nothing is changed…Leviamon already knows of your existence and is coming here now…" Dragomon said as Lillymon scanned his Fractal Code.

"What are we going to do, Shoutmon?" Lillymon asked.

"We're going to have to be extra careful in this next fight; I think this Leviamon they are referring to is a Demon Lord," Shoutmon said.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Leviamon suddenly burst from under the ground with Barbamon on his back.

"So, these are the ones seeking the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. Unimpressive, wouldn't you say?" Barbamon asked.

"Maybe they want them to get stronger," Leviamon suggested.

"Well, that part is true," Shoutmon laughed nervously.

"Not like it matters. Anyone who dares to harm those humans or steal the Spirits from us is as good as dead!" Leviamon lunged forward and snapped his giant jaws shut where Lillymon had been mere moments before. Quickly looking upward, he snapped his jaws again, this time managing to get Lillymon's right leg. Suddenly, Shoutmon's mic was thrown into his left eye, causing him to let go of Lillymon, who then flew around and stabbed it in further, knowing Shoutmon wouldn't mind (or notice) the blood.

"Lillymon, quick; give me back my mic!" Shoutmon was running away from a powerful-looking flame created by Barbamon. Lillymon removed the bloody mic from Leviamon's eye and tossed it at her boss, who began to spin it, gathering up Barbamon's flames, which were then released back at him, propelling him backward. Both Demon Lords were soon back on their feet.

" Look, Barbamon, we're drawing a crowd," Leviamon said.

"I'm getting rather low on energy. Shall we…"

"Yes; scan the Fractal Code of every Digimon who's seen us to replenish your own energy!"

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?**" a mysterious voice asked.

"Lucemon? What are you doing here? I thought you were still recovering!" Leviamon asked in surprise.

"**My health is none of your concern, Leviamon. However, your actions are of utmost importance to me. Are these two not the Digimon who tried to steal the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors?**"

"Yes, they are, but they're surprisingly strong. We were about to replenish our strength-" Barbamon began to say.

"**Silence, you impudent brats! First, you fail to eliminate these…plebeians, and then you attempt to destroy useless Digimon to make yourselves stronger, thereby making yourselves known! We have to stay secret! I suggest you both retreat for now.**"

"Fine." Leviamon turned to Shoutmon and Lillymon. "You just barely escaped deletion."

"Think so? I won't tempt fate and won't assume that until we actually fight!" Shoutmon said smugly. Leviamon muttered something and then climbed back down the hole he had come out of, followed by Barbamon. "So, the Demon Lords from those old Fairy Tales are actually all alive…"

"What should we do, Shoutmon?" Lillymon asked.

"The most evil Digimon in the Digital World are alive, and they want us personally killed, as well as having something to do with those humans; something so important, they need to be kept alive. I think it is in our best interest to join up with the humans."

* * *

><p>"'Scuse me, do you think we could stop and rest in the shade for a moment?" Etemon asked the Digimon walking in front of him, but got no response. "Well, Flamedramon?"<p>

"Shut up and keep walking."

_Why am __**I **__stuck traveling with this insane old lizard?_ Etemon thought.

"We're both wanted by the Demon Lords, and there's safety in numbers. Plus, we're both exiles for having attacked the Legendary Warriors; not too many Digimon would be pleased to see us."

"Oh, uh…didn't think you could hear me…"

"I said to shut up and keep moving."

"But it's so boring to walk in this desert without any talking!"

"Fine, fine…" Flamedramon sighed.

"So, where did you come from?"

"…I came from the southern-most part of the Digital World. In the specific village I grew up in as a Veemon, everyone there took great pride and honor in every last friend and acquaintance they had."

"Well, I'm sure you must have many wonderful friends-"

"They and everyone else in my village was murdered by the Legendary Warriors. Now…shut up and keep walking!" Flamedramon's fist surged with fire, causing Etemon to finally shut up. They heard a strange noise, and half a second later, they could see a small yellow Digimon flying overhead, but suddenly got caught up in a strong desert wind as it began to fall to the ground…

* * *

><p>Haven't had Flamedramon in a chapter in a while<p> 


	34. New Allies

Bacon

* * *

><p>"It's getting late; I'll go look for some food for the two of us," Flamedramon said, walking off.<p>

"But, what about this-" Etemon began to say, but Flamedramon had already walked too far away. "Hey! You all right?" Etemon poked the unconscious Sparrowmon with a nearby stick until she finally woke up.

"Ow…what happened to me?"

"You were flying over this desert, but you got knocked out by a strong wind."

"Desert…oh! You must have saved me! I owe you my life, sir!" Sparrowmon dug her way out of the sand, and bowed as best as she could.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty awesome…say, I've never seen a Digimon like you before. Who are you and what are you doing in a place like this?" Etemon asked.

"So, you've never heard of me either…" Sparrowmon said with a sigh.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. My name is Sparrowmon, and I'm looking for a group of humans called the Legendary Warriors. Perhaps you know where they might be located?" Sparrowmon asked.

"The Legendary Warriors? Why do you want to see those assholes?" Etemon practically shouted.

"You've heard of them?" Sparrowmon asked happily.

"Those bastards ruined my life!"

"Oh, that's too bad…" Sparrowmon said, but didn't sound too remorseful.

_Now that I think about it, wasn't Flamedramon exiled for killing some of their friends and attempting to kill them? Hmm…maybe he could lead us to them…_ "Leave it all to me, Sparrowmon; my slave will lead us to those Legendary Warriors!" Sparrowmon's smile widened.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you two doing here?" Takuya shouted at Shoutmon and Lillymon once they had gotten back to the hotel they were staying at.<p>

"Well, at this current moment, we are trying to enjoy a delicious meal. Do you mind?" Shoutmon asked, and then resumed eating.

"Yeah, we kind of do mind!" J.P. said.

"What's wrong with them?" Tommy asked.

"What did they do?" Koichi asked his twin suspiciously.

"For starters, they tried to take all of our Spirits!" Koji said.

"And they attacked us rudely and for no reason!" Takuya said.

"I don't think they're all that bad. After all, I got to try out Fusion Evolving on them," J.P. said.

"For the last time, I don't want them for evil. I just want them to become a Sovereign," Shoutmon said.

"A Sovereign? What's wrong with the ones we have now?" Bokomon asked.

"I come from the northern-most part of the Digital World, which holds the lands that are ruled by the Sovereign Ebonwumon, right?" only Bokomon nodded. "Well, he's really old, and is close to dying from it. When he's dead, there won't be anyone in charge of that region until he re-hatches and re-Digivolves back into Ebonwumon, which will take a long time. In the meantime, Digimon around that area are desperately searching for power of any kind. The one whose power seems the most just will be temporarily in charge of the northern hemisphere. That's when I came up with the idea of the Spirits, the valiant Digimon who protected the Digital World from Lucemon twice. If I could get my hands on at least one Spirit, Ebonwumon will grant his lands to me until he returns." there was complete silence after all of this. "All I need is one of your Spirits. That's all it will take for me to be the temporary Sovereign."

"Just be glad it's Shoutmon asking to be the Sovereign and not one of those Demon Lords who attacked us earlier," Lillymon said.

"You were attacked by the Demon Lords?" Koji asked, his expression dark and serious.

"Yeah, why do _they_ need your Spirits?" Shoutmon asked.

"Not even I know the answer to a question as simple as that," Marcel said.

"All we know is that they need us alive," Zoe said.

"Then, all the more reason to give me all of your Spirits! The Demon Lords won't know where they are!" Shoutmon suggested.

"That won't work. Even without the Demon Lords at us, there are still other Digimon who'd like to fight us," Koichi said.

"Like Flamedramon," Gavin said.

"It'd be even more dangerous to do it that way, for both of us," Koji said.

"What about when all of this is over? When there are no more Demon Lords, you won't have any more use for the Spirits, would you?" Shoutmon asked.

"No, I…I suppose not…"

"Great, then it's a deal; I help you guys defeat any Digimon who wants the Spirits, and once they're all gone, you can lend me your Spirits!"

"Koji, are you sure this is a good idea?" Zoe asked.

"Once the Demon Lords are all gone, there won't be a need for us to be in the Digital World. We'll probably end up just going back to our world. Besides, if he were evil, then we wouldn't go back after all the Demon Lords are all gone. Shoutmon, you've got yourself a deal. If you can help us defeat the Demon Lords, then we will give you all twenty Spirits."

"Now, just hold on a minute! Don't I get a say in this?" Bokomon asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" Flamedramon asked, carrying a heavy-looking amount of food in his arms.<p>

"Flamedramon, I'm glad you're back! You've been gone for almost three hours!" Etemon said.

"Who is this?" Flamedramon asked again.

"My name is Sparrowmon, sir," Sparrowmon said happily.

"I know that. What are you doing here?"

"You've heard of me? You've really heard of me? You're the first person I've met who's-"

"I'm not going to ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was flying through this desert and got caught up in a really strong wind, and I crashed into the sand. I would have died if your master, Etemon, hadn't waked me up!"

"Master?" Flamedramon glared at Etemon, who was doing his best to look confused. "What are you doing here in the desert?"

"Oh, right, I forgot! I'm looking for the Legendary Warriors!"

"You never did tell me why you were looking for them," Etemon said.

"I wish to acquire their Spirits so I can become the Sovereign of the northern-part of the Digital World," Sparrowmon said casually, though this surprised even Flamedramon. "Etemon told me you would be able to lead us to the Legendary Warriors. Is this true?"

"…the Legendary Warriors killed all of my friends. At first, I was out to destroy all of their friends, but then I met up with them. They're really powerful."

"You aim to kill them?"

"Is that a problem?"

"To be honest, not really. I just need the Spirits so I can temporarily take Ebonwumon's place as Sovereign of the North while he's dying of old age. I can help you in the fight, if you need me to."

"Do what you want. I learned, while I was getting our food, that Cherubimon's Castle and BlackWarGreymon's house are both destroyed, so they are all staying at the Autumn Leaf Fair. We leave at the crack of dawn."

* * *

><p>I like cheese<p> 


	35. Flames

Listening to Pokémon music while I write this :)

* * *

><p>"If nobody shows up to Ebonwumon with the Spirits, who gets to be the Sovereign?" Takuya asked.<p>

"Yeah, that's the main problem I have to deal with. Right now, there's a Digimon called Raremon who's totally convinced Ebonwumon to be the next Sovereign. The problem is, Ebonwumon doesn't know he's evil, which is why I need to get those Spirits before he dies or another evil Digimon gets to them," Shoutmon said.

"Do you think maybe that's why the Demon Lords want our Spirits?" Adrian asked.

"It could be, but I'm fairly sure they'd have something more…cunning planned," Koji said.

"That's only because you don't know about the Sovereigns," Bokomon said.

"Even I know who they are," Neemon said.

"The Digimon Sovereigns are the four protectors and Gods of the Digital World. They are so strong, that even Lucemon or Susanoomon could hurt them. They have a lifespan that is longer than the average Digimon, being roughly 5,000 years. It is said that, when they die, or grow too old in Ebonwumon's case, they do just as Shoutmon described. Shoutmon, is getting the Spirits the only way to get Ebonwumon to make you the temporary Sovereign?"

"I'm afraid so; we can't even kill that awful Raremon, because Ebonwumon would never give the position of Sovereign to a murderer," Lillymon said.

"Which is why I want to help you guys take out the Demon Lords; if we help you, then you won't be giving away the Spirits for free," Shoutmon said. "Also, the entire Digital World will be saved, not to mention the fact that those Demons tried to kill the two of us. I need to get those Spirits as soon as the Demon Lords are all dealt with."

"What if we were to draw them out somehow?" Koji asked.

"Sounds kind of risky, but better than sitting around waiting for something!" Shoutmon said.

"How are we going to draw them out?" Takuya asked.

"Guys, you'd better come out here, quick!" Koichi suddenly entered the room, then quickly ran out, followed by all the others. Once outside, they could see numerous buildings around the Fair in flames, which would have made a beautiful sight against the new, dawn sky if it weren't so tragic. "A Digimon is doing this! Several Digimon saw a blue Dragon-like Digimon racing across the Fair and setting them on fire!"

"Flamedramon!" J.P. said angrily, and soon Flamedramon's voice could be heard echoing across the entire Fair.

"Digimon of the Autumn Leaf Fair; you are all innocent in all of this, so I don't want to have to attack you anymore. Right now in our Fair, there is a group of humans calling themselves the Ten Legendary Warriors. Bring them to me within the hour, and my attacks upon your Fair will cease."

"He's quite pushy, isn't he? I wonder how many Digimon will try to turn you in."

"Cherubimon!" Tommy exclaimed. "And Commandramon! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you plan on drawing the Demon Lords out somehow, and that once that they're all gone; Shoutmon is going to use the Spirits to gain Ebonwumon's favor. The part with Shoutmon shouldn't be a problem, but are you sure you should be doing something as dangerous as luring those Demon Lords out? What if all six of them come and attack you at once?" Cherubimon asked.

"That's a chance we're just going to have to take; we can't have those Demon Lords threatening the Digital World!" Koji said.

"What if we were to use Flamedramon to draw some of the Demon Lords out? The Demon Lords need them alive, and if Flamedramon is trying to kill them, the Demon Lords will show themselves," Shoutmon suggested, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You mean use the humans _and_ Flamedramon as bait to lure them out?" Commandramon asked.

"I think that's a good idea. What have we got to lose?" Takuya asked.

"You're lives; your Spirits!"

"I think only the two who attacked us would be coming to fight us; you know, to have a little revenge and all," Lillymon said.

"Plus, they said they would prefer to keep themselves a secret from other Digimon. Cherubimon, do you think you and Commandramon could go and help the Digimon around here evacuate?" Shoutmon asked.

"You're giving _me_ orders? You have a lot of nerve," Cherubimon said with a grim smile.

"I'm going to be the next Sovereign; I've got to start practicing haven't I?"

"Very well; Takuya, Koji, and Marcel, you three go fight Flamedramon. Zoe, René, and Gavin, you go around the town to put out the flames. Koji, give René her Spirits back. Shoutmon and Lillymon, you track down the Demon Lords. The rest of you, come with Commandramon and me to help the Digimon around here!" Everyone, including Bokomon and Neemon, split up into their groups. It didn't take Takuya, Koji (who had reluctantly given René her Spirits back), and Marcel to find Flamedramon in the center of the village.

"Why aren't I surprised you decided to come and fight me?" Flamedramon asked.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Atomic Inferno!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon! Cleansing Light!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Mercurymon!"

The two attacks soared through the air toward Flamedramon, calmly waiting, then dodging at the last minute, and, using the smoke from the explosion as cover, launched several Flame Fist attacks, all of which Mercurymon absorbed into his shields and reflected back, which missed.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon whizzed through the air surrounded in flames, and just barely missed hitting Aldamon in the face.

_This fight's just begun, and I'm already worn out! Hurry up and defeat those Demon Lords, Shoutmon!_ Aldamon thought.

* * *

><p>All the Digimon who were running through the streets of the Autumn Leaf Fair paid no notice to the red-robed Digimon who walked calmly though all the chaos and destruction, as though it soothed him.<p>

"Barbamon, Flamedramon's trying to make a mess of things again."

"Oh, I can't wait to steal his soul; please, Daemon, let me be the one who rids the Digital World of that pest!" Barbamon walk out of an alley.

"Yes, I heard you missed your chance when you fought him with Lilithmon; very well, you can take the soul, but I shall have the Fractal Code," Daemon said. The two Megas were being watched by two small Digimon on one of the few roofs that wasn't burning.

"The Demon Lords are here!" Shoutmon said, jumping off, followed immediately by Lillymon.

* * *

><p>"Fire Rocket!"<p>

_Here he comes…I hope this works!_ "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon's flame attack proved to be too much for Flamedramon's', making the flames die out. "Whew…lucked out!"

"You cancelled out a flame attack with another flame attack?" Beowulfmon asked disapprovingly.

"Thou art so reckless…" Mercurymon sighed.

* * *

><p>"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon's powerful attack hit Barbamon square in the face, knocking him onto his back.<p>

"Are you all by yourself today? Rather boring, but more safe this way," Shoutmon said.

"So, you must be the two who gave Leviamon so much trouble earlier. I must say, I am quite impressed with your strength," Daemon said.

"All, right; another one!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Your strength is proving to be quite bothersome; I must eliminate it. Evil Inferno!"

A horrible feeling of dread and nausea swept over Shoutmon. "Stand back, Lillymon!" but it was too late; the flames that were hotter than Hell itself surrounded Lillymon. Escape was impossible.

* * *

><p>I might have mentioned this earlier, but if you see any grammatical or other errors that really piss you off, PM me, and I'll take care of it ASAP.<p> 


	36. Trapped in the Mask

I got so caught up in writing these chapters, I forgot to study for a math test :D Hope it's not tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Lillymon fell to the ground, having miraculously survived Daemon's attack. Several areas of her skin were burned; her wings were singed to a crisp, and parts of her clothes had burned up and evaporated from the flames, but had protected the skin underneath.<p>

"May I take her Fractal Code?" Barbamon asked pleadingly.

"Very well, then; you can have the red one's as well," Daemon said.

"Well, it's about freaking time!" Barbamon lunged at the unconscious Lillymon, only to be knocked backward by Shoutmon.

"Come on, Lillymon; we have to go warn the others!" Shoutmon said, picking her up by her waist.

"Are you really so foolish as to think you can escape me?" Daemon asked.

"I won't know until I try! Rock Damashi!"

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon's flames swallowed up Shoutmon's attack, making it more powerful and fast, and Shoutmon just barely dodged it. Shoutmon kept slowly circling around Daemon. "I see what you're trying to do; trying to get away so you can get help from the others. Barbamon!" Barbamon suddenly lunged at Shoutmon, swinging his staff, but he missed and hit the ground. Meanwhile, Shoutmon broke through the window of one of the few houses that wasn't on fire, soon followed by Barbamon and Daemon, who managed to trap him against a corner.

"Why do you guys want the Spirits?" Shoutmon asked.

"Our business is none of your concern," Daemon said.

"Do…you want them to gain Ebonwumon's favor?"

"Sovereignhood? HA! That's a laugh! Why would we want to be one of the Sovereigns when we could become much more powerful than them?" Barbamon asked. Shoutmon's eyes glanced nervously at a nearby door. "Wow, even when defeat is inevitable, he still tries to see if he can make an escape. I like courage in one so small!"

"The girl has become nothing more than a burden to you," Daemon said.

"Burden?"

"Just leave your little harlot behind, and you may have a chance of escaping."

"Temptation!" Lillymon began to glow in a bright red aura, illuminating the room in its crimson radiance, blinding the two Demon Lords.

"Good job Lillymon, but just try to rest for now. The exit was this way, right…?" Shoutmon was just about to get to the door (his eyes were closed from Lillymon's attack) when he suddenly stopped and became surrounded in a ring of fire.

"You may have blinded my brother, but the red eyes of my mask blocks all light!" Barbamon walked through his flames as if they were little more than a breeze, his mask off to reveal his hideous face; he had no nose, and his two eyes were joined together as one v-shaped red eye that took up most of his face.

* * *

><p><em>Where are those god damn Demon Lords?<em> Aldamon thought worriedly. This momentary distraction allowed for Flamedramon to back him into a corner. Aldamon began to fly up, but Flamedramon used his Flame Fist attack, hitting him in the wings and making him fall. He prepared a Fire Rocket, but was knocked out of the way by Beowulfmon's Frozen Hunter attack. "Thanks for the help, buddy!" Beowulfmon gave his usual half-smile. A young Digimon, a Floramon, could be seen nearby watching the fight. Flamedramon turned his fist toward her and attacked, but Mercurymon jumped in front of her to block and reflect the attack.

"Don't involve Digimon that have nothing to do with us!" Beowulfmon said.

"As I said earlier, this will all be over with as soon as you perish, Legendary Warriors," Flamedramon said.

"Oh, like that could ever happen!" Aldamon shouted.

"Shut up, Takuya," Mercurymon said.

"Damn it, we have to get him away from this place before what's left of it gets destroyed! Cleansing Light!" the missiles managed to impact Flamedramon, blinding him temporarily, giving Beowulfmon enough time to put some space between the two, but not too much so that Flamedramon couldn't find him.

* * *

><p>"It's time; we've gotten every Digimon out of this place. From the sounds of things, they're fighting Flamedramon and the Demon Lords in relatively the same place," Cherubimon said.<p>

"Yes, sir; I'll go assist whichever group needs it more," Commandramon said, preparing to take leave.

"There's a Digimon healer close to Ophanimon's Castle; you know the one. Once this is all over, meet with us there. Make sure you aren't followed."

"Yes, sir. Commandramon Warp Digivolve To, Cyberdramon! Legendary Warriors, please do not follow me," Cyberdramon said, flying off.

* * *

><p>"Shoutmon…" Lillymon said weakly.<p>

"Don't try to talk, Lillymon; you need to save your strength," Shoutmon said.

"My wings…I can't feel them anymore…"

"What of it?"

"Daemon was right…I am just a burden to you…please, just abandon me and save yourself…"

"You would have me do something that they would do? Forget it!"

"Please forgive me for this, Shoutmon…Flower Cannon!" Lillymon put her two arms together, forming a cannon, and all Shoutmon could see was white…

* * *

><p>"Well, that was certainly…insane…" Daemon said thoughtfully.<p>

"I knew he was brave, but I didn't think he would actually leap through me flames!" Barbamon said.

"I'll try to find those two; you deal with Flamedramon. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>"Why are you fighting us?" Beowulfmon asked.<p>

"I already told you; you Legendary Warriors killed all of my friends and family," Flamedramon said.

"How do you know it was us and not some Digimon claiming to be one?" Beowulfmon asked, thinking of Dorulumon and Ballistamon.

"I saw…Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon. You yourself were there; why do you ask me?"

"I wasn't there! There must be some mistake; we would never kill innocent Digimon!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon attacked Flamedramon and once again cancelled out his attack. "Sorry we're late, but you two run pretty fast."

"Flame Fist!"

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon reflected Flamedramon's attack again, but it missed, the reflection instead impacting another building. The four Digimon were suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire, and they could all see Barbamon's masked face through the flames.

"You again," Flamedramon said with disdain. "One of the Demon Lords."

"He's one of them?" Aldamon asked, and Flamedramon nodded. Barbamon gathered all of his flames into his staff, and released it as a giant fireball at Flamedramon, which he dodged, and he used his Fire Rocket attack, striking Barbamon in the chest. However, he quickly recovered, and he swung his staff, striking Flamedramon and sending him crashing into a burning building.

"What's going on? Shoutmon and Lillymon said that they would defeat any Demon Lords that showed up…what's this one doing here?" Aldamon asked.

"He said he would defeat any ones that he found. Maybe he didn't find this one," Beowulfmon suggested. "It's not like he can detect their presence and track them down!"

* * *

><p>Daemon wandered down the empty streets and alleys of the Autumn Leaf Fair, searching for the Shoutmon and Lillymon. What he found, however, was not quite what he was expecting; Ranamon, using her attacks in an attempt to put out the fires.<p>

"Legendary Warrior of Water; my name is Daemon, Demon Lord of Wrath. If you would be so kind as to hand over your Spirits peacefully, I shall leave you unharmed," Daemon said, causing Ranamon to turn around in shock. "Would you like to repeat my previous question?"

"No, I think I understand, sugar."

"Very good; now, if you would just-"

"Now, just hold on a second there, I didn't say I would actually give you my Spirits!"

"So, it is to be the hard way, it is," Daemon said, preparing an Evil Inferno as Ranamon prepared one of her attacks.

* * *

><p>"Antylamon, would be so kind as to help out your dear master?" Barbamon said.<p>

"Anything for you, sir; Bunny Blades!" a tall, brown, rabbit-like Digimon appeared from Barbamon's staff and leapt at Flamedramon, her hands turning into axes.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot multiple fireballs from his hand at Antylamon, killing her instantly.

"Oh, that's a shame; Antylamon was always so kind to everyone," Barbamon said remorsefully as he scanned her Fractal Code. Barbamon then ran at Flamedramon, prepared to strike him with his staff.

"Omega the Fusion!" a knight Digimon crashed into Barbamon, slamming him into one of the burning buildings.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Aldamon exclaimed.

"Everyone, get prepared to hit him with your strongest attack when I give the order!" OmegaShoutmon ordered as Barbamon got back onto his feet unsteadily. OmegaShoutmon then leapt up, and took his mask off, revealing his hideously disfigured face. "Now!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon absorbed the three Digimon's attacks with his left shield, and fired them out his right, which was aimed at Barbamon, dealing heavy damage and causing his Fractal Code to appear. However, the Fractal Code wasn't absorbed by a Digimon like most Fractal Code; it went straight for Barbamon's mask. When the Code was gone, there wasn't even a Digi-Egg.

"What happened?" Aldamon asked.

"Whenever that Digimon takes his mask off, he is severely weakened. Also, the most important part of a Digimon's body, the DigiCore, is located within his mask. If a DigiCore is to get destroyed, the Digimon will be deleted," OmegaShoutmon said.

"So, Barbamon is still alive?" Aldamon asked, and OmegaShoutmon nodded. "Why didn't you kill him? I thought you wanted all the Demon Lords to be killed as quickly as possible so you could take our Spirits!"

"I wanted to question him…and make him suffer a little bit," OmegaShoutmon de-Digivolved back into Shoutmon and looked at the mask, which seemed to shrink back and shiver in fear.

* * *

><p>"For only fighting in your Human Spirit, Ranamon, you fight well. The fact that you are the Warrior of Water gives you an advantage; I must admit I had fun toying with you. But now it ends!" Daemon lifted up his hand at the burned René, and readied his attack. "Evil Inferno!"<p>

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Krakenmon!"

* * *

><p>The battle nears its end…<p> 


	37. Trapped By the Mask

Bad News: this story will take a long time to finish. Good News (if you consider the bad news to be bad, at least): this will give me something to do.

* * *

><p>"I assume you still wish to resist?" Daemon asked the newly evolved Krakenmon. Krakenmon, for the most part, resembled Ranamon, and was about the same height as well. However, she glowed with an intense light blue, hiding any design on Ranamon's clothing, but the red jewels and her red eyes also glowed with the same intensity. Lastly, instead of having Ranamon's helmet, she had what appeared to be René's hair, long and blue-green, reaching down to her navel.<p>

"You said you were one of the Demon Lords; it is my duty as a Legendary Warrior to make sure you don't harm another innocent Digimon!" Krakenmon no longer spoke with René's southern accent, but instead with a mysterious yet beautiful calm voice.

"Well then, by all means, make your pitiful attempt to destroy me; Evil Inferno!" Krakenmon did nothing as the flame attack struck her; in fact, she didn't even seem to notice, nor did her body, for it was completely unsinged. "How is that possible? My flames burn hotter than Hell itself! Tell me how you do it!" Daemon ran up to Krakenmon and grabbed her by her neck and began to strangle her.

"Do you not notice the rain?" Krakenmon asked, her voice unchanged.

"The rain…? When did it start raining?"

"When you were busy thinking I would be annihilated by your flames, I used my attack, Torrent Shimmy, a little belly dance technique I can use to transfix anyone while calling upon a heavy rainstorm. Also, any wound I receive is instantly healed while in the rain. Kraken Illusion!" Four krakens resembling the mouths on the lower part of GranDracmon's body and half the size of the houses surrounding them suddenly appeared and began to snap and bite at Daemon. He tried to attack them, but they were too quick. Soon, the four krakens attached themselves to Krakenmon's slim waist, becoming her legs.

"That's a pretty good trick," Daemon said, clutching his arm where one of the krakens had managed to bite him.

"Thank you, but I still have one more attack to try out; Tentacle Frenzy!" thick, spiked tentacles appeared between each kraken, all of which pummeled Daemon.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon finally managed to pull off another attack, managing to burn up and destroy the krakens.

"Do you still want to fight? I could do this all day, you know," Krakenmon said. Daemon's eyes narrowed in frustration, but he turned and walked away, leaving behind a trail of blood that was washed away by the rain…

* * *

><p>"What…is going on?" Flamedramon said to himself.<p>

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon suddenly rushed through the rainy sky, and hit Flamedramon with a powerful burst of energy, interrupting his thoughts. "Shoutmon, come with me; you three, deal with Flamedramon! Those are the orders I have from Cherubimon!" the grey dragon picked up the small sovereign-to-be, and flew off.

"Deal with Flamedramon, eh? I like the sound of that; Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon fired multiple flaming missiles at Flamedramon, which all managed to hit him, but due to the rain, it was weaker than normal.

"Let me handle this, Aldamon! Beo Saber!"

"Wind Edge!" Sparrowmon came rushing in and sliced her left wing into Beowulfmon's right hip, making him turn back into Koji. "Don't worry, Flamedramon; I can handle these other two as well! Wind Edge!" Sparrowmon attacked Aldamon, but this time the attack was blocked by Mercurymon's Dark Reflection, sending her flying back a few feet. "I can't lose; I need those Spirits!" Sparrowmon said, but only Koji heard her.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon became enveloped in flames and crashed into a rather large puddle, creating a lot of steam, preventing the Legendary Warriors from seeing him grab Sparrowmon and run away with her.

"Where is he? Where is Flamedramon?" Aldamon asked.

"He hath run away…" Mercurymon said, turning back into Marcel. "There be nothing we can do about it."

* * *

><p>"I'm taking us to a house near Ophanimon's Castle. We were expected a while ago, so I'll have to fly fast; hang on tight," Cyberdramon said.<p>

"Wait, we need to go get my friend!" Shoutmon shouted.

"What? We don't have time for that! More Demon Lords could be coming!"

"If we don't get to her, the Demon Lords will most definitely kill her!"

"…Fine. Make it quick. Tell me where she is."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me out, Sparrowmon," Flamedramon said.<p>

"Oh, it was my pleasure, sir," Sparrowmon said.

"Are you sure you want to be with us, though? We're practically wanted criminals, and you're pretty young," Etemon said.

"I told you, I don't mind! I need at least one of the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors so I can become the next Sovereign before some evil Digimon does, and so Raremon doesn't have to be the next one!"

"All right, but there's no turning back now; after all, you were seen," Flamedramon said with a grim smile, a rare sight.

* * *

><p>"Cherubimon's here," Koji said.<p>

"I can't believe I let Flamedramon get away," Takuya said, looking down at the ground.

"Get over it; it's not like it was your fault it rained."

"Oh…that may have been my fault," René said from behind Cherubimon. "I was able to Fusion Evolve so I could fight Daemon, and one of my attacks makes it rain…sorry."

"Don't worry about it, René; you did what you had to to stay alive and keep your Spirits," Takuya said, attempting to smile.

"All right, all of you are here now; let's go," Cherubimon said, picking up all ten children in his hands.

"Where are we going?" Koichi asked.

"It's a house near Ophanimon's Castle; we're going there temporarily. After we're done, it will be safe for you to return to the Fair, along with the other residents."

* * *

><p>"Her wings were completely burned to a crisp? Well, I guess that's what happens when you're foolish enough to face a Demon Lord," Piximon said. Instead of having a spear like most Piximon, this one had a staff similar in appearance to Barbamon's, and with a wave of it, he healed the burn mark on the unconscious Lillymon's bare back where her wings had once been, closing them up. "I haven't had a patient since before Lucemon died four years ago…forgive me if I'm a little forgetful…hold her still, would ya'?" Commandramon placed the palms of his hands on the backs of Lillymon's shoulders, holding her in place as Piximon got out a syringe and injected a blue fluid into each of Lillymon's burn marks, causing her to jump in pain in her sleep and yelp a little. "Sorry, I've forgotten the better way of treatin' burns, which my staff won't cure…but you'll be fine in no time…"<p>

Shoutmon sat with his back against the wall of the next room, not even flinching when he heard Lillymon's screams. "Don't say it," Shoutmon said, not even turning to look at Takuya and Koji.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked. "How did you even know?"

"I can just tell, based on what kind of person you are…you're thinking, 'I'm sorry…I got you guys into all of this,' or something similar. Don't even think it. We wanted to help you out of our own selfish reasons…maybe that's why what happened to Lillymon happened…I honestly expected this to be easy, but I was too naïve…" Shoutmon stood up and, now that the screams of pain had stopped, walked into the room Lillymon was in, and was followed by Takuya and Koji.

"Commandramon, go keep watch outside," Cherubimon said, and Commandramon walked out of the room, out of the house. Inside the room were the other eight warriors, Piximon, Lillymon, and Cherubimon. Lillymon's body was completely covered up by a blanket and, seeing a torn-up pink dress lying on the floor, Shoutmon knew why.

"She'll be fine; had to give her a few injections that might make her a little stoned, but she'll stay alive," Piximon said.

"It was because of her that I learned Barbamon's weakness…when she saw him take off his mask when we were cornered, he was grinning evilly, but she could still tell by the look on his face, if you could call it a face, that having his mask off really taxed his strength," Shoutmon said, holding Barbamon's mask off.

"Put me down, you little brat!" the mask said in a voice that was higher in pitch than Barbamon's.

"Nope; first, I've got a few questions for you. Number one, what are you planning?" Shoutmon asked.

"Why would I tell you something like that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll 'accidentally' drop you into a fireplace!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" the mask shot two fireballs from its nostrils, hitting Shoutmon in the eyes and making him drop the mask. The mask, however, managed to turn itself around in midair and attach itself to Shoutmon's face. Shoutmon began to glow in a purplish aura, and, grabbing his mic, shot flames all over Piximon's house…

* * *

><p>tgbhtrnjersthntnh<p> 


	38. The Monster Wearing the Mask

I have a three day weekend! :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is that you, Daemon?<strong>"

"…Lucemon. Is everything all right?"

"**I hear that Flamedramon managed to elude you.**"

"Yes, and Barbamon has been captured; nearly killed, in fact."

"**Nearly killed? By who?**"

"The one who wants to become a Sovereign discovered Barbamon's weakness, and had help from the Legendary Warriors."

"…**You seem awfully relaxed about this…too relaxed…**"

"I apologize, sir. I just find all of this…fun."

"**The Demon Lord of Wrath enjoys getting his ass kicked and his eldest brother's plans ruined? Kindly explain.**"

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that I used to be Seraphimon. I fully expected to have an easy fight ahead of me, expecting those humans to not want to fight me, due to who I used to be, and not wanting to harm me. Then, I myself had nearly gotten killed by a Fusion Warrior."

"**The humans know that if they kill you and Lilithmon, then you will turn back into your angel state, and they'll have one more ally they can depend on. I'm going to have to request that you lay low for a while. I can't have my strongest brother dying on me, can I?**"

"I understand, sir. Thank you for not treating me like a failure and giving me another chance."

"**Now, about Barbamon being taken…**"

"I know exactly where he is; I shall send Leviamon to go retrieve him."

* * *

><p>"Here's your food, angel boy," Leviamon slithered into the dimly lit and dirty room carrying a plate of food on his head. "You haven't eaten your previous meal…Angemon."<p>

"I would rather die again than serve your evil purposes!" Angemon cried.

"Come on, now; a dead hostage is of no use to anybody!" Leviamon said. "If you had just run away like any intelligent Digimon would have, all of the Digimon of the Primary Village may have gotten killed, but you may have been able to save every other Digimon in the Digital World! And there's far more Digimon in the entire Digital World than just that one little village!"

"You can't use math to determine the worth of lives!"

"Yes, that's how all you angels think, isn't it…a while ago, I killed an angel Digimon similar to you…but he at least but up a fight, and had the strength and courage to do so!" Leviamon bent down so that his enormous, bloody, eye, the one that Shoutmon had stabbed earlier, was looking right into Angemon's face.

"Enjoying your little tea party conversations, are we, Leviamon?" Daemon said.

"Daemon, what are you doing here?" Leviamon asked in an annoyed voice.

"Barbamon has been captured by Shoutmon."

"Captured? I thought you were with him! How could this have happened?" Leviamon reared onto his hind legs, a fearsome sight.

"I wasn't there when he was captured; I was dealing with another Warrior."

"You're useless, Daemon!"

"I know where he has been taken, and Lucemon would like you to go get him. And under no circumstances will you fight; just get his mask back and get back here."

"…Well, if I'm the only one left…"

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" Commandramon asked, looking at Piximon's burning house and walking up to it.<p>

"Don't come any closer, Commandramon!" Cherubimon roared, and suddenly, a giant fireball whizzed right by Commandramon's head.

"What's going on, Cherubimon?"

"Shoutmon has been possessed by Barbamon's mask, which is now powering up his fire attacks!"

"Well, this has been fun; I wish I could stay, but it is time for me to return to my true form!" the mask left Shoutmon's face, and started expelling Fractal Code, which then became Barbamon, who put his mask back on. "Ahh…much better…"

"What did you do to Shoutmon?" Takuya asked.

"Relax, I didn't kill the bastard; I merely fed off his Fractal Code until I could become strong enough to walk in this form, so he may be a little bit dizzy," Barbamon said.

"Commandramon Warp Digivolve To, Cyberdramon! Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon's attack hit Barbamon in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch.

"Storm of Judgment!" Cherubimon summoned multiple bolts of lightning from the sky, but Barbamon dodged all of them.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Atomic Inferno!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon! Cleansing Light!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, ShadowSeraphimon! Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" the three attacks all managed to hit Barbamon, but again, he didn't even seem to notice. Shoutmon had recovered by now, and went to Lillymon.

"What's going on, Shoutmon?"

"Barbamon's mask temporarily possessed me and fed off some of my Fractal Code until he would be strong enough to turn back into the Demon Lord!"

"It isn't safe here anymore; we'll have to leave," Piximon said, helping Lillymon up along with Shoutmon. Lillymon was no longer wearing her pink dress or her gloves; instead, she was wearing a small amount of bandages that covered her breasts (Shoutmon noted with some dismay) so as not to further harm her burns, and had Zoe's jacked tied around her bare midriff. "We're going to Ophanimon's Castle for now; I hope she won't mind…"

"Everyone, split up; try to confuse him!" Cherubimon said, running into a nearby forest. Cherubimon readied a Lightning Spear to throw at Barbamon, but he wasn't in sight anymore.

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon snuck up behind Cherubimon, and unleashed a flame that began to burn down the whole forest.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon flew and hit Barbamon with another attack, stopping his attack from reaching Cherubimon. Barbamon then began to chase Cyberdramon, but was attacked by Aldamon, Beowulfmon, and ShadowSeraphimon, knocking him out for a few seconds.

"Let's just leave him in this burning forest," Aldamon said.

"But, he'll survive!" Cherubimon said.

"Right now, we just need to focus on getting everyone out of here, especially Lillymon, and to Ophanimon's Castle," Piximon said, helping Cyberdramon pick up Lillymon as the other Warriors got into Cherubimon's hands.

"Well, come on, you guys!" Cherubimon said.

"Nah…we can hold him off while you guys escape!" Beowulfmon said.

"Well, if you guys are staying, then I am too!" Shoutmon said, jumping out of Cherubimon's hands.

"Thou art still too weak from having thy Fractal Code feasted upon by the mask," ShadowSeraphimon said.

"That's exactly why I want to stay with you guys; revenge. Furthermore, he was there when Lillymon got burned, so I'd like him to suffer a bit for that. Shoutmon Digivolve To, OmegaShoutmon!"

"I see there will be no convincing thee…very well. Just don't overexert thyself!" ShadowSeraphimon charge into the burning forest, followed by Beowulfmon, Aldamon, and OmegaShoutmon.

"Come on out, small humans; I have a surprise for you!" Barbamon said creepily.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" the four attacks combined into one, striking Barbamon in the chest, sending him crashing into a burning tree.

"That was fun, but I'm afraid it all must end right now; Pandæmonium Lost!" the ground began to shake, and suddenly, a giant red Digimon emerged from the ground, blocking the fire attack. "Leviamon?"

"Stop it, Barbamon; we need them alive! Or, has your greedy brain forgotten that?" Leviamon turned to face the Legendary Warriors and OmegaShoutmon. "It certainly has been a while…Legendary Warriors!"

* * *

><p>had a chocolate bar and some Pringles for breakfast… :D<p> 


	39. Inside the Staff

Gq43rhy54qh54wh is a word, according to spell check.

* * *

><p>"Solar Wind Destroyer!"<p>

"Whoa, hold on a sec'!" Leviamon said, just barely dodging Aldamon's attack in time. "I didn't come to fight! I only came to get this guy!" Leviamon motioned at Barbamon.

"Would you like for me to capture you as well?" OmegaShoutmon said smugly.

"No, thank you; I wasn't supposed to be here very long. But, as long as I am here, I might just have to kill you! Barbamon, the three Warriors are off limits, but you can send the gold dude to another dimension if you so wish!" Leviamon said.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time to do this; Death Lure!" OmegaShoutmon became enveloped in a red aura as a red beam shot out of him and into Barbamon's staff.

"What's going on?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"You're about to be permanently sent to another dimension that lies within the red jewel on Barbamon's staff; the only way to exit is death!"

"OmegaShoutmon, get out of the way!" Aldamon shouted, and ran through the burning grass and tackled his friend to the ground in an attempt to save him, much to the surprise of Beowulfmon and ShadowSeraphimon.

"NO! DON'T TAKE THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR INSIDE YOUR DIMMENSION, BARBAMON!" Leviamon roared, jumping at Aldamon, grabbing him in his enormous jaws so that he wouldn't be swallowed by Barbamon's attack, but it was too late. Red auras began to surround Leviamon and Aldamon as well, and they were all transported to the jewel on Barbamon's staff.

"What the hell just happened?" Beowulfmon asked.

"I stole all of their souls…including Leviamon's…" Barbamon sounded like he was about to faint.

"Give them back!" Beowulfmon shouted.

"I can't…they're doomed to wander around a hurricane of souls until their strength gives out and they die…"

"There be nothing we can do, Beowulfmon; none of us," ShadowSeraphimon said. Beowulfmon dropped to his knees as it began to rain, putting out the fire.

"TAKUYA!"

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be ok?" Ophanimon asked.<p>

"Who, Lillymon? Yeah, she'll live, but her life won't be easy; wings don't grow back, you know," Piximon said.

"She was hurt by Daemon, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. Daemon, who used to be Seraphimon…"

"I can't believe they could turn someone like Seraphimon into something so evil…" Ophanimon began to weep quietly.

"I got Oryxmon and Gabumon watchin' her for now; I'll check on her in the morning so I can get some sleep. You should get some rest as well, Lady Ophanimon."

* * *

><p>Takuya rubbed the aching sides of his head as he struggled to sit up.<p>

"Did I really get…sucked up into Barbamon's staff? That was a dumb thing to do…oh well…at least maybe I can stop whatever those Demon Lords are planning by dying…dying doesn't seem so bad after all the pain I'm in…"

"I never took you to be a quitter," Shoutmon said from behind him, making Takuya stand up.

"How long have you been behind me?"

"Half an hour…but, don't look so sad; I think Leviamon got sucked in here as well."

"There you are…" Leviamon walked up to them through what Takuya guessed were the damned souls of Digimon that got sucked inside of Barbamon's staff. "This isn't good…Barbamon was only supposed to steal Shoutmon's soul, not mine and the Flame Warrior's…"

"How do we get out of here, Leviamon?" Takuya asked.

"…There is no exit."

"No exit?"

"If there was, don't you think I would have grabbed you," Leviamon pointed only at Takuya. "And leave Shoutmon behind? Damn it, now all of Lucemon's plans are ruined!"

"So, Lucemon really is alive?"

"Yes, he's back, and now his great plan is ruined because Barbamon was stupid enough to steal your soul! Now there's nothing any of us can do but to sit on our asses until we die!"

"I'm dying for a noble cause, so even if you did find an exit, I wouldn't go with you through it; I would stay here until I die so I could thwart Lucemon's plan!"

"Sure, you say that now," Leviamon said with a grin. "Well, if there are any questions the two of you would like answered before we die, now is your chance."

"What's Lucemon's plan?"

"Any questions besides that or anything similar?"

"Well, not really…but I would like to know why Flamedramon hates the Legendary Warriors so much."

"I don't know for sure, but I think it might have something to do with Lucemon's minion, a Digimon called Betsumon, who has the ability to disguise himself as other Digimon. Lucemon would often send us all over the Digital World to look for Fractal Code from other Digimon, in order to further his plans. I guess Betsumon just happened to go to Flamedramon's village and disguised himself as the Legendary Warriors, and now Flamedramon thinks that was really you."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! I'm done asking questions, Leviamon; prepare for an even earlier death!"

"You wish to fight me? I'd be glad to; back in the Wind Factory, I wasn't able to fight to my fullest strength so I wouldn't wreck the entire place! Red Tide!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Leviamon fired a stream of blood-colored water from his left claw, and Aldamon attacked and blocked it, creating blood-colored steam that blocked everyone's view. Leviamon swung his massive tail at Aldamon, slamming him to what he guessed was a floor. Leviamon then reached out and grabbed Shoutmon and slammed him to the ground just as he managed to Digivolve to OmegaShoutmon.

"Give up; you guys have no hope of winning!"

* * *

><p>Barbamon turned his back on the two Warriors and began to leave the Forest, which was now filled with steam from the rain putting out the fire.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Beowulfmon asked.

"I'm going to the Wind Factory," Barbamon said.

"No! How do you get my friends out of that staff?"

"There is no way for them to escape."

That can't be possible! Don't just walk away!"

"There is a Digimon who can get them all out."

"Who? Who can get them out?"

"Lucemon."

"Lucemon?"

"He can get them all out unharmed, even Shoutmon. They might be a little weak afterward, but it's the only way to free them."

* * *

><p>"They might be a little weak?" Sparrowmon said.<p>

"That's what they just said," Flamedramon said, looking over Sparrowmon's wing at the steamy forest. "Are you going to follow them?"

"I have to; Barbamon just swallowed up one of the Legendary Warriors, and the only way to get him out will leave him weakened! I can't miss this opportunity!"

"I understand, but it will be very dangerous; we're talking about going to where the strongest of the evil Digimon reside!"

"That's a chance I'm going to have to take; are you coming?"

"You know I would never refuse you, Sparrowmon."

* * *

><p>My favorite seasons of Digimon, from favorite to least favorite, is 4 1 6 3 7 5 2. What's yours?<p> 


	40. Beelzebub's Return

This story now exceeds my previous (and honestly quite shitty. I do not recommend reading it, unless you're feeling suicidal) story by 1 chapter! And still lots more to come!

* * *

><p>"So, Lucemon has been right here at the Wind Factory the entire time?" Beowulfmon asked.<p>

"Yes, even that last time you broke in here; he never leaves…well, except for that one time, when Leviamon and I fought Shoutmon," Barbamon said.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"It's not a trap, but even if it was, you don't have any other choice but to accompany me," Barbamon said, leading them down the secret hallway Daemon had used when he brought Beelzemon with him. "Excuse me, Lucemon; we have a bit of a problem." a pair of giant doors swung open as a short Digimon walked into the large room.

"What did you do this time, Barbamon?" Lucemon asked. Beowulfmon and ShadowSeraphimon looked at him with fear in their eyes. "Don't worry, Legendary Warriors, I don't wish for you to die…this time," Lucemon said with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm afraid that I accidentally sent Leviamon and the Legendary Warrior of Flame into the jewel on my staff." Lucemon sighed in exhaustion.

"All you need to do is attack it with an attack strong enough to destroy the jewel; then, any Digimon still alive will be freed."

"Well, that's the problem; the only Digimon who's strong enough to do that is you."

"I see. Grand Cross!" Lucemon attacked the jewel on Barbamon's staff, instantly shattering it. The forms of Aldamon, Leviamon, and OmegaShoutmon instantly came out and landed in a giant pile on the floor.

"We're…free?" Aldamon asked, standing up.

"Lucemon, were you the one who freed us?" Leviamon asked. Aldamon gasped and turned around to see the little Rookie standing behind him.

"Don't ever let that happen again, Barbamon," Lucemon said. "I can't waste my strength like that. And you, Legendary Warriors; you need to take better care of yourselves. I am not strong enough to do what I plan on doing, so there isn't any point in you being here."

"So…trying to bring them here all these times was pointless?" Leviamon asked, and Lucemon nodded.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon charged at Lucemon, but he easily flew out of the way.

"You can steal his soul if you would like, Barbamon; just make sure you don't swallow up the Warriors this time," Lucemon said.

"Or me," Leviamon added.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon fired two powerful beams from his chest, but Lucemon held up his hands and blocked them.

"I have no idea who you are, so you are useless to me," Lucemon said.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon attacked Lucemon, but Leviamon jumped in the way of the attack.

"How dare you attack my eldest brother?" Leviamon screamed, swiping at Aldamon with his claws, but he missed. Aldamon then stabbed him in the eye with the weapons on his arms.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon fired multiple flaming bullets at Lucemon, but he blocked them with his hand.

"Cleansing Light!"

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" Beowulfmon and ShadowSeraphimon both attacked, but Lucemon also blocked their attacks.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon snuck up behind Lucemon, but he turned around and struck him with a Grand Cross attack, making him crash into a wall.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Sparrowmon asked.<p>

"The abandoned Wind Factory…yes, I believe I saw Barbamon leading the two Warriors this way," Flamedramon said. "Are you ready to enter it?"

Sparrowmon gulped. "Yes…I'm ready." The two Digimon slowly walked into the old building.

* * *

><p>Leviamon grabbed Beowulfmon and Aldamon with his front claws and pinned them to the ground. He then used his tail to grab ShadowSeraphimon. A weird looking Digimon that resembled a white cat with a human's face walked through a different pair of doors, and was carrying a torch with a yellow flame.<p>

"Ah, thank you, Betsumon," Lucemon took the torch from Betsumon.

"What is that?" Aldamon shouted.

"It has become quite bothersome trying to deal with all of you. Instead of wasting time and power, I'll just create another pawn for you to deal with." Lucemon put his right hand over his left, forming an x-shape as all of the blue markings on his body began to glow yellow. The yellow flame increased in size, consuming the torch. The flame and the torch began to fuse together, and took on a humanoid shape. Soon, the yellow color was gone, and a new Digimon was in its place. The Digimon was covered in silver armor, his left arm looked like a cannon, and he had two blue wings.

"Welcome back, Beelzemon!" Leviamon said happily.

"Thanks, bro; it's great to be back!" Beelzemon shouted triumphantly.

* * *

><p>In case you haven't watched Xross Wars (if you haven't, go watch it. Right now. It's amazing), this is the redesigned Beelzemon from that season.<p> 


	41. From Enemy to Friend?

How do you throw away a garbage can?

* * *

><p>"You must be Lucemon," Beelzemon kneeled down and bowed to the little Rookie. "Thanks for bringin' me back to life!"<p>

"In time, I shall introduce you to our other brothers. Those two over there are Leviamon of Envy and Barbamon of Greed."

"Nice to meet you, brothers." Leviamon and Barbamon bowed their heads.

"I heard Tommy and Zoe say they battled a Beelzemon near BlackWarGreymon's house. Is this the same one?" Beowulfmon asked.

"I might be. Who are Tommy and Zoe?" Beelzemon asked.

"The Legendary Warriors of Ice and Wind. They fought the Beelzemon that lived right before you, my brother of Gluttony," Lucemon said.

"I see. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I've never met anyone outside of this room." the doors that Beowulfmon, Barbamon, and ShadowSeraphimon swung open, and Sparrowmon and Flamedramon walked in.

"Flamedramon? And that other Digimon from before!" Aldamon said.

"Wow, I can't believe they came here of their own free will. Too bad such courage has to be wasted; get them, Barbamon!" Leviamon said, and Barbamon leaped, and prepared to slam his staff on Flamedramon, but was knocked backward by a Flame Fist.

"Hey, they're trying to kill the Legendary Warriors and take their Spirits! I can't have that; Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shot lasers into Leviamon's eyes, making him let go of Aldamon, Beowulfmon, and ShadowSeraphimon.

"Ooh, this is definitely something I shouldn't be getting into," Betsumon said, and attempted to sneak off. Leviamon's words from earlier suddenly came back to Aldamon.

_Lucemon's minion, a Digimon called Betsumon has the ability to disguise himself as other Digimon. Lucemon would often send us all over the Digital World to look for Fractal Code from other Digimon, in order to further his plans. I guess Betsumon just happened to go to Flamedramon's village and disguised himself as the Legendary Warriors, and now Flamedramon thinks that was really you._

"Flamedramon! Do you want to know the truth about what happened to all of your friends?" Aldamon shouted, and Flamedramon turned to look at the Legendary Warrior of Fire. "That Digimon, Betsumon, disguised himself as the Legendary Warriors and murdered everyone you knew!" Flamedramon looked with rage as the cat-like Digimon continued to try to sneak away.

"Leviamon, you talk too much," Lucemon said.

"How did you know I was the one who told him?"

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot a single fireball at Betsumon, killing him instantly as Flamedramon absorbed his Fractal Code. Flamedramon shot another fireball and smashed Betsumon's Digi-Egg, permanently ending his existence. "The 'Legendary Warriors' weren't the only ones I saw destroying my friends all those years ago…there were other Digimon as well. I will continue to burn you until either you tell me which Digimon were there or you die! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon lunged himself at Leviamon and slammed him against a wall, waking up OmegaShoutmon.

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon shot a searing flame from his staff at OmegaShoutmon, but he got out of the way just in time.

"What are you waiting for, Beelzemon? Destroy Flamedramon and Sparrowmon; but do not hurt the Legendary Warriors!" Lucemon ordered.

"Atomic Inferno!" Beelzemon managed to dodge most of the flaming bullets, but a few hit his wings.

"Sorry, bro; I think this one is challenging me! Don't worry, I won't kill him, but when I'm done with him, he might wish he was!"

"Pandæmonium Lost!"

"Beat Slash!" Barbamon's attack was blocked by the blades on OmegaShoutmon's legs.

_Isn't that…Shoutmon? From back home?_ Sparrowmon thought as the golden warrior kicked the Demon Lord in the face.

"Cauda!" Leviamon slammed his immense tail onto Sparrowmon's left wing, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon charged at Lucemon, but this attack was also blocked by Lucemon's hand.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon's attack just barely missed Flamedramon, and crashed into the ceiling.

_That attack seemed so powerful…if I had pulled away a fraction of a second later, I would have died! Where in that little body does all that power come from? And how is he able to block all of those attacks with his bare hands?_

"Flamedramon, help me!" Sparrowmon cried, attempting to lift up into the air, but was knocked down by Leviamon again. Leviamon's jaws were about to snap shut around the small Digimon when Beowulfmon's Frozen Hunter attack impacted his side, giving Beowulfmon enough time to save Sparrowmon. "A Legendary Warrior? I didn't ask for your help; I just want your Spirits!" Sparrowmon then passed out from exhaustion.

"Sorry, we already promised them to Shoutmon after this is all over with. But don't worry about that right now; let's just get you out of here!" Beowulfmon, followed closely by ShadowSeraphimon, carried the limp body of the unconscious Sparrowmon into the large, central room of the Wind Factory; the same room J.P. received his Spirit of Lightning.

"You're going to have to run faster than that!" Flamedramon called after Beowulfmon, and he was suddenly behind him, bleeding slightly from the side of his head. "They're right behind us!" Leviamon and Barbamon walked through the hallway and cornered Beowulfmon and Flamedramon near the giant fan in the center of the room.

"Do you think you'd be able to get out of here with this girl?" Beowulfmon asked.

"You would let me escape, even after I have slain several of your allies and attempted to murder you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to cut your head off right now! But this Digimon's safety is more important; she has nothing to do with the Demon Lords! And besides," Beowulfmon turned to look at Flamedramon. "Though it disgusts me to even think about, we might need your help in defeating the Demon Lords eventually."

"I don't really have any intention of leaving this place until I get some answers."

"I can take her to safety," ShadowSeraphimon offered, taking the Digimon from Beowulfmon's arms and flying out of the building.

"What about you and the Flame Warrior?"

"They don't want to kill us, so I think we'll be fine," Beowulfmon said nervously.

"Enough talk; time for you to die, Flamedramon! Pandæmonium Lost!" Flamedramon suddenly grabbed Beowulfmon's saber and threw it at the giant fan's switch, turning it on, creating a huge wind that blew Barbamon's flames back at the two Demon Lords, and giving Flamedramon enough time to escape.

"Jeez, he could at least tell me if he's going to do something like that," Beowulfmon walked over and picked up his saber just as Leviamon's claw reached out and pinned him against the fan, knocking it over.

"Where did he go?"

"I…I actually have no idea…" Beowulfmon said, suddenly realizing he didn't see which way Flamedramon went.

"Then where did your friend take Sparrowmon?"

"I don't know that either."

"Go look for either one of them, Barbamon!" complete silence. "Barbamon!" Leviamon looked over his shoulder to look for his fellow Demon Lord, and all he found was his mask. "Damn it…you've gotten too weak from previous battles…"

* * *

><p>"Atomic Inferno!"<p>

"Those attacks certainly _look_ powerful; just don't feel bad about not being able to hit me!" Beelzemon said.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" Aldamon and OmegaShoutmon both managed to hit with their attacks, but Beelzemon didn't seem to notice them, and walked through the flames.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon fired a shot from the cannon on his right arm, which managed to hit both Digimon; Aldamon turned back into Takuya and OmegaShoutmon de-Digivolved back into Shoutmon. "I got 'em, Lucemon!"

"Nicely done, brother," Lucemon said.

"Got bad news, big bro," Leviamon said, holding Koji in his tail. "I managed to make the Warrior of Light stop fighting, but Barbamon's about to die," Leviamon held up the mask. "Also, Flamedramon escaped."

"I see…I will deal with Barbamon for now, you just send these Warriors and their little friend away…" Lucemon took the mask from Leviamon.

"You mean Shoutmon?"

"That is precisely what I mean."

"But, I though you wanted him dead!"

"If he comes down here again, I will deal with him. But for now, he is no threat."

* * *

><p>This weekend, I was abducted by aliens. They murdered me, but I came back to life and set them on fire, because fire solves everything! Then, I found a nickel.<p> 


	42. Doing the Right Things the Wrong Way

If there was a crumb on a table, and you cut it in half, would you have two crumbs, or two halves of a crumb?

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear, what should we do about you, Barbamon?" Lucemon looked down at the mask of his younger brother.<p>

"Just find me a Digimon to attach to so I can steal his or her Fractal Code; you could've put me on Shoutmon, but **nooooo**! You let him walk away!" Barbamon's mask muttered.

"Very well, then. Grand Cross!" Lucemon placed the mask on the floor and attacked it, shattering it. "Fear not, my dear brother; you have served me faithfully, so I shall revive you as soon as I am able to." a purple flame rose from the mask and headed down a giant pair of doors and settled itself on an unlit torch.

* * *

><p>"Another patient?" Piximon exclaimed.<p>

"I apologize, sir, but she has been injured fighting a Demon Lord…just like Lillymon," Marcel said.

"She's not burned too, is she?"

"No, she has but a broken wing, I suspect, having it slammed to the ground by the tail of Leviamon."

"Fine, I'll take a look at her," Piximon muttered something unintelligible.

"You're…one of the Legendary Warriors, aren't you?" Lillymon asked, walking unsteadily toward Marcel.

"Indeed I am, milady. I trust thou art feeling better to be walking around?"

"Shoutmon…? He's fine, right?"

"Yes, he is with Takuya and Koji; nothing could possibly go wrong."

* * *

><p>"How's life treating you, Beelzemon?" Daemon asked, walking up to the newly created Demon Lord sitting on top of the Wind Factory.<p>

"You're Daemon, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"It feels great to be alive again! Who'd have thought such a small Rookie could bring such a powerful Digimon like me to life?"

"No offence intended, I presume?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucemon gets easily offended about his size, and he'll kill without remorse for something even less than a height…comment."

"Right…anyway, I heard that the previous Demon Lord of Gluttony was executed. Why was that?"

"He was a filthy traitor…while he didn't exactly consort with humans, he betrayed Lucemon and the rest of us."

"What did he do?"

"He killed the previous Daemon and Lilithmon in his escape, forcing Lucemon to use their angel counterparts, Seraphimon and Ophanimon."

"Right, I forgot you used to be an angel. So, what is Lucemon's plan?"

"He plans on…"

* * *

><p>"This factory sure is large…I hope I don't get lost looking around," Flamedramon said, looking through a glass wall at some cages. "Destroying all of my friends and their Digi-Eggs for their Fractal Code…those bastards are going to pay!"<p>

"Is someone there?" a voice said from one of the cages. Flamedramon broke through the glass with his Fire Rocket attack and walked up to the cage.

"An Angemon?"

* * *

><p>"Where art the other Warriors?" Marcel asked.<p>

"Cyberdramon took them back to the Autumn Leaf Fair; they were lucky it didn't burn as much as my house did," Piximon said. "Hand me that syringe for Lillymon, would ya'?" Marcel gave him the syringe, and Piximon injected it into Lillymon's burns. "What's wrong, Marcel?"

"You know about Flamedramon, right? He used to hate us Legendary Warriors because he thought we killed all of his friends, and then he learned it be the Demon Lords who killed them."

"I joined up with Flamedramon because he wanted to kill you Legendary Warriors," Sparrowmon said. "We would help each other defeat them, and he was going to let me have the Spirits. I'm sorry, sir!" Sparrowmon bowed her head to Marcel.

"It be fine. Your name be Sparrowmon, right?" Marcel asked.

"Sparrowmon?" Lillymon, who was lying down on her bare stomach, pushed up weakly, and shot a Flower Cannon, barely managing to block Sparrowmon's Random Laser attack.

"What's going on?" Piximon shouted.

"When I saw Shoutmon at the Wind Factory, I thought you'd be nearby," Sparrowmon said.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing here?" Lillymon asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came from the North to receive the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, just like Shoutmon, so I could become the next Sovereign, instead of that nasty Raremon."

"Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late, Sparrowmon; the Legendary Warriors promised their Spirits to Shoutmon once he helped them get rid of the Demon Lords and there's no more threat to the Digital World!"

"Promised to Shoutmon? Oh, yes, that reminds me, when this gentleman," Sparrowmon pointed to Marcel. "Escorted me to this fine doctor," Sparrowmon pointed at Piximon. "I do believe I saw a quick glimpse of Shoutmon's Fractal Code headed toward Lucemon."

"Fractal Code?" Lillymon looked at Marcel. "You told me he was all right as long as Takuya and Koji were with him!"

"He was all right the last time I saw him!" Marcel said, trying to escape.

"Random Laser!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Fairy Tail!" Piximon twirled his staff, creating a barrier that blocked Sparrowmon and Lillymon from each others' attacks. "What the hell are you doing? Both of you are injured!"

"Which is why now is a good time to finish her off!" Sparrowmon said.

"I don't care; as long as the both of you are my patients, you are not to fight each other!" Sparrowmon flew away slowly, looking sad. "Now, what were we talkin' about…oh, yeah, Flamedramon! Come 'ere, lad, I got a story to tell…" Piximon led Marcel to the central room in Ophanimon's Castle, which was empty at the moment.

* * *

><p>"What's an Angemon doing in a place like this?" Flamedramon asked as he helped the Digimon out of his cage.<p>

"They're holding me hostage, saying that if I didn't come with them, they would destroy the entire Primary Village! I…I can't go with you. But, I would like you to do one thing for me…I want you to kill me, and leave my Digi-Egg behind."

"Kill you? But…"

"You're the same Flamedramon that tried to murder me a few weeks ago for being an ally of the Legendary Warriors, aren't you?"

"I don't have any more hatred for the Legendary Warriors; they weren't the ones who murdered my friends. My only enemies are the Demon Lords and any Digimon who helped them annihilate my village."

"Village…that's right…Flamedramon…I was one of those Digimon recruited by Tactimon and convinced that your village was evil! I helped murder your friends!"

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot a fireball from his fist, destroying Angemon's staff. "Tell me everything that happened! Right now!"

"Very well; Tactimon, who, I learned a few days ago was actually Lucemon's minion, Betsumon, in disguise, had tried to raise a small army of Digimon, and had thoroughly convinced us that your village was full of evil Digimon who wished to murder the Three Great Angels…"

* * *

><p>"…And I was one of those Digimon," Piximon said sadly.<p>

"Thou? Thou killed Flamedramon's friends?" Marcel asked, and Piximon nodded sadly.

"Of course, the first few days, all of us thought we were doing the right things…"

* * *

><p>"…And then they started having us murder women and children," Commandramon said to the Legendary Warriors, excluding Marcel, and including Takuya, Koji, and Shoutmon, inside their hotel at the Autumn Leaf Fair. "It…was a terrible massacre…I thought nobody had survived it, until Flamedramon showed up, saying the Legendary Warriors murdered his friends…"<p>

* * *

><p>I like cheesecake.<p> 


	43. A History of Despair, Part 1

"A sword wields no courage unless the hand that holds it has strength." – Hero's Shade (Zelda: Twilight Princess.)

* * *

><p><em>The following chapters will have past events in them, two years prior to the beginning of this story, and will reveal Flamedramon's past, who, at the time, was a Veemon.<em>

"Veemon, your friends are here," Veemon's mother, a Minervamon, said, allowing two Digimon into her house.

"Excuse me, Minervamon; do you have anything to eat?" Armadillomon asked.

"You just ate half an hour ago," Hawkmon said.

"I'll go get you something; do you want anything in particular?" Veemon's father, an ExVeemon, asked.

"I'll take anything so long as it's delicious," Armadillomon said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hawkmon muttered.

"Hey, guys, what do you want to do today?" Veemon asked, excitedly, entering the room.

"I don't want you three going outside; I've heard rumors of suspicious-looking Digimon nearby," Minervamon said.

"Well, that's ok; we can still play inside!"

* * *

><p>"Is this all the Digimon I could convince to come?" Betsumon asked, disguised as Tactimon. He looked out at the small number of Digimon he had managed to convince to accompany him; Piximon, Commandramon, SlashAngemon, Nanimon, and Angemon. "Those other Digimon ought to be ashamed of themselves; we're trying to protect the Three Great Angels!"<p>

"Pardon the interruption, sir, but I know more Digimon are coming; they just live farther away from here than we do," SlashAngemon said.

"Oh…really? Well, let's go ahead and get started, and they can join us when they arrive! All forces; attack!"

* * *

><p>"What was that noise?" Minervamon asked.<p>

"I don't know; stay in the house!" ExVeemon ordered, and walked outside. Veemon and his friends couldn't resist the temptation to look out the window to watch him (though Hawkmon would appear less anxious.) All of a sudden, he could see six Digimon running toward his father, ready to attack him.

"V Laser!" ExVeemon fired a laser from his chest, but it was deflected by a barrier created by Piximon's staff.

"Heaven's Ripper!" SlashAngemon stepped forward and cut ExVeemon's throat with his blade, causing him to fall over backward as the blood dripped down his chest.

"Pyro Tornado!" an Agunimon jumped out of nowhere and finished off ExVeemon, scanning his Fractal Code as he smashed the Digi-Egg.

"Daddy!" Veemon shouted!

"Get down!" Minervamon shouted, knocking all three Digimon to the floor.

"A Legendary Warrior?" Nanimon asked.

"Are you the reinforcements?" Piximon asked.

"Yes; the Digital World is like my second home; the others are going to be here soon, but I thought I would come ahead of them and help you out," Betsumon said, disguised as Agunimon.

"I thought you were in your world," SlashAngemon said.

"The Digital World's problems become problems in my world, remember? Now, come on; we need to finish wiping these guys out before they hurt the Angels! Pyro Punch!" Betsumon flung fire from his hands at all of the houses, including Veemon's, setting them all on fire.

"We have to get out of here!" Minervamon said, leading the three Rookies to the back door.

"What about my parents?" Armadillomon asked.

"I'm a tad worried about mine as well," Hawkmon admitted.

"I'll take you three somewhere safe first, and then I'll go look for them!" the back door was swung open by Commandramon, who aimed his sniper rifle at the four Digimon.

"Olympia Slash!" Minervamon drew her large sword and slashed at the Rookie, barely managing to strike his right arm.

"Commandramon Digivolve to, Airdramon! Wing Cutter!" Airdramon flapped his giant wings, sending two blades of air that were blocked by Minervamon's sword.

"Kids, get out of here while you still can! Madness Merry-Go-Round!" Minervamon spun while holding out her sword, striking Airdramon multiple times, making him de-Digivolve back into Commandramon, allowing the three Digimon enough time enough time to escape.

"This will not do, Commandramon," Betsumon said, now disguised as Lobomon.

"Sorry, sir, but she is a mega level," Commandramon said.

"Lobo Kendo!" Betsumon drew one of his swords out and struck Minervamon through her chest, killing her instantly, scanning her Fractal Code as he smashed her Digi-Egg.

"Was that really necessary, sir? She had a child," Commandramon said.

"Haven't you been paying attention? All of these Digimon wish to kill the Three Great Angels! That reminds me, don't show any hesitation of killing those kids, either." Lobomon walked out of the burning house to check on the other Digimon. "What are you doing, lying on the ground like that? Get up and fight them!"

"We apologize, sir, but they're really strong, and there's too many of them," Nanimon said. Lobomon gave him a weird look. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're going to need more help!"

"No, I'm not mad; you've just given me a great idea!" Betsumon ran into the woods behind Veemon's house and turned into Kazemon. "I'm going to get help from the greatest serial killer of all time; IceDevimon!"

* * *

><p>Part 1 of 2.<p> 


	44. A History of Despair, Part 2

The only bad thing about having a lot of chapters in a story is…running out of names for the chapters!

* * *

><p>"Veemon, your mommy's been gone a long time. Do you think she's ok?" Armadillomon asked. It was raining, and all three Digimon huddled together in a cave with a small fire that Hawkmon made.<p>

"She is; I know she is! She has to be," Veemon said nervously.

"Well, regardless, we're going to have to do something about our current lack of food, meaning, we're going to have to temporarily leave eventually," Hawkmon said.

"But what if those bad Digimon catch us?" Armadillomon asked.

"We'll just have to be careful, then."

* * *

><p><em>If I remember correctly, the real Legendary Warriors defeated IceDevimon two years ago at Cherubimon's Castle. He should have hatched and Digivolved at least to the Champion level by now,<em> Betsumon, who was disguised as Kazemon, thought as he flew through the coldest area of the Digital World he could think of; the western hemisphere of the Digital World ruled by Baihumon. _I hope I can find IceDevimon soon; I'm about to freeze these wings off!_

"If you wanted to find me that badly, you should have said something," a voice coming from a cave said.

"Is that you, IceDevimon?" Betsumon asked, landing in front of the cave.

"I take it you have a job for me?" IceDevimon asked as he emerged from the cave.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Just a little gift of mine. By the way, love the outfit," IceDevimon as he looked up and down the Kazemon costume Betsumon was wearing, licking his lips.

"I did at first, but you won't until you have to fly around here in it!"

"In case you've forgotten my name, I happen to enjoy the cold! Now, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Lucemon?" IceDevimon nodded, but with a noticeable and surprising shudder. "I work for him, and he asked me to get help destroying a certain village for Fractal Code reasons. However, the Digimon there are actually doing a good job of fighting back. So, I need your help destroying every last living thing in that place, and then give all of the Fractal Code you received to him."

"What do I get in return?"

"What kind of serial killer would ask a question like that? You get to kill all the innocent Digimon you possibly can!"

"That's the right answer. Where is that village?"

"Near the southern hemisphere."

* * *

><p>"Veemon, it's been fourteen hours, and you haven't eaten a single thing!" Hawkmon said.<p>

"She's coming back…I know she is!"

"Veemon…I don't think she is coming," Hawkmon said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Veemon stood up and glared angrily at his friend

"I think she got killed by that big dragon," Armadillomon said.

"No! That's impossible! She wouldn't…she couldn't…" Veemon fell to his hands and knees and began to cry.

"Now, this is a moment I live for! Three defenseless Digimon huddled together in a small cave, with nothing but despair to keep them company; I almost hate what I'm about to do, but I love it absolutely too much!" IceDevimon said.

"Who are you?" Hawkmon asked.

"My name is IceDevimon, a famous serial killer where I'm from."

"Well, that's not very nice! What did cereal ever do to you?" Armadillomon asked.

"Not that kind of cereal, you dolt," Hawkmon muttered.

"You guys talk too much; I think I'll get rid of you guys first!"

"Never! V-Headbutt!" Veemon ran out of the cave and rammed into IceDevimon with his head, but IceDevimon swatted him away.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon tossed the feather on his head at IceDevimon, but it was also swatted away.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curled up and rolled right into IceDevimon's hand.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon squeezed his hand around Armadillomon, and then threw him to the ground, trapped in ice.

"Armadillomon!" Veemon cried, running to his frozen friend.

"Tundra Freeze!"

"Veemon, watch out!" IceDevimon fired a cold beam from his eyes, hitting Hawkmon, who was protecting Veemon. The power of the beam caused Hawkmon to fly backward, crashing into the ice trapping Armadillomon, shattering it. Veemon ran to protect his friends, but IceDevimon kicked him in the head and out of the way.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon flapped his wings, hurling several icicles at the two Rookies, killing them.

"Veemon…I'm sorry about what I said about your mom…" Armadillomon said weakly, his Fractal Code going into IceDevimon's gaping mouth.

"Survive…you can still get away…no matter what, you must survive…" Hawkmon said, his Fractal Code following the same fate as Armadillomon's. Both Digimon left behind Digi-Eggs.

"Ah, Digi-Eggs; the best part of a murder!" IceDevimon picked up both eggs, ignoring Veemon's shouting, and popped both into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Veemon's face went completely pale; his best friends and father had been murdered right in front of him, and he was powerless to do anything. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, causing it to burst into flames. "This is absolutely perfect…murder, despair, rain, and a brilliant flame in the background! What more could a serial killer wish for!"

"You…you killed them! You ended their existence for your own sick pleasure! You bastard, you're going to pay; V-Headbutt!" Veemon leaped and headbutted IceDevimon into the cave. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done!" the flames from the tree left it behind and enveloped themselves around the enraged dragon, shocking even the serial killer.

"Veemon, Digivolve to, Flamedramon!" the tall dragon walked up to the trapped IceDevimon, a twist of flames surrounding his fist. "Are you ready to die?"

"Tundra Freeze!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon became surrounded in flames as he charged into the cave, completely unaware that IceDevimon's attack hit him.

"This isn't right; a Digimon of his level shouldn't have this much power!" Flamedramon's impact caused the cave to collapse inward, burying both Digimon in rocks, until Flamedramon's fire blasted the rocks away from himself.

"Mother…you're still alive…you must be…" Flamedramon walked unsteadily toward the direction of his village; every now and then, his body became completely covered in flames, causing him terrible pain that was lessened due to the fact that it was raining. "Almost…there…" Flamedramon managed a smile, despite all of the suffering he had recently been through. "Won't mother be surprised to see that I've Digivolved…?" Flamedramon's smile faded as he finally made it to his village; the entire place had been burned to the ground. Some of the flames were even still burning.

"Sad sight, isn't it?" Betsumon, still disguised as Kazemon, asked from behind Flamedramon. "Well, you must think it is, but I don't; after all, I was the one who did this!"

"You…one of the Legendary Warriors? YOU BITCH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ALL OF THE DIGIMON IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

"I am; your entire village was plotting to destroy the Three Great Angels, protectors of the Digital World. I was doing my duty."

"No…that's not true…" Flamedramon fell to his knees.

"Look, it's nothing personal; I just need to protect the Digital World. Hurricane Wave!" Betsumon's fingertips blew tornadoes at Flamedramon, blinding him. Through the powerful breeze, Beetlemon tackled him to the ground. When the breeze cleared, Kazemon was nowhere to be seen. Flamedramon once again became enveloped in a fiery aura, chasing Beetlemon away. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go back to the human world, now that there's no more threat to the Digital World!" Beetlemon flew off.

"NO! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!" but it was too late; Beetlemon was too far away. "NO!" Flamedramon's body again became enveloped in fire, but larger and more powerful than the other times.

"My, my, what power you have," a Digimon behind Flamedramon said. "But so uncontrolled." the fire died out, and Flamedramon turned around.

"Who are you? Are you from this village?"

"No, I'm honestly quite glad I'm not at the moment. My name is Shakkoumon. I can help you control that fire. I can help you harness its power for your own use. I can help with many more things, too, if you wish."

"Why…why are you helping me?"

"Well, your entire village has been destroyed; I'm sorry to say, but you are the only survivor. I can't very well turn you lose in the wild; you need a good place to stay, other Digimon to communicate with about the horrors that went on here. You'll feel better if you do." Flamedramon hesitated a moment. "What are you waiting for? It's not like you have anything to lose."

* * *

><p>Poor Veemon… :(<p> 


	45. Freed from the Cage

If you haven't already, check out an amazing story called Following the Footsteps of Destiny, which is a sequel to Digimon 02, written by Broken Angel01, who is quite possible the best author on the entire site.

* * *

><p>"That's all I know about what happened," Commandramon said. "I helped turn Flamedramon into what he is…or, what he used to be."<p>

"It wasn't your fault, Commandramon; you all thought you were protecting the Three Great Angels," Zoe said.

"That doesn't change what I, or anyone else, did."

"But, it was all Betsumon's and the Demon Lord's fault!" Takuya shouted.

"Even if it was their fault, we did it with them. We took the lives of innocent Digimon against their will…we've lost the right to die when we feel like it."

* * *

><p>"It was terrible," Piximon said. "I'm supposed to be a healing Digimon, not a fighter…that's why I have a healing staff instead of a spear. I joined the others in order to protect them. But Betsumon made me…attack. Kill. Murder. All right, that's enough ramblin' from an old man for one night. Go on back to the Autumn Leaf Fair with the rest of the Warriors."<p>

"I thank thee…for telling me about what happened," Marcel bowed his head and then left Ophanimon's Castle.

"Lillymon…and you, too, Sparrowmon…no more fighting. Good luck sleepin' tonight after hearing all that…"

* * *

><p>"Marcel, where have you been?" Takuya asked as the final Warrior entered the hotel they were all staying at. Commandramon had left a little while ago.<p>

"I was at Ophanimon's Castle; I had to take an injured Digimon to see Piximon. While I was there, he told me of all the events he knew of that turned Flamedramon into a murderer."

"Yeah, we just got all of that from Commandramon," J.P. said.

"They held nothing back," Marcel said sadly.

* * *

><p>"You're saying Betsumon was the one who killed both my parents?" Flamedramon asked, and Angemon nodded. "And a Digimon called IceDevimon killed both of my friends…and you helped kill everyone else." Flamedramon grabbed Angemon by the neck and slammed him into the side of the cage he was in.<p>

"I accept whatever punishment you see fit," Angemon said. Flamedramon threw him down to the ground.

"Tell me everything you know about IceDevimon. I have a feeling he might still be alive."

"All right, I'll do my best."

"All right, we're getting out of here."

"No, I can't leave; they'll kill every Digimon in the Primary Village if I do!"

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot a stream of flames from his fist at a patrolling Vilemon, killing it instantly. "Flame Fist!" Flamedramon released several fireballs from his fist, causing Angemon's cage to catch on fire.

* * *

><p>"Here's your food…what the hell?" Leviamon looked around the room Angemon had been in, now completely burning. In the center of the room was a Digi-Egg. "Flamedramon! Damn it, he found and murdered our hostage!"<p>

"That's all right, Leviamon; that hostage wasn't too important in the grand scheme of things," Lucemon said.

"Maybe not, but I still want to hunt down that bastard lizard!"

* * *

><p>"They're not going to find us, are they?" Angemon asked.<p>

"If you're worried, then walk faster," Flamedramon snapped.

"Flamedramon, I've been looking all over for you!" Etemon said.

"Etemon, you weren't spotted, were you?"

"No, I made sure I wasn't. Where's Sparrowmon?"

"One of the Legendary Warriors took her to a healer."

"So…we're just going on without her?"

"No need; I'm back!" Sparrowmon said happily, spiraling down into one of the many alleys of the Autumn Leaf Fair. "Oh, a new friend? What's his name?"

"He's not a friend; his name is Angemon," Flamedramon said. "He's an enemy, but a fugitive like us."

"Angemon? Oh! I heard Piximon talking about you!"

"Piximon?"

"They're all Digimon who helped murder everyone I used to know, along with a Digimon who disguised himself as the Legendary Warriors."

"Disguised? Does that mean you don't hate the Legendary Warriors anymore?" Etemon asked.

"They didn't even have knowledge of the events. I doubt we could ever become true allies, but we do have the same enemies."

"So, why is Angemon here?"

"...I need his help. He's going to tell me everything he knows about a Digimon named IceDevimon."

* * *

><p>I already know a lot of stuff about my Data Squad sequel (more suggestions wouldn't hurt though.) At the moment, I need more suggestions for my Tamers sequel, since I will be writing it after Data Squad 2 (mainly, I just need ideas for evil Digimon they should fight.)<p> 


	46. The Tamer of Digivolution

Over the course of my life, I have read each and every Garfield and Calvin & Hobbes comic strip.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you've been hanging out. I was about to die of old age looking for you," a voice said from behind Takuya as he closed the door to his hotel room.<p>

"Jijimon! How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. I trust Shoutmon and Lillymon are doing fine? Have you given them your Spirits yet?" Jijimon swung his stick so that it was almost touching Takuya's nose.

"No, the Demon Lords are still alive, but when they're all dead, we've promised the Spirits to them; I promise."

"So…where are they?"

"Shoutmon's here at this hotel, and Lillymon's at Ophanimon's Castle."

"Ophanimon's Castle? Why isn't she with Shoutmon?"

"Well, I wasn't there…"

"Take me to Ophanimon's Castle!"

* * *

><p>"Takuya, please don't tell me you have another patient," Piximon said exhaustedly. "I'm working day and night with these two!"<p>

"Relax, Piximon, I just came with a visitor for Lillymon," Takuya said, and Jijimon shoved his way past Takuya and Piximon. Koji, René, and Shoutmon were behind Takuya as well.

"Where's Lillymon?"

"Jijimon?" Lillymon said weakly, walking toward the entrance of the castle.

"What the hell happened to you? Your…your wings!"

"They were burned off by Daemon, one of the Demon Lords."

"They…can't grow back?"

"They weren't made of hair, Jijimon."

"There's nothing that can be done? Nothing at all?"

"Wings can't grow back, Jijimon. The burns are all gone, but she'll just have to try to get along without the wings," Piximon said.

"No. There is something that can be done," a voice behind Takuya and the others said.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Koji exclaimed.

"Digimon really need to stop sneaking up on me," Takuya muttered.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I believe I can make this young lady stronger, if that is what you wish," BlackWarGreymon said. "Also, the burns may be gone, but they can still hurt; I can help with that as well."

"You're not a cleric; how can you make this lass feel better?" Piximon asked.

"Digivolution."

"Digivolving?" Piximon said with disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I work for Cherubimon, and I am able to help Digimon Digivolve and control their Digivolution."

"If it's the only way for me to be able to help Shoutmon, then…yes…I would like to go with you, sir," Lillymon said.

"If that is what you wish. Also, if it isn't any trouble," BlackWarGreymon turned to the Legendary Warriors. "I will need a little bit of help from one of you sometime soon."

"Sure, it won't be any problem. When should we come with you?" Takuya asked.

"I don't need the help just yet, and I only need one of you. Figure out which one of you will go when I contact you. Are you ready to go, Lillymon?"

"Yes, sir; thank you so much. Would you like to come along, Jijimon?" Lillymon asked.

"Sure, why not…" BlackWarGreymon took Lillymon's hand to help her walk, and then picked both her and Jijimon up and flew off.

"Shoutmon, stay with the Warriors, until the Demon Lords are all gone!" Jijimon called out.

"Fine…" Shoutmon muttered. "Kind of wished I could go too…"

"Well, this way, you can get the Spirits as soon as you can!" Takuya said happily.

"Yes, that's true…"

* * *

><p>"This is about where he was buried, I think," Leviamon said, coming across a pile of boulders, and began to move several out of the way. "I wish I could have gotten a better description, but even Betsumon wasn't there…"<p>

"That's because Betsumon is a weak fool!" a tall Digimon blasted the remainder of the boulders away.

"IceDevimon! I'm surprised you've been alive this long!"

"What do you want from me, Demon Lord of Envy?"

"Lucemon has another request for you."

"Another one?"

"One of the Digimon from the village you attempted to destroy during your previous job has been making life difficult for his plans, and he needs your help to track him down and kill him."

"Is it Flamedramon?"

"Yes. Have you fought him before?"

"He's the Digimon who trapped me in those boulders for two years!"

"Oh, so I guess you won't be able to handle the job, then. I'll go find someone else to do it."

"No! I'll do it! It has to be me!"

* * *

><p>"Takuya! Welcome back, my boy!" Nanimon, who had been waiting in front of the hotel at the Autumn Leaf Fair, run up and gave Takuya a bone-shattering (most likely quite literally) hug.<p>

"Yeah…Nanimon…great to see you…too! Can't…breathe!" Nanimon let go.

"Cherubimon told me that you've begun to hunt down the Demon Lords," Nanimon said.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a while. For one thing, we need to get stronger," Koji said.

"Well, that's why I'm here!" Nanimon said happily.

"You're…going to train us?" Takuya asked worriedly.

"No, don't be silly. I'm sending you to the Southern Hemisphere of the Digital World for more allies!"

* * *

><p>Aren't you glad you don't have to be hugged by a Nanimon?<p> 


	47. The Sand Fortress

I used a recolored Digimon, NOT OWNED BY ME. I got it from here: . Give credit to this person. Again, I DID NOT MAKE THIS RECOLOR OR ANY OTHER ON THIS PAGE.

* * *

><p>"The southern hemisphere?" Takuya asked.<p>

"Yes; there is a powerful Digimon named Angewomon who has an entire army, ready to protect the Digital World or, more commonly, her territory and position. This makes her a very strict, harsh, and violent, so you may want to proceed with caution."

"How are we supposed to convince her to help us?" Koji asked.

"That's for you to determine, I'm afraid. I wouldn't be able to help you there, because I've never actually met her. Oh, and another thing-"

"'It might be wise if not all of you went; it's hard for such a large group to move around without notice.' Am I right?" Takuya asked half-mockingly.

"Yes, you are. The three of you would be enough. And just so you know, you have to cross an immense desert, so it is imperative that René stays with you."

"Should we go as soon as we can?" Nanimon nodded. "All right; let's just go and tell the others we might be gone for a while."

* * *

><p>"You idiots still haven't found him?" IceDevimon asked the flock of Vilemon that just flew in, and they all nodded. "Leviamon told me Flamedramon was last seen heading south. Hurry up and find them!" this scared all of the Vilemon away. "You're not getting away from me anymore, you bastard."<p>

"Sir, I think my group found him!" a Vilemon exclaimed.

"Where is he?"

"In the desert! The rest of my group is watching him, and they're leaving behind an easily followable trail!"

"Easily followable?"

"Yes, they're forgetting to cover up their footprints!"

"They?"

"Yes, he's with one other Digimon."

"Hurry up!" Flamedramon whispered loudly, grabbing Etemon by the wrist and dragging him along.

"Sir, where are we going?" Etemon complained.

"We need to go to the southern hemisphere of the Digital World for a while; if IceDevimon chases us into that immensely hot desert, his powers will decrease and mine will increase! Now, shut up and keep walking!" Flamedramon dragged him through the sand for several hours, finally coming up to a large rock. "Rest here for a while in the shade. I'll be right back." Flamedramon crouched down and walked away.

"He's behind the rock, sir!" a Vilemon said.

"Very good; now, let's make this quick. I hate being in the desert…too dry." IceDevimon flew down silently and landed behind the rock. With his sharp claws, he slashed the rock, shattering it. He reached through the debris, grabbed the Digimon behind it, and…

"What the hell is this thing?" IceDevimon asked as he looked at Etemon, who was trembling in fear.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon burst from the sand and leaped into IceDevimon's chest, causing him to fall over backward onto several Vilemon, killing them.

"So, we meet again, Flamedramon," IceDevimon said happily.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" Flamedramon became enveloped in flames, and charged at IceDevimon again…

* * *

><p>"Why would Flamedramon know about a house in the middle of this desert?" Sparrowmon asked.<p>

"Sometimes, it's better not to ask these things," Angemon said.

"…This desert is really big; even bigger than the one I was in when I met Flamedramon."

"I think this is the house!" Angemon pointed to a lone and dilapidated looking house. "No one would ever think there's Digimon living in there!"

* * *

><p>"Of course a sandstorm kicks up right as we enter the stupid desert!" Agunimon said.<p>

"Relax, Agunimon," Lobomon said.

"Yeah, save your complaining for later," Ranamon said.

"Ranamon, don't you have the ability to make it rain?" Agunimon asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do! Let me try-"

"Maul Attack!" a giant Digimon leaped through the sand and struck with its giant claws right in front of Ranamon. "This desert is under the protection of Angewomon! Leave immediately!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? We're the Legendary Warriors!" Agunimon shouted.

"Legendary Warriors? Crescent Dawn!" an intense light shown through the sand, and soon, the sandstorm ended, and the three Warriors saw a giant bear. "Do you remember me? I'm Grizzlymon, from the floating island!"

"Grizzlymon? What are you doing here?" Lobomon asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but the island got attacked and it fell to the ground, and, now I work here for Angewomon. What are you guys doing here?" Grizzlymon asked.

"We came on Cherubimon's behalf to search for more allies. You've heard that the Demon Lords are back?" Agunimon asked. They were getting close to what looked like a fortress.

"Yeah, I heard a little something about that, but we're not supposed to look into minor rumors like that."

"I see I've taught you well, Grizzlymon," a woman's voice said.

"Angewomon, these Digimon come from Cherubimon!" Grizzlymon shouted up to the fortress.

"Cherubimon?"

"They need help fighting the Demon Lords!"

"They really are back, are they…" the Angewomon that Grizzlymon was talking to flew down and landed in front of the Legendary Warriors. Unlike most Angewomon, this one had light blue hair and crimson clothes. "Do we have any proof that they're from Cherubimon?"

"Well, no, but they're the Legendary Warriors!"

"Do we have proof that they're the same ones you've met before?"

"Well, yeah, they remembered me!"

"We have the D-Tectors," Agunimon offered, holding out his, along with Lobomon and Ranamon.

"All right, so you are the Legendary Warriors. So, what do you want?"

"We've come from Cherubimon to ask for help for defeating the Demon Lords," Agunimon said.

"So, you want a few soldiers. Is that it?"

"Well, if it's not too much to ask…"

"Go back to your human world! This is a problem we Digimon can handle all on our own!"

"But, Angewomon, they-"

"That's what I'd like to say, but if Cherubimon sent you here, I can't ignore the order. Dinohyumon!"

"Dinohyumon's here too?" Agunimon asked, and Grizzlymon nodded. The green, dragon-like Digimon walked out from the fortress.

"You called, ma'am?"

"Take the Legendary Warriors inside the fortress, and find them something to do for a while I-" the ground below them began to tremble, and suddenly, a giant, beast-like Digimon emerged from the sand.

* * *

><p>Magikarp<p> 


	48. Frozen by Indolence

All I can say is…beware of _Arrow to the Knee_ references…

* * *

><p>"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon charged at IceDevimon, who just barely dodged the attack by flying into the sky.<p>

_I haven't fought for two years, since that day, and he's been fighting constantly since…I might actually die here! _IceDevimon dodged another attack.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon managed to hit him in the face, making him fall into the sand.

"Damn…to let the same Digimon get the best of me twice…so much for my reputation as a serial killer…"

"Fire-"

"Nightmare Shocker!" all of the Vilemon that had accompanied IceDevimon unleashed sound waves from their mouths, causing Flamedramon to fall to his knees while holding his claws up to his ears to block the sound.

"Fire…" Flamedramon attempted another attack, but when he looked, IceDevimon was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Fractal…Code…" the enormous Digimon lumbered to the direction of the fortress.<p>

"What is that thing?" Agunimon gasped.

"Belphemon, one of the Demon Lords you've been chasing after," Angewomon said.

"Who are you?" Belphemon asked lazily.

"Uh…you know, we're the Legendary Warriors?" Lobomon asked.

"I don't know you…I look for Fractal Code…moving takes effort…don't talk to me…too much effort…" Belphemon walked over to the fortress, grabbed a huge chunk of bricks from it, and hurled it at the Warriors, missing them by quite a distance (he had thrown them in the wrong direction.)

"Quick, destroy it; Akinakes!" Dinohyumon swung his largest sword at Belphemon's head, but it bounced off without his notice.

"Crescent Dawn!" the crescent symbol on Grizzlymon's head began to glow as Belphemon took a beam from it to the knee (his adventuring days are not over, though, no matter how much he wish they were.)

"Lampranthus…" the chains around Belphemon's body shot black flames from them at the two Champions, but they all missed.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon! Frozen Hunter!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Krakenmon! Kraken Illusion!" all three attacks managed to hit Belphemon, but he was still unfazed.

"Idiots, aim for his legs so he won't move anymore; Celestial Arrow!" Belphemon took an arrow to the knee, but then the arrow shattered.

"Being in pain…takes effort…please stop…"

"Let me try something," Krakenmon said, turning back into René. "Before we all left, I had one of those visions that Tommy and Adrian had so I would know which Spirits I would need to Unity Digivolve, and I already have Tommy's, Adrian's, and J.P.'s, and now I just need the Spirits of Light. Koji, if you wouldn't mind?" Lobomon turned back into Koji.

"Light into Water!" Koji pointed his D-Tector at René's and gave his Spirits to her.

"Thanks, Koji; I won't let you down again! Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! IceRanamon!" IceRanamon looked like a taller version of Krakenmon (about as tall as Aldamon,) and was covered in white, shining armor that looked like Magnamon's, but without the helmet or the feet. "Crystal Rain!" IceRanamon held up her hand and fired numerous droplets of frozen rain into Belphemon's eye, which actually seemed to get his attention.

"Ow…that hurt…why do you…injure me? Pain…takes an effort to feel…"

"Fear not, Belphemon; Barbamon just managed to track down your location and sent me to assist you," a Digimon resembling a sheep walked up from behind Belphemon.

"Help…me? Barbamon?"

"He knew you were a lazy dumbass, so he wanted to make sure you weren't slacking off as usual. By the way, my name is Pajiramon. Treasure Arrow!" Pajiramon took out her crossbow and shot three arrows at IceRanamon, who blocked them with a Crystal Rain attack. "Hard to believe humans could give you this much trouble. I mean, I knew you were lazy, but this is ridiculous!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot Pajiramon in the chest, instantly killing her as she scanned her Fractal Code.

"I just wish…I wouldn't have to…move…moving takes effort…"

"So, why don't you let me kill you?" Angewomon asked impatiently.

"Because…that would take effort…"

"Supreme Cold!" IceRanamon began her attack, but nothing happened.

"Did you do anything?" Grizzlymon asked.

"Just wait for it!"

"Getting…cold…" Belphemon said as ice began to form all around him. Within a matter of seconds, he was trapped in a huge block of ice.

"What's going to happen when that thing melts?" Angewomon asked.

"It won't ever melt; that's what makes my attack so special," IceRanamon said, turning back into René.

* * *

><p>"BlackWarGreymon, it's been a while," Angewomon said, talking on a phone.<p>

"How are things over there in the desert? Heard any interesting rumors about the Demon Lords?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Well, my fortress was recently attacked by one, and was saved by the Legendary Warriors; one of them managed a new evolution. I think it was the Warrior of Water."

"I'm coming over to come get her. I'll be there shortly."

"Why?" Angewomon asked, but BlackWarGreymon had already hung up.

"Angewomon, there's a new Digimon in the infirmary," Grizzlymon said.

"What do you mean by new?"

"It's not a Digimon whose entire species has never set foot inside this fortress. He calls himself IceDevimon."

"Well, let's go see him."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Dinohyumon asked.<p>

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I've been injured fighting a Digimon called Flamedramon, and I need some healing," IceDevimon said. His face was still terribly burned and disfigured.

"How did you get in?"

"I came in while you were distracted fighting that large Digimon through a large hole it must've tore in the wall."

"Can you describe this Flamedramon for me?"

"He's about your height-"

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh. He's a serial killer who's killed many allies of the Legendary Warriors."

_Isn't this guy also a serial killer?_ Dinohyumon thought.

"I was fighting him to protect any more innocent Digimon from being slain by that monster!"

_A likely story…though, that would explain the disfigured face…_ "I understand. If we find that Flamedramon, then we will certainly take care of him."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that; I've fought him twice before, and he's incredibly powerful; I wouldn't want anyone here to get hurt on my behalf."

"That won't be a problem; there are thousands of powerful Digimon in this fortress."

"He's barely escaped my grasp twice; I won't let him get away a third!"

_Typical serial killing Digimon…never lets a target away…_

"Besides, I have a few bodyguards nearby in case things go bad."

"Not the Vilemon, I trust?"

"Oh, goodness, no; they're too weak."

"Very well, I'll leave you alone now." Dinohyumon left the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Angewomon demanded.

"He was injured in a fight by a Digimon called Flamedramon, and he just needs to heal."

"Fine; just kick him out as soon as he's better, understand?"

* * *

><p>Crab legs + lobster tail = win<p> 


	49. The Ancient Language

Sorry it took so long for this chapter; sometimes, I've got to take breaks from writing, so I don't get too tired of doing it, because when that happens, the chapters aren't as good as they normally are.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me stay; I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience," IceDevimon said.<p>

"Walk faster; my boss doesn't want you here much longer. To be honest, neither do I," Dinohyumon said.

"Well, I suppose that's only fair, seeing as how I'm a mass murderer."

"You're lucky you came to a normally neutral place; otherwise, you'd end up dead yourself."

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to continue living. There's so much more I'd like to do before I die."

"More like 'innocent Digimon I'd like to kill,' right?"

"Yes, that sounds a bit more like something I'd say. Hey, aren't those humans?"

"What if they are?"

"I'd like to meet them. It's not every day an ordinary Digimon like me gets to meet a human!" IceDevimon said excitedly. Dinohyumon snorted upon hearing the word ordinary. IceDevimon walked over to the Legendary Warriors, who were with Grizzlymon. "So, there really are humans in the Digital World. I'm honored," IceDevimon bowed. Grizzlymon eyed him suspiciously.

"IceDevimon?" Takuya asked nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

"You…don't know any of us?" Koji asked.

"Have we met before?"

"No, never mind, it must have been a different IceDevimon," Koji said.

"I apologize, but Angewomon doesn't want this Digimon in her fortress anymore, so I have to escort him out," Dinohyumon said.

"Well, that's too bad; I hope I have the honor of seeing you all again one day. By the way, were you the ones who took out the enormous Digimon I say you fighting?"

"That was René, but she not here," Takuya said.

"I'd like to…see that Digimon. Would that be a problem?"

"Angewomon is dealing with him; she's trying to drag him inside to get him out of the sun so the ice won't melt," Grizzlymon said.

"I thought IceRanamon's attack would keep him frozen forever," Takuya said.

"Well, something's wrong, because the ice is melting," Dinohyumon said.

"You mean the ice has melted," Angewomon interrupted. "He's still unconscious, but I think he might wake up at any moment."

"Would that be a problem?" IceDevimon asked.

"Of course it would! That Digimon wants the Fractal Code of every Digimon in here! Damn it, why did I let BlackWarGreymon take the little Water girl away?"

"Well, I believe I can handle this," IceDevimon said, walking outside just as Belphemon began to wake up. "βελπχεμον, δεν απαιτείστε εδώ άλλα."

"Wha…who are you?" Belphemon asked sleepily.

"uγεμονλ έχει όλα που χρειάζεται. Πρόκειται να επιστρέψετε σε τον αμέσως."

"Lucemon…? All right…I'll go…being here…takes effort…" Belphemon began to dig through the sand, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Was that the Ancient Language?" Angewomon asked.

"Yes; does it shock you that someone like me knows it?" IceDevimon asked.

"I knew the writing was left behind as Digicode, but I didn't know anybody could still speak it."

"What did you tell him?" Grizzlymon asked.

"Oh, I just told him to run away before I decided to fight him," IceDevimon said casually.

"He mentioned Lucemon, didn't he?"

"Oh, I just said I was as strong as Lucemon. Probably not true, but I just didn't want to fight him, so I scared him off."

"Well, I suppose I must thank you for defending my fortress. You may stay as long as you like," Angewomon said.

"Oh, no, I've already imposed enough," IceDevimon said modestly.

"All right, I'll cut the crap; I want to learn the Ancient Language."

"I'll be happy to help you. Why do you want to learn it?"

"As long as I'm in charge here, I want my soldiers and I to know as many useful different skills as possible, and the Ancient Language might come in handy some day."

* * *

><p>"How long did Flamedramon say he'd be gone?" Sparrowmon asked.<p>

"I'm not sure; I am sure he'll be back soon, though," Angemon said.

"It's been half a month and he still hasn't returned," Sparrowmon said sadly. Unknown to her and Angemon, the house was being watched by two Tyrannomon.

"Are you sure Flamedramon would be here?" one of the Tyrannomon asked.

"Not really, but we might as well check," the other Tyrannomon said.

"Why is Angewomon taking orders from that murderer?"

"I don't know, but from what I've heard, this Flamedramon is also a murderer, so I guess this is sort of a good thing."

"Remember, we're not supposed to kill him."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's a good thing to remember."

"Thank you, sir," both Tyrannomon said at once. After realizing they both said the same thing (about half a minute), they turned around to see who had said it, only to see fireballs heading straight for their faces.

"Took 'em long enough," Flamedramon muttered. "Come on, Etemon!"

"Can't we take another break?" Etemon asked wearily.

"No, we need to get out of here," Flamedramon said, opening the door of his old house.

"Flamedramon, you're back!" Sparrowmon said excitedly. "We were beginning to run out of food!"

"How did you know about this place, Flamedramon?" Angemon asked.

"This was my house before Betsumon and IceDevimon came and killed everyone I knew. We need to get out of here; we're being watched."


	50. The Four Masters

Yay, my fiftieth chapter!

* * *

><p>"So, i' μ ένα ηλίθιος means 'surrender or die' in the Ancient Language?" Angewomon asked.<p>

"Yes, although I fail to see how that could help you negotiate with other Digimon who would know the language," IceDevimon said.

"My reasons are for me only to know."

"Well, you've been coming along quite nicely; most Digimon can't even learn a single word of the Ancient Language."

"That's good to know. If you'll excuse me, I must be going," Angewomon said, bowing her head as she left.

"I wonder what she intends to do with that phrase you just taught her," a giant Digimon behind IceDevimon said.

"It doesn't matter what her intentions are, because she won't be getting what she wants, MetalSeadramon."

"What was she really saying?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"'I'm an idiot.' Ignorant Digimon believe everything they're told." both Digimon began to laugh.

"Sir, why did you bring me and my friends with you? You're not…unsure of your capabilities, are you?"

"I've never been unsure, except for this one time. That Flamedramon…I'll bet he's strong enough to defeat Mega Digimon…besides the Demon Lords, Great Angels, you and your friends, of course."

"Speaking of Flamedramon, Piedmon and Puppetmon saw him heading southwest."

"I see…thank you for telling me this, my friend. I shall be leaving momentarily, and when I return, I will have the Digi-Egg of Flamedramon in my cold, blood-stained hands."

"Do you want me and Machinedramon to accompany you?"

"Shouldn't be necessary as long as Piedmon and Puppetmon are there. Also, I shall be taking a few of the Warriors with me; I understand they have a vendetta against Flamedramon as well. Plus, they can help weaken him for us…and, if one of them just so happens to take a critical hit from him…we'll be glad it isn't me. " both Digimon flew down the hall toward the room the Warriors were staying in as they were watched by Angewomon and Dinohyumon.

"I thought he was up to something…Dinohyumon; go with them to make sure nothing happens to the Legendary Warriors," Angewomon ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Dinohyumon said, taking a shortcut to get to the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to help us, Dinohyumon?" IceDevimon asked. "This Digimon is stronger than most Ultimate level Digimon, and you haven't fought him before." IceDevimon had just left the fortress, being followed by Takuya and Koji.<p>

"Those are the orders from Angewomon; besides, there's safety in numbers," Dinohyumon said.

"Well, that is true," IceDevimon said thoughtfully. _Oh, well, just another shield for me to use._

"You say he's stronger than most Ultimates? Are you sure the four of us are going to be enough?" Takuya asked.

"Now that you mention it, I probably should bring my friends along…METALSEADRAMON! MACHINEDRAMON! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" as soon as IceDevimon had said their names, a giant mechanical dragon emerged from the sand and a giant bronze snake flew from the skies.

"You called, boss?" Machinedramon asked.

"We are to accompany him after all," MetalSeadramon said.

"Affirmative; leave Flamedramon alive for Boss IceDevimon," Machinedramon said in a monotone voice. The two colossal Digimon lead the way, followed by their boss. Dinohyumon, Takuya, and Koji followed far enough behind them so they could talk quietly.

"Takuya, I've been thinking…I know Flamedramon has killed several of our allies and attempted to kill us, but…I don't think he should die," Koji said.

"What are you trying to say?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we clearly share the same enemies, so maybe we could just…you know, keep him alive."

"But he murdered our friends!"

"I know that! But, he's a really powerful Digimon, and he might be able to help us stop the Demon Lords! I'm not saying he shouldn't be punished, but maybe we could postpone his punishment until all of this has been dealt with. We're going to have to ditch those guys somehow and find Flamedramon before they do."

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right."

"Some things never change," Koji said, smiling at his friend. Takuya smiled back as they bumped fists.

"We're here, everybody!" IceDevimon said. "Two of my other friends said they spotted Flamedramon heading into one of these caves," IceDevimon said, pointing to what looked like thirty caves. "At some point in the middle, there's a huge view of the sky, so I think we should try there first."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon!"

"How are we going to ditch them?" Aldamon whispered.

"Just fly away, but flap your wings really hard to kick up the sand to blind them; I'll be riding on your back," Beowulfmon said, getting on Aldamon's back as he flapped his giant wings as hard as he could, kicking up huge amounts of sand that blinded all the Digimon, including Dinohyumon.

"Damn it…Machinedramon, go after them!"

"No need, sir; Puppetmon and Piedmon are waiting for them as soon as they land," MetalSeadramon said.

* * *

><p>"I wish we had some proof that Flamedramon was actually in these caves," Takuya said.<p>

"Well, we might as well look around," Koji said.

"Legendary Warriors!" a voice said, and suddenly, Sparrowmon crash-landed onto Takuya.

"Is that enough proof that he's here?" Koji asked.

"Excuse me, Warriors; I don't suppose there's any way I could talk you into giving me your Spirits instead of to Shoutmon, is there?" Sparrowmon asked timidly.

"No, we've already promised them to Shoutmon a while before we met you," Takuya said, trying to shove Sparrowmon off of him.

"But…but I need the Spirits!" Sparrowmon wined, flying off of Takuya.

"So does Shoutmon."

"But…you don't even know how well he'd run things in Ebonwumon's stead!"

"Not that it matters once we don't have our Spirits anymore, but he'll do a good job of ruling; besides, he's also promised to help us defeat the Demon Lords, and you haven't promised us anything!" Takuya said.

"What if I promise to help you defeat the Demon Lords?"

"Well, we'd appreciate the help, but they're still going to Shoutmon," Koji said.

"You heard them, Sparrowmon; just let Shoutmon have the Spirits," Angemon said, coming from one of the caves.

"Angemon? What are you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I could ask you guys the same question."

"You! Legendary Warriors!" Etemon said, coming from a different cave.

"Who are you?" Takuya and Koji asked at the same time.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Etemon shouted.

"Sorry."

"We met in that small town!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't remember any monkeys," Takuya said.

* * *

><p>"No food here either," Flamedramon muttered. "We're going to have to leave-"<p>

"Excuse me, are you a Digimon known as Flamedramon?" a voice said from behind Flamedramon, and, turning around, he saw two pairs of eyes glowing in the dark.

"We're going to have to take you to see the boss," the other voice said.

"Do you really think Digimon as small as you guys could even scratch me?" Flamedramon asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," the first voice said. "I, along with my piney partner, are both Mega Level Digimon. Allow me to introduce myself; I am called Piedmon!" the Digimon who looked like a clown said.

"Although I'm called Puppetmon, you're the one who's going to be controlled with a string!" the Digimon who looked like a marionette said.

"Haven't fought a Mega Digimon in a while…this should be fun!" Flamedramon said as a flame twisted around his fist.

* * *

><p>The Dark Masters return!<p> 


	51. Finally, On the Same Side

Ok, just to make things clear (if they weren't already,) the MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon in this story are NOT the Dark Masters from Season 1. They're not even Dark Masters. I just couldn't think of anything better to name the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>"Angemon…we heard you were involved in destroying Flamedramon's village," Takuya said.<p>

"Yes…that was the last time I've ever fought a battle. I swore I would never use my power to harm another Digimon again," Angemon said sadly. "Of course…it's starting to look like I'm going to have to go back on my word, with everything that's going on with the Demon Lords."

"Are you ok with helping us fight? It's not too late to go back to your home," Koji said.

"I think it's a little too late for me to go home, since I'm already involved; the Demon Lords used me as a hostage, but I'm not sure for what purpose, until Flamedramon freed me. Besides, I'd rather use my power to stop others from harming innocent Digimon."

"Speaking of Flamedramon, where is he?" Takuya asked, and as soon as he was done talking, a crash could be heard echoing from each of the caves.

"He was out searching for food…I hope hasn't been discovered," Sparrowmon said.

"You three stay here; we're going to go look for him."

* * *

><p>"Flame Fist!"<p>

"Ha ha, you can't hit me!" Puppetmon laughed as he easily dodged Flamedramon's attack. "Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon fired bullets from his hammer at Flamedramon, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw all four of his swords at Flamedramon, but this attack also missed. "Damn it, he's faster than IceDevimon said he was!"

"Don't worry, I can stop him!" Puppetmon used his strings to take control of Flamedramon, making him punch himself. "I love making Digimon do that!"

"After I slice you up some more, I'll drag you over to IceDevimon and let him finish you off; Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw his swords again, this time managing to hit Flamedramon's legs and arms without cutting any of Puppetmon's strings.

"Well, it looks as though we've got crappy timing," Takuya said.

"You two gentlemen must be Legendary Warriors. Please, allow us to introduce ourselves, comrades; I am Piedmon, and this is Puppetmon," Piedmon said, extending his hand, which neither boy took.

"These guys must be IceDevimon's henchmen," Koji muttered.

"I'm afraid you guys are a little late; we've already-" Puppetmon began to say, but was interrupted by Takuya and Koji Spirit Evolving into their human forms and punching Piedmon in the face.

"What the hell are you doing? We're your allies!"

"What are you talking about? We don't work with strangers!" Agunimon said, kicking Piedmon in the crotch.

"The tall one probably wants to trick us by giving us candy so he can molest us! We're not falling for it!" Lobomon said, smacking Piedmon in the head with his Lobo Kendo attack.

"Oh, man, you guys need to chill out!" Puppetmon used his free arm to through more controlling strings at Agunimon and Lobomon, but Agunimon burned them all up with a Pyro Punch attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spun around and kicked Puppetmon in the head, knocking him down to the ground, freeing Flamedramon without anybody's notice.

"Damn it, he's even faster than Flamedramon!" Puppetmon whined.

"Oh, right, you're a Mega Level Digimon; I forgot you won't be going down so easily," Takuya said as Puppetmon's strings managed to constrict him. "Agunimon, Slide Evolution, BurningGreymon!"

"Getting larger isn't going to free you; I've got enough string for three Whamon!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon became enveloped in flames, causing the strings to also catch on fire. The flames burned through all the strings until they reached Puppetmon, burning him. BurningGreymon then unleashed the second half of his attack, throwing a huge flame at Puppetmon, making him crash into the wall of the cave, causing several rocks to fall on top of him, which managed to smother the fire.

"Not bad for an Ultimate Level Digimon," Piedmon said. "I apologize for not making myself more clear before. What reason do you have to trust us? We don't have any hard evidence that we're working with IceDevimon. And I assure you that I will not molest you!" Piedmon said to Lobomon.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Clown Trick!" BurningGreymon and Lobomon attacked Piedmon, but he held up his hands at the two attacks and deflected them back to the Legendary Warriors, making them both turn back into human form.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked Piedmon from behind, making him fall onto his face, unconscious. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine…" Takuya muttered, standing up along with Koji.

"Are you here to kill me?" Flamedramon asked.

"No; not yet, at least," Koji said, confusing Flamedramon. "We need your help destroying the Demon Lords."

"Are things going so bad that you need the help of a Digimon who tried to murder you?" Koji and Takuya both nodded. After a few moments of silence, Flamedramon sighed and said, "All right, I'll help you."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Dinohyumon said. "You're wanted for the murders of several innocent Digimon and the attempted murder of the Legendary Warriors."

"Dinohyumon, how did you find us?" Takuya asked.

"I followed the sounds of the fighting. What did you think?" Dinohyumon's eyes looked across the small room they were in until he found Piedmon and the still-buried Puppetmon. "Were these IceDevimon's minions?"

"Yeah, but we took care of them," Takuya said. "Where's IceDevimon?"

"He wanted to come looking for all of you himself, but I convinced him to let me do it instead. Are you ready to go, Flamedramon?"

"Where are you taking him?" Koji asked.

"For the crimes he has committed, I am taking him to see Cherubimon, who will undoubtedly deliver righteous justice upon him."

"Wait, please don't take him away!" Angemon said.

"Angemon, we told you to stay behind!" Takuya said.

"Who are you?" Dinohyumon asked.

"Please, you can't take Flamedramon away; the entire Digital World needs his help!" Sparrowmon said.

* * *

><p>Like a boss.<p> 


	52. The Undead Digimon King

At school, I wrote a poem about tacos.

* * *

><p>"So, you think Flamedramon will be able to help you defeat the Demon Lords," Dinohyumon said.<p>

"As long as we share the same enemy, I'll do what I am able to," Flamedramon said.

"Don't think you'll get any redemption for helping us."

"I know I'll never be able to make up for the innocent Digimon I murdered. I want to help, even if it's just for revenge on the Demon Lords. After all the Demon Lords have been slain and I am no longer needed…you may do with me whatever you see fit."

"Please don't kill him, though," Sparrowmon said quietly.

"Sparrowmon, you have to understand what I've done, and that I need to face the consequences for my actions," Flamedramon said.

"Although death isn't certain, even if he is to be executed, we would never do anything so cruel as to destroy his Digi-Egg. That's something the Demon Lords would do," Dinohyumon said. At that moment, Piedmon and Puppetmon began to regain consciousness. "Hmm, almost forgot they were here. IceDevimon's minions, correct?"

"Ex-minions, I would say. We failed to do what he has asked, so he has no more use for us and would probably end up killing us," Piedmon said.

"Yeah, so could you guys do us a favor and kill us yourselves? Make it really quick; I'm sure death by IceDevimon would be slow and painful," Puppetmon said, climbing out from the rocks that had buried him.

"If that is what you wish," Dinohyumon said.

"Even though you two were my enemies, I don't want to see another Digimon murdered pointlessly by IceDevimon," Flamedramon said.

"Wait, you don't have to kill them!" Takuya said.

"There's no point in letting them live only to be tortured by IceDevimon," Flamedramon said.

"You're showing mercy on us?" Piedmon asked.

"That kind of attitude will only get you killed in war," Puppetmon said.

"What if you fought alongside us?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Koji asked.

"Hey, it was your idea to ask Flamedramon for help and I went along with it, so you go along with my idea!"

"You want us to help you fight the Demon Lords?" Piedmon asked.

"That's even dumber than keeping us alive to be tortured to death by IceDevimon!" Puppetmon said.

"How? If you fight alongside us, then we'll have a better chance of beating all the evil Digimon, and you guys won't have anyone to be afraid of."

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty convincing," Puppetmon admitted.

"Let's make one thing clear; Puppetmon and I are Virus Digimon; you know, the evil ones," Piedmon said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takuya asked.

"Virus Digimon are evil. How do you know we won't double-cross you?" Puppetmon asked.

"If you had any thoughts of betraying us, would you have killed us by now? You're Megas, you could easily do it."

"You're a great convincer, Takuya. You're right, we still have enough strength to kill everyone here; we just don't like working for IceDevimon," Piedmon said.

"So, you'll help us fight him and the Demon Lords?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, those Demon Lords aren't very fun; way too strict," Puppetmon said. "They didn't want to play with me…"

"We've been in here for a while; IceDevimon's bound to come looking for us soon. We should get out of here quickly," Dinohyumon said. "We'll go through the back exit to avoid being detected, but that should make our trip back to the fortress a lot slower."

"Koji, when you get there, I want you to take the first Trailmon back to the Autumn Leaf Fair," Takuya said.

"What are you talking about? You're ordering me around?" Koji asked.

"Someone's got to stall and distract IceDevimon long enough; might as well be the Legendary Warrior of Fire."

"Takuya, being in the desert weakens him, since it's so hot, and he still came close to beating me," Flamedramon said.

"Before we came to the desert, Tommy, Zoe, Gavin, and Adrian gave me a fraction of the powers of their Spirits; just enough for me to become EmperorGreymon; I had a feeling something like this might happen."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there," Koji said, and Takuya shook his head. "Just don't die, ok?"

"What could possibly go wrong? He's made of ice!"

"What about Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon?"

"If there's one thing I learned about being in the Digital World, it's that the flunky is always weaker than the master, even if they're mega." Takuya watched as Dinohyumon led Koji, Sparrowmon, Etemon, Angemon, Flamedramon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon down the tunnel. "Great, now if I could only find IceDevimon so I could distract him…" after about five minutes of walking, Takuya made it to the center of the connecting caves were you could see the sky. Through the opening, he could see MetalSeadramon's face looking around.

"There you are, Warrior! Did you find Flamedramon?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Not yet, but I'm not going to give up yet."

"That's the spirit! Wait…where's the other Warrior?"

"Oh, we split up to make it easier to find Flamedramon."

"Are you sure?" IceDevimon said from behind Takuya. "I could have sworn I saw a few Digimon escape from the back exit of these caves a few minutes ago."

"I'm sure this desert and these caves are home to many Digimon. How do you know you didn't see one of them?"

"Cut the crap; you've allied yourself with Flamedramon now, haven't you?"

"How did you…"

"Get him!" without warning, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon jumped through the hole and attacked Takuya, fortunately missing.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, EmperorGreymon!" Machinedramon swung his right arm at EmperorGreymon, hitting him in the face.

"Remember, don't kill him," IceDevimon said.

"Yeah, we know; River of Power!" MetalSeadramon fired a blast from his nose which EmperorGreymon blocked with his sword.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon fired a blast from his sword, hitting MetalSeadramon in the face.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon attacked with the cannons on his back, aiming for EmperorGreymon, but he missed and hit just above his head.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon stabbed his sword into the ground and summoned nine flaming dragons that attacked the two Megas, knocking them both unconscious.

"Not bad; of course, you're a Mega level yourself," IceDevimon said.

"IceDevimon…are you working with the Demon Lords?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Well, duh! Who do you think it was that freed Belphemon from IceRanamon's attack?"

"I thought so."

"Well, technically, it wasn't me, it was Machinedramon, but at least he's been freed. Now…you've beaten me once four years ago, but this time, I won't lose!"

"You said you'd never seen any humans before."

"I was trying to gain the trust of everyone, you idiot! Frozen Claw!" before IceDevimon could attack, EmperorGreymon slashed him across the chest with his sword, although just barely. He then hit him in the chest with the handle of his sword, making him back into a wall.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon attacked, but IceDevimon flew above it and dodged it.

"You should've used your other attack; that would've prevented me from escaping like I did. That sort of naivety will get you killed on the battlefield, Takuya Kanbara. IceDevimon, Digivolve To, Myotismon! You have a lot to learn about warfare, Legendary Warrior of Flame; Grisly Wing!"

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon stuck his sword in the ground, but before he could attack, Myotismon unleashed a swarm of bats that somehow managed to pick up EmperorGreymon and pin him against a wall.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon drew out a blood-red whip and repeatedly struck EmperorGreymon in the face until he fell to the ground. Myotismon then de-Digivolved back into IceDevimon. "I'll just leave you here a few days, and when the time comes, I'll come get you before you die; Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon flapped his wings, hurling giant icicles at the ceiling, causing the walls of the cave to cave in, burying MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and EmperorGreymon in large rocks, and the last thing EmperorGreymon saw was his sword shining in the sunlight…


	53. The Sacred Brother of Darkness

Again, the Myotismon in this story isn't the one from season 1.

* * *

><p>"BlackWarGreymon, you haven't really told me why you need me, and I haven't really done much," René said.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. I've just been a little busy lately. I need you here to help Lillymon with the process of Digivolution," BlackWarGreymon said.

"Shouldn't you be doing that? I don't really understand any of this Digivolving stuff."

"Well, aside from that, you're also here to help me protect her from any Digimon that comes after her; if one of the Demon Lords come, I would never be able to hold any of them off. Sorry there hasn't been much for you to do, but it's important that you're here."

"That's ok; I'll just take a walk or something…why are we at the Autumn Leaf Fair and not your house? And how long have you been here?"

"My house has been nearly destroyed, remember? Besides, the Demon Lords know where it is. I've been here since the day after my house has been destroyed."

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?"

"I didn't know you were here, to be honest."

* * *

><p>"Damn…I can't believe he beat me…" EmperorGreymon said after regaining consciousness. He tried to get up, but there was an enormous boulder on top of his legs. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move it. After looking around he found his sword, still stuck in the ground. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. He even tried using his Dragonfire Crossbow attack to try to loosen it from the ground, but it didn't work. "Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon summoned the nine flaming dragons to try to move the giant boulder, but even they couldn't move it. "Guess I'll just have to wait a day or two for IceDevimon to come get me…damn, those two got buried too?" EmperorGreymon just noticed the unconscious bodies of MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. "Of course, those bastards get all the luck…they get the small boulders that they could easily move when they wake up. Figures…" EmperorGreymon lay silent for a few moments. "I really don't feel like waiting a day or two to be rescues…Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon attacked again, but this time, the nine dragons moved the smaller rocks off of the two Mega level Digimon, causing them to wake up.<p>

"Warrior of Fire…why'd you save us?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"We tried to kill you approximately five minutes ago," Machinedramon said.

"Don't get the wrong idea…I just need help with this boulder. I can't move." the two Megas looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, IceDevimon never did say to kill him, right, Machinedramon?"

"Affirmative. Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon's right arm began to spin like a drill as he stabbed it into the boulder, crushing it instantly.

"Thanks…" EmperorGreymon said weakly as he turned back into Takuya.

"Where are you going?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Gotta stop…IceDevimon…Digital World's in danger."

"Are you crazy? If IceDevimon so much as blinks, you'll die!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

"Illogical; the physical process of blinking cannot harm another living being," Machinedramon said.

"Shut up, you stupid robot! We need to help this kid before he gets himself killed!" MetalSeadramon said as Takuya collapsed for the fifth time in a row. "Come on, kid, grab onto my horn so I can carry you."

"Why are you still helping me?"

"You saved our lives," Machinedramon said.

"Just tell me where you want to go, all right? So long as you don't want to go after IceDevimon," MetalSeadramon said.

"Takuya is no longer conscious, MetalSeadramon," Machinedramon said.

"Damn, I guess the little guy's just exhausted. We're going to have to take him to a healer. Do you know of any?"

"There is one that could serve our purpose quite excellently; Piximon."

* * *

><p>"This is going to take a while…I underestimated these caves; much larger than I thought. Should I go back? Nah, there's no point; too much debris to fly through…why do I do things like that?" IceDevimon fumed while wandering around the caves. He heard the sound of someone walking behind him, but when he turned around, he didn't see anything.<p>

"There's no need to be alarmed, IceDevimon."

"Is that you, Lucemon? What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you. How's the Flamedramon hunt going?"

"I lost him a while ago, but I'm still searching for him. I buried one of the Warriors in an avalanche, but I'll go back and get him before he dies."

"An avalanche? How do you know he isn't already dead, you retard?"

"Nothing hit his head, only his legs; I made sure of it. I'll just let him starve for a day or two, and then I'll go back and bring him to you, and there'll be no problems."

"You'd better be right. Anyway, about the Flamedramon issue, forget about that for now."

"I take it you have a job for me?"

"One of your previous ones, really. I need more Fractal Code."

"You still need more? Then why did you have me send Belphemon back to you?"

"I thought you would enjoy the job more than he would. But if that isn't the case, I could easily send him back…"

"No! I'll do it!"

"I thought you would. Now, get on with it."

"Wait, I need some help getting out of here, and I'm still a little weak from my latest fight. Do you think you could-?"

"Fine! Grand Cross!" Lucemon attacked the wall of the cave, creating a huge opening that IceDevimon crawled out of. "Don't make me waste my power like that again!" Lucemon snapped. "I'm still pissed at Barbamon for making me rebirth him."

* * *

><p>René had been walking around the Autumn Leaf Fair for over an hour, and she still didn't find anything to do. "Maybe I should go back to BlackWarGreymon's hotel room…"<p>

"Legendary Warrior!" a voice from behind her said, and she turned around to see a large white bird-like Digimon. "O tortured soul who suffers from the constant desire to eat…take my words to heart and ease the pain with a single feather from my wing!" the Digimon flapped a single wing, sending one feather shooting out, which landed itself right in the middle of René's chest, causing her to glow with an intense light.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon hurled a massive fireball at the Digimon, which seemed to dissipate as it got closer to it, causing it no pain.

"Have no fear, overprotective one. This Warrior is in no physical pain. Nor will she feel the need to feed excessively."

"He's right, BlackWarGreymon; I don't feel hungry anymore! I've never felt this way!"

"Who are you?" BlackWarGreymon asked the Digimon.

"My name is Chronomon, and I am Lucemon's brother."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'll probably get a lot of criticism for that last bit there, but I don't give two shits.<p> 


	54. Holy Ring

If you guys had a Digimon partner, who would you have? I'd have to choose Azulongmon.

* * *

><p>"You're Lucemon's…brother?" René asked.<p>

"How is that possible? He's so evil…and you're a bird," BlackWarGreymon said.

"I cannot explain at the current moment. However, I can say that the day when his power is completely restored is soon. That's why I healed you," Chronomon said to René.

"How long will it last?" René asked nervously.

"As long as you are still alive, then you shall never again feel excessive hunger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving now," Chronomon said, flapping his giant wings and heading seemingly to the sun.

"Well, that was…unexpected. Anyway, René, now it is time for you to help Lillymon with Digivolving. Don't worry, it won't take too long."

"I really don't think I'm the one who should be helping her. Shouldn't you be doing it?"

"I can't Digivolve any further, but you can."

"Can't you Digivolve back into one of your smaller forms?"

"No, it has to be you. As soon as you're done, I'll send you, Lillymon, and Jijimon back to the other Warriors."

* * *

><p>"Koji, where are Takuya and René?" Bokomon shouted as soon as Koji arrived at their hotel at the Autumn Leaf Fair. "Please don't tell me we have to wait longer until we leave; I'm starting to run out of money!" Bokomon whispered the last part.<p>

"René is with BlackWarGreymon for some reason, and Takuya is fighting a Digimon called IceDevimon to distract him long enough for me and some new friends of mine to get out of there," Koji said.

"New friends? Koji, I'm not kidding; I really don't have enough money!"

"That shouldn't be a problem; my friend and I have enough for a few years," Piedmon said. Bokomon gave an annoyed look when he spotted Flamedramon.

"What is _he _doing here?"

"I apologize if my presence bothers you, but Koji has asked for my help in defeating the Demon Lords," Flamedramon said.

"I don't understand why you're so bothered by him; you aren't bothered by either me or Piedmon, and we used to be minions of IceDevimon," Puppetmon said.

"Ice…IceDevimon? Oh, dear, I think I'm going to faint…" Bokomon said, fainting and falling flat on his face, making Puppetmon laugh hysterically.

"What a strange Digimon," Sparrowmon said.

"Excuse me, I must make a phone call," Piedmon said, walking into the hotel and nearly stepping on the unconscious Bokomon. He picked up the phone, dialed the number, and spoke quietly. "Hello? Yes, this is Piedmon, one of IceDevimon's minions. I have some useful information regarding Flamedramon and an Angemon…"

"Where are you?" Leviamon asked.

"At a hotel at the Autumn Leaf Fair."

"You've done well to give me this information, Piedmon."

"Now, please understand that it was very difficult to-"

"Yes, yes, we'll give you something special, and we'll keep you safe from the Three Angels, too. I'm coming as soon as I can; try to keep everyone there."

"I understand. Thank you," Piedmon said, hanging up the phone. He then walked back to the others.

"Who were you calling?" Puppetmon asked.

"Oh, just a very special friend of ours," Piedmon said. "Where's Flamedramon?"

"He went with Sparrowmon to look for some food."

"You can cut the bad act now, guys," a voice said from underground, and suddenly, Leviamon burst from the ground.

"Welcome, Leviamon!" Piedmon said.

"It's been a while, Angemon! Did you think you could hide forever?" he opened up his gargantuan jaws, allowing a huge flame to enter his mouth. "What the hell?" Leviamon choked. He gasped for air, and a second fireball went in. "Piedmon…what is the meaning of this?"

"Now, I can stop the bad acting in your horrendous play!"

"Piedmon…you and Puppetmon betrayed us! Even after everything I promised you!"

"We were hoping to get you to come here," Angemon said. "After seeing I had escape, I knew you'd jump at the chance to come get me yourself."

"Well, whatever; even against two Megas, I can win! I'll show you the true might of a Demon Lord!" another fireball came from seemingly nowhere and hit Leviamon in the face.

"We've more or less set up traps around this fair; traps designed to work only on Virus Digimon," Angemon said.

"If you move the slightest inch, you'll set one off!" Puppetmon said.

"What the hell kind of magic is this? Even if it's the truth, you'd end up harming the innocent Digimon in this fair! Not like I care, but did you even stop to think what you were doing?"

"We've come to accept the measures we'll need to take to defeat you Demon Lords," Angemon said so sternly, Leviamon's face went completely blank, and then pale. Although far away, Piedmon could easily see the minute body of Sparrowmon in the sky as easily as she could hear them.

"Luckily for us, that isn't the case," Sparrowmon said.

"He believed that ridiculous lie? What an idiot," Flamedramon said from on top of Sparrowmon's back.

"Quiet, they're about to begin to really start fighting!" Sparrowmon said excitedly.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw his blades into Leviamon's nostrils, causing them to bleed as heavily as waterfalls.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon swung and bopped Leviamon on his bleeding nose with his hammer, creating a minor explosion.

"You fools…you fools have no idea what powers of darkness you're dealing with! Your minor attacks can't harm me!"

"Well, then, let's see how you handle this; Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon leaped off of Sparrowmon's back and crashed into the middle of Leviamon's head. Steam began to rush out of Leviamon's eyes, mouth and nose.

"To be honest, which is a very difficult thing for me to do, I don't know who I'm more pissed at; you or Angemon…I'll have more fun killing Flamedramon, so I'll kill Angemon first! Cauda!" Leviamon wrapped his thin tails around Angemon's waist and neck. "One wrong move and I'll snap his neck! Angemon, don't you remember what Lilithmon told you? If you tried anything funny, we'd destroy the Primary Village! Oh, but that damn place is so far away…I suppose I could destroy this place to whet my appetite for destruction. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Don't forget, Leviamon, I have an attack that can completely obliterate Virus Digimon!" Angemon said.

"What, the Hand of Fate? Yeah, that's pretty powerful, but it won't ever kill me!"

"Not by itself, but with this, it can!" Angemon opened up his hand, revealing a small, golden ring.

"A Holy Ring? Where did you get that?" Leviamon screeched as Angemon put the ring on.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired a powerful beam from his hand that was larger than Leviamon, completely burning up his body in the light.

"You bastards…you beat me…how?" Leviamon's body dissolved into little bits of data, leaving behind a single eye.


	55. Days Past

"Don't…look at me!" the eye of Leviamon screamed.

"How is it still talking? It's just an eye!" Puppetmon shouted.

"Where did you find that Holy Ring, Angemon? What exactly did it do?" Piedmon asked.

"I found it in Flamedramon's old house in the desert. Since I am an angel Digimon, wearing this amplified my power, and since Leviamon was already weak to light-based attacks, I figured this would be more than enough," Angemon said, taking off the ring. "I don't know if its powers will ever end, so I don't want to have to use it very much."

"Good job, Angemon; looks like you didn't need our help after all," Koji said.

"Koji, where the hell have you been? Why didn't you help us fight that thing?" Puppetmon asked.

"We wanted to see if you could handle it all by yourselves. Though, I admit it would've been fun to smack that thing around," Shoutmon said.

"What should we do with it?" Flamedramon asked, picking up the eye by the retinas, making it scream in pain.

"Is that one of the Demon Lords?" Etemon asked. "This little eyeball?"

"He used to be a lot bigger, but Angemon nearly killed him," Piedmon said.

"Well, this is what you get for trying to destroy the Digital World!" Etemon said, flicking the eye.

"You bastard! Stop!" the eye cried, as Etemon continued flicking it.

"Here, I brought this jar we could keep it in so it won't escape," Shoutmon said, grinning evilly.

"NO! NOT THE JAR!" Leviamon's eye screamed as Flamedramon dropped it in the jar as Shoutmon put the lid on it. "Why won't you kill me?"

"We plan to interrogate you, dumbass," Flamedramon said.

"Now, what are Lucemon's plans?" Piedmon asked.

"I dunno."

"You'd better change your attitude!" Puppetmon said, shaking the jar back and forth vigorously.

"Idiots! Who in their rightful minds would talk if they get killed either by their allies or the enemies?"

"We should probably leave," Piedmon said.

"Right, the enemy knows we're here," Flamedramon said. "Koji, get the other Warriors and tell them we're going."

"Where are we going?" Puppetmon said.

"I went to his town a while ago, before I met Flamedramon. They were being attacked by a Saberdramon. Could we go there?" Sparrowmon asked.

"It might be dangerous to the Digimon living there, but the enemy won't know we're there," Flamedramon said.

After several hours of riding on a Trailmon, they finally made it to the town.

"I don't believe it…this is the same town I was kicked out of!" Etemon shouted.

"Well, if you weren't acting like a slave driver, we wouldn't have had to kick you out!" J.P. said. "Hey, watch where you're going!" J.P. said as he bumped into Flamedramon.

"That Digimon over there…I've heard of him. He's called Chronomon," Flamedramon said. "He's a really powerful Digimon. He could probably defeat all seven Demon Lords all by himself with a single attack."

"Legendary Warriors," Chronomon said, approaching the rather large group of Digimon and humans.

"You are…Chronomon, aren't you?" Flamedramon asked nervously.

"I am indeed Chronomon. And I must sincerely apologize for what is soon about to happen to the Digital World."

* * *

><p>"The Wind Factory…the place where the Demon Lords are supposedly hiding out…" Chamelemon said nervously. "The place where Daemon took Lord Beelzemon." Chamelemon almost turned around to run away, but he stopped himself. "No! I have to do this! Lord Beelzemon might still be alive!" Chamelemon ran as fast as he could into the Wind Factory. "What am I doing? I'm no match for those other Demon Lords! And I'll probably end up just getting lost forever in this huge place!" Chamelemon tripped over the cord of an old fan. "Damn it, this place sucks!"<p>

"Nightmare Shocker!" Chamelemon just barely managed to dodge the attack of a Vilemon.

"Wide Eyes!" Chamelemon's eyes began to glow orange, as did the Vilemon's as he plummeted to the ground. "Tongue Lashing!" Chamelemon's long tongue darted out of his mouth, striking the Vilemon between the eyes like a bullet, killing him. "Might as well scan his Fractal Code; I might need it if I run into any of the Demon Lords!" Chamelemon saw the shadow of another Digimon approaching him, but it was much larger than a Vilemon.

* * *

><p>"What are you apologizing for? What did you do?" Koji asked.<p>

"It is my fault that Lucemon is the way he is," Chronomon said. "He is my younger brother."

"Your…brother?" Koichi asked quietly.

"Younger brother. You see, when we were growing up, I was always better at everything than he was; fighting, school, friends, everything. I knew he was jealous of me from the very beginning, but both of us seemed to thrive on that."

"I don't get it, what made him become evil?" Zoe asked.

"A long time ago, we both fell in love with a beautiful Digimon called Rosemon. Immediately, she took a liking to me over my brother, who may as well not have even existed in her eyes. This Rosemon…she was a great warrior, and there wasn't a kinder Digimon you could meet. This drove my brother into a fit of blind wrath; he even went as far as to plan an entire war to win her heart."

"The war…was it the war between Beast and Human Digimon that he stopped?" Bokomon asked.

"Correct. I know you all know how the war went, so I won't bore you with extraneous details. Rosemon and I, having humanoid body styles, were enlisted in the Human Army. Lucemon, from what I thought back then, disliked warfare and battle, and seemed to want to have nothing to do with the war; if he had, that would have alerted even me. In fact, I probably would have been the only one to notice; I, the one Digimon who paid him the most attention, was the one whom he hated the most. During the war, there were often arenas were Digimon could go train, and non-participants of the war could watch; sort of like a play or a movie. Near the end of the war, Rosemon decided to train a little in one of those wretched places. I stated my protests time and again, but she went anyway. Near the final day of the war, something went wrong. The fights were always faked, and everyone knew it; the Digimon in training even turned the fighting into shows, and would even play dead for the crowd's amusement. Only one Digimon that I know of was killed; that Digimon was Rosemon. I don't really know much of the details, but from my understanding, it was the Beast Digimon who raided the arena, killing every training Digimon. Lucemon didn't find out until the end of the war, and when he did, he finally snapped; all of the hatred inside of him consumed him, making him Digivolve to his Ultimate level. Then, of course, he was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors, which is a story you've heard countless times."

"Why did Lucemon start the war in the first place?" J.P. asked.

"He planned to stop it; I guess he just wanted to show off to Rosemon that he could do something right so he could win her affections…a plan that ultimately backfired on him."

"Chronomon, you didn't do nothin' wrong," Adrian said.

"Oh, but I did; if I wasn't so good at everything, then Lucemon wouldn't be the way he is today!"

"So, are you going to help us fight him?" Flamedramon asked.

"Of course; why do you think I've been waiting here for you?"

* * *

><p>"You Legendary Warriors are so reckless," Piximon muttered as he used his staff to heal Takuya's legs.<p>

"Well, thanks for healing the dumb kid anyway," MetalSeadramon said.

"Hey!" Takuya protested.

"Oh, come on; both of your legs were broken, and you were still insistent on fighting IceDevimon!"

"Well, thanks for bringing me here, I guess…"

"Just don't make it a habit to get yourself beat up!" Piximon snapped, flying away.

"Wait, when will Takuya be able to walk again?"

"As soon as he feels like it. I've completely healed the bones and everything, there's going to be no pain."

"Are you guys sure you want to come with me? It's going to be really dangerous," Takuya said.

"Affirmative; you need our help for defeating the Demon Lords," Machinedramon said.

"Plus, we want to get back at IceDevimon for nearly killing us, but I guess since those Demon Lords are ordering him around, it'd be nice to hit them," MetalSeadramon said.

"And then there's the fact that you saved our lives; you're stuck with both of us," Machinedramon said.

"All right, now that that's settled…where the hell do we go from here?"


	56. Memories

"Takuya, I believe we are being followed," Machinedramon said.

"What makes you say that?" Takuya asked.

"There are multiple Vilemon right behind us; I believe they are working with IceDevimon and the Demon Lords."

"Should we take care of them?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Sure, I can take care of it!"

"No, let us handle it; you need to save your strength! River of Power!" MetalSeadramon attacked the entire group of Vilemon, killing every last one in a fraction of a second.

"Wow…that was quick."

"Where do we need to go?" Machinedramon asked.

"Let's go to the Autumn Leaf Fair; that's where I told Koji to go and wait for me."

* * *

><p>"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon kept firing numerous shots at the fleeing Chamelemon, all of which kept missing.<p>

"Jeez, what'd I ever do to him? I should probably turn invisible!"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon swiped at Chamelemon, slicing off about half of it. "Nice; you're really fast. That makes it more interesting! I think I like you. Being down here bores me to tears, so it's an honor to have someone so fun to chase!"

"Your face…your voice…Beelzemon, is that you?" Chamelemon asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm Beelzemon all right. What do you need?"

"Why are you here?"

"This is where I was born."

"Don't you remember me at all?"

"Were we friends?"

"Yes! All of us, hiding from the Demon Lords, and building up an army large enough to take them out!" Chamelemon cried happily.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon shot Chamelemon in the chest, leaving a hole so large you could see the wall behind him. "Sorry, dude; you've got the wrong Beelzemon. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Beelzemon scanned the data of his old friend, but decided against smashing the Digi-Egg. "Sorry; I feel for you. I really do. I just have no memories of my past life." suddenly, a dizzy feeling overcame Beelzemon. "Whoa, what was that?" instantly, he saw the forms of a Bullmon, a Seadramon, and a Seasermon. "What the hell is this?" Beelzemon screamed, falling to the floor. "These memories…are they…mine?" Beelzemon saw more from his past, including his fight with JetSilphymon and his kidnapping of Tommy. "If those are the previous Beelzemon's memories…why do they hurt? And why am I remembering them? The previous Beelzemon had his soul and memory purged! I don't know any of these Digimon!" Beelzemon screamed in agony as he clutched the egg of his dead friend. The last memory he saw was of Daemon dragging his half-dead body through the sand.

* * *

><p>"So, Lucemon, how goes it? Any closer to coming back at full power?" Daemon asked.<p>

"Almost; reviving Barbamon taxed my strength, but that shouldn't delay us too much," Lucemon said coolly. The door that led to the secret underground room swung open as Beelzemon walked slowly in.

"Ah, Beelzemon, how are you? Are you busy at-?" Daemon began to say.

"Death the Cannon!"

"Evil Inferno!" the two attacks collided, cancelling each other out. "What is the meaning of this, Beelzemon?"

"What's going on, Daemon? My memories aren't gone! Why does it hurt? Why do I see you murdering my friends, nearly killing me?"

"Beelzemon, you have always been a child. Let go of old things! Evil Inferno!"

"Death the Cannon!" the two attacks again cancelled out.

"You'd best calm yourself, Beelzemon," Lucemon said sternly, causing Beelzemon to look up in alarm, and notice that his eldest brother was in the room.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon attacked the ceiling, creating an opening which he escaped through.

"That bastard," Daemon muttered.

"Let him go, Daemon; he's the least of our concerns," Lucemon said.

* * *

><p>"Nobody's at the hotel, you idiot!" MetalSeadramon said.<p>

"But I told him to wait for me!" Takuya said.

"Could they be at some other hotel?" Machinedramon asked.

"No, I'm sure it was this one!"

"Well, it looks like we've come to the Autumn Leaf Fair for nothing," MetalSeadramon said.

"I detect the presence of another Digimon," Machinedramon said.

"More Vilemon?" Takuya asked.

"No; this one flies, but it sounds larger than any Vilemon. And it's headed this way!" the Digimon's wings instantly stopped flapping, causing it to crash to the ground.

"I don't believe it…Beelzemon?"

"You're…one of the Legendary Warriors!" Beelzemon said, trying to stand up.

"Damn it, they found us! Well, we're not going down without a fight!" Takuya said.

"Relax, I ain't gonna fight you guys," Beelzemon said, walking away.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I kinda remembered some stuff about the previous Beelzemon, and I kinda freaked out and attacked Daemon. Now, I'm a fugitive." Beelzemon spread his wings, and prepared to take off.

"Wait! If you're enemies with the other Demon Lords, why don't you come with us?" Beelzemon rose only a foot in the air, only to fall back down, laughing like a maniac.

"Me? Join up with you? HA! Why should I? In case you've forgotten, I am a Demon Lord!"

"So? These two used to work for IceDevimon," Takuya pointed to the two giant Digimon behind him.

"Hey, why the hell did you have to shout something like that so loud?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Stop joining up with strangers you know nothing about," Machinedramon said.

"No way, I'm nobody's slave anymore. Maybe, if you guys agreed to work with me, things would be different!"

"Ok, we'll I'll join you! We'll all join you!" Takuya said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You know what's going to happen with Lucemon, right? I can't let this opportunity escape from me!"

"That means you two are my minions now, all right?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care," Machinedramon said.

"As long as we get food, I don't care who we work for," MetalSeadramon said.


	57. Preparing for Battle

"Do you have a plan of where to go, Warrior of Flame?" Beelzemon asked.

"Well, uh…not really…"

"What the hell are we supposed to do? We need to find the other Warriors!" MetalSeadramon said.

"Can you think of anywhere they might have gone? Any particular place the Demon Lords would never think to search?" Machinedramon asked.

"Well, there's this old town in the southern hemisphere of the Digital World where we found the Spirits of Water. They probably aren't there, but we could at least get a few more allies for fighting the Demon Lords," Takuya said.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this little group nice? When we all first met, we all wanted to murder each other, and now we're helping each other save the Digital World!" Piedmon said.<p>

"Piedmon, sometimes you're so weird, I don't even know what to say to you," Zoe said.

"How long do we have to stay here, anyway?" Puppetmon asked.

"And how is Takuya going to find us? Didn't you say we should wait for him at the Autumn Leaf Fair, Koji?" Tommy asked, and Koji's face went completely blank and pale.

"I might have forgotten…"

"MIGHT have?" Zoe asked.

"I'd say that's extremely possible."

"So, what you're saying is…TAKUYA MIGHT NEVER FIND US?"

"Most likely."

"Well, what are we going to do now? Cross our fingers and pray he stumbles our way?" Flamedramon asked testily.

"You'd best watch that temper of yours, Flamedramon; or, have you already forgotten everything your old master has told you?" Flamedramon turned around to see Shakkoumon.

"Master, how long have you been here?" Flamedramon asked happily.

"This is where I live. Also, don't worry about the missing Warrior, I can go search for him; in fact, I believe I've heard rumors that a human is headed this way," Shakkoumon said.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much of a problem," Tommy said.

"Not a problem at all," Shakkoumon said, turning around to leave.

"They're nearby…I can sense it! My staff hasn't glowed this radiantly in years!" as soon as Shakkoumon had left, a giant Digimon leapt out from the woods and in front of the Legendary Warriors.

"Barbamon?" Shoutmon exclaimed. "I thought you had died!"

"My big bro decided that since I had done so well recently, he'd give me another chance at life!" Barbamon said merrily.

"We have to get this Digimon away from the Village," Koichi said quietly.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Beowulfmon!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, GlacierKorikkakumon!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, JetSilphymon!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, WarGrumblemon!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, BomberArbormon!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Mercurymon!"

"Bokomon Digivolve to, Sorcermon!"

"Neemon Digivolve to, Opossumon!"

"Now, it's time to try Fusion Evolving! Execute, Fusion Evolution, Rhihimon!"

"Good job, bro," Beowulfmon said.

"Thanks; I was a little nervous at first," Rhihimon said.

"Pandæmonium Lost!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon enveloped himself in Barbamon's flames, and leapt into the forest Barbamon came out of, followed by the other Digimon besides Etemon, who had run for cover.

"Don't think just because you're leading me away from the innocent Digimon of this town doesn't mean you're still going to win; I didn't exactly come alone!" Barbamon's staff began to glow again as two enormous Digimon materialized from it. "I would like for you all to meet Majiramon!" Barbamon pointed his staff at the giant dragon who gave off a piercing roar. "And Vikaralamon!" Barbamon pointed his staff at the giant boar who gave off a deafening squeal.

"And let's not forget about me," a Digimon riding on Barbamon's shoulder said.

"Of course, the one Digimon who has made this little gathering possible; Lucemon!"

"This should be interesting…I wonder how well they can fight off two Demon Lords without my help," Chronomon said to himself, flying above the now-burning forest to get a better view of the battle.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me; are you the Legendary Warrior of Fire?" Shakkoumon asked Takuya, who had just walked into the old town.<p>

"Yeah, but…who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" Takuya asked.

"That's a Digimon called Shakkoumon; a real powerful Ultimate level that can absorb attacks from Digimon as strong as BlackWarGreymon," Beelzemon said.

"Your friends are in this small town," Shakkoumon said.

"Well, what the hell are the odds of that happening?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"MetalSeadramon, I detect a fire in a nearby forest," Machinedramon said.

"So?"

"I also detect the presence of many powerful Digimon."

"So?"

"Damn it, man, that's where the other Warriors are!"

"But, how did they start the fire without me? None of them can use fire attacks," Takuya said.

"The Demon Lords are there as well."

"Well, what the hell are we all waiting for? Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, EmperorGreymon!" EmperorGreymon began to run into the forest, followed closely by MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Beelzemon, and Shakkoumon.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will have all the fighting.<p> 


	58. Uniting to Stop Evil

"I thought you might have joined up with the Warriors, Beelzemon," Lucemon said as the five Digimon entered the forest. "You always have been disgustingly weak."

"At least I'm not the one who's wearin' diapers!" Beelzemon taunted.

"Your petty insults will get you nowhere, Demon Lord of Gluttony; it is your fighting skills alone that will win a fight."

"How did you know the others were here?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"There seems to be no limit to your betrayals. Now, you are nothing more than an obstacle to my great plan."

"Speaking of plans, you never did tell us his," EmperorGreymon said.

"That's because he is unable to; I never told Beelzemon my plans in case something like this happened," Lucemon said. "Grand Cross!" Lucemon's attack hit EmperorGreymon in the chest, making him fall down to one knee.

"Can't let him get near that town," EmperorGreymon said quietly. "Pyro Dragons!"

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon's attack managed to cancel out EmperorGreymon's.

"That's a lot of energy you're usin' up, big bro. I thought you wanted to conserve it," Beelzemon said.

"You don't have to worry, my dear brother; I have more than enough energy and Fractal Code from the Sand Fortress," Lucemon said.

"The Sand Fortress? You mean…everyone there is dead?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Well, with the exception of Dinohyumon, Grizzlymon, and Angewomon, everyone has been slain by IceDevimon, who then gave me all that delicious Fractal Code; he even went as far as to get me the Fractal Code for the entire fortress."

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon's attack was blocked by only one of Lucemon's hands.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon's attack sent Beelzemon crashing to the ground. "Well, that wasn't too difficult; i expected more from one of my brothers."

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon's sword fired a powerful beam at Lucemon, which went unblocked, causing the evil Rookie to collapse to the ground.

"You've done well, Legendary Warrior; attacking with such a powerful attack so frequently has left me slightly weak," Lucemon said.

"Giga Cannon!"

"River of Power!"

"Justice Beam!"

"Death the Cannon!"

"Pyro Dragons!" the five Digimon all attacked Lucemon, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, they could still see Lucemon standing and breathing.

"BARBAMON! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Lucemon shouted.

* * *

><p>"Boar Bog!"<p>

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon deflected Vikaralamon's attack right into his ugly face at twice the normal power, instantly killing him.

"Jet Winter!"

"Pandæmonium Lost!" JetSilphymon made an attempt to attack Majiramon, who was flying high in the night sky, but was blocked by Barbamon's flames.

"**Barbamon, I need your help!**" Lucemon's eerie voice echoed throughout the entire forest.

"Coming, brother!" Barbamon jumped onto Majiramon's back and flew to the aid of his brother. Sparrowmon attempted to fly after him, but the smoke from his flames was too thick to see through.

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore; Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon slammed his massive right arm onto Lucemon, who, again, blocked with his hand. "Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon stabbed again and again at Lucemon, but nothing happened.<p>

"Keep going, Machinedramon; you're weakening him, even if it doesn't feel like it!" Beelzemon said.

"Flaming Arrowheads!" Majiramon fired numerous flaming arrows from his mouth at the Digimon on the ground.

"Pandæmonium Lost!" Barbamon swung his staff and surrounded EmperorGreymon, Beelzemon, Shakkoumon, and MetalSeadramon in a circle of flames.

"Damn it, Barbamon's here," Beelzemon moaned.

"He attacks only with flames, right?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"From what I've seen, which wasn't very much, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I can take him; River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shot a blast from his nose, creating a large opening in the flames that the four Digimon escaped through. MetalSeadramon attacked again, striking Barbamon directly in the chest.

"You know, you guys are pretty powerful," Beelzemon said.

"Come on, we're both Megas!" MetalSeadramon said.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon whipped out his shotgun and shot the crystal on Barbamon's staff, breaking it in one shot. "Can you do that?"

"Not really; I'm not an opposable-thumbed freak like you."

"I'll ignore that!" suddenly, Majiramon swooped down from the sky and unleashed a powerful flame from his mouth, nearly hitting every Digimon in sight.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon shot Majiramon between the eyes, instantly killing him.

"That, I could've done," MetalSeadramon said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't."

"Pandæmonium Lost!" an enormous stream of flames shot from Barbamon's hands was headed straight for EmperorGreymon that was blocked by a small stream of water.

"Ranamon?" EmperorGreymon exclaimed.

"Yep, BlackWarGreymon's all through with us, sugar," Ranamon said, turning back into her human form. "Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, IceRanamon!"

"Where'd he go?" MetalSeadramon asked, looking at the place where Barbamon had been a few seconds ago.

"Death Lure!" a red aura surrounded EmperorGreymon as a red beam shot out of him and into the place on Barbamon's staff where the crystal used to be.

"Serpent Cure!" a beam of white light came from nowhere and hit EmperorGreymon, ending Barbamon's attack.

"Who did that?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"I did," a tall purple Digimon said. "My name is Lotusmon, and I Digivolved from Lillymon."

"Lillymon!" Shoutmon called, running through the thick smoke, followed by the others. "Are you feeling better?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Are you fine, sir?"

"You expected otherwise?"

"No, of course not."

"All right, let's take out this Demon Lord; the sooner they're all dead, the sooner we can get the Spirits! Shoutmon Digivolve to, OmegaShoutmon! Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Seven's Fantasia!" Lotusmon's staff fired a rainbow-colored beam from it, and, combined with OmegaShoutmon's attack, hit Barbamon in the chest, propelling him backward into a burning tree.

"Thunder Laser!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" RhinoKabuterimon's and EmperorGreymon's attacks hit Barbamon again, managing to completely obliterate the tree, but unfortunately not Barbamon.

"EmperorGreymon, glad you're here; I need to borrow a little bit of your Spirit's power; I already have Koji's, Koichi's, and Zoe's," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"All right, good luck; Flame into Thunder!" EmperorGreymon sent a small amount of his power to RhinoKabuterimon, who had turned back into J.P.

"Thanks, I hope this will be enough to stop Barbamon. Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, TranscendentBeetlemon!" TranscendentBeetlemon stood as tall as EmperorGreymon, resembling Beetlemon, except he was colored a bright, shiny gold. In his hands was a sword twice as tall as himself. "Glorious Plasma!" TranscendentBeetlemon swung his titanic sword in one hand, sending five bolts of lightning from behind him, which all then combined into one giant thunderbolt that struck Barbamon and destroyed all of the burning trees around him. "Thunderbolt Slash!" TranscendentBeetlemon's sword became charged with electricity as he leaped through the air and attempted to hit Barbamon, but he blocked the attack with his staff, which easily and cleanly became sliced in half.

"Looks like you won't need my help," Jijimon said from behind EmperorGreymon, startling him.

"How long have you been there, old man?"

"Ever since Lotusmon showed herself. You just noticed?"

"How did you guys find us?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"We saw the fire, and thought maybe the Flame Warrior was involved."

"Damn it, this guy won't die!" Machinedramon said, still continuing to attack Lucemon. "He doesn't even react, and he barely moves when I strike him!"

"Keep it up, Machinedramon! You're still hurtin' 'im!" Beelzemon called back.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon attacked Machinedramon, making him fly back several feet. "Thanks for giving me something to do while I was healing, you hunk of trash! Grand-"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon's attack stopped Lucemon from attacking. "I can't believe you're actually back…I thought we had killed you for good last time."

"Remember, Legendary Warrior of Flames, this is the Digital World, where humans don't belong! Grand Cross!" EmperorGreymon walked right through Lucemon's attack as if it was nothing. "What's going on? Why aren't I harming you? You should be weaker than last time, having given up power from you Spirit to help your friends Unify Digivolve!"

"You're the one who's weaker, Lucemon; Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon summoned the dragons that held Lucemon's arms and legs in place, preventing him from attacking or escaping. "Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon's attack dissipated the flaming dragons and sent Lucemon flying backward several feet.

"Barbamon, how are you doing?" Lucemon asked.

"They've done some damage, but I've still got a lot of fight left in me!" Barbamon said.

"We're both getting weaker. At this rate, we could both easily die."

"No! There's no way you could die, Lucemon! What are you doing?" Barbamon asked when he saw Lucemon putting his hands together.

"You're right, Barbamon; I'm not going to die here. Grand Cross!"

"No! Lucemon, please! Don't kill me!" Barbamon's protests were in vain; Lucemon murdered his brother and took his Fractal Code, leaving behind a Digi-Egg and a purple flame that flew away…

"Now, this is exactly what I needed!" Lucemon said, beginning to glow with the light of Digivolution, Digivolving from his Rookie form into his Ultimate form, all the while laughing evilly. Every Digimon watched on in horror at what had just happened.

"He murdered him…his own brother!" Rhihimon said.

"He was my brother too! Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon's attack was blocked by Lucemon's hand.

"Ahh…such power. I haven't Digivolved into this form in four years, on that day when I killed Crusadermon and Dynasmon. How I love nostalgia!"

"Holy Flare!" a white flame came from the sky and struck Lucemon, and standing between Lucemon and the others was Chronomon.

"I was wandering when you'd show up…my dear brother!"


	59. Frozen in Time

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon threw an orb glowing with light and darkness, which missed every Digimon he was aiming at.

"Rot Kreuz!" Rhihimon slashed his lance horizontally, then vertically, creating a giant red cross that flew at Lucemon, hitting him in the face.

"You'll have to do better than that, Warrior of Darkness!"

"Glorious Plasma!" even TranscendentBeetlemon's attack didn't faze Lucemon.

"Tundra Arrow!"

"Frozen Hunter!" GlacierKorikkakumon's and Beowulfmon's combined attacks didn't do so well either.

"Serpent Ruin!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lotusmon began to attack, but Lucemon started rapidly punching her, but the attack was interrupted by a swing of EmperorGreymon's sword. "Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon threw another orb at Machinedramon and Jijimon, but it missed. He threw another one at MetalSeadramon's face, managing to hit him, causing him to crash to the ground.

"You all right?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah, I'll live…"

"Not for long; Paradise Lost-"

"Death the Cannon!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" Beelzemon and OmegaShoutmon attacked Lucemon, making him fly back, but not seeming to hurt him. "This guy can't be defeated, can he?"

"Hey, don't feel too bad; even I feel like I'm facing a Demon!" Beelzemon said.

"What a terrible thing to say to your dear older brother; the one who gave you life," Lucemon said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm not your brother!" Beelzemon shouted.

"He is correct, you know; I am your only brother," Chronomon said.

"I don't consider you as such."

"Lucemon, I am sorry about Rosemon, but her death is your fault. You're the one who has to deal with that knowledge."

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon's attack managed to hit Chronomon, trapping him.

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Metal into Light!"

"Water into Light!" TranscendentBeetlemon, Rhihimon, Mercurymon, and IceRanamon gave up some of their power to Koji.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, MagnaGarurumon! Feral Fire!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Tundra Arrow!"

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Glorious Plasma!"

"Rot Kreuz!"

"Lapis Infinite!" WarGrumblemon fired a barrage of pointed stones.

"Big Bang Blow!"

"Crystal Rain!"

"Dark Reflection!" the nine Warriors fired their strongest attacks into Mercurymon's mirror, who then fired it back at Lucemon, creating an explosion that destroyed the rest of the forest.

"That won't kill him," Chronomon said.

"Why haven't you been helping us? If you had, he might have been defeated by now!" MagnaGarurumon said.

"A hero always waits until the last second to save the world."

"Don't tell me you think you can win," Lucemon said.

"Win? Oh, no, you're much too powerful to defeat right now. God of Time!" Chronomon's wings began to glow radiantly.

"Chronomon!" Lucemon ran toward Chronomon, determined to punch him in the face, but he suddenly started slowing down, and eventually stopped, right before his fist made contact with Chronomon's beak.

"What happened to him?" JetSilphymon asked.

"He became frozen in time. It, unfortunately, won't be forever, but it will be long enough for us to plan something. Also, if he gets attacked by an ally, he will also become freed."

"Is everything all right over here?" Flamedramon asked.

"Where have you been?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"We all got lost in that burning forest, and then we had to go back and find this guy!" Puppetmon dragged Etemon in front of him.

"Would you mind telling us why you ran away?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"You couldn't expect to let this thing to fall into the enemies hands, could you?" Etemon asked, holding the jar with Leviamon's eye in it.

"…What the hell is this thing?"

"It's Leviamon's eye; it can talk, like Barbamon's mask, so we're going to question it," Flamedramon asked.

"Well…that's….disgusting."

"Machinedramon?" Piedmon and Puppetmon cried at the same time.

"What are you two doing here?" MetalSeadramon asked, struggling to get up from where he was laying.

"Did IceDevimon send you to get our Fractal Codes?" Puppetmon asked.

"IceDevimon? We're through working for that freak," Machinedramon said.

"You're just saying that so we can turn around and you can kill us with that 'Giga Cannon' of yours!" Piedmon said.

"Listen to us, asshole!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

"Everyone, shut up!" EmperorGreymon said, turning back into his human form with the other Warriors. "You're all on the same side!"

"Where's the old man going?" Puppetmon asked, forgetting his quarrel with the other Megas.

"Oh, Jijimon? We sent him to look for Cherubimon," Koji said.

"We'd best leave as soon as possible; we need to go where they're hiding out," Chronomon said.

"The Wind Factory?" J.P. asked.

"Yes; also, any injured should remain behind here to make sure nothing happens to Lucemon." MetalSeadramon was to remain behind, along with Angemon and Etemon, who weren't used to fighting like the others.


	60. Whom He Seeks to Revive

When all of the Digimon had made it to the Wind Factory, which looked much larger than usual, they found Grizzlymon, Dinohyumon, and Angewomon waiting for them.

"It's about damn time you guys made it! Do you realize how long we've been waiting?" Angewomon asked.

"Something happened to the Wind Factory while we were here; we turned our backs for a second, and when we turned back, it was almost as big as our old fortress!" Dinohyumon said. "It even has a moat!"

"And now it's swarming with Ghoulmon, waiting for anyone foolish enough to enter," Grizzlymon said.

"Well, that's just what we're planning on doing!" Takuya said eagerly.

"How are we going to get past the Ghoulmon?" Angewomon asked. "There are too many of them!"

"Some of us could stay behind and distract them," Grizzlymon suggested.

"Great idea; Grizzlymon, you'll stay behind," Angewomon said, ignoring Grizzlymon's complaining. Soon, it was decided that Grizzlymon, Lotusmon, and OmegaShoutmon would stay behind to distract the Ghoulmon. Beelzemon would've gone into the Wind Factory with the others, but a particularly large Ghoulmon wanted to pick a fight with him, so he stayed behind.

"Man, it looks even bigger on the inside!" J.P. said. The Wind Factory now looked completely different; instead of a single large room with hallways leading to different areas, right from the entrance, there were only three hallways.

"Should we split up?" Puppetmon asked.

"That would probably be for the best. I'll be fine on my own," Chronomon said, flying in one of the three directions. Zoe, Tommy, René, Bokomon, Neemon, Angewomon, and Neemon went down another hall, and everyone else went down the final way. Before everyone split up, Zoe borrowed the powers of Koji's and Takuya's Spirits, and Koichi borrowed the powers of Zoe's.

* * *

><p>"A Digi-Egg?" Machinedramon said.<p>

"This must be SkullScorpiomon's egg from when we fought Lilithmon," Takuya said.

"What do you think is behind these doors?" Piedmon asked.

"Probably something Lucemon doesn't want us discovering! Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon! Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon attacked the enormous doors, completely obliterating them, allowing an army of Digimon to walk through. "What are they?"

"They're called Troopmon, and they have a high resistance to the most powerful attacks," Flamedramon said.

"What's that mean?" Aldamon asked.

"They're undead Digimon, so it doesn't matter how many times they get hit; they'll keep fighting at the same strength until they die, which isn't something that's easily accomplished."

* * *

><p>"How's the Lucemon statue?" Etemon asked.<p>

"Hasn't moved an inch," MetalSeadramon said. "Where's the jar with Leviamon's eye?"

"I don't know, I had it before they all left."

"I hope they didn't take it to the Wind Factory; that could be really dangerous," Angemon said.

"Damn it; not being able to help is driving me insane!" MetalSeadramon roared.

"It's not your fault you got injured."

"No, but with this injury, I can't help them in the slightest!"

"Well, we're going to go back to the town now; make sure nobody touches him," Angemon said, walking back to the small town with Etemon.

"I wonder how much longer we're going to have to wait before they come back…"

"Nightmare Claw!" MetalSeadramon suddenly turned black and fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. "Grisly Wing!" Myotismon sent a swarm of bats to attack the petrified Lucemon, freeing him.

"What took you so long?" Lucemon asked.

"Sorry, I still had some business to attend to at this town. Shall we go?"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon's attack just barely missed Myotismon.

"How did you know I freed him?" Myotismon asked.

"When you paralyzed MetalSeadramon, he crashed to the ground quite loudly," Angemon said.

"And now, thanks to Angemon, I'm all better!" MetalSeadramon said.

"Didn't Barbamon come with you?" Myotismon asked.

"He did, but he was doing quite poorly, so I took his Fractal Code as my own to heal myself," Lucemon said.

"Hand of Fate!"

"River of Power!" Angemon and MetalSeadramon attacked, but they were blocked by Lucemon. "There's no way we can win without the Legendary Warriors!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon began rapidly punching MetalSeadramon, eventually kicking him into the air, making him fall to the ground with a loud crash.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon ensnared Angemon with his whip. "Now, neither of you can do us any harm!" suddenly, Angemon began to glow with the light of Digivolution.

"Angemon Digivolve to, MagnaAngemon!"

"Excellent; now you've made things interesting!"

* * *

><p>Sparrowmon, who accidentally became separated from the others by some Troopmon, flew down one of the halls as fast as she could.<p>

"Hey, slow down!" Leviamon's eye said from inside the jar. "Why'd you even bring me here?"

"I didn't want any of us to get lost!" a Troopmon suddenly appeared right in front of her, causing her to scream. "Wind Edge!" Sparrowmon spun as quickly as she could in a circle, sending shockwaves at the surrounding army of Troopmon.

"This…won't…kill…them!" the eye said. "Slow down! I'm getting…dizzy! And I don't want to know if eyes can vomit!" after spinning, Sparrowmon saw that she had successfully knocked the Fractal Code out of five Troopmon. She was about to absorb them when another Troopmon jumped into her, making her drop Leviamon's jar, which then broke. The eye leaped into the air and scanned the Fractal Code of the five Troopmon, making him turn back into Leviamon, although much smaller than last time (about the size of KendoGarurumon.)

"Shit…this isn't good…" Sparrowmon said nervously as Leviamon grew in size from scanning the Fractal Code of the rest of the Troopmon until he was about the size of Petaldramon.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Leviamon roared as he began to run after Sparrowmon.

* * *

><p>"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon sent a cross of energy at the oncoming Troopmon, but none of them died. "Damn it, this is taking too long! They might need us up ahead!" no more than one hundred Troopmon marched their way toward Angewomon, Dinohyumon, Sorcermon, Opossumon, Daipenmon, JetSilphymon, and Krakenmon. The floor began to quake, and suddenly, all of the Troopmon were destroyed with a single attack, and standing behind where they used to be, was Belphemon.<p>

"Belphemon? I thought I froze him!" Krakenmon shouted.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that he somehow got out of the ice," Angewomon said.

"How do we beat something that huge?" Sorcermon asked.

"We just keep attacking until it dies!" Dinohyumon said, and the Digimon all charged at the enormous, sleepy Digimon.

* * *

><p>"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon attacked multiple Troopmon, but none of them even looked as though they were attacked. Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Flamedramon, Shakkoumon, and the other Warriors weren't having much luck either.<p>

"Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon used thorny vines to seal of the exit from escaping Troopmon. "Sorry I had to seal off the exit, guys; I didn't want any Troopmon getting out!"

"Don't worry about it; I'd have done the same," Piedmon said.

"Now, let's figure out a way to kill these things!" Aldamon said.

"Now, this is an interesting room," Chronomon said, looking at the room Barbamon and Murmuxmon had fought in. He looked at the seven torches; only two of them were lit; one with a green flame, and the other with a purple flame. "This must be the shrine where he seeks to revive Ogudomon…I must find a way to destroy it, but he has made it resistant to all attacks, even his own. What should I do?"


	61. The Three Ways to use a Gate

"How is this excellent, Myotismon? MagnaAngemon is the one Digimon who has a chance of killing us once and for all! How could you possibly forget the Gate of Destiny attack?" Lucemon asked worriedly.

"The fact that he has managed to Digivolve will make this more difficult; games that are easy are no fun at all; Crimson Lightning!"

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon attacked with the sword on his right arm, slicing through Myotismon's attack. "Soul Vanisher!" MagnaAngemon formed a ball of light in his hands that fired a powerful beam from it at his two enemies, creating an explosion. "Please, allow me to handle this, MetalSeadramon!" MagnaAngemon flew through the dust created by the explosion, and swung at Myotismon with his sword, missing, Myotismon, however, crashed to the ground from the dodge.

"Clever bastard, using this dust as cover! Grisly Wing!"

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon traced a circle in the air with his sword, creating a gate that absorbed Myotismon's bats. Lucemon and Myotismon began to fly toward the gate, but Lucemon attacked it with his Ultimate Sacrifice attack, destroying it. "Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon swung his sword multiple times at Lucemon, all of them missing.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon attacked, but MagnaAngemon flew into the air to dodge it.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon created his gate again, causing Lucemon to attack it with his Ultimate Sacrifice attack again. However, instead of trying to absorb the attack, the gate fired a blast of light that incinerated Lucemon's attack, and nearly killing Myotismon.

"It's his damn Holy Ring! It's amplifying his power!" Lucemon shouted. "Ultimate Sacrifice!"

"Gate of Destiny!" this time, Lucemon's attack was absorbed by the gate, and it momentarily disappeared. A split second later, the gate reappeared behind Lucemon, launching his own attack at his back, knocking him down to the ground.

"The power that a Holy Ring grants is incredible, isn't it?" Myotismon asked. "Despite being a Virus-type Digimon, I myself have once used it."

"You?"

"A Holy Ring is an item that grants any Digimon unlimited power." Myotismon reached into his left pocket and dug out his own Holy Ring. Putting it on, he prepared to attack MagnaAngemon.

* * *

><p>"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon continuously fired arrows, but Belphemon continued walking forward as if they weren't even hitting him.<p>

"Gift of Darkness," Belphemon swung his claws at the attacking Digimon, but he was too slow to hit them. "Please…stop running…hitting you when you're still…takes effort."

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon's propeller turned into a sword as she attempted to stab it into Belphemon's chest, but it bounced off.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon created a cross of energy that flung itself into Belphemon's face without his notice.

"Lampranthus," the entire room became filled with black flames, causing heavy damage to every Digimon besides Belphemon. "Gift of Darkness."

"Power Punch!" a small Digimon leaped through the flames and punched Belphemon's claw with extraordinary power, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"Nanimon!" Daipenmon said. "What are you doing here?"

"Cherubimon asked me to come with him to help you guys out," Nanimon said. "Is that thing one of the Demon Lords?"

"Yes; that's Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth. Even my strongest light-based attacks aren't hurting him," Angewomon said.

"I hate…taking the enemy…seriously…that takes effort…Lightning Horn…" Belphemon released an electrical shockwave, striking every Digimon.

"Power Punch!" Nanimon punched Belphemon in the face, causing blood to come out of his nose.

"You hit me…made me bleed…bleeding takes too much effort…everything takes too much effort! Now I'm starting to get mad! Dark Horn!" the chains around Belphemon's wrists constricted all of the Digimon in the room. "Now you can't escape my attacks!" Belphemon let loose a monstrous roar. "I'll kill you quickly so I can start my thousand-year nap!"

* * *

><p>MagnaAngemon lay unconscious on the ground as Myotismon attacked him repeatedly with a powered-up Crimson Lightning.<p>

"Well done, Myotismon," Lucemon said. "Now, get his Holy Ring!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have it," MagnaAngemon said, standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave it to someone who could make better use of it then I could."

"More use…Myotismon, behind you!"

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon fired a River of Power, enhanced in power by a Holy Ring, clear through Myotismon's chest. Myotismon collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of the gaping hole in the middle of his chest, staining his blue shirt purple.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon ran toward MetalSeadramon, but he picked up the dying body of Myotismon to protect himself, causing Lucemon to stop running.

"He stopped? I thought for sure he'd attack without care for this thing," MetalSeadramon said. Lucemon backed away from the large serpent.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon created another gate, which stole all of the Fractal Code from Myotismon, leaving behind a Digi-Egg.

"Even with a Holy Ring, you aren't going to win!" Lucemon said.

"Dark Network!" a dark sphere came from the town and struck Lucemon in the face. "Come on, we've got to get out of here! I've evacuated every Digimon from this town!"

"Etemon?" MetalSeadramon exclaimed in disbelief, flying away from Lucemon.

"I didn't expect you of all Digimon to do something helpful," MagnaAngemon said, De-Digivolving back into Angemon.

"Or correct."

"Everyone else has played 'Hero' before, I didn't want to miss out anymore, damn it!"

"How was it?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"So much fun…if this big adventure ever gets turned into a book, I hope they call it Chronicles of Etemon!"

"Those fools think they have everything won just because they caused me some harm," Lucemon said angrily, but then he saw Myotismon's Digi-Egg gleaming in the sunlight. "Hmm, I've always wondered what would happen if I scanned the Fractal Code of a Digi-Egg!" Lucemon punched the egg and scanned its Fractal Code. Myotismon no longer exists.


	62. A Heart Consumed by Darkness

"Rostrum!" Leviamon snapped his jaws and attempted to eat Sparrowmon, but was unsuccessful. "Slow down, damn it!"

"Crap, more Troopmon; Random Laser!" Sparrowmon fired lasers at all ten Troopmon, but none of them appeared injured.

"Don't waste your time; they're Undead Digimon! They won't be getting killed by that laser pointer of yours! It takes something like this to kill them!" Leviamon's claw shot out a stream of blood-red water, instantly vaporizing and killing all of the Troopmon as he scanned their Fractal Code. "Why'd you let me do that? The more I destroy, the stronger I become!"

"It's easier to outrun a single Digimon than an entire army, stupid as they may be!"

"You'd rather face a Demon Lord than these losers? You've got guts, kid!"

* * *

><p>"Dragonfire Crossbow!" Takuya turned back into EmperorGreymon to fight off the Troopmon, and he a large group of them but killed no more than three.<p>

"Damn, more of them just keep coming!" TranscendentBeetlemon said, slicing up several Troopmon.

"And they keep coming through the doorway, blocking our entrance," Rhihimon said.

"But they're so small! They shouldn't be giving us this much trouble!" EmperorGreymon said. Suddenly, approximately twenty Troopmon marched and collided into EmperorGreymon, making him fall to the ground. Another group took his sword away. They were about to kill him when many bolts of lightning spontaneously came from the ceiling and onto all of the Troopmon, killing all of them instantly, leaving EmperorGreymon completely unharmed.

"Thought you could use a hand fighting against these things," Cherubimon said, with Cyberdramon, Cerberamon, Ikkakumon, Garurumon, and Datamon behind him. "Oryxmon decided to stay and help your friends outside."

"You came just in time, Cherubimon," MagnaGarurumon said.

"Thunder Spear!" Cherubimon threw a bolt of electricity like a javelin at the door the Troopmon were coming out of, killing all of them, destroying the door, and killing all of the Troopmon behind the door as well. "Flamedramon? What are you doing here?"

"We'll talk later; now, we need to find where the Demon Lords are hiding out!" Flamedramon said, walking to where the door had been a few seconds ago, when suddenly, Leviamon burst through the wall next to them, chasing Sparrowmon.

"What the hell is Leviamon doing here?" Puppetmon asked. "I thought we left the jar with Etemon!"

"Sorry! I brought him with us so we wouldn't get lost!" Sparrowmon said apologetically, flying over to Flamedramon.

"You shouldn't have brought him back!" Flamedramon shouted.

"I…I'm sorry…" Sparrowmon looked as though she was about to cry.

"It's ok, he can't do us any harm while we're together," Flamedramon said testily.

"So many Digimon I'd like to get revenge on! Who should I start with?" Leviamon asked.

"You're the Demon Lord of Envy, aren't you?" Cherubimon asked.

"So you've heard of me? How flattering!"

"Don't be flattered; nothing I've heard is good. You know who SlashAngemon was, don't you?"

"Oh, your best friend? Sure, I knew him; I even remember the look on his face as I wiped him out of existence! Filled completely with terror, uttering something like…'Cherubimon…I've failed you…' How pathetic; wasting your final words on an apology to someone else!" Cherubimon prepared a bolt of lightning in his hand. "Ooh, the color just faded away from your face! Same thing happened to SlashAngemon when I smashed his Digi-Egg!"

"The first thing I'll fry with my Lightning Spear is your tongue!" Cherubimon threw the spear, hitting Leviamon's tongues just as he said, creating a loud sizzling sound from his tongue frying from the electricity. "Everyone, I can handle this thing by myself; you all go on ahead. Except for you, Cyberdramon." Cyberdramon nodded.

"Are you sure you can take him down?" Rhihimon asked.

"That isn't the issue right now," Cyberdramon growled.

"Whoa, wait a sec'; who said you guys were free to go anywhere?" Leviamon asked, blocking the door with his tail, but it was struck by one of Cherubimon's lightning attacks.

"Go! Now!" Cherubimon roared, and all of the Digimon hastily obeyed, not wanting to get accidentally struck by a bolt of lightning in his rage.

"Don't worry about Cherubimon, Rhihimon," Shakkoumon said. "Did you see the power of that electricity? Leviamon doesn't stand a chance."

"It's not Cherubimon dying that I'm afraid of," Rhihimon said, casting a quick glance at Flamedramon.

"Terminal Judgment!" Cherubimon summoned a massive thundercloud, sending many bolts of lightning into Leviamon's eyes, making him writhe in pain. Leviamon suddenly ran into a wall, making a large hole in it, and started running as if he was burrowing. "Wait for me here, Cyberdramon!" Cherubimon ordered, running after the Demon Lord, and Cyberdramon, noticing with an absolute feeling of dread that Cherubimon was beginning to turn purple in color, followed him almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"Who'd have thought that the old Wind Factory could be this big? How long have we been walking?" TranscendentBeetlemon asked.<p>

"Anyone ever notice that it's always J.P. asking how long we've been walking?" MagnaGarurumon asked. Only Puppetmon laughed at this.

"What are you waiting for, Dark Warrior?" Flamedramon asked quietly.

"I…I can't let Cherubimon get totally driven by revenge like this," Rhihimon answered quietly.

"As a Digimon who was once driven by revenge, I know how he feels. Darkness will end up consuming his soul once again," Flamedramon said sadly.

* * *

><p>Leviamon got struck by another bolt of lightning.<p>

"Where the hell are you? If you keep hiding, I'll attack and destroy the whole building!" Cherubimon was now completely purple; his evil form.

_I'm going to have to ignore the damage and attack up close!_ Leviamon ran up to Cherubimon and attempted to bite his head off, but Cherubimon stuck a Lightning Spear in his mouth, forcing it to stay open. _How could I have forgotten about the spear?_ Leviamon used his Red Tide attack, and nearly hit Cherubimon in the face, but it was blocked with Cyberdramon's Desolation Claw attack.

"Cyberdramon, I told you to wait for me!" Cherubimon roared.

"Cherubimon, take a good look at yourself!" Cyberdramon shouted back. Cherubimon looked at his hands, and gasped in shock, falling to his knees.

"Have I…turned evil again?"

"You're not evil yet, but if you keep attacking Leviamon so mercilessly, you may as well be!"

"NO! Leviamon must answer for what he's done!"

"I know he must; so must all of the other Demon Lords! That's why we're here! To save the Digital World, not for personal gain!" Cherubimon stood up and shoved his way past Cyberdramon, and aimed another Lightning Spear at Leviamon's head when it was knocked away by another spear. The three Digimon turned to see Rhihimon and Flamedramon.

"This isn't the answer, Cherubimon," Rhihimon said.

"If you get so driven by revenge, then darkness will completely consume your heart," Flamedramon said. Cherubimon threw another spear, but this time at Flamedramon, but it was blocked by Rhihimon, who turned back into Koichi.

"I hope you're proud of yourself; you're officially as bad as the Demon Lord you've been trying to kill," Cyberdramon said.

"SILENCE! I'LL KILL EVERY DIGIMON IN THIS DAMN PLACE IF I HAVE TO!"

"Then that would mean killing yourself," Koichi said. "When I first came to the Digital World, you made me fight my own brother. Soon, I was working with him to save you. Who'd have thought such a powerful Digimon would need so much rescuing?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! MY HEART IS NOW COMPLETELY CONSUMED WITH DARKNESS! WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT IT?"

"Cherubimon, just because something is called 'dark,' or has the attributes of 'darkness' doesn't mean it's evil. I learned that the first time I stood up to you. I am the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, so it is up to me to make sure the darkness in your heart isn't that of hatred! Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, HolyLoewemon!" HolyLoewemon, like all Unified Digimon, was the same height as EmperorGreymon. He resembled Loewemon, but he was wearing white robes like those of an ancient priest. In one hand, he carried a staff similar to Barbamon's, but not demonic looking and with obsidian sphere on it, and in the other hand was a shield resembling JagerLoewemon's face. "Light of the Damned!" HolyLoewemon's shield fired a large and powerful beam of light from it at Leviamon, finally killing the horrible Demon Lord, leaving behind a Digi-Egg and a blue flame, which flew off immediately. "Sacred Darkness!" HolyLoewemon's staff lit up the room with a dark-colored light aimed at Cherubimon, gradually turning back from his evil form to his good form.

"Is he going to be ok?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Physically, he'll be fine. Cherubimon, are you going to be able to continue fighting?" HolyLoewemon asked.

"Yes; you're right, I shall fight the Demon Lords not for my own benefit, but for the benefit of the Digital World."

* * *

><p>"How could something so lazy be so powerful?" JetSilphymon asked.<p>

"It's like the saying, 'a lazy Digimon has so much potential, but they choose to waste their abilities,'" Angewomon said.

"I'll kill all of you; even the Legendary Warriors if I have to! Lampranthus!"

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon ran down the hall and threw an enormous fireball into Belphemon's face. "Legendary Warrior of Wind, you're ready to Unify Digivolve."

"I am? How can you tell?" JetSilphymon asked.

"I can see it on your face. Now, go on; see if you can't defeat the Demon Lord of Sloth." JetSilphymon nodded and turned back into Zoe.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, ReizKazemon!" ReizKazemon, like all other Unified Digimon, was the same height as EmperorGreymon, and looked like Kazemon. She wore a small, semi-transparent lingerie, and nothing covered her eyes, mouth, arms, legs, hands, or feet, except for two golden bracelets on her right arm, and her wings were more like those of Zephyrmon's. "Lascivious Gale!" ReizKazemon's fingers let loose breezes that seemed to calm down Belphemon.

"I don't…feel mad anymore…only want to…sleep…"

"Hurricane Devastation!" Belphemon became surrounded by a small hurricane, preventing him from moving. Two clouds formed above him, dropping gigantic thunderbolts onto him while raining. The hurricane around him disappeared, and in its place was Belphemon's Fractal Code, which ReizKazemon scanned.

"I'm…dying…living…took too much effort…now I can sleep…for eternity…" Belphemon died with a smile on his face.

"He wasn't really evil, was he…?" Daipenmon said quietly.

"No, he was too stupid to take sides. He simply did what his creator told him to do," BlackWarGreymon said.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I suppose I should thank you for your help," Angewomon said to BlackWarGreymon.

"No thanks necessary; I only wish to help Cherubimon and the Legendary Warriors."

"Well, come on, we need to go," Nanimon said.

"Hold on, all of you are still injured from fighting Belphemon!" BlackWarGreymon said.

"How can you expect any of us to sit and wait while the Digital World is in danger? Especially the Legendary Warriors," Sorcermon said.

"Well, I'll do everything I can do to help."

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing here, Chronomon?" Lucemon asked, flying through the ceiling into the room Chronomon was in.<p>

"I'm going to put an end to this plan of yours to revive Ogudomon! The Digital World can't have such a Digimon running loose!" Chronomon said.

"Revive Ogudomon? That's absolutely the stupidest things I've ever heard! I don't want to revive Ogudomon!"

"Then what the hell has all of this been for? All of this pain and suffering has been for nothing? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Not at all, my dear brother. I don't want to revive Ogudomon, I want to become him."

* * *

><p>The Reiz from ReizKazemon is short for Reizvoll, which is German for sexy.<p> 


	63. Hraesmon

"I see things have gotten a bit out of hand in my absence," Daemon said, walking up to the enlarged Wind Factory. "Ghoulmon, keep Beelzemon busy while I take out these other Digimon; he's the only one who could possibly harm me."

"Yes, sir; Death Arrow!" a large swarm of Ghoulmon who had attended to the newly arrived Daemon flew into the air and started shooting arrows from their hands at Beelzemon.

"Don't worry, everyone; I can take him out!" Grizzlymon said, stepping forward to face the Demon Lord of Wrath.

"But you're only a Champion level! I can handle him just fine!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon jumped at Daemon with his claws extended, but Daemon swatted him away with ease.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon unleashed a powerful flame from his hand on Grizzlymon, and then walked past the burning body without even checking to see if he had died. "Get out of my way, Oryxmon!"

"No; Cherubimon told me nobody was to enter this place!" Oryxmon said.

"Fine, then I shall burn you up with you friend! Evil-"

"Hold on! We haven't finished our fight yet!" Grizzlymon said, walking up behind the Demon Lord.

"Impressive that you managed to survive. But I do wonder how much longer you'll survive?"

"You shouldn't be concerning yourself with other Digimon when you've got me to deal with!" Beelzemon said, flying down between Grizzlymon and Daemon.

"What happened to all of the Ghoulmon?" Daemon asked.

"Oh, I already killed them all; they were pretty easy to beat."

"I'm warning you, Beelzemon; you still have a chance to come back to our side."

"Sorry, pal, but that would mean betraying my conscious, or so they say. Not too sure if I've got one." Daemon fired a seemingly infinite amount of flames from his hands while Beelzemon fired shot after shot from his cannon, both Demon Lords landing powerful blows on the other.

"Do you know what purpose these robes I wear serve?" Daemon asked.

"To hide your ugly face and to protect innocent mirrors from shattering?"

"No. These robes make my attacks more controllable, but more weak!" the robes became engulfed in a light blue flame, burning to a crisp only to have the wind blow the remainder of them away, revealing a hideous demon underneath.

"Heh…looks like I was right about the face thing!"

"No, you weren't; Evil Inferno!" Daemon surrounded Beelzemon in a powered up flame, preventing his escape or from attacking. Daemon then ran through the flames and tackled Beelzemon to the ground, and then prepared another attack, but was shot in the face by Beelzemon, but this went ignored, allowing him to continue his attack, burning Beelzemon's silver armor black.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon attempted another attack, but Daemon turned around and sliced off Grizzlymon's arms with his sharp claws.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Beelzemon asked.

"You have a remarkable amount of endurance to my attacks for a Champion," Daemon said. "Oh, good, the Ghoulmon reinforcements have already arrived!" Daemon resumed his fight with Beelzemon. Suddenly, a very fast Digimon ran past all of the Ghoulmon and took a swipe at Daemon with the stick he was holding.

"I was wondering when you'd come back…Jijimon!" Beelzemon said happily.

"What's that thing?" Jijimon asked.

"That's Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath."

"Daemon? So this is the bastard that incinerated my friend's wings!"

"Yeah, that's him, but he probably didn't look this ugly while doin' it."

* * *

><p>"We're lost, aren't we," HolyLoewemon said.<p>

"You should have paid more attention to the way we were going," Flamedramon said.

"Well, why weren't you?"

"Because I was following you."

"Guys, shut up; there's a Digimon up ahead. A really powerful one," Cyberdramon said.

"Alas, we meet again, Cherubimon, my dear creator!" an evil-sounding voice said.

"That voice…it can't be…" Cherubimon almost passed out on the spot.

* * *

><p>Grizzlymon attempted to sit up and watch the fight, but without his arms, it was quite difficult. <em>How have I not yet died?<em> He thought as blood gushed out of his arms. _Heh…I guess Angewomon really trained me well. Hope I can live long enough to apologize for dying…_Grizzlymon watched as Jijimon and Beelzemon continued to attack Daemon.

"Death the Cannon!"

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon unleashed his flames like a shield, blocking the oncoming barrage of Beelzemon attacks.

"Claw of Doom!" Jijimon snuck up behind Daemon and hit him on the back of the head with his stick, breaking the stick in half.

"Evil Inferno!" with his other hand, Daemon unleashed even more flames at Jijimon, knocking him back. With another Evil Inferno, he changed the fire to match the shape of a knife, which he flung at Beelzemon's wing, pinning him against the Wind Factory. "Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked again, but Jijimon dodged the attack, but just barely; his beard had caught on fire, which he tried to beat out with his stick, which also caught on fire. "You fight well for a Digimon as weak as yourself. But our personal war ends here! Evil Inferno!" Jijimon took the full force of the attack, burning him badly. Daemon prepared another attack, but OmegaShoutmon ran over and moved him out of the way just in time.

"Shoutmon…you should've just left me behind…"

"Why the hell would I do that? I can't let you die, you're my friend!" Jijimon chuckled.

"Like with the girl whose wings I burned, similar are your actions to this Digimon."

"I can't turn my back on anyone. That's something you would do!"

"Very observant of you."

"He has no remorse upon sacrificing his own allies; that's not the kind of Digimon I want to be when I'm the Sovereign!"

"Sovereign…I'd almost forgotten. I got so caught up in this battle that I forgot…"

"Don't even think about that right now! You did what you had to!" OmegaShoutmon was then hit quite hard on the back of the head with half of Jijimon's stick, allowing Jijimon to break free from his grip.

"You must…survive! Become Sovereign in Ebonwumon's place! Hung On Death!" Jijimon began to glow with a radiant gold aura as he tackled Daemon, shoving him to the ground. "May this attack be the last one you are witness to before death!" Jijimon's golden aura began to glow brighter, but then it suddenly stopped. Looking down, Jijimon saw Daemon's claw sticking through his chest. "What a lousy…friend I am…even my last attack did nothing…" Daemon looked on with an evil smirk on his face, but it suddenly faded away as a white, crescent-shaped beam shot through both Jijimon's and Daemon's chest. Daemon fell over on his back to see that the attacker was Grizzlymon, who had also fallen on his back.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked both Digimon, killing them instantly.

"Shoutmon…if you ever see her…tell Angewomon I'm sorry…for dying…"

"OmegaShoutmon…Lotusmon…I've done what I could…the rest is up to you now!" Daemon scanned their Fractal Codes, and then smashed their Digi-Eggs, ending their existence.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon became surrounded in the aura of a Digimon and tackled Daemon, sending both Digimon tumbling dangerously close to the new moat of the Wind Factory.

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon hit Daemon in the face, blinding him in his left eye. OmegaShoutmon grabbed Daemon by the neck and began to shove him closer and closer to the moat.

* * *

><p>"That voice…Duskmon!"<p>

"Duskmon? I thought you killed him!" Cyberdramon said.

"Well, you thought wrong; I managed to survive the flames. At first, I thought about using your castle to rule, but soon that idea seemed pretty stupid. So, here I am, waiting to fight all of you! Especially you, Koichi."

"You can't beat me; I'm a Unified Digimon!" HolyLoewemon said.

"We'll see about that; Fusion Evolution, Hraesmon!" Hraesmon, for the most part, looked like a slightly taller Duskmon. However, on his back was a single wing from Velgemon. His left arm was no longer a 'claw' but a hand holding a straight, ebon blade (his other hand was still a 'claw.') He wore a sleeved, hoodless grey cloak, outlined in black, which flew out behind him in a breeze. "Midnight Eclipse!" Hraesmon swung his sword in the shape of a crescent, and then charged at HolyLoewemon with his sword, striking him horizontally, an attack that was blocked by HolyLoewemon's shield. However, the force of the attack caused him to fall over. "Obsidian Fury!" Hraesmon jabbed his sword at HolyLoewemon at a lightning-quick speed, barely leaving him time to block. Soon, the blade managed to penetrate the armor underneath HolyLoewemon's robes, drawing a fair amount of blood from his shoulder.

"Light of the Damned!" HolyLoewemon fired a blast from his shield, which Hraesmon managed to dodge.

"Lightning Spear!"

"Flame Fist!"

"Desolation Claw!" all the other Digimon began to attack, but they all missed.

"Time to put an end to your friends' lives once and for all!" Hraesmon raised his sword and prepared to swing with it, but suddenly stopped. "What is this?"

"The only person who's going to get hurt is you!" Puppetmon said from the end of the hallway. "Puppet Pummel!"

"Trump Sword!"

"Giga Cannon!" the Digimon who used to be IceDevimon's assistants attacked Hraesmon, but he somehow managed to break free of Puppetmon's strings and blocked all three attacks with his sword.

"Midnight Eclipse!" Hraesmon swung his sword and attacked the three Megas, bringing them down to their knees.

* * *

><p>With many thanks to Darkiceflame for another review, and I must say I quite agree (at least with the ReizKazemon thing, lol.) Of course, the reason it might not yet have too many reviews is that the story has only been up for about four months. Considering how shortly it's been up, I think it has quite a fair amount of reviews. (I most likely say this due to the fact that I'm probably older than you…I'm like 616 years old, roughly.)<p> 


	64. DNA Digivolution

The name Hraesmon comes from Hraesvelg, a giant eagle in Norse mythology. The name Velgemon also comes from this, so I decided to use the other half of it for Duskmon's Fusion Level. Also, the reason he didn't say 'Execute' while Fusion Evolving was because doesn't have a D-Tector. This was not an error (I think…the evil Legendary Warriors may have said Execute while Evolving, but I'm pretty sure they didn't, but it has been a while since I've seen the season. Like, sometime last year :) ) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Daemon wrapped his long arms around Beelzemon's cannon and flung him even over the moat (Beelzemon's wing was still injured from earlier.) However, Beelzemon managed to hang on to Daemon and managed to drag him off the edge with him. Beelzemon grabbed on to the ledge with his only hand, and Daemon grabbed on to Beelzemon's cannon (Daemon is unable to fly.)<p>

"Damn it, let go, Daemon, or we'll both die!" Beelzemon shouted.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Daemon snarled.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon fired to beams at Daemon, making him let go of Beelzemon and fall into the murky and possibly unsanitary water.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Shoutmon," Beelzemon said, getting helped back onto the stairs leading to the Wind Factory by the golden Warrior. "You all right?"

"Jijimon's Digi-Egg…it was smashed…he's dead, and he can't come back. And so is Grizzlymon's, he helped make sure Jijimon's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Are you going to be able to continue fighting?" Lotusmon asked.

"I have to; those Warriors are counting on me to help them, so I have to keep fighting."

* * *

><p>"Desolation Claw!"<p>

"Obsidian Demise!" the eyes on Hraesmon's armor and his sword shot out black beams from them with tore through Cyberdramon's attack and struck him in the chest, causing him to turn back into Commandramon. "Midnight Eclipse!"

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon protected Commandramon from Hraesmon's attack, which would have been fatal if it hit.

"Obsidian Fury!" Hraesmon struck Cherubimon several times in the face with his sword.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked Hraesmon in the back, making him fall over.

"Puppet Pummel!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Trump Sword!"

"Terminal Judgment!"

"Light of the Damned!" all of the Digimon attacked Hraesmon, making him turn back into Duskmon.

"So, this is what becomes of the Digimon who used to call himself the Legendary Warrior of Darkness? Pathetic! Evil Inferno!" Daemon, dripping wet, suddenly crashed through one of the few remaining walls and attacked Duskmon, killing him as he scanned his Fractal Code. However, Duskmon did not leave behind a Digi-Egg. Just then, the other Digimon who were in EmperorGreymon's group arrived, along with Nanimon, Angewomon, Sorcermon, Opossumon, and Dinohyumon.

"Why are you wet?" HolyLoewemon asked.

"Beelzemon managed to push me into the moat, more or less. I managed to find a sewer pipe leading to a few rooms back. Legendary Warriors, Lucemon is expecting you in the room ahead, so I will not stop you. The other three Warriors are already with him waiting for you. Best to not keep your friends waiting."

"No! It be a trap!" ShadowSeraphimon said.

"A trap? Well, of course it is, Metal boy! But that doesn't mean your friends aren't really past me!" Daemon said. ShadowSeraphimon looked as though he wanted to argue some more, but he stayed silent and went to the room behind Daemon with the other Warriors. "Hey, not so fast!" Daemon said, stopping Cherubimon and the others. "I said just the Warriors could go! Now, all of you can see the shape I'm in," Daemon said. His left eye was still bleeding, and still blinded. He had multiple burn marks and scratches all over him, and one of his wings was bent at an odd angle. "Who of you will forever be known as the one who took down the Demon Lord of Wrath? The traitors? The angel? His assistants? Or perhaps, all of you would like a shot at me."

"I'll distract him," Flamedramon said.

"Why you? Don't think the rest of us can handle it?" Garurumon growled.

"I am the only one who is uninjured from fighting the Troopmon. I stand the best chance of fighting him. While I am, the rest of you follow the Warriors." all of the Digimon silently nodded and left, except for Shakkoumon.

"Flamedramon, I'm going to stay and fight with you!" Shakkoumon said.

"No; the Warriors might need your help."

"They have each other and Cherubimon helping them; you've got nobody. I'm staying. Besides, teachers are supposed to help their students, or so I've heard."

"Fine, I understand," Flamedramon said with a heavy sigh, then a grin. "Fire Rocket!" Daemon moved with surprising speed and dodged the attack.

"Justice Beam!"

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon's flames vaporized Shakkoumon's attack, but it was absorbed by Shakkoumon, leaving him unharmed. Flamedramon attacked with another Fire Rocket, but Daemon countered it with an Evil Inferno, creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, Shakkoumon saw both Digimon standing, waiting for the other to make the first move. Daemon leaped through the air and attempted to rake Flamedramon with his sharp claws, but he missed and hit the ground where he had been standing.

"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon fired multiple clay bombs at Daemon, but he blocked them all with his arms. Daemon then raced over and jabbed with his sharp claws rapidly at Flamedramon, missing each time, but then he used his Evil Inferno attack to his him in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach to send him flying backward.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got! Because if it is, then it isn't close to being enough! Now, fight, seeker of revenge!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon just barely missed hitting Daemon in the face, who wheeled around and slashed him in the back with his claws. Flamedramon punched Daemon in the face with his Flame Fist attack, making him step back. He tried again, but he missed, allowing Daemon to slash him in the chest with his claws, making blood come pouring out. He attempted another Evil Inferno, but blood suddenly came spilling out of his mouth, allowing Flamedramon to his him in the chest with a Fire Rocket. Daemon then stabbed him in the left shoulder and pinned him to the ground, preventing his escape.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon hit Daemon in the back, knocking him off of his friend. "Flamedramon, we're both going to need to get stronger in order to defeat him."

"How are we going to do that now? Both of us are almost dead!"

"We just have to believe that we can win. It is our only way. Do you believe?" Shakkoumon asked sternly, and Flamedramon nodded slowly. Suddenly, both Digimon began to glow, and both of the lights merged into one.

SHAKKOUMON…FLAMEDRAMON…DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…STATUEDRAMON! Statuedramon was slightly shorter than the Unified Digimon. He resembled a light brown, older Agumon in dark brown armor with a spiked helmet. He held a slim lance taller than he was with an emerald serpent coiled around it, and a shield with a mouth's teeth and gums in the center of it.

"DNA Digivolution…quite a rare occurrence. I never thought I'd see it happen in my lifetime, even when I used to be Seraphimon," Daemon said. "Let's see if you're powerful enough to conquer a Demon Lord; Evil Inferno!"

"Dimensional Shield!" the mouth on Statuedramon's shield opened up, spreading a deep black color all over the shield that absorbed Daemon's attack. Statuedramon twirled his lance and shot a powerful flame from it, hitting Daemon in the chest, knocking him into a wall. "Spear of the Dragon's Soul!" Daemon attempted another Evil Inferno, but Statuedramon's lance fired an energy beam from it in the size and shape of his lance, hitting Daemon in the face. Statuedramon ran over and stabbed his lance through Daemon's chest, making him fall over. He began to laugh.

"I'm impressed. You really did have what it takes to defeat me. I do wonder, though, just how far that strength will take you…"

"You already beat him?" Beelzemon asked in shock. OmegaShoutmon, Lotusmon, and Oryxmon were behind him. "Who the hell are ya'?"

"We are Flamedramon and Shakkoumon," Statuedramon said.

"You DNA'd? Nice!" Beelzemon walked over to the dying body of Daemon. "So, what's death like, big bro?"

"Not that bad…although, I'm not really dying…I'll just be turning back into Seraphimon. I'm probably not going to say this once I do, so I'll say it now. Life as a Demon Lord was, to some extent, fun. It was a life worth living…probably even a life worth dying for…" a shadowy monster enveloped Daemon, and then disappeared, and where Daemon lay dying, Seraphimon lay breathing.

* * *

><p>Statuedramon…the first Digimon I ever created. I made him as a Rookie (actually, the Rookie Level for Azulongmon) and as my own partner Digimon, I changed him to a DNA Mega for the purpose of this chapter. I have a DeviantArt account and posted a picture of him here, if you want to check him ?qh=§ion=&q=statuedramon#/d4piwdd. I will eventually add pictures of my other created Digimon from this story here, along with Gavin, René, Adrian, and Marcel. Also, I have a random picture of Aegisdramon that I drew. If the link doesn't work, just type in Statuedramon. He's the only result of that search.


	65. To go Back in Time

All I can say is…if you don't like Marcel's Unity form, I apologize. I seriously couldn't think of anything that at least looked cool, like this one is.

* * *

><p>"Chronomon, are you ok?" ReizKazemon asked, running over to him. Chronomon was laying face down, surrounded by the torches, lit by green, purple, blue, indigo, and orange flames now, and was covered in cuts and bruises.<p>

"He'll be fine; I kind of need him alive at the moment," Lucemon said, sitting on a giant throne in front of the Warriors. When they had entered the room, a giant pair of doors swung closed, preventing the other Digimon from going after them. Surrounding Lucemon was eleven powerful-looking Digimon. Immediately, six of the ten Warriors recognized Crusadermon and Dynasmon. "Legendary Warriors, I would like to introduce you to the Royal Knights you have yet to meet; Gallantmon, Kentaurosmon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon, Examon, Craniamon, Omnimon, Alphamon, and Leopardmon." Each of the knights took a little bow upon hearing their names.

"Lucemon, what is your plan?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"I have a lot of plans, to be honest. For now, all I shall tell you is that I wish to become the strongest Digimon that ever lived; Ogudomon."

"The strongest…?"

"If I become the strongest Digimon, then none of you will be able to stop me from what I attempted to do last time."

"You mean…go to the human world?" ReizKazemon asked.

"I mean precisely that, my dear, but in order to do that, I need to go back in time and scan the data of a powerful entity, and to do that, a powerful Digimon must be used as a sacrifice. That's what Chronomon's for," Lucemon looked down at the unconscious body of his brother. "At first, I thought that I could only open the gates upon the deaths of all seven Demon Lords, but upon further research at the now-deceased Nefertimon's library, I now know it is completely unnecessary. That's what all of these torches are for."

"You're going to sacrifice your own brother so you can murder innocent people?" HolyLoewemon asked.

"Why does that surprise you? This stuff really shouldn't surprise you by now."

"We're not going to let you do whatever you want, because we'll kill you right now; Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon attacked by summoning a giant dragon that blocked EmperorGreymon's attack completely. The two of us have gotten much stronger since the last time you've fought us!"

"Power is beautiful, isn't it?" Crusadermon asked. "Fist of Athena!"

"Magna Missiles!" MagnaGarurumon fired numerous missiles at the attacking Crusadermon, all of the missing, allowing her to punch him in the face, knocking him backward.

"Do not kill them," Lucemon said sternly, causing Crusadermon and Dynasmon to step back to join the other Royal Knights.

"Why do you need us alive?" GlacierKorikkakumon asked.

"You are all part of my plan to get back from the past. In order for the gate in the past to open up, I need the data and Fractal Codes of not one, but eight, powerful Digimon. You will all be going to the past with me, but you will be trapped in a different dimension, where time flows at a different pace, with a single Royal Knight, and you will fight to the death. The Fractal Code of the losing Digimon will then be used to open the gate in the past, allowing me to return to the past. The process of opening the gate drains my strength, so I will require two of you to come with me. We will be arriving at the time in the Digital World just before the war between human and beast Digimon began."

"What if we don't go with you?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Then I will be forced to knock you unconscious and force you to come."

"What if we defeat Royal Knights?" WarGrumblemon asked.

"And just how likely do you think it is that you will win?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"We've defeated two of you before, I know the rest of us will be able to for sure!" MagnaGarurumon said. Then, a thought suddenly occurred to him. _Lucemon doesn't care if his own Royal Knights are defeated by us! He just needs the Fractal Codes of eight powerful Digimon to allow him back into this time! And those Royal Knights are too conceited to think they might get defeated, which is probably why they're agreeing to do this! And I don't think there's any way to convince them that they are being used as much as we are!_

"Shall we get started? I have waited far too long to take what is rightfully mine," Lucemon said. "Ultimate-" Lucemon began to attack his brother.

"Fire into Metal!"

"Water into Metal!"

"Wood into Metal!"

"Thunder into Metal!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, DracMercurymon!" DracMercurymon resembled an immense, light green dragon with four wings that could show one's reflection. On his head was one of Mercurymon's shields, though smaller and a different shape. All over his body were markings that resembled the markings on ShadowSeraphimon's armor. His tail was long and skinny with three spikes on it in a triangular formation.

"-Sacrifice!"

"Imperial Reflection!" DracMercurymon jumped in front of Chronomon and wrapped his wings around himself, and when he got his by Lucemon's attack, the wings absorbed the attack. DracMercurymon then faced Lucemon and the shield on his head fired a powerful beam from it the same color as his attack, with three times the power, which hit Lucemon's weakest spot (in the knee.) "Platinum Spitfire!" from his mouth, DracMercurymon unleashed a heated liquid form of platinum at Lucemon, burning his skin and wings. "Thou have seen what I am capable of doing to thy leader; I would advise against attacking myself," DracMercurymon said to the Royal Knights who looked ready to slay the dragon, but now looked at each other nervously.

"Let's see how well you block physical attacks; Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon began to rapidly punch DracMercurymon in the face, who tried unsuccessfully to spray him again with molten platinum. The end of his tail began to rotate like a drill as he stabbed it into the left side of Lucemon's stomach.

"Spiral Masquerade!" DracMercurymon became constricted by the sashes covering Crusadermon, preventing him from moving. Meanwhile, the other Royal Knights surrounded the other Legendary Warriors.

"Thank you, Crusadermon! Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon attacked his older brother, killing him as he scanned his Fractal Code.

"Digidestined…what he wants to revive…its name…D-Reaper…" Lucemon finished scanning the Fractal Code of his older brother, and then smashed his Digi-Egg as the Warriors looked on in horror. He then threw his Chronomon's Fractal Code at the gate, causing the ground to tremble as it opened.

"Omnimon, remember to contact who I told you to. If she comes to you, that's even better," Lucemon shouted over the noise of the opening gate. The Knight nodded, and then stepped away from the gate. "I think I want the Warriors of Fire and Water to accompany me on this trip," Lucemon said with a grin. The Warriors D-Tectors all began to glow luminously, falling to the floor and all ten Warriors turned back into their human form. Crusadermon then stopped attacking Marcel, grabbed Koji, and dragged him into the portal as Gallantmon grabbed J.P., Kentaurosmon grabbed Adrian, UlforceVeedramon grabbed Gavin, Examon grabbed Zoe, Craniamon grabbed Koichi, Leopardmon grabbed Tommy, and Alphamon grabbed Marcel and dragged them all into the portal. Dynasmon and Magnamon said nothing and quietly walked into the portal as well. "Now, Warriors of Water and Flame, come with me into the past!" Lucemon grabbed Takuya and René by their arms and dragged them into the portal. "Yes! Soon, I shall become Ogudomon! Wait, what's going on?" a swarm of shining fairies came and tackled into Lucemon, causing him to lose his grip on Takuya and René. "God damned DigiGnomes, trying to get in my way! I'll show them! Ultimate-" before Lucemon could attack, the inside of the portal began to quake, making him lose consciousness just as he arrived at his destination…

* * *

><p>DracMercurymon's name comes from Draco, not Dracula.<p> 


	66. Imprisoned in the Past

Takuya struggled to sit up as he rubbed his pounding head, wondering what had just happened to him. "Last thing I remember…Lucemon dragged me through that portal. Did we get separated?" Takuya looked around, his head now hurting less. It was dark and foggy, and he assumed he was in a city.

"Takuya, is that you?" a figure came running through the fog.

"Tommy, is that you? How did you escape from that Royal Knight?" Takuya asked, standing up quickly, making his head start to hurt.

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with that earthquake, and a bunch of glowing white things the knight called DigiGnomes separated us," Tommy said, holding his hat upside down. Takuya thought there was something in it, but he didn't ask what. "Takuya, I think we were the only ones to escape." Tommy reached into his hat and brought out Koji's D-Tector, then Zoe's, then J.P.'s, and everyone else's except for his and Takuya's. "That means they have to fight the Royal Knights without their Spirits."

"They didn't lose their Spirits," a loud voice that sounded more like a hiss said. "Now, I finally get the chance to test your strength. My name is Orochimon, and I fought your friends, the twins, upon your first visit to Lord Lucemon's factory."

"What are you doing here, then?" Tommy asked.

"Lucemon found my strength to be of great value to him, so he sent me back in time to test the portal a few minutes ago, in order to wait for you."

"What do you want from us?" Takuya asked.

"It appears you have been separated from the Royal Knights and Lucemon. My Lord Lucemon thought that something like this might happen, so he sent me to get your Fractal Codes. Now, stop talking and Digivolve so that I may kill you and take your powerful Digimon's data!"

"Wait, before we fight, I just have a few-"

"If you are able to defeat me, then I shall tell you everything you wish to know. Now, FIGHT!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, GlacierKorikkakumon!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, EmperorGreymon!"

"…I told you guys to hurry up and Digivolve. Jeez, why am I talking, just to hear the sound of my voice? Your human data, while I must assume would be quite delicious, is far too weak to be of use for Lucemon. Digivolve. Now." Tommy and Takuya looked at themselves, and found that, despite the fact that they were holding their own D-Tectors, they had not Digivolved.

"I…I don't understand what's going on," Tommy said.

"Our Spirits our definitely in our D-Tectors, so why aren't we Spirit Evolving?" Takuya asked.

"Inferno Blast!" Orochimon's central head unleashed a stream of flames, surrounding the two boys. "This is your last warning; either you two start Digivolving, or I will start torturing you until you do." the end of Orochimon's tail turned into a sharp-looking sword.

"WHY AREN"T WE DIGIVOLVING?" Takuya and Tommy screamed at the same time, and suddenly, all ten D-Tectors began to glow and rise up into the air, surrounding the boys. They looked at each other, and then nodded without saying a word. "Ancient Spirits Unite! Susanoomon!" the sight of the red-armored Digimon caused Orochimon to shrink back in fear. Even in fear, he still attacked with his Inferno Blast, but the intense flames went by unnoticed. "Heaven's Thunder!" hundreds of bolts of lightning rained from the sky and pinned Orochimon to the ground. "Now, talk, you worm! You said our friends weren't without their Spirits, what did you mean by that?"

"Did you notice, right before you all left to come here, that everyone's D-Tectors began to glow? That was their Spirits leaving the confines of the D-Tectors and into their souls. You two have that power as well. And if you're wondering how you got a hold of their D-Tectors, they all simply got knocked into the portal after you. I'm afraid I don't know what caused the earthquake."

"What are the DigiGnomes?"

"I'm not entirely sure; all I know is that they are an ancient race of beings that are able to grant wishes. You two must've been the only two wishing to escape from the Royal Knights, instead of, say, staying alive."

"That reminds me, where's René?" Susanoomon asked.

"Oh, was she with you? Does that mean you two were chosen by Lucemon to 'protect' him? Interesting that he chose the two whose elements are a direct opposite of each other."

"Where is she?"

"I haven't got a clue; I've only been here about five minutes before you. Is there anything else you'd like to know? Perhaps where your other little friends are? Wait, I don't know where they are either; never mind. Anything else? If not, hurry up and kill me; I don't intend to live only to be mercilessly slaughtered by Lucemon."

"If you don't want to be killed by Lucemon, why don't you join-"

"Up with us in order to stop Lucemon, am I right? I'm afraid I can't do that; you may have been able to convince those four Mega Digimon, but I am too much of a coward to stand up to my fears, so I must take the cowards way out."

"No, Orochimon, don't do it!" Susanoomon grabbed Orochimon's tail, but not firm enough, so it slipped out of his hand as the blade of it entered Orochimon's neck.

"Feel free to take my Fractal Code…also, smash my Digi-Egg for me…Lucemon might…decide to let me stay alive…and that thought truly frightens me…" Susanoomon reluctantly scanned Orochimon's Fractal Code, leaving behind a grey Digi-Egg.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon, after pondering Orochimon's request, created an immense sword of light which made all of the fog disappear, and then he used it to slice and destroy Orochimon's Digi-Egg.

"Freezing Wing!" several white statues flung themselves at Susanoomon, making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for? Who are you?"

"Don't act like you don't know, everyone knows me, Gargoylemon, the law of this town!" Gargoylemon spoke in a low country accent. "You're under arrest for the murder of that…Digimon you just killed."

"Under arrest?" the shock from this caused Susanoomon to turn back into Tommy and Takuya.

"Well, lookie here; looks like we got ourselves a couple o' humans! Restrain 'em so they can' turn back into that red fellow again!"

"Takuya, what are we going to do?"

"Pray they don't find the D-Tectors," Takuya said as the white statues found all ten D-Tectors.

"Y'all're gonna be locked up fer a looooong time! Hope ye' get used to it."

* * *

><p>"My beautiful Warrior of Light, please Digivolve so that I may take your beautiful Fractal Code," Crusadermon whispered into Koji's ear.<p>

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, MagnaGarurumon!"

"…I, uh, don't suppose you're doing anything wrong, are you?" Crusadermon asked, and Koji looked down at himself to see that he had not Digivolved.

"Why haven't I Digivolved?"

"Well, figure it out and Digivolve! We can't stand around here all day!" after Crusadermon and Koji had finished traveling through the portal, they arrived in what appeared to be a church with row after row of benches, with a set of organs (the instrument) in the front. The entire room was dimly lit by candles.

"I don't understand; I have both my Spirits, and I still have the small power my friends gave me! Why aren't I Spirit Evolving?"

"It must've been the portal," Crusadermon muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"The portal may have screwed up your D-Tector, preventing you from Digivolving."

"No; it's because we've brought the Spirits into a time before they existed."

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't Doctor Who or Quantum Leap, you know!"

"This is a problem Lucemon didn't see coming; bringing the Spirits into the time _before_ they were created. Them being here must be preventing them from activating somehow…"

"That doesn't make any sense at all! How does bringing something that works perfectly in the future make it not work in the past because of time travel?"

"Crusadermon, this is the Digital World. Anything can happen; you should know that."

"Well, now what are we going to do? Neither of us can get out until the other is killed, and I just can't present the weak data of a human to Lucemon; he won't be able to make it into the future!"

"The Spirits of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon don't exist in this time," Koji said to himself. "But…their ancestor does! Maybe I could become him!"

"Become who?"

"Spirits of Light, give me the power to vanquish evil! AncientGarurumon!"

"How? How is this possible? How could you turn into AncientGarurumon? There's only one of him!"

"You are correct, Crusadermon; I AM the Ancient Warrior. My descendant needed my help, so I gave him my power to defeat you, and I shall remain with him or return to him whenever necessary. Now, fight, unless you are afraid!"

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon wrapped her sashes around AncientGarurumon's blades, but he easily broke through them.

"Sharpness Claymore!" AncientGarurumon used his enormous blades to cut through Crusadermon's shield and armor, making her fly through the benches, leaving a large trail of blood behind. "For going against the light, I shall personally cleanse your soul with the very light that is my being."

"Heh…to be bested by the same Digimon…no, human, twice, is completely unforgiveable. The next time we meet…we must have a proper fight." AncientGarurumon nodded. "Are you…really the same human as MagnaGarurumon? Or are you really the Ancient Warrior? Do you share his memories of our fights?"

"From now on, we are both one and the same. We share the same memories as if we experienced one another's."

"I'm not going to pretend that I understood that. But…I will be looking forward to that fight! Promise me that you will fight me when I am reborn!"

"I am the Warrior of Light; light cannot lie."

"Sure…now, just hurry up and kill me so you can get out of this place…see you later."

"May the evil that has twice consumed your heart be warded off by my light. Absolute Zero!" from his left arm, AncientGarurumon fired a freezing beam of light through Crusadermon's chest, killing her as he scanned her Fractal Code. "I also look forward to our rematch."


	67. Sold

In the previous chapter, Koji had his D-Tector, even though Tommy and Takuya had everyone else's. THIS WAS NOT A MISTAKE. Even though it doesn't make any sense, it was intentional.

* * *

><p>"Y'all ain't gonna believe this, but yer bein' released," Gargoylemon said grimly.<p>

"Released? For what?" Takuya asked.

"Y'all 'er to be sold together; least, that's what them higher up say," Gargoylemon said, opening the door. Both humans were half-expecting a swarm of Digimon to come racing out the door, but upon looking around, they remembered they were the only ones in the entire jail.

"Sold? What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Look, my boss requested that you be sold to the arena way down there," Gargoylemon waved his arm. "Now, hurry up before I lose my job!" Gargoylemon handed them the ten D-Tectors. He led them both outside to a crowd of Digimon. "Have fun at the auctioning." Gargoylemon left.

"Takuya, by arena, does he mean…"

"I think we're being sold to one of those places Rosemon died at," Takuya said sadly.

"Which of these Digimon do you think is going to buy us?"

"Probably that mean-looking one in the back," Takuya said, eyeing a Deltamon.

"All right, you two humans have already been bought, it seems," a Piddomon said to them.

"Who bought us?" Tommy asked.

"Those two Digimon over there, Impmon and Fugamon," Piddomon pointed to a short purple Digimon and a tall brown one. Impmon walked up to them, followed by Fugamon.

"This is the best you could get me, Piddomon? Two human children? I know I've been a little late with the payment, but come on!" Impmon spit on the ground.

"Sorry, Impmon, those are the orders I got from…him."

"Him? My apologies, then. Come on, then!" Impmon motioned for Tommy and Takuya to follow him, which they did (all the while wishing they didn't have to walk behind the Fugamon.) They soon reached the arena they had been sold to.

* * *

><p>René woke up, with her head pounding as painfully as Takuya's.<p>

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried about you!" René looked over to the Digimon who spoke and saw an angel Digimon who vaguely resembled Angewomon. "My name is Darcmon. Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm René. Where am I?"

"Oh, so you are a human! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Darcmon extended her hand, which René shook. "You are at a place in the Digital World known as the Heaven Zone, and you are in this city's castle."

"Where…my friends…"

"Friends? I'm sorry, but we found you all alone with nothing on you except your clothes." René frantically looked around, but could not find her D-Tector. "So, what's a human doing in the Digital World?" Darcmon asked excitedly.

"I'm one of the Ten Legendary Warriors."

"Ten Legendary Warriors? I've never heard of them. Are you perhaps referring to the Ten Ancient Warriors? They're the ten Digimon who protect the natural world of the Digital World, along with the four Digimon Sovereigns, who protect the inhabitants of the Digital World."

"Yeah…that's what I meant…" as the two women talked, they were discretely watched by a Digimon peeking through the door of René's room.

* * *

><p>"A human in the Digital World?" Merukimon said to himself. "Interesting…I wonder if she could be of any use. Of course, humans rarely are." Merukimon walked away from René's room, thinking about what he had just heard.<p>

"Merukimon!" a Pegasusmon flew up to the tall Digimon. "I have a message to you from Lucemon."

"Well, get on with it! I haven't got all eternity!"

"Very well; well, it's not actually a message, just something you should know. He was seen at the slave market today."

"The slave market? Why was he there?"

"He bought two humans. Well, actually he made the leader of the nearby arena buy them."

"Hmm, doesn't trust me, does he? Very well; send for Impmon, but do it discretely." Pegasusmon nodded and flew off. "Those two humans…three, if you count the female…what are the Legendary Warriors? What do they have to do with the Ancient Warriors? I don't trust Lucemon any more than he trusts me."

* * *

><p>Where Impmon had come from, nobody could tell you. He detested talking about his past, and whenever asked, he scowled so fiercely, that the subject was immediately dropped. He had many scars across his face from the days when fights in the arenas had been real. In one of those arenas, he had met his traveling companion, Fugamon. The civilian Digimon still spoke of the fight where Fugamon saved Impmon's life; fighting against two Gorillamon, Impmon had been hurled completely out of the arena. In a fit of rage, common to those as unintelligent as Fugamon, Fugamon swung his club and in a single blow, knocked off the heads of both Gorillamon. Both Digimon, who had been slaves themselves in that arena, had obviously won the battle, but not their freedom. Impmon was now finishing this story to his two newest slaves.<p>

"So, we're going to become sort of like gladiators?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Forget it, Impmon. We've both killed Digimon before, but never for pleasure or games. We're not killing for sport!" Takuya said this so sternly, Fugamon looked at the little imp, wondering if he could smack the foolish human with his club, but Impmon shook his head.

"You'll fight. You know why? It's the only way to gain freedom."

"We won't-"

"Where have you two been in the Digital World? Or are all of you humans as dumb as you? Nobody fights to kill in the arena no more. It's all faked."

"So, nobody gets killed?" Takuya asked.

"Nobody gets killed," Impmon grinned. "Nobody…"

* * *

><p>"Spirits of Thunder, give me the power to destroy the enemy! AncientBeetlemon!"<p>

"The Ancient Warrior of Thunder," Gallantmon said quietly. "Lucemon…you knew this would happen, didn't you…"

"You Royal Knights are supposed to protect the Digital World! Why are you working for Lucemon?" AncientBeetlemon asked.

"You're right…I'm a knight Digimon who uses the powers of light, but for evil…

"It's not too late to do anything, Gallantmon! You can join up with us and fight Lucemon!"

"I'm afraid it is too late, Warrior of Thunder, because the only way you can escape is to defeat me!"

"Gallantmon…I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize; my fate is my own doing. Perhaps when I am reborn, I will finally know the difference between right and wrong. Please, AncientBeatlemon; hurry up and kill me so that you may get out of here."

"Calamity Thunder!" AncientBeetlemon fired a powerful blast of electricity that completely destroyed Gallantmon as AncientBeetlemon scanned his Fractal Code.

"Thank you…for purifying me. May we meet again, J.P."


	68. A Question of Trust

Fugamon led Takuya and Tommy through the arena to a room with several Digimon eating in it. Some glanced up with mild interest, while some didn't even look up from their food.

_Well, at least we'll get to eat well,_ Takuya thought as the Fugamon led them to an empty table.

"They're new," Fugamon said to a nearby Digimon.

"So, you two are humans, right?" the Digimon said as soon as Fugamon left to get them some food. "So, what did you do to get in here?"

"Well, we, uh, kinda turned into a Digimon and killed a Digimon that asked us to," Takuya said nervously.

"Humans turning into Digimon? Impressive! Can't wait to see you in the arena. By the way, I'm called WereGarurumon, and this is my fighting partner, Rosemon," WereGarurumon pointed at a woman in red clothes. "She may not look like it, but she's a Mega Level Digimon; far more powerful than I could ever dream of being at this level, Ultimate." Takuya and Tommy both nearly gasped, but quickly composed themselves upon hearing Rosemon's name.

_A Rosemon that fights in an arena…this must be Chronomon's…_ Takuya and Tommy were busy thinking about everything Chronomon had told them.

"Boys, my face is up here," Rosemon said, catching both humans looking at her breasts.

"Oh, sorry, we weren't actually, uh-"

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it, so I don't really care anymore; I just like scaring others. So, you two can turn into a Digimon?"

"We turn into a powerful Digimon called Susanoomon," Tommy said.

"How do we get out of here?" Takuya asked.

"You have to earn your freedom. Don't even think about trying to escape; the guards here are too powerful, fast, and numerous to fight," WereGarurumon said.

"How do we earn our freedom?"

"Well, as slaves in this arena, that means your master is in debt to the owner, Impmon. When your owner has paid off the debt, you fight in one final 'show,' and if you 'win,' you're free to go," Rosemon said. "Impmon's can be surprisingly lax on when he gets repaid, so the owners don't usually repay until they can pay off all at once."

"So, how powerful are these guards?" Takuya asked, causing both Digimon to laugh.

"You just do not give up, do you?" Rosemon asked.

"The guards are Digimon called Shademon, which is a shadow Digimon impervious to physical pain," WereGarurumon said.

* * *

><p>After a few days of training, Takuya was almost ready to fight in the arena. Tommy, although refused to fight because he was too short, was allowed to into town as long as he promised to be back before the nocturnal Shademon awoke. Appreciative of this, Tommy left as soon as Impmon had told him this. (When he asked Impmon why he wasn't allowed to fight, Tommy remarked that Impmon was also short. Impmon, pissed off, started attacking him with weak fireballs, saying that he was only a human. This was when he allowed Tommy to go into town, mainly because he was afraid of Takuya, who had suddenly regained the ability to turn into Agunimon and his other forms.)<p>

Soon, Tommy found the castle René had been taken into. Most of the Digimon he ran into ignored him, treating him like a Digimon child, as if he weren't there. Of course, he wasn't bothered by this, and it helped him get around quicker.

"I've seen René," Tommy said one night after returning.

"René? Where is she? Is she all right?" Takuya asked, checking to see if there were any Digimon who might be listening.

"She was at the nearby castle of this area of the Digital World. She _looked_ all right, physically, but she looked a little sad. I tried to go over to see her, but I got caught and kicked out, so I wasn't able to. That castle is full of angel Digimon like Angemon, so she'll be all right until we can get her."

"Did you hear anything about Lucemon?"

"I'm afraid not. It's like he simply vanished from the Digital World! But, I did hear some interesting information about the D-Reaper thing he wants to absorb. It's close; real close. Like, inside the castle close. Only a few Digimon have noticed it, but those that have are saying, 'A red gelatinous mass has been seen in the dungeons,' and they called it the D-Reaper!"

"You mean to tell me that Lucemon did everything he did just to absorb a blob of cherry jelly?" Takuya asked angrily, attracting the attention of a passing Shademon. "Sorry, nothing going on here."

"There better not be; you know the rules about fighting after hours, even pretend fighting," the shadowy Shademon said before leaving.

"Takuya, I don't think that Lucemon knows where the D-Reaper is," Tommy said. "If he did, then there wouldn't still be Digimon talking about it."

"Well, then, this is our chance."

"Our chance to what?"

"Our chance to destroy the D-Reaper before Lucemon does."

"Spirits of Wood, give me the power to protect the Digital World, right? AncientTroiamon!"

"So, it is to be horse against horse, is it?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"Royal Knight; why have you aligned yourself with evil?" AncientTroiamon asked.

"Once, a long time ago, the Royal Knights sent me to the human world to act as a spy. I grew rather attached to a particular human, and I became his Digimon partner. I betrayed the Royal Knights when I did that. Even though I know this is wrong, I owe it to them for letting me rejoin them, so I shall fight you with all my strength, futile though it may be! Icy Breath!" from his shield, Kentaurosmon unleashed a powerful blizzard, freezing AncientTroiamon to the ground.

"Epeius Gimmick!" AncientTroiamon fired every cannon from his body, melting the ice and stopping Kentaurosmon's attack.

"Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon fired multiple arrows of light from his crossbow, but AncientTroiamon dodged every one of them.

"Surprise Cannon!" AncientTroiamon fired massive shells from his chest and mouth, striking Kentaurosmon in the chest, making his Fractal Code appear.

"Congratulations, you have defeated me. I can tell, you must be a very loyal friend. But, I do wonder how far that loyalty will get you? Your friends…are they truly loyal? Ask yourself this when you meet up with them again. Until next time…" AncientTroiamon scanned Kentaurosmon's Fractal Code, and then stared silently at the ground, pondering what he had just heard.


	69. Power Unlimited

"Destroy the D-Reaper?" Tommy whispered quietly.

"It's our only way to defeat Lucemon!"

"But Takuya, we'll be trapped in the past! And in the Digital World! Forever!"

"Not forever! We'll just take the first Trailmon home! How could they refuse? We're Legendary Warriors!"

"But, the war between human and beast Digimon hasn't ended yet! The only Warriors these Digimon know are the Ten Ancient Warriors! And we don't even know if the Trailmon will even be able to take us home yet!"

"Then after the war, we'll go to the Three Angels and have them take us back to the human world!"

"I just…I still don't know if it will work…"

"Well, you don't have to go with me to destroy the D-Reaper; it's just a blob of jell-o! After it's defeated, we'll just wait here for the rest of our friends, and get on out of here!"

"Takuya, you're not thinking clearly!"

"When have you of all people doubted my ideas? You're starting to sound like Koji!"

"If I were Koji, I probably would've punched you by now to get some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Takuya blinked in astonishment. Tommy, the one who always believed in him, Tommy, the crybaby of the group, was standing there shouting at him. Still, he was convinced his idea was a good one (as usual.)

"Tommy…I forgot that you're about the same age I was when I first came to the Digital World. You've really grown up. But I'm still going to go."

"Not without me you're not!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said! But I have to come with you! You don't know your way around, and you need me to keep you in line!"

"Fine; but let's go tomorrow so we'll have more time to do it."

* * *

><p>The next day was Takuya's first day of training while being watched by an audience.<p>

"Now, make sure you can turn into that big red guy you turned into when you got captured by Gargoylemon," Impmon kept telling him.

"Are you all right with this, Tommy? Me turning into Susanoomon without you?" Takuya asked ten minutes before the 'fight.'

"Hey, don't worry about it; it's not like I've practiced fighting the other Digimon here," Tommy said, looking at the Digimon Takuya and his group, Rosemon and WereGarurumon, were fighting; Minotarumon, Leomon, and Cyclonemon. "Takuya, I have a question; didn't Chronomon say that the arenas were a place to train for Digimon soldiers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the other day, WereGarurumon said-"

"Hey, don't worry about what I said, lil' guy; you're right, these arenas were originally for soldiers, then they added the 'slave' policy. Of course, it seems that Rosemon and Leomon are the only soldiers from the war," WereGarurumon said. "Also, try not to mention the name 'Chronomon' in Rosemon's presence; it'll just make her depressed, which will make her unfocused in the fight; of course, I would be to if I hadn't seen my lover in a while."

"Trust me, we've been trying harder than you think," Takuya said, using all ten D-Tectors to become Susanoomon.

"Looks as powerful as the rumors said," WereGarurumon laughed. "Is it true you murdered a Digimon because it asked you to?"

"I ONLY would have done it if he asked me to," Susanoomon said sternly, and WereGarurumon's smile faded.

"Sorry."

"It's all right; let's just go."

"Yeah, it's almost time. You ready, Rosemon?"

"I've been ready for half an hour! I've been waiting for you two this entire time!" Rosemon scolded as she entered the room.

"Don't mess up, any of you!" Impmon growled. "If you do, I'll cut your food intake in half for a month!"

"I just…don't understand why Digimon would pay to watch Digimon beat each other up," Susanoomon said. "It seems more like a play than actual training."

"Well, you are fighting, so it is pretty much just training. You'll just be doing the same things you did a few days ago, except hundreds of Digimon will be watching," WereGarurumon said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Just fight as hard as you can so you can get the full benefits of the training," Rosemon said. "Don't worry about the crowd, you'll get used to them during this fight; and they applaud even the worst mistake you could make, thinking it was real."

"And don't even think about complaining to Impmon; even that will reduce your rations for six months," WereGarurumon said.

"I thought they all knew it was real," Susanoomon said.

"Well, some do, but most don't. Even some of the stupider ones will catch on after seeing the same defeated Digimon multiple times," Rosemon said.

"And don't worry about hitting either of us with your strongest attack; the day of the performance, Impmon always puts a little something in our food to weaken your attack so it won't hurt the Digimon you attack. You won't even be able to harm an In-Training Level Digimon."

"Enough talk; we're here!" Rosemon said, opening a giant pair of doors to let in the sound of the roaring crowd. The arena they would perform in looked like an ancient coliseum. The three Digimon walked to the center of the coliseum and faced their three opponents. He knew them well for having been there only five days; Minotarumon was rude, and if there weren't any rules, he was sure everyone else would be dead by now. Cyclonemon didn't really say too much; he just fought (quite honorably, Takuya noted at multiple times) and ate. Leomon was a likeable Digimon, always being patient with Takuya's mistakes, and treated him and Tommy with respect, as well as curiosity about the human world.

* * *

><p>"Spirits of Earth, give me power I need! AncientVolcamon!" AncientVolcamon looked down at the now small UlforceVeedramon.<p>

"Just because one has power doesn't mean they know how to use it! Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon flew and slashed AncientVolcamon across the face with his sword, and with a lightning-quick movement, he flew around back behind him and attacked his back. Repeating this several times, he managed to bring AncientVolcamon down to his knees. "The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fired a beam of light from his chest, hitting AncientVolcamon in the face. AncientVolcamon then managed to stand up and aimed a punch at the dragon, but it was blocked by his Tensegrity Shield. "Ulforce Saber!" with a quick, horizontal slice, he smacked AncientVolcamon's hand away. "Don't tell me this is all the power you've got, because it isn't nearly enough! Come, fight me! Defeat me with all the strength you've got! It is the only way to escape!"

"Big Bang Fire!" AncientVolcamon turned around and fired a stream of magma from his back, but this was also blocked by UlforceVeedramon's Tensegrity Shield. "Supernova!" AncientVolcamon created an explosion that wiped out the room they were standing in, as well as UlforceVeedramon's shield.

"Wow…not bad, Ancient Warrior of Earth. Let's give our next attack all we've got; this will determine the winner! Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon surrounded himself with the aura of a dragon, and charged at the Ancient Warrior.

"Atomic Bomber!" using his back to propel him, AncientVolcamon charged at UlforceVeedramon. Both attacks collided, creating a massive explosion. After a few seconds, AncientVolcamon fell on his face to the ground, exhausted.

"I told you to fight with all of the power you had," UlforceVeedramon said. "I am a Royal Knight! No Digimon can defeat us! Ulforce-"

"Big Bang Fire!" AncientVolcamon's magma stream his UlforceVeedramon in the chest, blowing a hole clear through it.

"You…you have true power. Alas, I can finally die…"

"You mean to tell me that the only reason you fought was so that you could die?" AncientVolcamon asked angrily, surprised by the fact that he was now forming proper sentences.

"Of course I wanted to die! Why wouldn't I? I wanted power, so I joined the Royal Knights! Then, we started what we've been doing under Lucemon's control! We're supposed to protect the Digital World, not destroy it!" blood suddenly poured out from UlforceVeedramon's mouth. "Now, hurry up and scan my Fractal Code! Quickly!" AncientVolcamon scanned the Fractal Code of the dying dragon, hoping he would find peace in death.


	70. Let the Games Begin

Susanoomon soon found that Rosemon was right; he was able to easily ignore the crowd during his 'fight.' He grinned at the Leomon, but forced himself to stop, for it was their turn to fight. Susanoomon attacked with his Celestial Blade, but Leomon dodged with ease, and struck Susanoomon in the chest, making him fall over on one knee.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shot a flaming lion head from his fist that hit Susanoomon in the face, knocking him onto his back. WereGarurumon was right; he barely felt the attack! Rosemon then rushed over to aid her ally, striking Leomon across the chest several times with a Rose Spear attack. Susanoomon got back up and ordered Rosemon to get behind him so he could protect her from the enemy. "Beast Sword!"

"Celestial Blade!" Leomon lunged at the Legendary Warrior with his sword, but Susanoomon got his back out again and struck Leomon in the chest, forcing him back down to the ground. Susanoomon looked into Leomon's face, expecting a smile for a job well done, but Leomon didn't move. He rushed over to the fallen Animal Digimon to see a stream of blood leaking out from his chest; right where his sword had been. He looked at his sword, which was also covered in blood, causing the audience to roar with applause, having not seen this much blood in a while and not seeming to realize Leomon was dying.

"Susanoomon…" Leomon gasped for breath.

"Leomon…what happened? I…I didn't mean to…" Susanoomon said quietly.

"It is all right…my friend…it was…my master…his doing…Meru…ki…mon…" Leomon gasped a final time, and then turned into an unclaimed Fractal Code, leaving behind a brown Digi-Egg. As far as the audience was concerned, this was the best show they'd seen yet. Susanoomon looked down at his own hand, stained red with his friend's blood. WereGarurumon and Rosemon rushed up to the Legendary Warrior, having already 'defeated' Cyclonemon and Minotarumon. Rosemon picked up the egg as WereGarurumon helped the sobbing Warrior stand, and all three somehow managed to bow to the audience as the winners of today's show. They had never seen a better show.

* * *

><p>"It was an accident!" Susanoomon cried. He decided to stay in his Digimon form in case Impmon decided to have Fugamon punish him.<p>

"We're not denying it wasn't; but how could this have happened?" WereGarurumon asked.

"Food that makes your attacks weaker! Nobody ever dies! It was all bullshit from the beginning and you two knew it, didn't you?"

"It was an accident, you wuss," Impmon said, entering the room. "On your half, of course. You are completely blameless in all of this. Now wasn't that thoughtful of me? You really ought to be thanking me right now!"

"You told me nobody got killed!"

"So? Accidents happen all the time during these little sparring matches! Those idiots watching ain't going to know the difference; they just like watching other Digimon duke it out. That's all they got to look forward to in this lousy war. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, the accidents. They happen to the careless. Leomon was careless. Actually, his master was careless, but it's pretty much the same thing. You should've seen the look on his face when his precious Leomon died! You may as well have attacked him! It was hysterical, wasn't it, Fugamon?" Fugamon, though not knowing what was going on right now, decided it would be best to laugh along with his friend.

"Was…this a warning? To Merukimon?"

"Oh, so he told you who his master was, did he? No matter; yes, it was a warning. That Merukimon, he crossed with someone he shouldn't have. You'll have to go back out there and take a bow, as the winner."

"What about him?" Susanoomon looked at Leomon's Digi-Egg.

"It's like I said earlier; audiences to shows like these are just a roaming pack of retards. They've already forgotten about him! It was your master who sent him this warning, so it's not really any of my business. But I'll warn you right now; Leomon's death puts you in some slight danger; his death will want to be avenged; after all, he was a nice guy."

"Who is my master?"

"Ah, I've said too much already! Fugamon, take him back to his room; we'll just say he pulled a muscle or something and couldn't go out."

"No, I can take him," Tommy said, a serious expression on his face. Impmon hesitated, but said nothing, and walked away, followed by Fugamon. "Takuya, should we go to the castle today?"

"We need to get there as soon as possible and find René before Lucemon does. After that, we'll just have to go to the Three Angels or something," Susanoomon said, turning back into Takuya.

"Not without the rest of our friends!" Tommy said.

"All right, fine, let's just go! Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon!"

"Execute, Spirit evolution, Kumamon!"

"Hey, you're not supposed to be wandering around at night! I'll have to-"

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon exhaled a cold breeze at the Shademon, freezing them in place.

"I don't understand the physics behind freezing a shadow, but I'm glad it works!" Agunimon said.

"Remember, this is the Digital World," Kumamon said, running as fast as he could from the arena, freezing any Shademon he saw.

"All right, lead the way, buddy!" soon, they reached the castle. "Should we find René first or destroy the D-Reaper?"

"She's probably asleep, so let's go after the D-Reaper first," Kumamon said, leading him down multiple flights of stairs. Finally, they reached the basement. "From what I've heard, at night, it likes to-"

"Kumamon, you said the D-Reaper was only a small glob of red jell-o," Agunimon said.

"That's what I've heard; why, is it bigger?" Kumamon asked.

"No; it looks like a bird," Agunimon said, looking at the face of a very strange bird.

"Well…maybe it isn't part of the D-Reaper at all." Agunimon said nothing and continued to stare at the bird, which occasionally tilted its head. "Well, while you're…distracting it, I'm going to search for the D-Reaper, ok?" Agunimon didn't answer, so Kumamon walked off. As soon as he walked around a corner, he immediately ran into what looked like a wraith with pendulums for feet. It raised two hooks and attempted to slice his arms off, but he leaped back just in time. "Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shot the wraith in the face multiple times, but it didn't seem to notice, and just when he was about to attack again, the wraith used his Blizzard Blaster attack, hitting Kumamon in the chest, knocking him over. Just when it was about to slice his head off with the pendulums when a Digimon ran up to it and started repeatedly punching it, and then kicked it to the ceiling, making it dissolve into several red blobs.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucemon asked.

"We were trying to stop you from scanning the data of the D-Reaper!" Kumamon said.

"Well, it was a nice attempt, but you won't be able to stop me that easily. Besides, the D-Reaper isn't even close to the height of its power. When it comes time for that, I shall defeat the D-Reaper! It will be too powerful for even the Ten Ancient Warriors to stop!"

"How long will it take?"

"Not very long; thirteen days at the least, twenty at most. Now, just go on back to the slave arena where you belong and wait for me to come get you."

"You know we're at the arena? Then that means…you're our master!" Agunimon said.

"Yes, I am your master, and soon everyone shall be calling me that."

"We're not going without René!" Kumamon said. Lucemon walked up to the little bear, and bent down to look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you are," Lucemon almost whispered. "Do you want to know why?" Kumamon gulped, then nodded slowly. "Because I told you to. Now, GO!" Lucemon screamed so loudly, that both Digimon nearly pissed themselves as they ran out of the basement, out of the castle, and back to the arena.

* * *

><p>"Spirits of Wind, pierce my enemy's heart! AncientKazemon!"<p>

"I've heard rumors you were beautiful, my dear goddess of wind, but the rumors now just sound like insults," Examon said. "It's a shame I must do this, but the master needs one of us to die, and I'd appreciate it if it weren't me! Pendragon's Glory!" the lance on Examon's arm fired lasers from it that were all blocked by AncientKazemon's shield. "Dragonic Impact!" Examon soared into the air, and came rushing back down, his lance aimed at AncientKazemon's heart, but the attack was again blocked by the shield. However, her shield began to crack from both of Examon's attacks. "Just one more attack should get rid of that shield! Avalon's Gate!" Examon thrust his lance at her shield, creating an explosion that finished off her shield. "Dragonic Impact!"

"Storm Gazer!" AncientKazemon swung her sword in a circle, creating powerful winds that threw Examon off balance while high up in the air, making him fall to the ground. "Rainbow Symphony!" AncientKazemon's shot a rainbow-colored laser at Examon's face. She then flew over and stabbed the dragon in the chest with her sword. "Why are you Royal Knights trying to kill all of us? We're both supposed to protect the Digital World!"

"Lucemon, he…he forced us into it. We tried to stop him at first, but he easily defeated all of us, and while all of us Royal Knights are supposed to protect the Digital World, we also serve anyone who can defeat all of us in battle…I do wonder, though, if we will eventually be serving you in the future?"

"Why do you guys go by that stupid rule of serving anyone who can defeat you? Didn't you see anything like this happening?" AncientKazemon asked.

"Well, we didn't really think anyone would try to battle us like that…now, Warrior of Wind…I have a request…" Examon's Fractal Code showed itself. "While you are scanning me and as I die, please…stay where I can see you…I want you to be the last thing I see when I die…" AncientKazemon resisted the urge to stab him again and cry as she scanned Examon's Fractal Code, watching him die with a smile on his face.


	71. The Last True Angel

Darcmon entered her room and closed her eyes. She was hoping what she had just heard didn't really happen, and that when she opened her eyes, she would be in her bed. When she opened her eyes, she found that she wasn't in her bed, it was still dark out, and she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _The D-Reaper is inside the castle? How could we not have noticed? And if that Digimon, Lucemon, is here to stop it, why doesn't he do so now? Those other two…they mentioned the human girl that arrived a few days ago. What is going on?_ Darcmon recalled a legend of a mysterious Digimon called DarkKnightmon, who entered a small village to drive off some Ogremon bandits, and he then turned on the village that welcomed him as a hero and destroyed it and everyone there. One of the Digimon there was a Phelesmon, and, before his death, placed a curse on DarkKnightmon that killed him, but forced his soul to stay trapped in the Digital World, never to be reborn as a Digi-Egg, but unable to physically harm others. Darcmon shivered, thinking that Lucemon may do something similar. _I know he said he'd stop the D-Reaper, so there's no point in telling others about its existence here…but then what? After Lucemon destroys the D-Reaper, everyone will think of him as a hero, which will be the perfect opportunity for him to stab us in the back!" _a soft knock on her door broke her away from her thoughts.

"Darcmon? Are you still awake?" it was René.

"Yes, come on in," Darcmon opened the door.

"I heard voices from the basement…it sounded rather familiar."

"The basement? I didn't hear anything." it pained her to have to lie to her friend, but she didn't want to have to think about what she heard Lucemon say, as it could get them both in trouble.

"I also heard the voices of two of my friend I told you about. I saw them running and I tried to follow them, but I got lost."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them soon, but…I can tell there's something else bothering you. Much more than your friends."

"They were talking to an evil Digimon called Lucemon, I think."

"Lucemon?" Darcmon nearly shouted. "Do you know him?"

"Darcmon, he's a very evil Digimon. You've heard of the D-Reaper before?" Darcmon nodded. "He's here to scan the data of that thing, but he's waiting for it to become stronger. After he scans it, his friends are going to scan the data of my friends, and with all of that Fractal Code, he's going to become a powerful Digimon called Ogudomon." Darcmon blinked. This was almost everything she heard Lucemon say, except for the part about Ogudomon.

"Is there anything you can to do stop Lucemon before he destroys the D-Reaper?" Darcmon asked.

"Well, my two friends can, but I don't think I'll be able to."

"Well, let's just keep quiet about everything that's been said here; we don't want Lucemon finding out where you are, do you?"

_I'm sure he already knows where I am,_ René thought, but nodded silently and left to go back to her room. Darcmon watched her go until she was out of sight. Quietly, she closed her door, and when she turned around, she saw a flaming lion-looking Digimon.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Darcmon asked. "Can I…help you? Are you looking for someone?"

"No, I have found who I am looking for…if you are indeed Darcmon."

"Yes, I am called Darcmon, but who are you?"

"My name is Apollomon." Darcmon gasped. A member of the Olympus Twelve, he quarreled constantly with Merukimon, the Digimon who stayed within this very castle! Years ago, the two fought, but Merukimon was too powerful to be defeated. Apollomon smiled a little. "I see you are a little shocked. Please, try to understand; Merukimon is not my enemy at the moment. It is Lucemon."

"You also know about Lucemon?"

"Lucemon was the one who started this war between Human and Beast Digimon." Darcmon would have fallen over if Apollomon hadn't caught her.

"That…can't be right…"

"I'm afraid it is. He did it for a Digimon called Rosemon, who was in love with his brother, Chronomon."

"Why are you here?"

"We have a long and difficult journey ahead of us."

"That can't be done! I haven't left the city since-"

"Please, come with me," Apollomon said gently, but his face was serious.

"Where? How? Why? I don't understand-"

"You are no longer needed in this castle, so preoccupied with violence. Are you not the only one who refuses to go to the training arenas to watch the fighting?" Darcmon looked stunned for a moment, but slowly nodded. "The Digimon in this castle are all supposed to be holy Digimon, like Angemon. They are supposed to abhor fighting, and now, they can't seem to get enough of it. You are the last TRUE angel Digimon in this castle, Darcmon; you are needed elsewhere." Apollomon stretched out his hand. Bowing her head, Darcmon took the Digimon's hand, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "All will be explained very soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Spirits of Darkness, cleanse the souls of the evil! AncientSphinxmon!"<p>

"So, you are the Warrior of Darkness, right?" Craniamon asked. "To become the warrior of such an element, one must have much darkness in their heart, in order to tame the Spirits."

"So, what if I do?" AncientSphinxmon asked.

"Having such an amount of darkness in your heart…must make you susceptible to evil. That must make having the Spirits of Darkness quite a burden."

"A burden? You, who is trying to destroy the Digital World, attempting to slay the Ten Legendary Warriors, have no right to talk about how much of a burden something is! Yes, to be able to control my Spirits, I have to have darkness in my heart, but darkness does not have to be a tool for evil! Everyone just assumes darkness is evil because it is the absence of light! The two cannot exist without one another! Dark Blast!" with a mighty roar, AncientSphinxmon fired a laser from his mouth which Craniamon tried to block with his shield, but this failed, shattering the shield into hundreds of pieces and cracking part of his armor.

"My shield! You…it looks like I'll have to take you seriously! Duo Solar Spear!"

"Necro Eclipse!" AncientSphinxmon flapped his wings and surrounded Craniamon in darkness, killing him as he scanned his Fractal Code.


	72. To Trick the Gullible

Well, sorry about my latest hiatus; my English teacher made me type a research paper, so I didn't really want to have to type any chapters until that was all done. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>It was now morning. René sat alone in the dining hall, waiting for Darcmon to show up, not seeming to notice that all the other Digimon left hours ago. <em>Darcmon…sounded like she was lying to me last night. Did she…maybe hear whatever happened down there last night?<em> She shifted around nervously in her seat and searched the empty dining hall in search of Darcmon.

"I'm afraid you will not find the one you are looking for." René turned around only to see Lucemon standing behind her with a small, condescending smile on his face.

"Lucemon!" René jumped up and reached to get her D-Tector that was usually at her waist, only to remember she didn't have it.

"Please, calm yourself, my dear," Lucemon said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am not here to harm you in any way."

"What do you want? And where's Darcmon?"

"Darcmon? Oh, she left."

"Left? Where did she go?"

"I'm not too sure; an evil Digimon named Apollomon came and convinced her to come with him, so she did."

"Will she be all right?"

"Oh, don't worry about her; the way I heard him talking, it sounded like he needed her help, so I'm sure she'll be fine." René looked skeptical at this, but Lucemon ignored her. "So, how is life here at the Hall of Angels?"

"Where are my friends?" René asked, ignoring Lucemon's question.

"I promise you, they are safe. What reason would I have to harm any one of you? I need your help, remember?"

"Where are they?"

"They're getting some training done at one of those arenas. A bit too garish for me, but they do good work training the 'contestants.' Anyway, I trust that everything is going well for you here?"

"Well, yes it is, but…how did you get in here? You're an evil Digimon!"

"René," Lucemon knelt down and looked her straight in the eye, his condescending smile still on his face. "Has it ever occurred to you that I may not be as evil as you made me out to be?"

"What do you mean?" René asked quietly.

"You've heard the story for my brother; I am in love with Rosemon. A truly evil Digimon would not be capable of loving another."

"But you also started an entire war to get her!"

"Perhaps my emotions went a little overboard, but-"

"But nothing! You may not be purely evil, but that doesn't make you good either!" Lucemon's smile grew larger.

"I'm not good? And I suppose you and your friends are?"

"We're Legendary Warriors! We fight evil and protect innocent Digimon from **you**!"

"My dear, there is a big difference between doing what is right to gain others' respect, and doing what is necessary to protect others' lives. Sometimes, in order to save lives, your hands might have to get a little dirty."

"Oh, because you've really protected the lives of innocent Digimon!"

"Who says I haven't? Do you have any proof that I have never saved the life of an individual other than myself?"

"But…you're evil!"

"No, René. I am not evil."

"You killed your own brother for his Fractal Code so we could all come back here!"

"Like I said, in order to protect the lives of others, your hands must get a little dirty."

"Who? Who are you protecting?"

"I am protecting you."

"M…me?"

"Well, you and your friends."

"Right, you just need us alive so you can get our D-Tectors!"

"No, that is not the reason I am protecting you…well, not the only reason."

"We don't need your help!" Lucemon laughed a little.

"My dear, you mustn't underestimate the destructive capabilities of the D-Reaper. It can destroy a Digimon as powerful as Cherubimon just by him touching it."

"You're protecting us from the D-Reaper?"

"Sometime soon, the D-Reaper mysteriously disappears, and nobody knows why. From my continuous research, I concluded that it would have reappeared sometime soon in the future. I came back into the past in order to gain what little Fractal Code I could from it in order to make myself able to Digivolve to Ogudomon."

"You're using its own power to fight it?"

"Yes! Now you get it! I'm protecting the entire Digital World from the D-Reaper! You may have heard that I destroyed the entire Digital World four years ago. That was true, but only because death was better. Whatever Digimon that were kept alive would be in constant pain. I…I just couldn't let them go through that!"

"Lucemon…but…what about my friends that you trapped in that portal to fight your Royal Knights?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that your friends will succeed. And soon, the Royal Knights will be reborn, as all Digimon are when they die. Also, Ogudomon has the power to resurrect fallen Digimon…so, I plan to bring back any Digimon that was killed."

"Lucemon…you really aren't evil!"

"I'm glad you finally understand what I've been doing, and why it was the only way. I promise, in the future, everything will be normal…at least, as normal as it can get in the Digital World."

"I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"I quite understand; it must've been difficult to believe that I am actually a good Digimon, given the horrible things I've said and done."

"When it's all over…could you help me look for Darcmon and help me save her from Apollomon?"

"Of course; it's the least I could do for you for believing in me. Now, if there's anything else you'd like me to help you with, please don't hesitate to ask." Suddenly, a loud rumble came from René's stomach. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine…" René said, blushing as she quickly walked out of the dining hall.

"What a fool!" Lucemon said to himself after a few minutes. "Although, I have to admit, it took nearly everything I had to make her think I was good. I certainly hope it doesn't take much longer for me to get everything I need from the D-Reaper; it's really tiring pretending to be good."

* * *

><p>"Did you send for me, Merukimon?" Pegasusmon asked.<p>

"What is the meaning of this letter?" Merukimon asked angrily.

"Exactly what it says, sir," Pegasusmon said shortly.

"That Lucemon was **not** responsible for the death of my Leomon? I find that hard to believe!"

"Well, why don't you question Impmon yourself? He confessed, after a little persuasion, that he had been hired by that Digimon to kill Leomon, who was apparently pissed about-"

"I know what he's pissed off at!" Merukimon snapped. "Killing my slave would be very like you, Marsmon; trying to get a little revenge on me for killing your precious Venusmon and Dianamon, are you? You always were a coward, you old bastard; you would never dare to face an 'old friend' head on, much less one as powerful as me!" Merukimon stood silently for a moment, and then said, "Why, of all Digimon, did Susanoomon kill Leomon?"

"Apparently, it was arranged privately between Lucemon and Impmon. The first 'job' of that sort was to be given to one of the humans."

"That wasn't in the letter you sent me," Merukimon said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I…I really didn't want to have to mention anything about Lucemon in a letter that he could have read…"

"Well, I can't really blame you there…all right, Pegasusmon, you are dismissed." Pegasusmon bowed, and then flew off down the hall. "If Lucemon wanted do away with me," Merukimon said after a few moments. "He could do so in mere seconds. I should watch myself. But first, I think I'll take care of Marsmon first."

* * *

><p>"Spirits of Metal, become the blade that will vanquish the forces of evil! AncientWisemon!"<p>

"The Ancient Warrior of Steel. You…are you not the one who can see into the future?" Alphamon asked.

"I only am able to see the future of the human world, and even then, it be not very clear unless it concerns me."

"I am also somewhat of a clairvoyant, but only for the Digital World. I…have seen what will happen. You must know what will happen, too, I presume?" After a long silence, AncientWisemon nodded. "And you will still fight, knowing what will happen?"

"I have learned early on that it be impossible to change what I see. But…I still must fight on! I be a Legendary Warrior; it be my duty!"

"I am sorry that it must happen, but…"

"It be destiny. I care not. Now, fight me!"

"Very well; Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon shot a beam of light at AncientWisemon, only to have it reflected by his mirror back at him, striking him clear through his chest.

"Alphamon! You…you've changed it…"

"It is very possible to change what you've seen…I'm sure now it will happen some other way. I hope that…since I've changed it once, maybe it can be prevented altogether…" Alphamon laughed as his Fractal Code was scanned by AncientWisemon, leaving behind a Digi-Egg.


	73. Freedom

Spring break equals win.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was another 'show,' Takuya's first since the 'accident,' and life was far from pleasant. The other Digimon were veterans, long accustomed to the way things worked around here.<p>

"If you think about it, it isn't too bad," WereGarurumon said. "Much better than killing thousands of Digimon on a battlefield, even if places like these had the original intent to train such Digimon. This way, if one Digimon is offended by another, it is handled secretly and to everyone's contentment."

"Except for the innocent Digimon who lost his life for something he never even knew about!" Takuya shouted angrily.

"Quit complaining. Remember the Orochimon you killed?" Rosemon asked, holding the Digi-Egg of Leomon. "This isn't the first Digimon you've killed."

"Orochimon asked me to kill him! I wouldn't have done it if he were my friend!" Rosemon looked at him for a second, and then grinned.

"Well, whatever. Soon, you'll see it adds spice, an edge of real tension, and with it, you'll fight better. That's a promise." Takuya nodded absentmindedly as he left.

_Maybe Rosemon and WereGarurumon are right…maybe I am overreacting a bit. I mean, it's not like Leomon won't be reborn or anything…_But, the more he thought about it, he couldn't come to accept that it was right. Every living thing deserved the right to live their own way and to die their own way. When he entered his room, he saw Tommy sitting on his bed, fiddling with his D-Tector.

"Tommy…" Takuya said quietly, taking a seat next to his friend.

"Takuya, are you ok? You haven't looked well since…"

"No, I'm fine. Listen, about tomorrow's 'performance…'"

"Are you thinking what I think you are?"

"I think so. Tomorrow, we escape at the very end."

"Takuya, are you sure about this? The Shademon are all nocturnal, but they'll still wake up!"

"We've fought worse things than twenty Shademon! Tomorrow, just become Susanoomon with me so it'll be easier to escape."

"Where will we go?"

"To the castle, so we can break René out, and if necessary, we'll drag Lucemon around so he can help us get back to our friends. And if anyone sees us escaping and tries to stop us, then we'll just have to…"

"Kill them?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Is that…a good idea? Aren't we supposed to be the good guys?"

"I realized something when Lucemon killed his brother. There is a big difference between doing what is right to gain others' respect, and doing what is necessary to protect others' lives. Sometimes, in order to save lives, your hands might have to get a little dirty, and you'll just have to accept the consequences. You're right; we are the good guys, which is why we must do what is necessary to protect the innocent Digimon of this world!"

"Takuya, I…I'm sorry. You're right, it's better to save lives any way possible than to just do the right thing and hope for the best."

"Tommy, I'm sorry I pushed this on you, but I just had to get out of here, and I didn't want to leave you behind."

"I understand. Oh yeah, when I was wandering around the city yesterday, I noticed something; something bad."

"Oh god, what is it? Does it involve Lucemon?"

"No…well, maybe. I saw giant red blobs in multiple places."

"The D-Reaper?"

"There was no mistaking that shade of red. And they were like, taller than you!"

"But, how can this be? Lucemon said he would destroy them, and he needs to destroy them for their Fractal Code!"

"Maybe he already has what he needs," Tommy suggested.

"Either that or…maybe the D-Reaper is too strong to be completely defeated, even by Lucemon, and he just thinks he destroyed all of it."

* * *

><p>It was finally time for Susanoomon's final act in the arena. Last night, he had prepared all the D-Tectors in a small bag and left it in the training room so he wouldn't forget it when he escaped. He was so nervous about his escape plan that he barely noticed the fight that was going on now, between the Minotarumon and the Cyclonemon, and he wouldn't have if WereGarurumon hadn't tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"What is it?" Susanoomon asked.

"Minotarumon's attacks…do they seem a bit…different to you?" Susanoomon looked and saw that Minotarumon was attacking Cyclonemon much more brutally than what was rehearsed under Impmon's watchful eyes.

"What's going on?" Susanoomon asked as he saw the weapon on Minotarumon's left hand collide into Cyclonemon's head, killing the Dragon Digimon with a loud, skull shattering crack, leaving behind a Digi-Egg that was also smashed by the Minotarumon.

"Cyclonemon must've belonged to Marsmon," WereGarurumon muttered. "You can count yourself lucky."

"What? Who's Marsmon?"

"Forget about it; it's our turn next," Rosemon said, starting to head down toward the arena.

"Are you ready?" Takuya asked from inside Susanoomon.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what about Rosemon and WereGarurumon? Can't they come with us?" Tommy asked.

"I've tried to convince them to come with us yesterday during practice, but they didn't believe me. Guess they thought I would be trying to get all the glory for myself. Now, I'm sure they're pissed at me, and I know they wouldn't believe anything I have to say." Susanoomon walked down the hallway leading to the arena. "Remember, we have to fight them today, along with Minotarumon. We have to be ready to…to fight them."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Impmon's voice boomed across the arena. "At one time, they worked as a team, but now, they're bitter enemies! Once like siblings, now they're fighting to the death! A fight between Rosemon, WereGarurumon, Susanoomon, and Minotarumon! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for; let the games begin!" This speech was met with a loud applause from the audience.

"Susanoomon, before we fight, there is something you must know," WereGarurumon said seriously. "Our food…lacked whatever it is Impmon puts in it to make our attacks weaker. Yours, however, didn't." Susanoomon nodded, but didn't answer.

"We don't have to fight, you know!" Rosemon suddenly blurted. "I'm sorry…I guess we just didn't believe what you said the other day! But that doesn't mean we have to fight! You could pretend you're injured, or something…"

"No! I must get out of here as soon as possible!" Susanoomon shouted, just as the bell rang, signaling that the battle has begun.

"You realize…if you don't fake injury, we must fight!" WereGarurumon shouted sadly over the roar of the audience. Susanoomon took a deep breath, and grabbed Rosemon, hurling her with all his might at WereGarurumon, sending both Digimon tumbling to the ground. Turning around, he ran toward Fugamon and aimed a punch at his face that would have killed him if he hadn't eaten his breakfast. While the brown Digimon was rubbing his face, Susanoomon grabbed the Evil Digimon's club, but just as he did so, Fugamon recovered, and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backward. Catching a slight movement beside him, Susanoomon rolled to the left and just barely dodged an attack from Minotarumon. Susanoomon struggled to stand up and shook his head as Minotarumon aimed another attack at his face, but WereGarurumon leaped in front of him and kicked Minotarumon's arm away.

"Are you all right?" Rosemon asked.

"You guys are…still helping me?"

"You want to get out of here, right? Then leave Fugamon to me! Rosemon Burst Mode!" Rosemon became enveloped in a bright crimson light as her clothes changed from red to white.

"What…the hell?"

"You're not the only one who can go through a special evolution, human!" Rosemon said, constricting Fugamon in her whip. Susanoomon saw that now was his chance, and, turning around, he saw that only Impmon was blocking his exit. Gulping, the small Rookie knew that Susanoomon could easily get past him.

"Wolf Claw!" Susanoomon turned to see WereGarurumon slash Minotarumon in the face with his sharp claws as Minotarumon raised his left arm and smashed it across WereGarurumon's head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon summoned his sword and sliced Minotarumon's head clean off, killing the evil Digimon. "WereGarurumon, are you ok?" Susanoomon knelt beside the fallen Digimon.

"Susanoomon…I wish you good luck…on your escape…" WereGarurumon smiled and closed his eyes as he died, his Fractal Code floating off toward the sky along with his Digi-Egg.

"Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon fired a laser that went through Fugamon's chest, killing him. Upon seeing the death of his friend, Impmon became enraged.

"Impmon Digivolve to, Devimon!" Devimon flew up behind Rosemon and stabbed his long arms through her back and tear through her belly.

"Charité!" Rosemon wrapped her cape around Devimon, instantly obliterating him. Susanoomon walked over to where Rosemon was, just in time to see her Digi-Egg fly away.

"Chronomon…I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save her…" Susanoomon said. He looked over to the exit, only to see all thirty Shademon standing in his way, but suddenly, they all parted, allowing him to exit. Susanoomon was finally free.


	74. The Parasite's Earthquake

Susanoomon ran as fast as he could from the arena, toward the Hall of Angels where René was.

"Takuya…" Tommy said sadly from inside Susanoomon.

"I know, Tommy. Don't worry; they're coming back! Sometime in the future, they'll both be alive! And so will Cyclonemon and Leomon!" as Susanoomon reached the long stairs leading up to the castle, he began to fade away, leaving the two boys holding the D-Tectors of their friends. "Tommy…when we find Lucemon, we're going to have to kill him."

"But, Takuya, he's the only Digimon who can get us back to the future!" Tommy said.

"Fine; we'll wait for him to do that, then we'll kill him again!"

"So you're planning on stabbing me in the back? My, my, I thought I was supposed to be the bad guy here," Lucemon said as he was walking down the stairs.

"Lucemon!" Takuya said, glaring at the evil Digimon "We will kill you again! Mark my words; you will be begging for mercy!"

"You can make idle threats to me all you want; I really don't care. I'm still using you to help me," Lucemon said, donning his usual condescending smile.

"We're not helping you do anything! Take us back to the future right now!"

"I will take you to the future, Warrior of Flame. But we need each other's help in order to do so. Would you like to go now? I've gotten all I need from the D-Reaper; I even managed to kill off the entire parasite!" as soon as Lucemon was finished talking, the ground began to tremble violently. "Strange, there've been earthquakes all morning."

"I never noticed," Tommy said quietly.

"Well, I suppose it's only around here, then…" the ground began to shake again.

"Takuya, I'm going to go in there and get René," Tommy said, running into the building.

"No, don't; the building could collapse any minute!" Lucemon said running after Tommy. "Wait there, human!" Lucemon ran straight for René's room, shoving his way past the angel Digimon. _Damn it, I hope those stupid brats don't get themselves killed before I manage to take their Spirits!_

"Equus Beam!" a large green beam hit the ground just in front of Lucemon. "Lucemon, my master demands to see you at once!" Pegasusmon shouted over the noise of the castle trembling. "We don't have much time; these quakes are getting more violent every-"

"Oh, shut up! Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon punched Pegasusmon clear through his neck, instantly killing him as Lucemon scanned his Fractal Code.

"Even now, you can't resist the urge to kill someone," Tommy said, standing right in front of Lucemon. "And you don't even regret anything." Lucemon knelt down and grabbed Tommy by the wrist.

"Give me your D-Tector."

"What? No!" with his free hand Lucemon reached into Tommy's pocket and pulled out his green D-Tector. He then walked to the nearest door, opened it, and threw Tommy into the room, making him fall into an infinite darkness as he fell farther down into the basement of the castle.

"Lucemon!" René said, suddenly behind him.

_Well, I guess she didn't see what I just did, _Lucemon thought, looking at the smile on her face. "Come on, we have to get out of here, the castle is about to collapse!" Lucemon picked René up by her waist and began to fly, searching for the exit.

"Wait, René, don't go with him!" Merukimon shouted, but his voice went unheard as the castle began to collapse inward, creating a deafening noise. Still, he attempted to run after them. "Please, don't go so willingly with him, René! Lucemon is trying to-" whatever Merukimon was about to say would never be heard, even by him, as the massive wall behind him suddenly collapsed and fell forward, and soon the only thing left of Merukimon was the smallest fragment of his Digi-Egg's shell.

"Lucemon! René!" Takuya shouted as he saw the angel Digimon fly overhead.

"Takuya, we have to get out of here!" René shouted over the trembling of the earth.

"Where's Tommy?" Takuya shouted.

"He's right behind us, and he's Digivolved, so he'll be all right!" Lucemon shouted, grabbing Takuya around his waist, and then grabbed René around hers and took off into the sky. Takuya tried to turn around to look behind him, but he could see nothing past Lucemon's shoulder or chest.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat up, rubbing his aching head. "Damn it, Lucemon…he got my…D-Tector…" Tommy tried to look around, but he could see nothing but darkness. It also didn't help that the ground was still violently trembling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small, red glow, and went over to examine it. "Is this…part of the D-Reaper? I thought Lucemon said he got it all! Must've lied again." suddenly, the ground opened up behind Tommy, allowing a heaping, gelatinous mass to escape from it as it shot skyward, blasting a hole through the multiple ceilings of the castle. More of the D-Reaper escaped from the fissure in the ground, flooding the entire room in its crimson glow, and then it flooded the room with itself.<p> 


	75. The Smartest Knight

"Lucemon, where are you taking us?" Takuya asked angrily.

"To the portal, so that we me go back to the future," Lucemon said. "However, when we get there, I need to…communicate with a Royal Knight that I left behind, and, depending on how he replies, it may be a few more days." Lucemon landed abruptly on the ground, nearly dropping the two humans.

"Lucemon, are you ok?" René asked, earning a look of confusion from Takuya.

"Why are you concerned about him?"

"Takuya, he's not actually a-"

"René, it's all right. Don't waste time trying to explain," Lucemon said, breathing with more difficulty than normal. "This is why I need you two; there might be violent Digimon around, since there is a war going on-"

"Well, that's your fault! You started this war!" Takuya said.

"So, I assume you don't want to go back to your own time?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then help me out! I spent a lot of energy getting all this Fractal Code from the D-Reaper, and it takes even more energy to activate the portal. Now, I'm not expecting there to be any Digimon where we're going, but if there are and they try to attack us, I need you two to fight them off for me."

"Where are we going?" René asked.

"See those mountains over there? They were north of the city, but you might not have been able to see them from there. The portal is somewhere on those mountains, but we need to hurry, because from what I've read, it was destroyed in the war."

"You mean like Rosemon?" Takuya asked, and before he knew it, Lucemon ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't ever say her name in my presence ever again!"

"Why shouldn't I? She was my friend…and there was nothing I could do to stop her from being killed!"

"You watched her die?" Lucemon dropped Takuya onto the forest floor. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide. "How…how did she die?"

"She was murdered by the same Digimon you sold me and Tommy to! Impmon Digivolved into Devimon and stabbed her in the back and killed her, but not before she killed him too!" Lucemon fell to his knees, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. "The Leomon that died…he died by your order, didn't he? You made me kill my friend, and then I watched as three of my other friends died, and I couldn't do anything to help them!"

"Guys…where's Tommy?" René asked. Takuya looked behind himself, but saw nothing but trees.

"Lucemon? Care to explain where my friend is?"

"He…he was right behind us when we were leaving that castle! Maybe he got trapped in it," Lucemon said, standing up again, and Takuya saw, with growing horror, Tommy's D-Tector in Lucemon's back pocket.

"You bastard! You killed him! You killed Tommy! Execute, Fusion Evolution, Aldamon!" Aldamon shoved the weapon on his arm into Lucemon's chest, forcing him back down to the ground.

"I didn't kill him…he asked me to give this to you!" Lucemon handed Aldamon Tommy's D-Tector, but Aldamon knocked it out of his hand with his tail.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Execute, Fusion Evolution, Krakenmon! Torrent Shimmy!" Krakenmon began her belly dance, calling upon a heavy rain that dissipated Aldamon's attack.

"What are you doing, René?" Aldamon asked.

"Aldamon, Lucemon isn't an evil Digimon!" Krakenmon shouted.

"Have you gone insane? Did you forget what he did to his own brother?"

"No, but he only did that because-"

"Enough of this!" Aldamon shouted, turning back into Takuya. "Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, EmperorGreymon!" EmperorGreymon pulled out his sword and aimed it at Lucemon. "I don't care what he said to you, or what you say about him. He killed his own brother, and he killed Tommy! He has to die! I don't care if I get trapped in the past forever! Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon's sword fired a massive blast of energy at Lucemon, but just as it was about to hit Lucemon, Krakenmon jumped in front of the attack.

* * *

><p>Tommy slowly opened his eyes. <em>Am I dead?<em> He slowly sat up and looked around. _I'm on the top of some building, I guess…I guess that means I'm not dead… _He walked over to the edge of the building and looked over. _Wow, that's a lot of D-Reaper…wait a minute!_ The entire D-Reaper has spread itself all over the city, destroying every building.

"So, you're finally awake, eh?" a Digimon in black armor suddenly flew in front of him, and Tommy recognized him as one of the Royal Knights. "Please, forgive me for startling you. My name is Leopardmon, one of the Royal Knights who loyally serves Lord Lucemon!"

"Did you get me away from the D-Reaper?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. You are, after all, a Legendary Warrior. Lord Lucemon needs your Fractal Code."

"Well, Lucemon stole my D-Tector and threw me into the basement you rescued me from."

"I know; he told me he would do that."

"But…I can't Digivolve into a powerful Digimon so that you can take my Fractal Code!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. Do you not remember, just before us Royal Knights dragged you into the portal, all of your D-Tectors glowing and all of you mysteriously turning back into your human form? That was the power of your Spirits; you are able to Digivolve without your D-Tector, as are all of your friends."

"Leopardmon…where you the one who dragged me into the portal?" Tommy asked, and Leopardmon nodded. "How did we get separated?"

"Oh, just some intervention with those blasted DigiGnomes, mysterious little creatures who are able to grant wishes. Any other questions before we begin the battle? None? Very good; prepare yourself!" Leopardmon drew his sword. "Digivolve!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution-"

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon's sword fired a black beam from it right in front of Tommy. "I'm afraid I got to mention something; your usual evolution methods won't work. There is only one thing for you to try."

"Susanoomon?"

"No, not him, either. Who were the ten Digimon who originally defeated Lucemon?"

"The Ten Ancient Warriors?"

"Correct! No, hurry up and become him!"

"Why are you helping me? And how do you know so much?"

"I, being the smartest of the Royal Knights, was the only one who Lucemon told all of his plans to, down to how to make you Digivolve the right way. Look inside your heart, and find the right word for you to become the Ancient Warrior." Tommy shut his eyes for a few minutes, and when he opened them, they were filled with determination. "Excellent, excellent! Now, do it!"

"Spirits of Ice, freeze over my opponent's souls and cleanse them! AncientMegatheriummon!"

"Ancient Warrior of Ice, you know as well as I do that I have no chance of winning."

"Then why are we fighting in the first place?"

"Lucemon needs the Fractal Codes of ten powerful Digimon, so he put each of the Ten Ancient Warriors into a fight with ten of the Royal Knights. Part of the Fractal Code of the defeated Digimon will go to Lucemon, and the other part with go to activating the portal. Please…hurry up and kill me. Let me be of one final use to Lucemon…"

"Leopardmon…Lucemon was using you as a sacrificial pawn this entire time. Don't you see that?" AncientMegatheriummon asked.

"Of course I know that. But, we Royal Knights are forced to serve whoever defeats our previous master, and Lucemon was the one who did that. It doesn't matter if they're as evil as Lucemon, or it could even be a Digimon as weak as a Poyomon, although highly unlikely. It doesn't matter to us; we have to serve him or her. No, please…kill me."

"Freezing Blizzard!" with the cannons on his back, AncientMegatheriummon unleashed a powerful blizzard, freezing Leopardmon where he was standing. "Great Snowplow!" AncientMegatheriummon rammed himself into the frozen Leopardmon, shattering him to millions of pieces as AncientMegatheriummon scanned his Fractal Code.

"Very impressive, Ancient Warrior of Ice," a voice said from behind him, and AncientMegatheriummon turned around to see two Digimon.


	76. Aligning with the Untrustworthy

"Who are you two?" AncientMegatheriummon asked.

"My name is Dominimon," the Digimon who had spoken earlier said. "And this is my friend, Clockmon."

"What do you guys want with me?"

"We're here to help you reunite with your friends," Dominimon said.

"But, how? We're stuck on top of this building, and if we jump down, we'll get destroyed by the D-Reaper!"

"Don't worry; I can part through the D-Reaper long enough for you two to get through it."

"Two?"

"Because Clockmon is able to travel freely through time, I am sending him with you, just in case something happens. Are you both ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" AncientMegatheriummon asked.

"Your friends are headed north to the mountains, where a portal to the future exists."

"Come on, we don't have much time left!" Clockmon said. "Are you ready?" AncientMegatheriummon nodded.

"Final Excalibur!" Dominimon swung his sword through the D-Reaper, clearing a path through it large enough for both AncientMegatheriummon and Clockmon to walk through. "I wish you luck on your journey."

* * *

><p>"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon's sword fired a massive blast of energy at Lucemon, but just as it was about to hit Lucemon, Krakenmon jumped in front of the attack. Just before the attack hit her, Lucemon pulled her out of the way and blocked her from the attack.<p>

"Lucemon, are you ok?" Krakenmon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Stop it, Krakenmon! He's not a good Digimon!" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"But, he really is!"

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon stuck his sword in the ground, summoning flaming dragons that grabber Lucemon by his arms and legs, trapping him. "Now, you die!"

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution, IceRanamon! Crystal Rain!" IceRanamon's attack hit EmperorGreymon in the eyes, stopping him.

"Should I tell him what I told you?" Lucemon asked.

"No, he wouldn't understand! He never understands! Supreme Cold!" IceRanamon's attack froze up to EmperorGreymon's chest.

"You're not going to let me go, are you…"

"Not until you realize that Lucemon is a good Digimon!"

"That's never going to happen! He's more evil than Cherubimon when he was evil!"

"IceRanamon, if you could excuse me for a moment; I really need to contact the Royal Knight I left in the future," Lucemon said, freeing himself from EmperorGreymon's Pyro Dragons.

"Sure, take as much time as you need." Lucemon smiled at her, then went off deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>Omnimon walked around the currently empty room of the Wind Factory, wondering when his master would come back. <em>It sure has been a while. I hope he's all right…<em> Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise on the giant pair of door of the room he was in. Omnimon prepared his sword, ready to attack the intruder as the doors flung open, and in walked a Digimon resembling a woman followed by a Digimon covered in pitch black armor.

"You must be Mervamon," Omnimon said, putting his sword away. "And this is…?"

"I am called DarkKnightmon," the Digimon behind Mervamon said.

"What the hell is wrong with the Digimon in this stupid place?" Mervamon snapped. "They tried to freaking attack the both of us!"

"Please forgive me, Mervamon. If I had known you would be coming today, I would have called the Troopmon off," Omnimon said.

"And you probably would have replaced them with something more interesting to greet me, no doubt!"

"Again, I apologize."

"Mervamon, don't forget why we're here," DarkKnightmon said.

"I know, damn it! We're here to make an alliance with Lucemon!" Mervamon said.

"Yes, Lucemon told me you would be coming."

"Where is that bastard, anyway?"

"I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment. He did, however, instruct me to act on his behalf, meaning my word is as good as his."

"Where is he, if he isn't here? Does he not think me worthy of his time?"

"I know he finds you very worthy, which is why he instructed me to stay behind for when you arrived."

"Very well. What are Lucemon's conditions to this alliance?" Mervamon asked.

"The same as everyone else; undying loyalty."

"Is there any need for me to prove that?"

"The fact that neither you nor your friend have made a notion of attacking me is proof enough, according to Lucemon. I can see it in your lovely eyes as well, Madame; you have no wish to attack me."

"Well…thank you, Omnimon. Is there anything Lucemon needs me to do?"

"Just make sure you are both able to come when Lucemon returns, and make sure you are both ready for the final battle." Mervamon and DarkKnightmon both bowed to Omnimon, and then left. "Mervamon…I was right. You did have no intentions of attacking me…but, I'm sure of it…you will betray us at some point."

_Omnimon…Omnimon, are you there?_

"Lucemon, is that you?" Omnimon asked.

_Correct. I have successfully arrived in the past, in addition to scanning and destroying the entire D-Reaper. Furthermore, I've managed to convince the little water girl that I am a good Digimon._

"What purpose will that serve?"

_She has enormous trust in me. If she sees any of her friends attacking me, she will attack back. I've seen that happen just a few minutes ago. And when this is all done, I'll be able to have a little…fun with her. As humans go, she is quite attractive. But anyway, how are things going on your end?_

"Mervamon and DarkKnightmon just left, and we are now successfully aligned."

_Very good, Omnimon. I knew I could depend on you._

"But, sir, there is something I need to talk to, in regards to the D-Reaper."

_What is it?_

"Well, in this book, it says that the D-Reaper was never fully destroyed, and it attacked and destroyed the city you were just in."

_What? I thought I got it all!_

"According to this book, it says that the only reason it got destroyed was due to intervention by the Four Digimon Sovereigns…Master Lucemon, are you still there?"

_I'm going to pay someone a little visit before coming back._

"Who are you going to go see?"

_The ageless recorder of history and every event that occurs within the Digital World. I am going to go pay old Wisemon a visit. _


	77. The Deathless One

"Who is Wisemon?" Omnimon asked.

_Wisemon is quite possibly the most intelligent Digimon in existence. Such a shame that he remains forever neutral. I could certainly use his knowledge._

"Where does he live?" Omnimon asked.

_Wisemon lives in a small castle in the Western Hemisphere of the Digital World. Also, could I get you to go there for me? I need to conserve my strength, after all._

"Of course I will, Master. I shall go right away. But, is it really a good thing to leave the factory unguarded? What if the others try to come back in my absence?"

_Don't worry, just leave the Troopmon behind; they'll be more than enough. By the way, where are the friends of the Legendary Warriors?_

"Well, I told them all what had happened, and naturally, they were quite upset. Some, mainly the red Angewomon, tried to attack me, but I did nothing in response. After some convincing, I managed to send them all away, and, just like you wanted, they'll be here when you return."

_Excellent; I'll need a few lab rats to test my new powers on. Well, go on, then, Omnimon; to Wisemon's place!_

* * *

><p>"Enter," a monotone voice said, and Omnimon came into the room Wisemon was in to see him writing furiously, not even looking up upon his arrival. "Follow me." Wisemon sat up and led Omnimon past several shelves crammed full of books.<p>

"Did you write all of these?" Omnimon asked.

"Of course I did. As I was the first Digimon to be born into the Digital World, so I shall be the last to depart from it," Wisemon said. "You can attack me with the strongest attack and it will not even inflict the slightest wound on me."

"How do you know what I need to read?"

"I know of every event and thought occurring through each Digimon's mind. Ah, here we are," Wisemon turned and pulled a surprisingly thin, blue book from the bookshelf. "Everything you could want to know about the war between human and beast Digimon."

"Everything? But it's so small," Omnimon said, puzzled.

"Geologically speaking, so was the war. Only a mere fifteen years."

"I guess that would seem like a short amount of time to an immortal."

"Who said anything about me being immortal? I will die, but only upon the Digital World's entire destruction, where I shall be the last to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to writing what I was. Also, don't feel obligated to walk all the way back here; the book will return itself to its original spot once your Master Lucemon has everything he needs from it."

* * *

><p><em>Omnimon, are you back yet?<em> Lucemon's voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, Master, I just returned, and Wisemon gave me the book you were looking for."

_Well, what are you waiting for? Read._

"All right, where would you like me to-" suddenly, the dark blue book opened itself up.

_What does it say? Don't pause; read it without interruption._

"'Before you begin reading this section, it is important to note that the words as they were written at this point in time indicated that the undertaking would have been successful. An agent of the D-Reaper, along with the cunningly tricked, naïve, yet kindhearted Darcmon would originally have been able to safely enter the portal. What may have happened is currently unknown, due to intervention of the Four Digimon Sovereigns. Thus, believing that its goal of going into the human world (the portals have a number of purposes, such as going back and forth through time and going to the human world) was soon to happen, the D-Reaper continued the war between human and beast Digimon. The neutral Digimon in the mountains soon fell to the beast Digimon who had agreed to work with the human Digimon. Led by the D-Reaper's general, WereGarurumon, a former slave whom the parasite purchased and trained at a local arena, the D-Reaper's army pushed back the soldiers belonging to Vajramon, King of the Mountain Digimon, forcing the remaining troops and their King to retreat deeper into their mountains. Little did the D-Reaper care for the casualties of this war, as it only helped him more. Finding the portal in the mountain's fortress, he established his headquarters there, and began his final preparations that would give him the power and energy to enter the portal, leaving his general to fight the war. What happened after this is beyond even my knowledge, since the forces there were so powerful, it obscured my vision. WereGarurumon died fighting Vajramon's general, a Sagittarimon. At this point, the D-Reaper's army began to fell apart. The neutral Digimon, who only wished to protect themselves and their home, rushed out and surrounded the remaining troops. Aware that the battle was soon to be lost and that they had very little time left, the D-Reaper's agent and Darcmon hurried to the portal and began to activate it. At the same moment, a Clockmon activated his ability to travel through time, somehow interacting with the delicate and powerful magic of the gate, ripping a hole through time and space, creating a blast so powerful, that it annihilated the entire mountain, hence why it no longer exists on this day. The unfortunate Darcmon died in the blast, in addition to the D-Reaper, putting an end to the parasitic tyranny that previously threatened our peaceful Digital World. Having read of these events outside of my library, the powerful Lucemon plans to-'"

_Enough!_

"Yes, Master. What does that all mean? Did you accidentally change history?"

_No, not accidentally. I changed history on purpose! I don't want to die on those mountains!_

"So, I assume you have an army at this point led by a WereGarurumon?"

_No. There will be no army. We will sneak past the neutral Digimon and their King Vajramon, and activate the portal, and damned be the Clockmon who tries to screw it all up for me! _


	78. Omega Corona

"The D-Reaper is still alive," Lucemon muttered to himself. "I may have to go pay a visit to Wisemon myself." Lucemon walked back to where the two Warriors were in time to see IceRanamon smack EmperorGreymon upside the head with his own sword. "Uh…excuse me?"

"Oh, hello, Lucemon!" IceRanamon said cheerfully, dropping EmperorGreymon's sword on his foot. "How are things with that Knight?"

"Well, they're ok, I suppose…I'm going to need to pay someone a visit. It won't take very long; he lives here in this hemisphere, and not too far away from this forest. Will you two be ok by yourselves?"

"Of course we will!" EmperorGreymon snapped. Lucemon smiled his condescending smile before flying off. "Honestly, René, how could you believe that guys is a good Digimon?"

"You weren't there when he explained it to me."

"So, you explain it to me!"

"I really don't think I could do it the way he did." EmperorGreymon rolled his eyes and walked off into the forest. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to that city to look for Tommy."

* * *

><p>Wisemon, the historian of the Digital World, sat in his room, writing as furiously as ever. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here," Wisemon said, not looking up from his paper.<p>

"Sorry, I needed to save my strength, so I didn't fly as fast as I normally did."

"You?" Upon hearing Lucemon's voice, Wisemon looked up and saw the tall Demon Lord standing in his room. Suddenly, he scratched out what he was writing. "What have you come for?"

"Is the D-Reaper dead or not?" Lucemon demanded.

"No, of course not. The D-Reaper will, of course, go away due to intervention by the Four Digimon Sovereigns, but it will return some time in the future."

"Can you…see the future?" Wisemon stared blankly at him. "Well, can you?"

"When you become Ogudomon, you will defeat the Ten Warriors. Several months after that is when the D-Reaper will return and permanently destroy the Digital World. That…is all I see."

"Before, you scratched out what you were writing. May I see it?" Wisemon turned his book around, and Lucemon looked down.

_On this day, an agent of the D-Reaper, who had purposely misled a naïve Darcmon into thinking he was a divine entity, stormed into my room._

The D-Reaper's name was crossed out and replaced with Lucemon, and Darcmon's name was replaced with René's.

"I've changed history," Lucemon said quietly.

"You've changed nothing. You are doing everything that has been done before, just with other Digimon."

"If I change history, then maybe I can change the future I was originally in!"

"I should think that's fairly obvious."

"A war happened at the mountains-"

"Will happen," Wisemon corrected.

"-Will happen at the mountains. If I choose not to start that, then maybe the D-Reaper can be stopped!"

"You, my friend, know very little about the way time and history work. Choosing not to start the war could change nothing in your future; the explosion could even still occur!"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing. I don't have nearly enough power to stop the D-Reaper as it is. Even changing the slightest thing could prevent the D-Reaper's victory!"

"It is always possible. However, how related the changed event was to the D-Reaper determines the likelihood of the D-Reaper's victory being halted. Who knows? It could even be that the D-Reaper's victory will be postponed, only for it to rise up again!"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen!"

* * *

><p>"EmperorGreymon!" AncientMegatheriummon called out. "Is that you?"<p>

"Tommy? What the hell happened to you?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"I fought the Royal Knight who dragged me into the Portal. Actually, he was the one who helped me turn into this form, saying that we need to look into our hearts to find the right words for us to become the Ancient Warriors! Now, I'm called AncientMegatheriummon, the Ancient Warrior of Ice! By the way, this is Clockmon; he's a Digimon who has the ability to travel through time!"

"Pleased to meet you, sir!" Clockmon said, extending his hand, which EmperorGreymon shook.

"You can travel through time? Then that means René and I can ditch Lucemon and go to the past! By the way, René seems to think Lucemon is a good Digimon all of a sudden."

"WHAT?" Clockmon shouted.

"Why would she think something like that?" AncientMegatheriummon asked.

"Because Lord Lucemon is the greatest Digimon of all time; Breath of Wyvern!" a gigantic flaming dragon came from the skies and struck the three Digimon, causing EmperorGreymon to revert back to his human form.

"Looks like Dynasmon's back," Takuya said unhappily.

"Looks like he's got more control over that attack than last time," AncientMegatheriummon said.

"My worthy foe, I am here to get some revenge over my defeat last time we met!" Dynasmon said.

"What are you talking about? Lucemon was the one who dealt you the finishing blow AND he scanned your Fractal Code!" Takuya said.

"I don't care about the details; now, turn into a Digimon and fight me!"

"Takuya, just look inside your heart for the right words," AncientMegatheriummon said.

"Silence; Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy beams from the palms of his hands into AncientMegatheriummon's face.

"Spirits of Flame, burn the evil in my enemy's heart into purity! AncientGreymon!"

"The Ancient Warrior of Flame! If I can scan his Fractal Code, Lord Lucemon will be most pleased! Breath-"

"Omega Corona!" AncientGreymon fired a massive ball of flame from his mouth, completely enveloping Dynasmon, instantly destroying him as AncientGreymon scanned his Fractal Code.


	79. The Final Ancient Warrior

"Well done, Ancient Warrior of Flame," Lucemon said.

"Lucemon, you're just using these knights as pawns! Every Digimon who's worked for you, you just cast aside when it was convenient to you! You can stay trapped in the past forever, if you like, but we can get back to the future easily without you!" AncientGreymon said.

"That's correct; we can use my attack to get them back, leaving you stranded here forever! Tempus-"

"Wait, Clockmon, don't do it yet! We still need to get René!" AncientGreymon said.

"Oh, René's right here," Lucemon said as René came out from behind him.

"I'm not going with you," René said.

"Why not?" AncientMegatheriummon asked.

"Not unless you realize that Lucemon is a good Digimon!"

"René, stop saying he's not an evil Digimon! You're coming with us into the future, and that's final!" AncientGreymon roared.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon threw two spheres at the Clockmon, instantly killing him as Lucemon scanned his Fractal Code and smashed his Digi-Egg.

"Lucemon…you bastard. You just can't resist the urge to murder someone," AncientGreymon said sadly. Where Clockmon was standing, AncientMegatheriummon saw something shiny, and as he took a closer look, he saw it was a gear with a small note attached to it, so he picked it up with his mouth.

"Lucemon, was that Digimon evil?" René asked.

"Yes, he was very evil; evil as the Apollomon that took your friend, Darcmon," Lucemon said smugly. "Now, shall we make our way to those mountains? I presume you still wish to go back to the future." Lucemon turned around and started walking toward the mountains.

"Why couldn't we open the portal? We're the Ancient Warriors," AncientGreymon said.

"It has to be me. If you promise not to attack me, then I'll promise to tell you why it must be me that has to open the portal."

* * *

><p>"Takuya, after Clockmon got killed, I found this gear lying in the grass," Tommy whispered, handing the gear to his friend, which he took.<p>

"Hmm, there's a note attached…'In case of my death, Legendary Warriors, use this gear to send yourselves into the future, but only when Lucemon would least suspect it. To use, call out my attack; Tempus Fugit.' Should we use it now?"

"Now, René's too close to Lucemon; I wouldn't want to leave her behind," Tommy whispered.

"Plus, I suspect that you will use it," Lucemon said.

"Why did you kill Clockmon?" Takuya asked.

"The D-Reaper once did what I am doing now; going to the portal on the mountains. There, a Clockmon activated his effect, resulting in its death. I killed the evil Clockmon so that he would not kill me."

"Clockmon was not evil! He was friends with an angel Digimon, Dominimon!" Tommy shouted.

"Angel Digimon often disguise themselves as good. Remember the Piddomon you both fought on your first day back to the Digital World?"

"And there were all those angel Digimon, besides Darcmon, who were obsessed with the violence of the arenas," René said.

"Yes, excellent point, my dear." After a few more hours of walking, they finally made it to the mountains. "The portal is somewhere in the middle of the mountains."

"What's that golden flash?" Tommy asked, looking at shinning streak of gold flying around the mountains.

"It must be one of the Digimon trying to escape from the war. Be careful; they can be very territorial!" Lucemon said.

"Magna Blast!" the golden Digimon fired missiles from its armor, just barely missing Lucemon. "Lucemon! I see you now for what you truly are; the most evil Digimon of the Digital World!"

"Is that you, Magnamon?" Lucemon asked.

"Yes, it is I. I can only hope the other Knights are sensible enough to make an attempt to destroy you, even if it is futile, you scum!"

"You will not talk to Lucemon that way! He is a good Digimon!" René shouted.

"You are…a human? Siding with Lucemon? Strange. But, I shall not hesitate to destroy you; Magna Blast!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon! Pyro Darts!"

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Kumamon! Blizzard Blaster!" the two Warriors attacked and blocked the knight's attack.

"René, search in your heart for the right words, and become an Ancient Warrior!" Lucemon said. René nodded, then closed her eyes for a few moments, and when they opened, they were filled with determination. "Good, now, Digivolve!"

"Spirits of Water, drown my enemy's hearts in a sea of purity! AncientMermaimon!" as soon as Magnamon saw the form of the Ancient Warrior, he halted his attack.

"An Ancient Warrior siding with Lucemon? Unspeakable! Magna Explosion!"

"Crystal Billow!" AncientMermaimon spun her trident, firing crystallized water at Magnamon, instantly killing him as she scanned his Fractal Code.

"Well done, my dear," Lucemon said, putting his arm around AncientMermaimon's shoulder. "Shall we…continue up the mountain, everyone?" Agunimon glared at him, but said nothing as he began to leap up the mountain, followed closely by Kumamon, soon reaching a cave.

"Who are you guys?" Agunimon asked, seeing two Digimon in the cave's entrance.

"Oh, my name is Darcmon, and this is my friend, Apollomon," Darcmon said.

"You're Darcmon? Then…do you know a human named René?" Kumamon asked.

"Yes, she was my friend back where I used to live. Do you two know her?"

"We're her friends; I'm Agunimon, and this is Kumamon."

"Are you the two friends that René talked about being in that dreadful arena?"

"Yeah, we were in an arena, but we managed to escape," Kumamon said.

"So, where's René right now? Do you know?"

"Darcmon! I'm right here!" AncientMermaimon said happily.

"René, it's been too long. I'm sorry I had to leave, but there was something I had to do. By the way, this is my friend, Apollomon."

"Ancient Warrior of Water, I am indeed sorry for having to take your friend away, but-"

"Great Maelstrom!" AncientMermaimon created a whirlpool around Apollomon, instantly killing him as she scanned his Fractal Code.

"René, what are you doing?" Darcmon shouted.

"I'm sorry, Darcmon, but Apollomon was an evil Digimon. He may have told you something, but I'm sure it was a lie."

"He was…evil? Oh…he was taking me to the portal to go into the future to try and stop Lucemon. He said he needed the help of a virtuous angel…would he have…killed me?"

"Darcmon, I hate to admit it, but I don't think Apollomon was evil," Agunimon said.

"Shut up! Stop doubted Lucemon!" AncientMermaimon shouted.

"Lucemon?" Darcmon said.

"Yes, Lucemon. He was the one who told me Apollomon was evil."


	80. The Last Temptation of Omnimon

"Lucemon told you that Apollomon was evil?" Darcmon asked.

"Well, yes, of course. Who else would have told me that?"

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah! Lucemon isn't an evil Digimon!" AncientMermaimon said happily. Darcmon felt an intense pain in the pit of her stomach upon hearing these words.

"René…have you forgot what we talked about all those nights?"

"Well, no, but that was because I thought Lucemon was evil at the time, but now I know he's a good Digimon!"

"René, it is time to activate the portal," Lucemon said softly, walking into the cave.

"All right, let's go, everyone!" AncientMermaimon said, following Lucemon.

"Why…why does she think…" Darcmon tried to say.

"I'm not sure, Darcmon; he somehow managed to convince her that he isn't evil," Agunimon said sadly. Darcmon feared that her stomach was about to burst from the pain.

"It's all my fault…if I hadn't gone with Apollomon, then she might not…" Darcmon choked.

"It's not your fault, Darcmon; you were just doing the right thing," Kumamon said. "We should probably follow them, though." the three Digimon walked into the cave.

"AncientMermaimon, if you'd please give me the Fractal Code for Magnamon," Lucemon said.

"Yes, of course," AncientMermaimon released a stream of Fractal Code from her hand into Lucemon's hands.

"Agunimon and Kumamon, if you want to return to the future, give me the Fractal Codes for Dynasmon and Leopardmon."

"You knew they would attack us, didn't you," Agunimon said.

"Of course I did; I told them to! Now, the Fractal Codes!" after a few moments' hesitation, Agunimon and Kumamon relinquished the Fractal Codes of the knights they defeated. With the Fractal Codes of the three knights, Lucemon managed to open the portal. "Portal of Light, open!" suddenly, AncientGarurumon stepped out of the portal, followed by the Fractal Code of the defeated Crusadermon. This went on for the other six Warriors, each of them exiting the portal alive and well, and ready to fight Lucemon. "I have the Fractal Code of Ten Powerful Digimon, as well as the Fractal Code of the D-Reaper! I am ready to become Ogudomon!"

"Tempus Fugit!" Agunimon held Clockmon's gear high over his head and activated its effect. Lucemon glared at the Warrior, and suddenly, the entire mountain began to quake.

"No! Killing the Clockmon did nothing to change history! How could I have been so stupid as to let them have the damn gear?" Lucemon walked as fast as he could to the portal as all ten Warriors and Darcmon were transported into the future. Lucemon finally made it into the portal, and was transported into the future as well, just before the entire mountain collapsed in a massive explosion.

* * *

><p>"Omnimon, the other Digimon are coming!" Mervamon suddenly burst into the room Omnimon was in, and Omnimon gasped. From head to toe, she was covered in bleeding wounds. "Please…help me…" Omnimon studied the wounds, and could instantly tell that she had been poisoned. She was dying.<p>

_But how? _Omnimon thought. _None of the allies of the Ancient Warriors had any poisoning attacks…however…not even the Troopmon…so soon? She's betrayed me so soon?_ "Here, take some of this' it will lessen the pain." Omnimon handed her some medicine, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. _That look in her eyes…is she…trying to seduce me? And she's still trying to get me to think she's an ally?_

"Omnimon, please…I don't have much time left…" Omnimon turned his head to look away from her, but as he did, Mervamon kissed him on the cheek. "Too slow!" Omnimon jumped back away from Mervamon, but not before her snake arm had bitten him on the shoulder. "Now you know what it's like to be poisoned!"

"Those wounds…you inflicted them upon yourself?" Omnimon gasped, clutching his right shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"Only the smaller ones. The larger ones were DarkKnightmon's doing."

"Mervamon…I knew you would betray us from the moment I saw you! But…why? Why did youo want to make an alliance with us? Why did you want our trust?"

"The age-old reason of the Digital World; power! I wanted power to do everything I could ever dream of!"

"So, you inflicted wounds upon yourself that would surely kill you?"

"I can control my snake's venom; I have not poisoned myself. You, on the other hand…you won't live to see the next day!"

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a blast from his right arm, which Mervamon deflected with her sword. She then leaped and struck Omnimon in the chest with the flat part of her sword, knocking him over.

"Maybe I ought to keep you alive…I want you to experience how painful it is to die by poison!"

"Terra Destroyer!" a giant fireball burst from the wall and hit Mervamon, slamming her against another wall.

"BlackWarGreymon? What are you doing here?" Mervamon hissed.

"I am here to put an end to your life, Mervamon," BlackWarGreymon said calmly.

"You…know her?" Omnimon panted.

"Yes, I…I have known her."

"**Known** her? Oh, I…I see…"

"She pretended to want to align herself with me, and then she tried to murder me."

"BlackWarGreymon, you were my first, and only, mistake! I should have known you would be too smart!"

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon hurled another fireball at Mervamon, killing her.

"BlackWarGreymon…though you were my only mistake…it was fun…you were the most fun…" Mervamon gasped. "No! Please…BlackWarGreymon! Keep him…away…from me!" Mervamon's Fractal Code went to the tall DarkKnightmon standing behind BlackWarGreymon as he walked toward the Digi-Egg left behind.

"Leave him be, BlackWarGreymon…he is of no threat to us," Omnimon said. DarkKnightmon bent over to pick up the Digi-Egg, and then left the Wind Factory, never to return. "Are…the others with you?"

"Yes, they are all outside, waiting for their return. I decided to come in because I sensed that Mervamon was nearby, and…"

"You had to stop her. I understand."

"Omnimon…whose side are you on? Are you still loyal to Lucemon? Depending on how you answer will determine how I will destroy you."

"BlackWarGreymon…I was always planning on betraying Lucemon, no matter how much I helped him. I guess that doesn't make me too different from Mervamon, then…"

"Omnimon…you were planning on betraying an evil Digimon for the good of the Digital World, right?" Omnimon nodded slowly. "Mervamon…she only betrayed to benefit herself. You are nothing like her." suddenly, the portal on the floor opened up as Lucemon flew out.

"Thank you for your help, Omnimon! I now have everything I need! With all the Fractal Code I obtained, I can now Digivolve myself to the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World! Lucemon Digivolve to, Ogudomon!"


	81. Farewell

"Lucemon Digivolve to, Ogudomon!" Lucemon Digivolved into an immense purple Digimon with seven legs. "Power…so much power…can't control it…need more Fractal Code!" Ogudomon reached out a giant leg and grabbed Omnimon, and began to squeeze him until he died. Ogudomon then proceeded to scan his Fractal Code and smash his Digi-Egg as BlackWarGreymon watched in horror. Another leg made an attempt to grab him, but BlackWarGreymon was too fast to get caught.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon hurled a giant fireball at the massive fiend, but he appeared not to notice as he swung another giant leg and swatted BlackWarGreymon onto the floor. Just as he was about to attack him again, the Ten Legendary Warriors and Darcmon returned, distracting him from BlackWarGreymon.

"You're too late, Warriors; I have now Digivolved into the most powerful Digimon in existence!" Ogudomon began to laugh evilly. At that moment, Kumamon and Agunimon turned back into their human forms and then back into the Ancient Warriors. "Ooooh, all Ten Ancient Warriors! Oh, I'm so scared! Cathedral!" Ogudomon unleashed a massive shockwave, completely destroying the massive Wind Factory and dealing massive damage to the twelve Digimon, knocking them down to the ground.

"Takuya! Everyone! You have to wake up!" Bokomon cried from behind AncientGreymon, waking them all up. Standing behind him was none other than Neemon.

"Bokomon? Is that you?" AncientGreymon moaned.

"Not just me; all the kind-hearted Digimon you've met on your latest adventure is here to help!" behind the little Rookie, the Ten Ancient Warriors could see Kokuwamon, Gumdramon, Arresterdramon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Cerberumon, Ikkakumon, Datamon, Oryxmon, Nanimon, Angemon, Cyberdramon, Garurumon, OmegaShoutmon, Lotusmon, Sparrowmon, Flamedramon, Shakkoumon, Etemon, Piximon, Angewomon, Dinohyumon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Beelzemon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon.

"There's no way we could possibly lose now!" AncientBeetlemon said.

"Don't get too overconfident," Seraphimon said.

"Yeah; remember, this is the guy who made me, and we all know how powerful I am, right?" Beelzemon asked.

"You fools have absolutely no hope of winning; Gradus!" Ogudomon started pummeling the Ten Ancient Warriors with his legs.

"Lucemon…I still believe…you…are…" AncientMermaimon started to say.

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought, Warrior of Water! Everything I've ever told you was a lie!"

"But…why? Why…did you lie…to me?"

"I wanted to see if I could start a fight between you and AncientGreymon, so there would be one less powerful Digimon I'd have to fight!"

"Crystal Billow!"

"I think you'll find that I don't go down as easily as those blindly loyal knights!" Ogudomon said, blocking AncientMermaimon's attack with a leg. Bokomon and Neemon Digivolved into their Champion levels, and all of the Digimon began to attack Ogudomon at once. "I feel nothing! This power…so intense!"

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon shot Ogudomon in the face.

"You…I should never have brought you back to life!" Ogudomon said, punching Beelzemon so hard, it sent him falling to the ground. He then attempted to stomp on the Demon Lord, but his foot was stopped by Cherubimon and Machinedramon.

"Terminal Judgment!"

"Giga Cannon!" both giant Megas attacked the leg, but nothing happened again as the leg swatted them both away.

"Omega Corona!" AncientGreymon unleashed a massive fireball at Ogudomon, but he didn't even get burned. Ogudomon aimed another leg at the Ancient Warrior, but before AncientGreymon got his, Beelzemon jumped in front of him and took the full force of the attack. "Beelzemon! Are you ok?"

"Why are you starin' at me like that? Still…worried about me…are ya'? Even though I'm a Demon Lord..." Beelzemon grinned and shut his eyes. "I've lived long enough. Thank you…for being my friends…all of you…" Beelzemon's Fractal Code was scanned by Ogudomon, killing the Demon Lord.

"Beelzemon! You'll pay for that, you worthless scum; Omega Corona!" AncientGreymon's attack was swatted away like it was a fly.

"Cathedral!" Ogudomon unleashed another shockwave, dealing heavy damage to all the Digimon and forcing them all down to the ground, and the Digivolved Digimon de-Digivolved. "Wow…that was fun! Now, who should I kill next…" Ogudomon's eye looked to find the Digimon closest to him; Shoutmon. With an evil laugh, prepared his clawed foot to stab Shoutmon, but before he could stab him, AncientWisemon jumped in front of him and took the attack. Ogudomon's clawed foot pierce clear through his chest.

"Marcel!" AncientGreymon shouted.

"Be gone, Legendary Warrior of Steel!" Ogudomon flicked the dying body of AncientWisemon off his claw.

"Marcel…you saved my life…" Shoutmon said sadly.

"Shoutmon…scan my Fractal Code."

"What?"

"If you scan my Fractal Code…you will receive…my Spirits…please, do it before Ogudomon gets them!"

"Fractal Code…Digitize!" Shoutmon roared while crying, receiving the Fractal Code and the Spirits of Steel. Where AncientWisemon was now lay Marcel.

"My friends…I knew from the very beginning…that I would…that this would…happen…I had fun, traveling with all of you…farewell…" Marcel smiled at all of his friends, and then died.

"Ogudomon…first, you killed your own brother…then, you sacrificed those honorable knights like they were nothing, and you even used your own creations, the Demon Lords, as pawns. Now, you've gone too far! Omega Corona!" AncientGreymon unleashed a powerful fireball, enveloping Ogudomon in powerful flames.

"What…what is this? You're hurting me! How? How are you dealing damage?"

"My friends, please; lend me your strength! Help me defeat this cretin!" a glowing sword appeared in front of AncientGreymon, and suddenly, all of the good Digimon were instantly transported into the sword. "Now, you die!"


	82. The Chronicles of Bokomon

"Now, you die!" AncientGreymon suddenly stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the sword, which was now glowing so luminously that it blinded Ogudomon. "Corona Rapier!" with a single slash of the blade, AncientGreymon sliced Ogudomon in half.

"NOOOOO! I CANNOT DIE HERE…NOT BEFORE…NOT BEFORE I…"

"You've lived long enough to cause everyone enough harm. Fractal Code, Digitize!" AncientGreymon scanned the data of the evil Digimon, and without a second thought, he smashed his Digi-Egg. "It's over…it's finally over…" AncientGreymon's sword dissolved into thin air, and his friends all returned to where they once were.

"Takuya, you did it!" Tommy said happily.

"You finally killed Lucemon!" Koji said, giving him a smile.

"No, you're wrong. WE finally killed Lucemon!" AncientGreymon laughed, turning back into Takuya.

"Well, whatever; he's dead now, and that's all that matters!" J.P. said.

"Takuya…" Shoutmon said sadly. "You…should have the Spirits of Steel. I don't deserve them." Takuya smiled and bent down.

"Marcel wanted you to have those Spirits, Shoutmon. He wanted you to become the Sovereign of the Northern Hemisphere while Ebonwumon is healing. You deserve that Spirit."

* * *

><p>"It's all over now. Do you all wish to continue serving me, now that there is no longer a threat to the Digital World?" Cherubimon asked.<p>

"It's not that we don't want to serve you…it's just that, I kinda want to go back home and reopen my shop at the Autumn Leaf Fair," Datamon said.

"I apologize, Cherubimon, but it is much too warm where your castle was, so I'm going off in search of a cooler climate. I will pay you a visit every now and then, of course!" Oryxmon said.

"Dobermon said he's never seen the beach before, so I'm going to take him to my hometown," Ikkakumon said. "Is that all right?"

"Of course; I would love nothing more than to do so," Dobermon said.

"What about you two?" Cherubimon asked.

"You know I would never leave your side," Commandramon said.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go, so I'll stay with you," Gabumon said.

"Me too; after all, my house is still kind of burned down!" Piximon said.

"It's not like you won't have anything to do," Seraphimon said, walking up.

"Yes, there are still groups of human and beast Digimon who still quarrel; we'll all have plenty to do," Ophanimon said.

* * *

><p>"You know what I've always wanted to do, Piedmon?" Puppetmon asked.<p>

"I have a feeling," Piedmon said.

"Well, I've always kind of wanted to join the circus; I love playing around!"

"The circus, eh? Well, what's a circus without a clown? You can count me in! Me plus…a trained monkey!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Etemon asked, but Piedmon and Puppetmon only grinned.

"Hey, do you think Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon would like to join us?" Puppetmon asked.

"I doubt it; they've always been a little too serious for something like this. Anyway, I saw them both walking off somewhere into the sunset. What do you think they'll be doing?" Piedmon asked.

"Probably something boring…" Puppetmon whined.

"Seriously, why were you looking at me like that?" Etemon asked.

* * *

><p>"Flamedramon, I apologize on behalf of all of my subordinates for trying to bring you in to IceDevimon," Angewomon said.<p>

"Uh…yeah, that's ok. I'm just glad I got to have my share of the revenge on Lucemon," Flamedramon said. He turned his head when he saw Sparrowmon approaching him, followed by Shoutmon and Lillymon.

"I can't believe it…I didn't get any Spirits," Sparrowmon said, crying.

"Don't worry, I won't punish you. I want to become Sovereign so I can protect the Digimon after all," Shoutmon said.

"Flamedramon…do you think you could help us rebuild our old fortress in the desert?" Dinohyumon asked. "It'll take a lot of work, and now that Grizzlymon's dead…"

"Fine, I'll help you. Don't worry about it. Just don't expect me to do all the work."

"Don't worry, I've enlisted the help of a certain Nanimon to help out as well," Angewomon said.

"Flamedramon…I had a lot of fun traveling with you and all…" Sparrowmon said shyly.

"Yes…I had fun with you as well. And without you, I would have died many times. Thank you." without warning, Sparrowmon flew up to Flamedramon and kissed him, then flew high up into the sky, her face a shade of bright magenta.

* * *

><p>"That sure was a lot of fun, huh, dad?" Gumdramon asked.<p>

"Yeah…I'm glad we were able to help out," Arresterdramon said.

"Excuse me," Angemon said from behind them.

"Yes, what is it?" Arresterdramon asked.

"I…I don't have anywhere to go. When the Demon Lords took me captive, they also destroyed my house. Would it be all right if I came with you guys?" Angemon asked. "I'm not much for physical labor, but I am able to heal wounds…"

"Sure! We'd love to have you around!" Gumdramon said happily.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ballistamon, looks like we're not needed here anymore," Dorulumon said. Come on; let's go."<p>

"Yes…but wouldn't you like to…say goodbye to the **real** Legendary Warriors before we leave?" Ballistamon asked.

"What do you mean by **real**?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Oh, it's just that…you know…" Dorulumon stammered. BlackWarGreymon sighed.

"I guess I'd better go with you so I can keep you out of trouble."

* * *

><p>"Everyone…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I was gullible enough into thinking Lucemon was a good Digimon!" René cried.<p>

"Don't worry, René; it's not your fault. It was Lucemon's fault," Darcmon said.

"Yeah, don't be so sad anymore, René. We finally get to go home!" Zoe said.

"Home…haven't heard that in a while…" J.P. said.

"Thanks for saving me from that evil angel!" Kokuwamon said.

"We'll miss you guys!" Neemon said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you guys, too," Takuya said sadly, but he was still smiling.

"Well, you don't have to miss us that much," Bokomon said.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"The gate between the human and Digital worlds has now been fixed so that you, and only you guys, can come and go as you please. So, please, pay us a visit when possible!" Bokomon said. "I promise…I'll write down all the adventures we've shared together so the entire Digital World knows of what you did now and four years ago…I'll need to call it something amazing…something inspiring! Something like…_The Chronicles of Bokomon_! What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's…great!" Takuya said.

"Oh my gosh, how long have we all been in the Digital World?" René practically screamed. "It must have been months!"

"Don't worry, René; last time, when we entered the Digital World and left for the first time, not a single minute has passed, and we were there for almost a year!" Takuya said.

"Uh…Takuya, about that…"

"All aboard!" the Trailmon called out, and all of his doors and windows slammed shut.

"Takuya!" Bokomon cried.

"Don't worry, Bokomon; we'll all visit real soon, I promise!" Takuya said, waving at his Digimon friends as the Trailmon took off.

* * *

><p><em>Months and months have passed in the Digital World, but not a single second has passed here!<em> Takuya thought as he stepped onto his front porch, and turned the doorknob of his house when his younger brother came running out.

"Takuya! You've been gone for so long! I thought I'd never see you again!" Shinya said.

"What?"

"Takuya Kanbara, you get in here this minute!" Takuya's mother called, and after several minutes of trying to free himself from his brother's hug, he gave up and walked in. "What the hell happened to you? You've been gone for months!"

"Months?"

"Yes, months! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"…I think a certain friend of mine has some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em>The Chronicles of Bokomon<em> has officially ended. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. I want to thank everyone who commented on my story and added it to their favorites, etc. Mainly, I wish to thank Firaga Productions and Darkiceflame, my first two reviewers. Firaga helped me to have more confidence in myself, and Darkiceflame provided me with numerous reviews for my story. But seriously, thanks to everyone who liked this story. I never thought it would be as popular as it is. Sometime during this week, maybe today or tomorrow, I shall begin a second story, a sequel to Digimon Data Squad. All I'll say about that story is…updates will be less frequent than with this one. I hope you're all looking forward to it. Also, after my Data Squad sequel is finished, I'll do one for Tamers. Now, I know NOTHING that's going to **happen** in the story. I do know the Digimon belonging to the new kids, though, and I know some of the enemies, so any suggestions for that story will be greatly appreciated. Anyway, please review on this final chapter of…_The Chronicles of Bokomon_!


End file.
